Una nueva oportunidad
by Roder
Summary: El Hokage, despierta después de haberse desmayado en su escritorio la noche anterior, pero ve un techo que no reconoce, pero le resulta muy familiar. (Viaje en el tiempo), (Si lo sé no soy muy bueno resumiendo).
1. Oportunidad

**Resumen: El Hokage, despierta después de haberse desmayado en su escritorio la noche anterior, pero ve un techo que no reconoce, pero le resulta muy familiar. (Viaje en el tiempo), (Si lo sé no soy muy bueno resumiendo).**

"persona hablando"

" _Persona pensando"_

" **Bijuu hablando"**

" _ **Bijuu pensando"**_

Capítulo I: Oportunidad

Naruto Uzumaki había quedado desmayado en su escritorio tras sentir que el clon, que había mandado para que pasara su aniversario de bodas con Hinata, desaparecía y mientras sentía que caía a cámara lenta, cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos del clon llegaban a él y no podía evitar pensar que la había jodido después de que su esposa le haya dicho "se que eres un clon Naruto" con una voz cansada por el sueño, pero resignada a que eso haya ocurrido, como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera podido obtener de él, sabía que al día siguiente ella actuaria alegre y serena ante él y sus hijos pero en el fondo ya habría perdido un poco de su cariño y se habría alejado de su corazón, como ocurría cada vez más a menudo desde que se había vuelto el Hokage; hubo una última mueca de dolor en su rostro y la tristeza, el cansancio y la vergüenza finalmente hicieron que todo se volviera negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el techo que miraba no era el de la habitación de él y de Hinata y menos aún el de su oficina, claro considerando que se hubiera deslizado de su silla para caer en el suelo, pero ese techo le resultaba familiar y le generaba nostalgia, aunque estaba descascarándose y había rastros de humedad en el; cuando se levantó y miró a su alrededor toda la sangre de su cara desapareció.

"¡¿Qué carajos hago aquí?!" exclamo viendo el apartamento donde había vivido hasta su matrimonio, *Q _uién ha sido el valiente para ponerme en un genjutsu de esta escala, demonios hasta la ropa tirada en el suelo se ve real*_

Naruto solo podía pensar en alguien que era capaz de ponerlo en un trampa mental, sonrió mientras juntaba todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, "¡Sasuke me alegro que por fin encontraras tu sentido del humor - ttebayo! Pero no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que coordinar para la próxima reunión de los cinco Kage y el avance de los estudiantes de la academia, además de pasar revista a la policía" espero un rato en silencio y al no obtener respuesta, "¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, Sasuke!...". El jinchuriki sintió un tirón hacia el interior de su mente.

" **Maldición Naruto, deja de gritar".**

 **-** "K- Kurama tú también estas dentro del genjutsu, guau Sasuke sí que se esforzó" dijo asombrado el rubio.

- **"Este no es un genjutsu"** "Como no va a ser un genjutsu si ya no soy un niño y…" Naruto se quedó callado al ver los barrotes que aprisionaban a su amigo "¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto atónito el ahora niño **"Creo que hemos viajado en el tiempo".**

"P-Pero por qué estoy en mi cuerpo de niño - ttebayo" le dijo el séptimo al zorro **"Porque solo tu mente ha viajado mocoso"** Naruto lo miro molesto "entonces por qué tu estas completo y no dividido y tengo 32 ya no me puedes decir mocoso".

Kurama rio entre dientes antes de estar pensativo por un tiempo "oye" le increpo Naruto, tras un tiempo de espera.

" **Mocoso, quiero que medites y sientas tu chakra".**

Naruto lo miro extrañado e incómodo por el apodo de su niñez, pero se apresuró en obedecer al zorro, se colocó en la posición del loto y empezó a canalizar su chakra, poco después sintió un inmenso poder que cruzaba su cuerpo, un ancho río azul y rojo mezclado en perfecta armonía, lo alimentaban 10 vertientes una azul y gigantesca, otra del mismo tamaño pero roja y otras 8 más pequeñas de igual color que la segunda, era un río manso pero con una sensación de fuerza que haría que se enfureciera sin salir de sus cauces a las mínima provocación; detuvo rapidamente la acción asombrado por lo que había sentido "Tengo mi chakra normal y la cantidad que tenia de adulto, hasta los residuos de tus hermanos siguen ahí, además no parece fuera de control como en mi época de academia y de genin novato" miro al zorro asombrado "¿C-Cómo?" .

" **Parece que no solo viajaron nuestras mentes Naruto, sino que nuestro chakra nos acompañó, pero me sorprende que tu cuerpo pueda resistir de repente la monstruosa cantidad que poseemos nosotros dos"**

"Bueno no creo que, haya sido de repente, creo que hemos estado viajando paulatinamente o por lo menos nuestro chakra lo hizo, -ttebayo"

El nueve colas bajo la mirada, interesado en lo que fuera a decir **"¿A qué te refieres?"**

"Ayer, o en el futuro no lo sé, me desmaye tras solo disipar un clon, no disipe todos los que vigilan la aldea y caí desmayado, no lo debería haber hecho por más cansado que estuviera, por eso creo que nuestro chakra ha estado viajando antes que nosotros y nos hemos estado quedando sin el y no nos dimos cuenta, de ahí que mi cuerpo este acostumbrado a la cantidad de chakra que manejamos"

Kurama miro detenidamente a Naruto _***Me sorprende que pueda llegar a decir cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando, creo que la presencia del cabeza de piña le ha ayudado***_

"Oye que piensas–ttebayo"

Kurama salió de su ensoñación y volvió a mirar al niño de 32 que estaba parado frente a él **"Oh, no es nada niñato, solo creo que es hora de que lo saques"**

Naruto lo miro confundido "¿Qué cosa" el zorro se enfadó por el comentario **"¡El sello no es obvio!, es incómodo estar dentro de esta jaula"** "Eeeeh, no creo que sea una buena idea"

Los ojos del zorro se habían abierto como platos **"¡Creí que éramos amigos y compañeros maldito humano! Yo creí que por fin alguien se había interesado en seguir el camino de mi padre y ahora los traicionas, dejándome encerrado en esta inmunda celda…"**

Naruto miraba al zorro con vergüenza mientras pensaba _*Demonios Kurama se ha vuelto sensible con los años –ttebayo*_

"… **solo déjame en esta celda bola de carne y veras el poder de…"**

 **-** "¡Ya cállate!" el zorro se quedó mudo y miraba con ira a Naruto por haberse atrevido a levantarle la voz

"No es que no quiera liberarte viejo amigo, pero piensa-ttebayo, si es que saco el sello ahora tu poder se sentirá hasta Kumo y la aldea enloquecerá pensando que el malvado Kyuubi se ha liberado y que los va a asesinar a todos , y cuando desaparezca la sensación de poder y terror, el que va a pagar platos rotos y recibir una conferencia del sandaime voy a ser yo, hay que espera a un momento más propicio, confuso y no te olvides de épico para hacerlo-ttebayo"

" **¿Y cuándo sería eso?"** pregunto interesado el nueve colas.

Naruto lo miro escandalizado "¡Ahora si eres amable después de decirme maldito humano y bola de carne!".

" **Me disculpo, cientos de años de desconfianza no se pueden borrar en unos pocos"** dijo malhumorado el bijuu.

"Ya, ya, seria depende de en qué momento del tiempo nos encontramos; la época de la academia, exámenes chunin o antes de mi viaje con el sabio pervertido, podría averiguarlo" le dijo el niño a su compañero.

" **Hazlo entonces, no me gusta estar en esta alcantarilla"**

"Ya voy, ya voy-ttebayo" dijo Naruto malhumorado mientras desaparecía del espacio mental.

Al volver a su apartamento se dirigió a su calendario, estaba a tres días de la misión del país de la Ola, tenía que asegurarse de ir ahí con su equipo, tenía que salvar a Haku y a Zabuza, se los debía, ellos le habían mostrado su camino ninja _*Aunque desde tu nombramiento no lo has cumplido con tu familia*_ le dijo una vocecita haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado con Hinata últimamente y que decir con el comportamiento que su hijo estaba mostrando últimamente, le hacía recordar a como él era en su niñez y él sabía que causaba su comportamiento en ese tiempo, Naruto despejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a su paisaje mental.

Al regresar lo recibió una voz dulce y falsa **"¿Y bien cuándo vas a quitar este sello?**

El Hokage miro al zorro "La misión a la ola es dentro de tres días así que posiblemente en una semana y media o dos no me acuerdo muy bien cuanto duro la misión, pero aprovecharemos la supuesta muerte de Sasuke, en nuestra segunda pelea con Zabuza, para liberarte y fingiremos que nos hemos conocido desde que me atacaron los aldeanos cuando tenía cuatro años y que en el momento que nos atacó Haku pude confiar en ti, por la desesperación y esas cosas, y así podrás salir"

El zorro esta vez sonrió de verdad **"Parece que tendré que dormir por dos semanas, pero bueno no serán decenas de años de espera con la última vez"**

-"Kurama" susurro el ninjas naranja

- **"sí mocoso"** respondió nuestro bijuu, mirando a un Naruto un poco preocupado "Por favor, ayúdame a salvar a Haku y a Zabuza, sé que no los has conocido, pero ellos marcaron mi vida y no podría verlos morir sabiendo que hubiera podido cambiar su futuro"

El zorro miro seriamente al niño **"No te preocupes, soy tu amigo y compañero lo vamos a hacer juntos mocoso, ahora déjame dormir"** dijo el zorro mientras se echaba, "gracias" dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía para volver al mundo real.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento rápidamente se ducho y puso su ropa de su infancia _*Oh dios había olvidado como era esta chaqueta aun completa*_ pensó alegremente mientras se la ponía, pero cuando se dirigió a su cocina, sin una esposa que le diera un beso de buenos días que lo reanimaba más que el café que le entregaba, sin escuchar la risa de su niñita y la voz de su hijo intentando ignorarlo,; cuando rozo con sus dedos los ramen instantáneos de sus gabinetes recordando las comidas en casa y las conversaciones alegres que había tenido con su esposa mientras estaban en una cita en Icharaku, exclamo; "Así que así era la soledad".

 **Hola que tal, este es primer fanfiction de Naruto, he escrito antes pero de game of thrones y el señor de los anillos, pero no aquí y fue hace unos cuantos años, por el 2012 o 2013, no me acuerdo realmente, ahora he querido experimentar con un recuerdo de mi infancia, empezando con una trama simple de viaje en el tiempo (ya sé que está muy utilizado), pero algo que no me ha gustado de Naruto es que ha dejado de lado a su familia para ser el Hokage olvidando de que nunca retrocede su palabra y es lo que hace cada vez que sucede algo dentro de su seno familiar y quisiera hacer el siguiente fan fic para que ese cabeza hueca de 32 años se dé cuenta de que está perdiendo a su familia, espero poder subir esto semanalmente, si es que veo que les agrada, pero como estoy en finales de la universidad va a ser un poco difícil, pero si es que les gusta voy a hacer todo lo posible para continuarlo.**


	2. Promesas y recuerdos

**Nohamedina99:** **Agradezco que te haya gustado, eres mi primer review asi que este capítulo va en tu honor.**

 **Regina** **Alba** **Blossom:** **Gracias, me alegro que la historia se esté mostrando en sus inicios, si tengo un par ded cosas planeadas para el arco de Zabuza y cuando vea Naruto a Hinata, lo unicoque te voy a decir es que va haber sangre y desmayos.**

 **Vane18porras:** **Gracias por seguirme, espero que en este capítulo encuentres una pista de lo que pienso hacer con los Uchiha o por lo menos con el menor de ellos, con Itachi todavía no sé qué hacer con el, es un buen recurso**

 **Daisuke** **SSJ:** **Si Naruto se ha estado olvidando de su familia, en si Kishimoto se representó en el Naruto Hokage, pero yo no soy Kishimoto y no tengo que entregar un manga bien dibujado semanalmente, así que espero que te guste lo que he pensado para Naruto.**

 **Rafarikudou** **,** **Leonardo872** **y** **Hinakey91sm:** **Me alegra que les haya gustado, encantado y parecido interesante, espero que lo sigan leyendo, saludos** **.**

 **Zafir09:** **Gracias, bueno Naruto lo va intentar así que podría decirse que sí.**

"persona hablando"

 _*Persona pensando*_

" **Bijuu/ inner hablando"**

 ***** _ **Bijuu pensando***_

NO ME PERTENECE NARUTO Y CREO QUE NUNCA ME VA A PERTENECER

Capítulo II: Promesas y recuerdos

"Así que, así era la soledad"

Naruto agarro un ramen instantáneo cualquiera, le hecho agua y espero que pasaran los tres minutos, lo empezó a comer y por primera vez en su vida un tazón de aquella comida de los dioses le supo desabrida, agito el envase en su mano "Parece que ahora nada puede superar al café de Hinata por las mañanas" dijo el jinchuuriki afligido.

Vio el ramen que aún quedaba, se acercó al lavadero y boto el contenido, cuando volteo en su camino de retorno a la mesa, logro observar al fantasma de una Hinata ayudándole a mudar sus cosas a la casa en la que vivirían después de casarse, se veía hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos perlados y su sonrisa amable que se convertía en lujuriosa cuando estaban a solas, el había aprendido muchas cosas de su esposa esa noche de la mudanza y una de ellas era que sus sonrojos y desmayos frente a él eran causa de su desconfianza y baja autoestima, Hinata era todo menos tímida después de casarse.

Cuando una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro por tan gratos recuerdos, volvió a resonar estridente en su cabeza "Sé que eres un clon Naruto" y le volvió a la mente el sonido resignado de su voz y la expresión incomoda de su rostro, Naruto solo atino a sentarse rápidamente en una silla, intentando contener las lágrimas mientras pensaba _*Dios, sí que la he jodido y después de todo lo que ella ha hecho, por mí*_

Naruto recordó su batalla con Pain, en como al ver a Hinata siendo masacrado por él, le hizo entrar en furia; cuando Neji Había muerto y de su mundo desaparecían las esperanza ella se las devolvió, recordó el secuestro de Hanabi y como junto a la ojiperla destruyeron el buque de energía y el descubrió sus sentimientos, recordó el nacimiento de sus hijos y la sonrisa cansada y amorosa de su esposa al verlos, recordó la mirada orgullosa de Hinata después de que despertara el día de su nombramiento como Hokage, las palabras de aliento que le dio su primer día y la sonrisa siempre amable, entonces esa sonrisa, sus ojos y su voz de orgullosos, pasaron a esperanzados, de esperanzados a inquietos, de inquietos a tristes y de tristes a resignados, esa resignación que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

Las lágrimas ya caían libremente de su rostro y susurro "No quiero que vuelva pasar", al ver a las gotas caer de sus ojos al suelo y recordó un día nevado, donde una niña estaba siendo maltratada por otros tres niños, recordó defenderla y ser molido a golpes por ello, recordó la cara agradecida de la niña y la bufanda que él le regaló, _*Tengo tiempo*_ pensó el rubio _*No tengo que darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, no tengo que esperar a que Toneri se intente apoderar de ella, puedo estar junto a Hinata desde ahora, tener más tiempo junto a ella, crecer fuertes juntos para que no pase lo de la última vez*_

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Hiashi-sama, el consejo ya lo ha decidido" dijo el anciano más próximo a ellos, Naruto hervía en ira a su interior "Yo soy el jefe del clan, yo decidido quien es mi heredero y quien es marcado con el sello" respondió su suegro._

" _Hemos esperado mucho tiempo, así que tuvimos que decidir; Hanabi-sama será la próxima heredera del clan y Hinata-san tanto como su futuro hijo serán marcados con el sello" el anciano que estaba hablando dirigió su mirada a Naruto "Usted no será marcado ya que no es del clan, Uzumaki-san"._

 _Antes de que Naruto pudiera explotar, su esposa hablo "Padre, hermana podrían esperar afuera, tengo que hablar unas cosas con los honorables ancianos de nuestro clan" dijo Hinata con una voz gélida, los ancianos se sorprendieron al escucharla hablar, cuando Hiashi y Hanabi se retiraron, La ojiperla vio a los líderes de su familia y hablo suavemente "¿Cuándo se enteraron?" uno de los ancianos le miro con desprecio "De tu traición a nuestro clan, lo supusimos cuando murió tu primo y cuando empezaste a juntarte con los de la rama secundaria y empezar a asumir más tareas dentro del clan, después de tu matrimonio ya estábamos seguros de lo que estabas haciendo" otro viejo hablo más calmado "quien pensaría que después de demostrar poder y responsabilidad irías contra nuestras tradiciones Hinata-san", Naruto estaba empezando a irradiar intenciones asesinas, hasta que la mano de su esposa se posó en su espalda, al voltearla a ver vio que su Byakugan estaba activado y lágrimas de ira empezaban a aflorar "¡Por qué!" grito "Su orgullo ha cegado acaso sus ojos, hemos estado divididos desde hace cientos de años haciéndonos daño, odiándonos entre hermanos y le tienen miedo a que se rebele la rama secundaria, los hemos torturado y esclavizado, es cierto de que el byakugan no debe ser robado, pero, si ese fuera el verdadero objetivo no estaríamos friéndoles los cerebros con chakra, como si amaestráramos a un animal, no son animales son nuestra familia…" Hinata enmudeció cuando las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Naruto la abrazo protectoramente "Apartese Uzumaki-san" dijo el anciano que les había hablado primero "Este es un asunto del clan y no tiene nada que ver, debemos sellar de una vez a su esposa y esperamos que cundo su hijo nazca también acuda inmediatamente al complejo del clan" pronuncio arrogante el viejo activando sus ojos junto a los demás ancianos y unos cuanto Hyuuga que aparecieron por una puerta._

 _Naruto no pudo contener más su ira, abrazo protectoramente a su esposa y activo el modo Kurama junto con el sabio de los seis caminos y dejando salir una pequeña intensión asesina que hizo que se derrumbaran muchos de los ancianos y demás Hyuuga._

" _ **Ustedes no van a tocar ni a mi esposa ni a mi futuro hijo, ellos no pertenecen a su clan, ellos son Uzumaki desde ahora y si no quieren tener un lugar al lado de los Uchiha en el cementerio, les aconsejo que no intenten marcar a uno de ellos y cuando salgamos en una misión ni se atrevan acercársele a mi pequeño en cuanto nazca; ya consiguieron lo que querían, no me gustaría derramar sangre en vano"**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

A los días de ocurrido Hinata se convertía de Hinata Hyuuga a Hinata Uzumaki, uno de sus últimos actos como parte de su familia fue asistir al funeral de muchos consejeros de su clan que habían muerto de manera repentina y cuando nació Boruto tuvo que retirarse del servicio por temor a que lo secuestrara su clan.

Naruto sabía que su amada quería dejar atrás el sello del pájaro enjaulado y después del incidente, siempre se reprochaba no poder haber cumplido con Neji; pero ahora él tenía tiempo, sabía que Hinata tenía esos planes desde la muerte de su tío, ahora debían planear con cuidado para no ser descubiertos, además él debía ayudar a Hinata, ser su respaldo como ella fue el de él, ¡ahora no iban a fallar, no solo iban a traer paz al mundo shinobi, sino también al a familia Hyuuga!.

Naruto se sacó de la cabeza su banda ninja y con ella en su mano se acero la ventana que daba a la montaña Hokage, alverla pensó _*solo cuatro*_ sacó rápidamente un kunai y se apuñalo la mano que sostenia al a banda, como antes hacia al momento de prometer algo importante, bajo la mirada hacia su mano y vio al metal ensangrentado, miro hacia la aldea y dijo "Seis años de mi vida personal te llevaste y me alejas de mi familia" _*Aunque cuando me convertí en Hokage la aldea se convirtió en parte de mi familia*_ pensó un poco y rio por lo bajo de su pequeña estupidez.

"Fueron buenos años, ayude a proteger la paz que se construyó con el esfuerzo de todos los shinobi, pero ahora los muertos están vivos y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de que mis hijos tengan un tío y que crezcan rodeados de un clan más amable" _*Aunque los consejeros tengan que desaparecer misteriosamente*_ "Quiero que Nagato y Konan se alejen del odio y encuentren paz en este mundo, que Obito pueda recorrer las calles junto a Kakakshi"

" **Que tu noviecito no se convierta en un emo vengador y mate a su hermano";** "Si, que mi novio no se conviert…" _¡Oye! Kurama, ¿tu no estabas durmiendo?_ el zorro rio a carcajadas _**Solo quería detener uno de tus discursos motivadores,**_ _!Kurama!_ grito Naruto mentalmente _ **Estoy durmiendo ;**_ _Maldito zorro_ gruño Naruto _._

Cuando termino de decir esas palabras sintió que su estómago se retorcía, _**Te escucho bola de carne**_ dijo divertido el zorro; Naruto murmuro algo inentendible.

Miro al rostro tallado de su padre y dijo "Papá tendrás que esperar a que mi rostro este tallado cerca al tuyo, primero tengo que proteger a mis personas preciosas y disfrutar de mi familia" _*Por lo menos hasta que los dos sean chunin*,_ desvió la mirada hacia el complejo Hyuuga y levanto un pulgar hacia el "Te lo prometo Hinata esta vez no te fallaré, estaremos junto a los chicos, tendrás la posición que te has ganado y podrás traer la paz a tu clan"

Con el pecho hinchado de esperanza, volvió a colocar el protector ninja sobre su frente y volteo para dirigirse a la puerta de su apartamento sintió como si algo se acercara brusca y velozmente hacia su espalda, rápidamente lo gro esquivar una piedra que se dirigía a él y que había aparecido desde la ventana donde había estado hace un rato al momento de empezar a acercarse a la ventana escucho una voz irritante que ya había olvidado: "¡Naruto, trae tu trasero para acá maldito vago!, El rubio se apresuró hasta la ventana y puso su mejor sonrisa y grito alegre "¡Ya voy, Sakura-chan!.

Rápidamente agarro sus herramientas ninja y bajo a la calle.

Allí estaba su equipo, habían pasado 20 años para él desde que el los vio así, Sakura ultra delgada mirando embobada a Sasuke, el teme con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro y a…

"¡Demonios, kakashi-sensei llego temprano-ttebayo!" grito Naruto sorprendido.

"¡Tú llegaste tarde imbécil!" exclamo la pelirosa lanzándole un golpe al Uzumaki, Naruto rápidamente agarro su mano, la tumbo contra el suelo presionando su pie contra la espalda de la chica y manteniendo un kunai cerca de su garganta, mantuvo una expresión tranquila, pero cuando vio los ojos aterrados de su compañera de equipo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente la soltó y la ayudo a levantarse, las expresiones de los otros dos no eran mejores; Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, y Kakashi entre preocupado y curioso, se acercó a la kunoichi y se inclinó un poco "Lo siento Sakura-chan, me has asustado, últimamente he estado teniendo pesadillas"; _**Que gran excusa**_ dijo el zorro, _Cállate y duerme_ le respondió el niño.

Kakashi se acercó intrigado a él "¿Y qué pesadillas tenías Naruto, con que soñabas?" le pregunto el ninja que copia, Naruto empezó a dudar ¿Eeeh, con la…?.

"Dobe estas sangrando" le dijo Sasuke al rubio señalando a la mano donde este se había apuñalado, la herida ya había cerrado pero la sangre todavía estaba fresca.

Naruto agradeció mentalmente al Uchiha y empezó a gritar, llorar y correr por todos lados "¡Aaaaah, no quiero morir desangrado!" Se acercó a Akashi de rodillas y lo miro suplicante "Sensei sálveme-ttebayo, ¡por favor!", cuando juntaba las mano en un ruego aprovecho para volver a hacer un corte y con ojos de horror agarrar a Hatake con desesperación y balbucear palabras sin sentido.

Ante la desesperación de Naruto, Kakakshi lo agarro e inmovilizó; miro a sakura y le dijo "Pasame tu botiquín" la pielirosa se lo lanzo y el rápidamente curó la mano del niño.

Naruto sonriendo coloco las dos manos detrás de su cabeza y con un alivio exagerado le dijo a su profesor "¡Gracias sensei! Pensé que iba a morir desangrado", Él lo miro con alivio, no por sus heridas, que sanaban rápido solo que el niño no se daba cuenta, sino porque veía que seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo y tonto, él se había preocupado tras esa reacción que tuvo con Sakura, _*Bueno supongo que las pesadillas de ese niño son tan escandalosas_ _como el mismo*_ pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la torre Hokage.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy kakashi-sensei" pregunto Naruto a su profesor, "Bueno creo que como tus compañeros de equipo ya han calentado y tu pareces haber entrado en calor con cortes y pesadillas, unas cuantas misiones no estarían mal, además ya recogimos una mientras dormías".

Naruto empezó a divagar pensando en las misiones de rango D "¿por qué me aburrían cuando era niño? Son importantes para la aldea, mantienen el flujo de dinero y forman el trabajo en equipo, además la mayoría de ellas son para cuidar jardines, no están tan mal, con ellas aprendí a cultivar las lavandas y girasoles que le gustan a Hinata, me ayudaran a relajarme antes de lo de Zabuza" una sonrisa se vio dibujada en su cara y grito "¡Si misiones-ttebayo!".

.

.

.

Habían estado un par de horas haciendo trabajo de jardinería y sacado malas hierbas de un huerto, aunque Naruto disfrutaba de la serenidad de ese trabajo, tuvo que fingir que le resultaba incómodo y aburrido, estuvo quejándose hasta que recibió un grito de Sakura, pero ahora que volvían a la torre Hokage para ofrecer su reporte de misión su mente empezó a sentirse pesada y nostálgica _*Demonios, hace tiempo que no veo al viejo, ni siquiera pude despedirme bien de él la última vez, murió protegiendo a la aldea, esta vez cuando se vaya tiene que irse rodeado de su familia, además me tiene que aclarar unas cosas de la masacre Uchiha, pero será prudente decirle lo que se, lo que viví, ciertamente sería un gran apoyo, pero…*_

Naruto fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones, cuando escucho la voz de Kakashi decirle al guardia de la oficina del Hokage "Venimos a dar nuestro reporte de la misión", "pasen" le respondió el guardia, cuando traspasaron la puerta llego a ver a un anciano menudo rodeado de torres de papeles, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse con la visión del hombre que admiro en su infancia y que fue un abuelo para él, tuvo que contenerse y lograr gesticular apresuradamente"Ya terminamos con la misión viejo" poniendo por primera vez, en ese día una sonrisa sincera como la que solía hacer de niño, sin necesidad de fingir frente a su antiguo equipo, ese exultante momento de alegría se vio cortado por un puño que logró esquivar, a duras penas, como cortesía de una Sakura furiosa.

"¡Naruto, no le hables así a Hokage-sama!" grito Sakura volviendo a intentar golpear al rubio y consiguiéndolo, Naruto se sobo la cabeza _*Debería haberle dejado conectar el otro golpe, ese no se veía tan peligroso*,_ El Hokage río un poco y mirando a Kakashi dijo "Que tal les fue"

Unos días después nuestro Uzumaki estaba cubierto de arañazos y veía como el pobre gato llamado Tora era torturado por la esposa del Señor del fuego, sinceramente él no se explicaba como ese gato podía ser infernal, _*Lo hemos perseguido por más de una hora al maldito gato, demonios soy un ninja de nivel Kage y aún así me ha burlado, aunque no he utilizado ninguna habilidad de consideración, pero igual no tenia que se difícil, en realidad empiezo a creer que este gato formo como ninjas a muchos de los shinobi de la hoja; aunque ahora ya no me debo concentrar en eso tengo que intentar hace el berrinche frente al viejo par que nos de la misión de la Ola"_ pensó Naruto mientras subían donde el Hokage para pedir otra misión

.

.

.

"Bien.. La nueva misión del equipo 7 consiste en.., mm.. , hacer de niñera del nieto del señor feudal, ir de compras a la aldea vecina y ayudar a sembrar papas" dijo el Tercero mientras leia un papel que había sacado de los rollos de misiones rango D.

 _*Hora de actuar*_ pensó el jinchuuriki, "¡No, no, no! ¡No gracias!" dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos; "¡Yo quiero hacer una misión más increíble-ttebayo! ¡Quiero una mejor misión!", los pensamientos del resto de su equipo fueron variados; _*Estoy de acuerdo*_ pensó Sasuke, _*Que deseperante eres Naruto"_ dijo en su mente Sakura y Kakashi solo se limitó a suspirar.

"¡Solo eres un genin novato!" grito Iruka que estaba parado al lado del Hokage, "¡Todos empezamos desde lo básico y trabajamos para subir de rango!", Naruto empezó a despotricar otra vez "¡Pero nuestras misiones son una verdadera mierda!", recibió un golpe de Kakashi, que le dijo "Cállate un rato".

"Naruto, parece que tengo que explicarte el por qué de estas misiones, escucha esta aldea…"

Naruto ya sabía por qué, el mismo daba misiones por cientos cada día, si el viejo le dijera como resolver el problema del papeleo que estas generaban seria todo oídos, pero como veía que tenía torres t torres de papel como él las tuvo en su oficina, dirigió su pensamiento a cierta ojiperla que no había encontrado el día anterior * _Donde puede estar, quería invitarla a salir antes de que esta misión ocurriera, o ella también estará en una rango C, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, esta mañana su equipo no estaba en su campo de entrenamiento*_ "¿Donde podrá estar mi princesa?

Esas últimas palabras salieron en un susurro antes de que el Tercero le gritara "¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!, "Lo siento" le respondió Kakashi.

Naruto rápidamente puso una cara enfadada "Dices cosas aburridas viejo"

Hiruzen río por lo bajo y dijo "Esta bien si tanto lo desean van a tener una misión de rango C" El equipo siete lo miro sorprendido, "Es una misión de protección de cierta persona".

"¡¿Quién?!, ¡un señor feudal, una princesa!" dijo Naruto fingiendo entusiasmarse, sabiendo que dentro de poco aparecería Tazuna.

"Cálmate Naruto, ahora lo vas a conocer" dijo el anciano y miro a la puerta "Hey, ya puedes entrar".

Tazuna aparecio sosteniendo una botella de un licor, que Naruto había llegado a apreciar, por más barato que fuera, ya que con ese tipo de bebida había logrado emborrachar a Sasuke por primera y única vez.

El constructor de puentes los miro "¿Qué es esto? son un montón de imbéciles, especialmente ese mocoso gritón de allá" dijo señalando a Naruto "Tienes cara de Idiota ¿de verdad eres un ninja?"

 **Hola de nuevo que tal chicos, gracias por el rápido apoyo que ha tenido este fanfic, me alegro que les esté gustando, he intentado traerles este capítulo un poco antes, espero que les guste y a esos primeros favoritos, seguidores y comentarios, les agradezco me impulsaron a traerles esto más rápido.**

 **De verdad espero que los capítulos tengan este largo o como mínimo el del anterior, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y muchas gracias.**


	3. Comunicado

**Hola que tal**

 **A todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, esta entre su favoritas, los que han comentado y a todos esos lectores silenciosos, primero decirles gracias, sinceramente no pensé que esta historia tendría una acogida que a mí me gusto que hubiera gente a la que le guste lo que escribo y me animara a continuar, por eso gracias.**

 **Segundo, sí creo que no he subido en dos semanas la razón de esto es que, yo al iniciar esta historia estaba entando a finales en mi universidad aquí en Perú, pero debido a que a principios de año se han aplicado nuevas leyes y todo eso he terminado teniendo clases hasta el 7 de enero. El capítulo tres ya está escrito en borrador y el cuatro lo estoy empezando en mis tiempos libres, en si el capítulo tres ya estaba listo para salir hace una semana pero un comentario ilumino mi camino y me hizo pensar, ¿Estoy haciendo esto con la coherencia necesaria? Y tuve que cambiar el capítulo completo porque decidí tomar otro rumbo con respecto a esta historia,** **Midorifanic** **gracias, tu comentario fue de mucha ayuda en el inicio de esta historia y decirte que aunque Naruto sea más serio, pensativo y prudente todavía tiene cosas de cabeza hueca (sino, no hubiera enviado un clon al cumpleaños de su hija) pero tienes razón que tiene que ser cuidadoso con lo que cambia, respecto a su relación con Hinata estoy de acuerdo contigo ahí es donde hiciste los mayores cambios para este fanfic. Con sus compañeros Naruto va a hacer todo lo posible para que mejoren ya que en el canon a esa edad eran pésimos, un ninja bocón y débil, uno arrogante y poco colaborativo y bueno una kunoichi que no merecía llamarse que la llamen como tal y nuestro rubio sabe cómo crecieron, especialmente como empezó a crecer Sakura y como Sasuke debe ser tratado, por mi parte decirte y decirles a todos que esta historia no va a ser color de rosa y Naruto lo va a descubrir pronto y va tener que saber más que una variedad gigantesca de rasengan, finalmente me encanta que te esté gustando y te agradezco le has dado una nueva pincelada a este comienzo.**

 **Bueno comunicarles que el tercer capítulo se estará subiendo o este domingo o en nochebuena y el cuarto si es que los astros se alinean y tengo espacio para poder escribir el próximo domingo o en nochevieja.**

 **Les dejo con un pequeño fragmento del tercer capítulo:**

…Sakura había visto horrorizada como su sensei era despedazado sin piedad por esos ninjas, la bilis se agolpaba en su garganta y no quería mirar el desastre sangriento que habían dejado, siguió agarrando su kunai con fuerza y apegándose a Tazuna.

Sus ojos se horrorizaron aún más cuando los enemigos ahora iban tras su hiperactivo compañero de equipo, aparto la mirada esperando escuchar el sonido que se produce cuando la carne se corta y los huesos crujen por la presión de una cadena, pero solo escucho como un metal era enterrado en el suelo y un _puff_ ,volvió a observar y del horror su visión paso al asombro.

Naruto había clavado en el suelo el eslabón central de la cadena con un kunai y dos clones jalaron a esta hacia el centro para acercar a los shinobis que los atacaban, cuando estuvieron cerca, Sasuke apareció desde arriba para apoyarse en los guantes que portaban y darles a cada uno una patada en su cara, él y el rubio se alejaron y Sakura logro atisbar como el último de la clase hacia un sello de liberación.

Extrañada dirigió su mirada al kunai que aprisionaba la cadena de los ahora confundidos enemigos y vio cómo se iluminaba una hoja atada a la empuñadura.

Todo lo que siguió fue una explosión y mucho humo…

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este adelanto, que puede quedar así o ser mejorado, ante cualquier sugerencia que tengan gustosamente escríbanla en los comentarios para poder tomarla en cuenta, muchas gracias de nuevo.**

 **Pdta: Cuando suba el tercer capítulo este pequeño comunicado será eliminado.**


	4. Debilidad y Lucha

**Regina** **Alba** **Blossom:** **me alegro de que ye este gustando, Hinata todavía no va a aparecer, hasta despus de esta misión o en el entrenamiento para los exámenes Chunin, pero espéralo sé que te va a gustar cuando aparezca**

 **Vane18porras:** **Me encanta que te encante, yo también espero poder actualizar más seguido pero eso será en enero todavía**

 **Daisuke** **SSJ:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando, sigue leyendo tengo un par de sorpresas para el futuro.**

 **Hinakey91sm:** **Es el precio de crecer, Naruto ya no es el mismo niño como dije en el comunicado todavía tiene cosas de cabeza hueca. Pero tienes razón ya se está haciendo viejo.**

 **Zafir09:** **Gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos y respecto a Hiruzen no lo tengo todavía pensado, pero por más que sea Naruto un hombre casi todopoderoso, no puede cambiar su futuro solo.**

 **.9216:** **Gracias esta es la actualización, un saludo para ti también.**

 **Midorifanic:** **Tienes razón Naruto es un imán de problemas y peculiaridades.**

 **Tienes razón he pensado en fuinjutsu, como dices los Uzumaki están desaparecidos, Jiraiya es bueno, creo que fue el que inicio a Minato en este campo si recuerdo, no sé en realidad si es así o no, pero el fuinjutsu no calo en Naruto porque es una práctica con paciencia y a él no por nada le dicen ninja hiperactivo, aunque supongo que al menos sabrá lo básico, de ahí mi adelanto y el uso de sellos explosivos (aunque no tiene dinero para comprarlos), respecto a Hinata es una de las opciones que manejo y la más posible, así que creo que en eso hemos pensado parecido.**

 **Con Kakashi, tienes razón es un hombre con traumas y esos mismos traumas generaron que no quisiera arriesgarse con sus genin y especialmente con el hijo de su sensei, en muchos fanfic lo pintan como un vago y hacen que Naruto tras desarrollarse como personaje, le tenga rencor y muchas cosas más, para mí es un aspecto más de la mente, después de leer esa parte de tu comentario ya es casi seguro un capítulo de Kakashi y sus miedos. Es importante el trabajo el equipo, sim la fortaleza individual también y si no es Kakashi el que forme eso va a ser un personaje poco paciente. (Agradezco la recomendación voy a intentar verlo cuando salga de vacaciones)**

 **A mi también me da gusto leer tus opiniones y tus sugerencias son influencia para esta historia y agradezco la retroalimentación que es importante y con lectores como tú y los que dan un ánimo constante, siempre dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que te guste el capítulo completo.**

"persona hablando"

 _*Persona pensando*_

" **Bijuu/ inner hablando"**

 ***** _ **Bijuu pensando***_

 _Conversación mental humano_

 _ **Conversación mental bijuu**_

NO TENGO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE NARUTO, PERO YA QUE SE ACERCA LA NAVIDAD Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE REGALÁRMELOS ACÁ LO ESPERO CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS.

Capítulo III: Debilidad y lucha

Llevaban caminando horas desde que salieron de la aldea, Naruto tuvo que aguantarse los comentarios de su altura y su supuesta poca capacidad como ninja, erl estaba más preocupado por lo que se avecinaba.

 _ **Estas muy callado Naruto, no tienes una personalidad inmadura que fingir, tu sensei te ha estado mirando por un buen rato,**_ _Kurama, ¿tengo acceso al chakra de tus hermanos?_ el zorro no respondió pero sintió como si su comentario lo hubiera confundido, _Digo, si sé que lo tengo, pero ¿puedo utilizarlo o el sello me lo impide_? Kurama pensó un momento e intento forzar el sello con el chakra que habían dejado sus hermanos para que el cuerpo de Naruto sea un punto de reunión, intento pero ni siquiera logro dejarlo escapar como el suyo _ **No puedes utilizarlo mocoso, ¿por qué preguntas?,**_ _Solo pensaba que jutsu puedo utilizar en la batalla, tu sabes no puedo utilizar el rasengan sería muy sospechoso que supiera un jutsu muy avanzado sin ser entrenado por el sabio pervertido._

Kurama soltó una pequeña carcajada _**No sabía que podias hacer otros jutsus aparte de tu absurda cantidad de variedades del rasengan**_ El rubio se incomodó un poco _Claro que tengo que saber no le puedo enseñar a un niño de seis años el jodido rasengan_ _ **¿Qué niño?**_ preguntó el kyubi extrañado.

 _Mi hijo, Boruto, tuve que enseñarle unos jutsus, no quería ser completamente un mal padre_ lo último que dijo salió como un susurro, después de que saliera ese pensamiento sintió una dolorosa punzada en el sello de su estómago, _**¡Deja de lamentarte, imbécil, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, hasta diste un maldito discurso motivacional sobre ver a tus hijos crecer y ayudar al clan de tu esposa! Ahora deja de parecer un maldito emo como tu amigo y concéntrate, solo utiliza jutsus básicos de viento, no uses ningún otro elemento y por favor dispón de clones tanto como puedas, ahora se supone que eres un genin mediocre, mal entrenado y famélico**_

 _¿Cuál es el límite?_ preguntó Naruto _ **Jutsus de viento, el taijutsu que mostraste en tu primera pelea con el Uchiha y esos dos sellos explosivos que practicaste anoche**_ _Viste eso pregunto Uzumaki pensé que estabas durmiendo,_ el zorro volvió a reír _**Siempre es gratificante verte buscar por toda la aldea un poco de papel y tinta de sellado baratos,**_ _Oye ni siquiera me alcanzo para comprar ramen y peor aún con mi actual economía no pensé que comprar sellos explosivos ya hechos iba a ser tan caro, agradezco haber conseguido las notas de mis padres y las del pervertido_ __dijo Naruto entre molesto y aliviado, _ **También deberías agradecer que el tercero y tu amigo Sarutobi las hayan guardado mocoso …**_

El rubio se distrajo de la plática tras escuchar a su atrás un ruido muy grotesco, cuando volteo los hermanos demonio estaban corriendo hacia él, _Kurama después hablamos_ le dijo al zorro y solo escucho un leve gruñido de asentimiento.

Sakura había visto horrorizada como su sensei era despedazado sin piedad por esos ninjas, la bilis se agolpaba en su garganta y no quería mirar el desastre sangriento que habían dejado, siguió agarrando su kunai con fuerza y apegándose a Tazuna.

Sus ojos se horrorizaron aún más cuando los enemigos ahora iban tras su hiperactivo compañero de equipo, aparto la mirada esperando escuchar el sonido que se produce cuando la carne se corta y los huesos crujen por la presión de una cadena, pero solo escucho como un metal era enterrado en el suelo y un _puff_ ,volvió a observar y del horror su visión paso al asombro.

Naruto había clavado en el suelo el eslabón central de la cadena con un kunai y dos clones jalaron a esta hacia el centro para acercar a los shinobis que los atacaban, cuando estuvieron cerca, Sasuke apareció desde arriba para apoyarse en los guantes que portaban y darles a cada uno una patada en su cara, él y el rubio se alejaron y Sakura logro atisbar como el último de la clase hacia un sello de liberación.

Extrañada dirigió su mirada al kunai que aprisionaba la cadena de los ahora confundidos enemigos y vio cómo se iluminaba una hoja atada a la empuñadura.

Todo lo que siguió fue una explosión y mucho humo.

Sasuke salto evitando lo que había provocado su compañero _*_ _Pensé que se quedaría congelado, parece que si tiene algo de ninja*,_ del humo salieron dos figuras un poco magulladas y con quemaduras que corrieron hacia el cliente, Sasuke se apresuró en alcanzarlos, pero un destello naranja apareció frente a Tazuna y los repelió separándolos, uno termino muy cerca de él e inmediatamente empezó un combate con un kunai en la mano, pensó que podía mantenerlo pero poco menos de un minuto después se defendía más de lo que atacaba, él se estaba enfureciendo su rival estaba jugando con él, menospreciando cada uno de sus ataques, cansado de esto atracó con toda su furia, sin cuidar su defensa y fue derribado y el kunai que tenía en su mano salió volando, espero que cayera un golpe , pero no ocurrió nada, el último de la clase, el vago que se quedaba dormido en la Academia, había agarrado su kunai en el aire y ahora se enfrentaba de igual a igual con el ninja que se había burlado de él, "¡Sasuke! Levántate y prepara ese jutsu tuyo" Le grito el rubio, Uchiha reacciono rápidamente y empezó a realizar sellos, " **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"** gritó y fuego salió de su boca hacia donde estaba su enemigo, Sasuke sorprendido y atemorizado vio como Naruto y el otro ninja estaban trenzados en un abrazo mortal esperando que les llegar la bola de fuego, lo último que vio él fue a un rubio sonriéndole, el jutsu dio de lleno y tras disiparse todo el fuego corrió al sitio y vio que solo estaba su malherido enemigo, busco con la mirada a su compañero por todo el campo de batalla hasta que lo ubico peleando junto a otros cinco clones contra el otro ninja enemigo "Tsk" _*Como pude caer en eso y de odnde Naruto aprendió un taijutsu aceptable , no debo dejar que me supere soy un Uchiha, si el me supera como podre vengarlos*_ pensando eso, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la batalla, pero una mano lo jalo del hombro.

Naruto llevaba fácilmente la lucha junto a sus clones, a él le habían parecido temibles los hermanos demonio pero ahora le parecía fácil enfrentarse a ellos, el único problema es que estaba forzando a su cuerpo a utilizar capacidades que todavía no podía realizar, tenía que estar bombeando constantemente chakra a sus músculos para que respondieran con la rapidez necesaria en esta batalla, _**termina la batalla de una vez tu cuerpo se está dañando ya he curado dos rompimientos del tendón de tu tobillo y una fisura en tu arteria femoral, este cuerpo tuyo es tan débil que ni siquiera a este bajo nivel de fuerza puede rendir**_ le dijo el zorro a Naruto preocupado por lo que acababan de descubrir _ **,**_ _Esta bien_ dijo el rubio cortando la comunicación.

 _*Con que te derroto ahora*_ pensó Naruto mientras peleaba con su oponente _*_ _ **Ráfaga Uzumaki,**_ _no, todavía Sasuke no copia el_ _ **Loto primario**_ _de Lee, maldición con que puedo pelear*_ Una idea le vino a la mente y sonrió _*Lo siento hijo tendré que copiarte*_ , alejándose de su oponente creo 65 clones y lo rodeo, rápidamente le lanzo cuatro kunais, esperando a que se distrajera bloqueándolos, agradeció que eso haya sucedido, preparo a sus clones y a él en grupos de tres en cada grupo dos Naruto prepararon unos sellos de mano, cuando estaba listo el rubio restante se impulsó con los pies en las palmas de sus compañeros y mientras ellos gritaban " _ **Futon: Repusho"**_ estos eran mandados a volar, mientras realizaban los mismos sellos que habían hecho los clones dejados atrás, vieron que el ninja enemigo quería huir pero rápidamente su escapatoria fue frustrada por cinco clones que habían salido del suelo sosteniéndolo fuertemente, el hermano demonio ni siquiera pudo hacer el kawarimi cuando escuchó , "" _ **Futon: Repusho Uzumaki Stream"**_ y su visión se oscureció.

Cuando Naruto termino su ataque solo quedaba una figura muy golpeada y sangrante pero todavía viva, _**¡Te excediste mocoso!**_ le grito el zorro _No lo creo Kurama, use un jutsu clase C no es muy sorprendente aparte de los clones_ pero de repente sintió un dolor horrible en su pierna derecha que lo obligo a caer al suelo _**z¡Idiota!, ese jutsu no es para nada sorprendente, está bien para un genin y es incapacitador, pero un buen chunin o jonin lo pueden evitar con un poco de esfuerzo, entiende que tu cuerpo es tan débil que ese ataque dejo los músculos de tu pantorrilla derecha hechos polvo,**_ dijo el zorro molesto con el rubio, __ _pero ¿cómo me lastime la pierna? estaba bien sujeto a las palmas de mis clones y el_ _ **Futon: Repusho**_ _no tenía mucho chakra,_ dijo Naruto extrañado por esa clase de daño si había previsto que solo estaría adolorido en las manos debido al esfuerzo del jutsu, _ **tenemos que hablar ahora mocoso hay otras cosas que necesito decirte, han ocurrido un par de problemas, disipa tus clones para que entres en inconciencia.**_

Kakashi se acercó rápidamente a su alumno, después de haber superado la sorpresa que le dio el ataque de Naruto y los gritos de su alumna pelirosa, respecto a su muerte fingida, cuando ya estaba cerca vio la cara de sorpresa del hijo de su maestro "Kakashi-sensei está vivo-ttebayo" le dijo logrando pararse a duras penas "Deje que disipe mis clones", Hatake intento impedirlo pero el niño ya había hecho el sello y todas sus copias estaban desapareciendo, cuando el humo se disipo, el rubio estaba tirado inconsciente en el suelo, _*Es la segunda vez que le pasa, todavía no se da cuenta de lo que hace el Kage bunshin*_ sonriendo con el ojo, lo recogió y lo coloco en su espalda, volteo a ver a su cliente y le dijo "Usted y yo tenemos que hablar Tazuna-san.

Después de disipar los clones, apareció en el paisaje mental que representaba el sello donde residía Kurama, se acercó a los barrotes donde estaba el zorro viéndolo y serio dijo "¿Qué paso allá afuera, por qué estoy tan débil?" Kurama igualmente serio respondio **"Tu teoría de como llego nuestro chakra hasta aquí es posiblemente acertada, ya que las bobinas de chakra de este cuerpo sufrieron un repentino crecimiento en lo que serían dos semanas antes de que volviéramos en el tiempo".**

"Okey, pero…"dijo Naruto, el zorro lo miro **"Pero tu cuerpo no es el mismo, no está curtido en batalla** , **esta poco desarrollado, tiene desnutrición y se hiere muy fácilmente, en el pasado no me di cuenta de estas cosas porque no me importabas en lo absoluto y si veía que estabas en peligro solo te ayudaba porque no me daba la gana de regenerarme en decadas, sin embargo ahora con este sello puesto no puedo ayudarte mucho, más aún si peleas como has peleado, como ya te dije, es un nivel bajo de pelea para ti, pero cansa y daña a tu cuerpo, y si ahora me liberaras del sello o intentaras usar el modo sabio solo te causarías más daño, necesitas urgentemente fortalecerte, ¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo de siquiera descansar o detenerte en esta misión?"** dijo Kurama"Después de la primera pelea contra Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei resulto agotado y nuestro oponente estuvo fuera por una semana, en ese espacio Kakashi nos enseñó a trepar los arboles sin manos".

El zorro solo asintió y dijo **"Ahí tienes que aprovechar para fortalecer este cuerpo para que en la siguiente pelea puedas utilizar medianamente mi poder, sin tener que apoderarme de ti, aparte de eso hay un problema más".**

"¿Cuál?", pregunto el niño.

" **Tu daño en la pierna derecha se debió a que no pudiste concentrar bien tu chakra en las plantas de tus pies"** dijo Kurama, "¡¿Queeeeeé?!" grito Naruto, "¡Si ya no tengo problemas con eso!" Kurama miro serio al rubio **"Tus recuerdos y tu chakra no tienen problema con eso, pero tu cuerpo y parte de tu mente aun lo tienen, es extraño para ellos, nunca lo han hecho, porque crees que te pudiste desmayar solo disipando unas pocas decenas de clones, si tú normalmente puedes disipar por miles y no se sobrecarga tu cerebro, Naruto ¿Cuantos clones podías hacer de niño, cuál era tu máximo?".**

"Posiblemente mi máximo antes de los exámenes Chunin eran unos 500 a 800 con el jutsu multiclones, ¿por qué?" preguntó Uzumaki.

" **Cuando eras adulto tenías suficiente chakra para hacer miles de ellos, posiblemente 10 000, ahora necesitas entrenar, creo que con 4 000 bastaran"**

Naruto agarro su barbilla pensativo "¿Qué necesito aprender de nuevo?" dijo mirando a su amigo **"No necesitas aprender, solamente fortalecer tu cuerpo y repetir cada técnica que tengas, ninjutsu y taijutsu, el modo sabio y cualquier poder que no necesite directamente la influencia de mi chakra ni del modo sabio de los seis caminos, haz todo lo que puedas, hasta el cansancio, que tus clones entrenen hasta que se disipen, yo desde aquí voy a hacer mi parte para fortalecerte, no podemos permitirnos que estés en un estado tan débil Mocoso"** dijo Kurama preocupado por su compañero.

"Gracias Kurama" dijo Naruto con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa en el rostro "Eres un buen compañero- ttebayo, no podría soportar esta situación sin ti, en verdad eres un pilar en mi vida en este momento, me alegro de que hayamos podido entendernos durante la guerra, me alegra tenerte como amigo", **"Igualmente Naruto, gracias por mostrarme el camino sin el odio y por recordarme las palabras de mi padre"** dijo sonriendo el kyubi.

"Creo que ya es hora de volver, la próxima vez que hablemos así ya no estarán esos barrotes" dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía del paisaje mental".

" **Si, ya lo sé niño"** dijo el zorro echándose en la oscuridad con pensamientos de libertad surcando su mente.

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, gracias por esperar, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda comenten que haré todo lo posible para responderles en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, CUÍDENSE!**


	5. Deseos y Voces

**Hotday productions:** **Es algo que intento hacer poniendo líneas, pero no salen, ahora he intentado hacerlo con la o, espero que salga cuando lo suba, gracias por tu sugerencia.**

 **PhoebeHDA:** **Me gusta que te encante, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Nohamedina99:** **Gracias, si me gustan a mí también utilizar como recurso humorístico las conversaciones de esos dos, pero también intento que sean las más informativas para ustedes, gracias por tus buenos deseos, creo que Kakashi es bueno, solo que tiene miedos y tener al hijo de sus sensei no lo ayuda mucho.**

 **Arrendajo-kun:** **Me alegra que te ayude a pasar el rato.**

 **Midorifanic:** **Si va tener que trabajar mucho, aunque tiene a los clones, pero ellos no transmiten condición física, así que puede que me burle de él un poco en el proceso, ¡Felices fiestas! atrasadas.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*Persona pensando*_

" **Bijuu/ inner hablando"**

 ***** _ **Bijuu pensando***_

' _Conversación mental humano'_

' _ **Conversación mental bijuu'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: MIS RIÑONES A CAMBIO DE LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo IV: Deseos y voces

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la espalda de Kakashi, "Veo que estas despierto Naruto, te perdiste un viaje en bote" le dijo el sensei girando la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, Naruto bajo apresurado de la espalda del peliblanco y empezó a gritar "¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡También estoy muerto! ¡Ahora nunca seré Hokage!" dijo fingiendo llorar, el rubio enfoco sus ojos en sus compañeros de equipo y siguió con su acto "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, u-ustedes también, bueno ya no tendré que pasar la eternidad solo, ¡gracias chicos!" finalizo abalanzándose sobre sus compañeros de equipo y ante de llegar a abrazar a alguno de ellos recibió un golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

"¡No estamos muertos idiota!" dijo, con el puño humeando, Sakura "Solo te desmayaste por esa técnica estúpida que hiciste, ni siquiera fuiste de ayuda para Sasuke-kun", después de este comentario el Uchiha solo pudo avergonzarse mientras pensaba _*No estaría vivo si no aparecía el idiota*;_ a su vez Uzumaki también pensaba, mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe _*Carajo, solo ve lo que quiere ver, me había olvidado que era así*_ Naruto recordó a su amiga y compañera de equipo, a la eficiente y poderosa ninja medico _* Te extraño Sakura, me ayudarías a controlar a tu esposo emo cuando se salga de control, aunque espero que no lo haga"_ pensó Naruto soltando un suspiro, se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor, pudo ver casas en mal estado niños sucios y hambrientos en las calles y hombres y mujeres sin esperanza en los ojos.

"¿Q-Qué, carajo paso aquí? dijo el rubio asombrado genuinamente por lo que veía, la última vez que había estado en el País de las Olas había sido para los 20 años de la construcción del Gran Puente de Naruto y el lugar de los embarcaderos era una zona comercial importante, hasta había una feria de productos exóticos, él lo re

Recordaba bien, había pasado un día agradable con su familia después de la ceremonia, Boruto no quiso saber la historia del puente cuando se la quiso contar, pero los ojos iluminados de su niña habían sido suficiente para que el empezara la historia junto a Inari, que llevaba en brazos a su segundo hijo.

Ese recuerdo hizo que le hirviera la sangre al ver el lamentable estado que tenía el pueblo y el país, cuando le volvieron a explicar sobre Gato y sus negocios oscuros, el odio y el desprecio empezaban a acumularse, tuvo que respirar profundamente mientras caminaba, _*Ese hombre no merece vivir, le hizo la vida miserable a esta gente, la amedrento e hizo lo que quiso hasta que Zabuza lo mato, pero la Ola renació más fuerte de lo que era antes de él, supongo que hasta una persona mala puede provocar algo bueno*_ pensó Naruto y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara, "El alma de un shinobi nunca cambia, Gato, y el de la Ola tampoco, por más que hayas querido romperla" dijo en un susurro, en un reto para aquel hombre por más que no le escuchara, tras estas palabras que no fueron oídas ni por Tazuna, ni por sus compañeros genin; solo volteo la mirada su sensei y el contesto con una sonrisa.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían estado caminando por un buen tramo, aunque sentía que algo los estaba observando, lo atribuyo a la paranoia que se le había formado cuando estaba en ANBU, hasta que su estudiante rubio de la nada lanzo un shuriken hacia unos arbustos, estaba a punto de increparlo para que no jugara con las armas hasta que escucho "Así que una rata" dijo su alumno mientras estaba parado pensativo, estaba a punto de ir hacia el arbusto, hasta que a voz de su genin mujer grito "¡Deja de tratar de parecer genial! ¡Ahí no había nada!", después de eso solo dio un último vistazo al pelaje gris que sobresalía entre las hojas y siguió caminando.

No paso poco tiempo y cuando el camino se ponía más ancho que Naruto volvió a lanzar otro shuriken y él esta vez sí sintió claramente la presencia de otro ninja, se dirigió rápidamente a donde había caído el arma ignorando el sonido de una cachetada y los gritos de Sakura que le había seguido, cuando llego solo había un conejo blanco muerto, "¡Naruto! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!" volvió a gritar su estudiante, _* Este es un conejo de nieve, pero es primavera debería ser marrón, no blanco, alguien lo debe haber guardado en una caja para que sirviera en un_ _ **kawarimi**_ _, así que ya están aquí y desde hace algún tiempo…*_ Kakashi tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos algo se acercaba, "¡Todos agáchense!".

Cuando vio la Kubikiribocho incrustada en un árbol, supo quién era su enemigo y quedo confirmado cuando vio al hombre parado encima de la espada, "Bueno, así que es el traidor de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi" dijo tras pararse, "Todos para atrás él está a un nivel diferente", vio como sus genin miraban con asombro al hombre, bueno no todos, Naruto lo miraba con una expresión difícil de explicar, él no sabría decir si era pena o respeto o hasta admiración, sus ojos miraban al enemigo como si ya se hubieran enfrentado una vez, su mirada era determinada para esta lucha, pero resignada a lo que pudiera ocurrir, Kakashi tenía que hablar con el rubio, algo le estaba ocurriendo desde hace unos días, nada preocupante, parecía ser el mismo, pero preferiría conversar con él para asegurarse, volvió a mirar a su oponente y descubrió su sharingan "Esto costará un poco sino utilizo esto".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 _*¡¿Sharingan?!*_ pensó mientras veía a su sensei descubrir el dojutsu que le pertenecía a su clan, se quedó sorprendido hasta que escucho a su maestro decir "No se separen y protejan al señor Tazuna, ni se les ocurra meterse en esto, ese será su trabajo en equipo"

"Por fin puedo ver el famoso sharingan, que honor" les dijo Zabuza desde el árbol donde estaba.

"¿q-que es eso?" pregunto Sakura, "Algunos tienen la habilidad de anticipar y contrarrestarla habilidad del oponente, no importa si sea taijutsu, genjutsu o ninjutsu, sharingan es el nombre de esa habilidad única" dijo Sasuke, respondiendo sin pensar mucho en eso.

"Exactamente, pero eso no es todo lo más aterrador es que te permite copiar esas habilidades" dijo Zabuza con una mirada cautelosa "Cuando era ninja de la niebla y parte del cuerpo de asesinos, tenía un libro Bingo y ahí decía el ninja que copio mil jutsus; Kakashi el ninja que copia".

 _*¿Qué pasa? Esa es una condición únicamente presente en los Uchiha, ¿Quién es él?,_ pensó Sasuke mientras veía a su sensei estar atento ante cualquier movimiento de su enemigo.

"Bueno, basta de charla, tengo que matar al viejo" dijo Zabuza tranquilamente mientras él y sus compañeros se pegaban más a su cliente.

El ninja de la niebla y su espada desaparecieron rápidamente y sus ojos empezaron a buscarlo frenéticamente, recién tras un grito del Dobe lo vio parado sobre el agua concentrando una inmensa cantidad de chakra y escucho que decía " _ **Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu".**_

Una espesa niebla empezó a reunirse a su alrededor todos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que proviniera de ella, cada vez estaba más densa hasta que escucharon claramente la fría voz del ninja enemigo, "Hay ocho opciones, hígado, pulmón, espina, clavícula, arteria, riñón, cerebro, …, corazón" enumeró como si se tratara de una lista de compras, "Cuál de estos apuñalare primero".

Después de esas palabras el miedo empezó a inundar su cuerpo _*Que aura tan poderosa, siento como si me drenase la vida, este, este es el verdadero poder de un jonin, prefiero morir antes que enfrentarme a est…*_ peso el Uchiha antes de que Kakashi lo interrumpiera"Sasuke, no te preocupes no voy a dejar que mis compañeros mueran" le dijo el peliblanco sonriendo con sus ojos.

Solo pudo ver como Zabuza aparecía en medio de ellos y era seguido por su sensei, Sasuke no pudo seguir la pelea como debería solo escucho un grito de Sakura y vio como aparecían y desaparecían, los dos ninjas en combate, con la destrucción de clones de por medio. Por un pequeño momento se quedaron parados y se dijeron algo que no pudo escuchar, pero rápidamente siguieron en una batalla constante de taijutsu, casi imposible de ver para él.

Al final solo pudo ver como Kakashi era lanzado hacia el agua y al intentar levantarse, ser aprisionado por Zabuza.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura estaba aterrorizada, ese ninja acababa de derrotar su sensei y ahora estaba formando un clon frente a ellos, ella ni siquiera podía sostener bien su kunai y quedo más asustada cuando lo escucho hablar.

"Llevan esas bandas como si fueran ninjas de verdad, pero un verdadero ninja ya ha experimentado situaciones de vida o muerte, es decir si … es que aparecen en la lista de personas con las quien enfrentarme, serán ninjas … ustedes tres no son ninjas" diciendo esto desapareció entre la niebla y apareció cerca de ella para darle una patada a su compañero rubio, ella solo pudo gritar su nombre mientras Naruto salía volando y Zabuza se quedaba pisando la banda ninja que se había soltado de la cabeza de su camarada.

Estaba muy asustada, solo pudo reaccionar al escuchar a Kakashi-sensei "¡Chicos, agarren a Tazuna y salgan de aquí!, ¡no pueden ganar contra él, mientras yo esté en esta celda no podrá moverse y su clon de agua no tampoco podrá alejarse mucho!, ¡Váyanse de aquí!"

Estaba a punto de agarrar al cliente cuando una risita salió del idiota de Naruto.

"Zabuza- san, no te enseñaron que no subestimes a nadie" dijo el tonto volviendo a hacer ese sello que había hecho en la pelea contra los hermanos demonio y cuando vio que el pie del de la niebla se empezaba a iluminar y vio la banda ninja del rubio, en el lugar del protector metálico había un sello explosivo adherido a la tela a punto de explotar.

Zabuza solo pudo saltar y gritar una maldición antes de que la explosión lo rodeara.

Sakura volvió a quedar asombrada de su compañero rubio, aunque ella no lo admitiría, no se podía comparar al último de la clase con Sasuke-kun, pero en verdad le había dejado sorprendida.

Ella veía como le humo se disipaba y notaba que el clon no había sufrido algún daño aparte de ser sorprendido, Naruto estaba delante suyo y saco una larga bandana negra y un protector de Konoha que aseguró a esta, cuando empezó a atársela, su compañero volvió a hablar "Escúchame, ninja de mierda sin cejas, estás hablando con el futuro Hokage de la Hoja y es mejor que anotes mi nombre en esa lista, escúchalo bien solo te lo voy a decir una vez, ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Y es mejor que lo recuerdes" Dijo Naruto calmado, pero con una voz dura y fuerte para que no quedaran dudas de lo que anunciaba, en cuanto terminaba de atarse la bandana.

Cuando su compañero, termino de hablar vio como de él se elevaba un aura magnánima y por un momento creyó ver a un hombre con capa blanca donde estaba el rubio, parpadeo repetidamente tras leer séptimo Hokage en la espalda del hombre y cuando abrió bien los ojos ya no estaba y solo Naruto retrocedía hacia donde estaban ellos, _*Que fue eso*_ pensó, mientras un zorro se reía en su prisión.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Había sido difícil desprenderse de la tela y más aún a la velocidad que lo hizo, para que el sello explosivo se adaptara a la forma de su cabeza y al genjutsu que le quito chakra en cantidad ya que su cuerpo no reacciono como se le pedía, él nunca había sido bueno en esa área de las artes ninja, pero se defendía, hasta la patada le había dolido más de lo que debería, lo único bueno que saco, fue poder presentarse al enemigo de manera espectacular y decidida, ' _aunque cierto zorro no se contuvo en magnificarlo, cuando le pedí que hiciera una sombra fantasmagórica de mi padre, para jugar un poco con Kakashi-sensei',_ _ **'Se vio bien y tus compañeros de equipo quedaron anonadados al ver al séptimo',**_ _'realmente muy lindo pero solo hay cuatro Hokages hasta ahora',_ _ **'No te quejes, solo será un recuerdo para ellos cuando vuelvas a ponerte esa capa'**_ _, 'Kurama, espero que no desencadene nada que hayan visto a mi forma adulta',_ _ **'Solo concéntrate en la pelea?**_ Finalizo el zorro y cortó la conexión mental.

Naruto giro los ojos y retrocedió donde sus compañeros, "Sasuke", dijo, "Que quieres" le respondió el Uchiha, el rubio volteo sonriendo "Tengo un plan" dijo mirando a su compañero pelinegro, el solo sonrió un poco y con sorna le contesto "Pff, tu trabajando en equipo".

Naruto solo le sonrió de vuelta "Si, pero va a ser un poco arriesgado", se vio interrumpido por Zabuza, "Eres arrogante ¿crees que en verdad puedes ganar?", estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Kakashi empezó a gritar, "¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí!?, ¡Les dije que se fueran, esta pelea termino en el momento que fui apresado!, nuestra misión es proteger a Tazuna, no lo olviden", el futuro séptimo cayó en cuenta de que la emoción de una buena pelea lo había alejado del objetivo de la misión y rápidamente salió del papel que intentaba transmitir, era necesario estaban cargando con la esperanza de un pueblo, pero ni por un demonio dejaría a Kakashi solo, se paró en una pose defensiva y hablo, "Sakura, pégate a Tazuna como una sombra" le lanzo unas cuantas bombas de humo para que las atrapara e hizo unos treinta clones "Con las bombas vas a cubrir tu retirada y mis clones serán la distracción en caso de que Sasuke y yo nos veamos rebasados por el enemigo, protege a Tazuna, nosotros intentaremos recuperar a sensei" después de ordenarle a su compañera no se quedó mirando su expresión anonadada, volteo la mirada hacia su cliente "Espero que no le incomode Tazuna-san, pero no abandonamos a nuestros compañeros" le dijo, el viejo sonrió y les hablo "Ya les he causado suficientes problemas, peleen cuanto quieran, igual no me puedo quejar de que no me están protegiendo", Naruto miro Sasuke y le dijo "Estas listo", su compañero solo sonrió.

Zabuza empezó a reír sorprendiendo a los de Konoha "Ustedes no aprenden, siguen intentando parecer ninjas, yo a su edad ya tenía mis manos manchadas con sangre".

Naruto sabía a qué se refería, el examen de la niebla sangrienta y como su actual oponente había asesinado a más de 100 personas sin siquiera considerarse ninja _*Maldición, no sé cómo Chojuro puede ser tan amable, creciendo en ese ambiente y como Haku podía tener un corazón tan noble, si su maestro también cayó en la desesperación siendo solo un niño...*_ Naruto tuvo que dejar atrás los pensamientos cuando a su costado Sasuke fue golpeado brutalmente por Zabuza, "¡Mierda!" grito mientras hacia un montón de clones y se transformaba en un Fuma shuriken.

Zabuza destrozo fácilmente a los clones que se abalanzaban sobre él , rápidamente el clon de Naruto le lanzo el Fuma shuriken verdadero a Sasuke para que atacara al enemigo, el ninja de la niebla rápidamente lo esquivo cuando Sasuke lo dirigió a él y volvió a esquivar el segundo que atacaba su punto ciego.

Naruto cuando se transformó de nuevo, estaba listo para lanzar el kunai en el aire, _'Kurama tu chakra va a estar muy cerca de la mano de Zabuza, ¿crees que le afecte lo suficiente para que lo absorba?',_ _ **'Necesito que siquiera lo hiera',**_ _'Esta bien',_ termino de hablar en menos de unos cuantos segundos y lanzo apuntando al rostro de su enemigo, el kunai rozo levemente su mejilla provocándole un corte y liberando a su sensei.

Vio como Zabuza, iracundo trato de abalanzarse contra él y gritándole "¡Niño de mierda!" intentándole atacar con el Fuma shuriken que había capturado, pero fue retenido rápidamente por Kakashi que tras un intercambio de palabras que no pudo escuchar tras caer al aguay una felicitación de su rendimiento por parte de su sensei, los dos Jonin retomaron su pelea.

Pudo ver el nivel de Kakashi en todo su esplendor, vio como copiaba rápidamente el dragón de agua de su oponente y lo lanzaba contra él, _¨*En verdad sensei es increíble, aunque vago, pero igualmente increíble, sabe aprovechar muy bien el sharingan de Obito*,_ vio cómo su sensei empezó a jugar con la mente de Zabuza y los gritos incoherentes de este hasta que fue atacado con la técnica que no pudo ejecutar.

El shinobi de Kiri fe rápidamente empujado por el agua contra un árbol y con Kakashi arriba del mismo, por fin pudo escuchar lo que decían, el demonio de la niebla solo balbuceaba, "¿Cómo es que puedes ver el futuro?" dijo, "Si vas a morir" contesto su sensei de manera amenazante antes de lanzarse hacia Zabuza, pero dos agujas que se incrustaron en el cuello de su oponente lo detuvieron.

Naruto rápidamente volteo a ver de donde provenían y escucho la voz que le dio su camino ninja, "Si tienes razón está muerto".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Hola chicos ha sido un tiempo largo casi dos semanas, pero por fin soy libre y puedo escribir, este fanfic, gracias por esperar, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y solo decirles que tengo una duda, estoy intentando hacer una historia que vaya más allá del clásico viaje en el tiempo y por eso solo quise que Naruto regresara, pero he estado teniendo unos problemas con la narración de hechos a veces ya harto conocidos por ustedes, como habrán podido apreciar, así que estoy pensando insertar a otro personaje desde el futuro, alguien cercano a Naruto, ya sea del equipo siete o alguien cercano a él en su época de adulto, así que si les gusta esta idea solo pongan en los comentarios sí o no en el caso de que no les guste, si hay más si hay nuevo llegado desde el futuro y si es no, voy a llevar esta historia con Naruto en solitario, hasta que ya sea necesario ese personaje del futuro.**

 **Dicho esto, les agradezco por haber leído y estaré subiendo de nuevo el domingo o el sábado, a más tardar el lunes dentro de una semana, gracias chicos y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Un Comunicado Más

**Un Comunicado Más**

 **BUENO QUE TAL TENGO QUE HACER ESTO RAPIDO, ESTOY DE VIAJE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY EN UN VIAJE FAMILIAR, UN RECORRIDO POR TODO EL SUR DE MI PAÍS, ASI QUE ESTARÉ DE VUELTA EN DOS SEMANAS, PPOSIBLEMENTE LLEGUE HASTA CHILE, POR LO TANTO NO CREO QUE PUEDA SUBIR ALGÚN CPITULO, ESTOY AHORA EN UNA CABINA DE INTERNET DE LA CIUDAD DE AREQUIPA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL CAPITULO EL DOMINGO O EL LUNES APARTE DE ESO HABRA RECIEN UN CAPITULO EN DOS SEMANAS, PERO REALMENTE ESPERO SUBIR EL CAPITULO EN VERDAD PERO NO QUIERO QUEDAR MAL CON USTEDES ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA UN ADELANTO.**

Habían estado practicando subir a los arboles desde que su sensei se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder andar ahora solo tenía al idiota corriendo en el árbol junto a él, Sakura se había ido después de cumplir con el ejercicio que les había dado Kakashi sensei, al menos después de que Naruto le había pedido consejo a Sakura el dobe le había dicho lo que le dijo su compañera de equipo y ahora intentaba relajar lo más que se podía su chakra para subir al árbol cuando estaba a punto de saltar, un grito lo desconcentro, "¡Aaaaaaaah! Tengo que orinar" exclamo su compañero alejándose entre los árboles, no le hizo caso y siguió escalado estaba tan enfocado que no escuchó los murmullos de Naruto y del clon que dejo vigilando, "No crees que ha estado muy callado" dijo Naruto, "Pero jefe actuó lo suficientemente bien, hasta reto a Inari como si fuera un niño" le respondio el clon, "No, yo sé que lo hizo bien, acabo de obtener sus recuerdos, pero con lo de Sakura solo la felicitó un poco, recuerda que estábamos enamorados de ella" señalo nuestro rubio, "Entonces ¿cómo sería la actuación, jefe?" pregunto la copia, "Creo que sería, como cuando Hinata agrego elementos al Taijutsu Hyuga, sería como nos entusiasmamos esa vez", "Si, jefe solo la exageraríamos" "Exacto, además ese logro la saco de la depresión de tener que abandonar su clan" "Jefe deberíamos concentrarnos en lo actual" dijo el clon sacando de los recuerdos a Naruto, "Si tienes razón, bueno tengo que ir donde Sasuke" diciendo eso Naruto disipo a su clon.

 **BUENO ESE ES UN ADELANTO Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS SOBRE LO DE AUMENTAR A ALGUIEN MAS DEL FUTURO.**

 **PD: REALMENTE ESCRIBIR ESTE ARCO ES DIFICIL, CREO QUE REALMENTE ESTE ARCO TIENE LA ESENCIA DE LO QUE ES NARUTO Y QUIERO HACERLO BIEN ASI QUE ME DISCULPO SI NO SACO RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS.**


	7. Espera y Curiosidad

**Regina Alba Blossom:** **Gracias, si quería hacer algo así y bueno termino con Kurama proyectando la imagen del Hokage, y sobre tu sugerencia la estoy considerando**

 **Fernando917:** **Gracias aquí está la continuación**

 **Nohamedina99:** **He hecho cálculos y ni así alcanzamos, ¡Gracias!, y bueno intento hacer todo lo posible con las teoríasque manejo en esta historia**

 **Arrendajo-kun:** **Gracias, siempre mi país es el grial de la gastronomía**

 **Alinita28:** **No lo consideraría spoiler solo un avance muy malintencionado de mi parte, y bueno yo también intento hcer esta historia interesante.**

 **La-Delicia-De-Tu-Vida-bb:** **Gracias aquí está la actualización.**

 **hpividente** **: Me encanta tu entusiasmo y tus sugerencias, pero yo al inicio plantee esta historia con un Naruto ya maduro, es un hombre de 32 casado, con dos hijos y con un trabajo que ama, pero que lo agobia si es que tiene problemas emocionales, va a ser como los del primer y segundo capítulo, con el sentimiento de ser un mal padre y esposo. No creo salirme mucho del canon, realmente esta historia no está premeditada para que ocurra eso, aunque estoy escribiendo otro fanfic que le va dar la vuelta al canon desde el inicio y va a continuar después en la línea de este. No quiero regresar a tantos personajes, aunque has escrito uno que se ha insertado en mi mente desde que lo leí, pero posiblemente no o traiga hasta cuando llegue este fic a Shippuden, al final solamente en total serán unas cuatro o cinco, respecto a los Uzumaki no creo hacerlo, era una idea inicial pero la desestime, Gracias por comentar extensamente opiniones como las tuyas hacen ver de otras perspectivas a la historia. (Un consejo escribe con calma, los nombres de los personajes no hay apuro de todas maneras voy a leer a todos los que comenten ;) ).**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 **Persona pensando**

"Bijuu/ inner hablando"

 _ **Bijuu pensando**_

' _Conversación mental humano'_

'Conversación mental bijuu'

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes, todos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo V: Espera y Curiosidad

Había estado muy tranquilo el ambiente para Naruto desde que sus dos clones, uno oculto para vigilar lo que hacía el clon que lo suplantaba, y los demás llegaron a cada de Tazuna, aunque el no pudo acercarse a Haku lo suficiente para poder transmitirle un poco del chakra de Kurama, pero por lo demás se había podido escabullir fácilmente de sus compañeros en el momento, eso ocurrió hace un día y ahora estaba en una zona que el consideraría paradisiaca una explanada con un gran estanque al medio rodeado de altos arboles antiguos algunos ya sin hojas y con una forma de aguja, actualmente se encontraba en la punta de uno de estos árboles rodeado de cinco clones, que como el, estaban en perfecto equilibrio sobre una tabla de piedra intentando canalizar la energía natural, aunque claro había otros seis clones cuidando de que nadie se convirtiera en sapo, había sido un reto para él, pero ya habían pasado unas horas y sentía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, paso un rato más y sus parpados tomaron la coloración naranja y cuando los abrió sus ojos estaban dorados y con el iris de un sapo, cuando examino su entorno vio que sus cinco clones también lo habían logrado, _**Kurama tenía razón solo era cuestión de repetir**_ _,_ Naruto miro a sus clones que se encontraban parados sobre las tablas y les dijo "Síganme", salto rápidamente hacia donde estaban el resto de sus copias practicando diferentes jutsus y su inmensa cantidad de variedades del rasengan que no dependieran de sus elementos que tenía por los bijus, o del yin y el yang de su modo sabio de los seis caminos.

Cuando llego a tierra se acercó al estanque donde estaban unos cuarenta clones de el con hojas pegadas a su cuerpo y combatiendo entre ellos encima del agua, "O ya completaron el ejercicio de trepar el árbol", cuando los clones escucharon lo escucharon y uno le hablo "No jefe algunos todavía están peleando mientras se adhieren a los árboles" señalo a los arboles donde solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de kunai chocando y ver la eventual aparición de un Naruto cuando retrocedía al claro.

Gran parte de sus clones habían ido desapareciendo desde que empezaron a producirse grandes choques de todos los elementos, hubo uno que se animó a hacer el dragón de agua, pero puso demasiado chakra y salió una especie de quimera con tres cabezas que hizo que desaparecieran unos cientos por abuso del chakra y por el jutsu descontrolado, él tenía la idea de simplificar los sellos y poder contener mejor el chakra para poder volver a realizar esa técnica que le había parecido útil con los cambios que se proponía hacer.

Agradeció que Kurama con todas las limitaciones estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con su cuerpo había estado arreglando cada daño que se producía cuando reunía energía natural era difícil para el cuerpo que tenía pero su compañero zorro ya lo curaba tan rápido como podía y bueno según lo que le decía le estaba acelerando la producción de masa muscular y el metabolismo el solo tenía que ejercitarse.

'¿Cómo está resultando Kurama? Espero no haberte abrumado con el modo sabio' le pregunto a su compañero.

' _ **Solo hiciste que tu cuerpo casi colapsara por hacer el modo sabio demasiado rápido, estas acelerando demasiado, te pedí solo 4 000 clones para que entrenes en la semana todo lo que sabias y terminas doblando ese número,¡ maldita sea he tenido que reconstruir células que se debilitaban por toda la energía natural que reunías!, mañana vas a tener que utilizar un maldito henge porque vas a parecer más alto de lo que eres a esta edad, y solo has un poco de entrenamiento físico y vas a tener un cuerpo más fortificado por todo lo que tuve que cambiar para que no murieras mocoso' dijo el zorro enojado por el descuido de su anfitrión**_

Naruto rasco su cabeza un poco avergonzado 'Disculpa, creo que me entusiasme con lo de proteger este lugar'

Kurama gruño antes de hablar 'Demonios a veces eres la persona más estratégica y cautelosa posible y en otras ocasiones eres el niño hiperactivo que gritaba que quería ser Hokage, siendo más débil que cualquier genin experimentado, aunque siempre has sido así y al final unificaste al mundo shinobi" cuando termino el zorro estaba riendo.

 _Naruto rio también 'Bueno mejor, vuelvo mi clon ya debe estar cansado de fingir que intenta escalar árboles, por cierto ¿cuántos clones puedo disipar ahora sin sobrecargar mi cuerpo?'_

' _Mmh, unos 1 500 a 2 000 has avanzado mucho ayer y hoy, tu cuerpo ya se puede adaptar a las técnicas que tenías antes y ya no es un gran problema realizarlas así que disípalos en intervalos de 10 minutos' le respondió el zorro al rubio._

 _Naruto sonrío 'Wow, sí que avanzamos ¿en qué nivel podré utilizar mi poder? Se preguntó._

' **Bueno con todas tus fuerzas fácilmente llegarías al nivel con el que enfrentaste a Pain, pero todavía no tienes la resistencia suficiente, asi que tu nivel de tu primera pelea con el emo, claro sin mi chakra, sería ese el nivel que tienes ahora, si no exageras y podrías mantener una batalla de horas, si utilizas todo lo que tienes ahora solo durarías una hora en el mejor de los casos'**

'¿Y con tu chakra apoyándome?'

' **Tu cuerpo solo podría manejar tres de mis colas, pero tendrías una mejoría en tu resistencia, tus batallas en cualquier caso podrían durar desde un día a tres, lo has hecho bien mocoso, pero solo era repetir y que tu cuerpo se acostumbre, en verdad eres un buen contenedor, si hubiera seguido siendo consumido por mis temores y el odio podríamos haber dominado el mundo, aunque ahora no es necesario he aprendido a disfrutar la vida que tienen los humanos' hablo entusiasmado y rápido el zorro.**

El Uzumaki balbuceo ante el rápido cambio de reacciones y emociones que experimentó su compañero _'E...Esta bien después hablamos Kurama que tengo que volver'_

' _ **No hay problema'**_ respondió el zorro después de calmarse.

Naruto corto la conversación mental y miro alos miles de clones que estaban en la explanada con rasengan, rasenshuriken, rasen tarengan y muchas más variedades de su jutsu en sus manos, vio los charcos producidos por los jutsu de agua, las murallas y construcciones de roca siendo consumidas por el fuego, a muchos árboles destrozados por los ataques de viento y a los dos clones que todavía estaban a su lado con modo sabio, el no lo había desactivado y había estado disipando inconscientemente a los otros clones para seguir teniendo energía natural, rápidamente grito "¡Reúnanse y disipen todo lo que han hecho!", los clones se apresuraron a alinearse frente a él interrumpiendo todo el entrenamiento, empezó adisiparlos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían estado practicando subir a los arboles desde que su sensei se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder andar ahora solo tenía al idiota corriendo en el árbol junto a él, Sakura se había ido después de cumplir con el ejercicio que les había dado Kakashi sensei, al menos después de que Naruto le había pedido consejo a Sakura el dobe le había dicho lo que le dijo su compañera de equipo y ahora intentaba relajar lo más que se podía su chakra para subir al árbol cuando estaba a punto de saltar, un grito lo desconcentro, "¡Aaaaaaaah! Tengo que orinar" exclamo su compañero alejándose entre los árboles, no le hizo caso y siguió escalado estaba tan enfocado que no escuchó los murmullos de Naruto y del clon que dejo vigilando, "No crees que ha estado muy callado" dijo Naruto, "Pero jefe actuó lo suficientemente bien, hasta reto a Inari como si fuera un niño" le respondio el clon, "No, yo sé que lo hizo bien, acabo de obtener sus recuerdos, pero con lo de Sakura solo la felicitó un poco, recuerda que estábamos enamorados de ella" señalo nuestro rubio, "Entonces ¿cómo sería la actuación, jefe?" pregunto la copia, "Creo que sería, como cuando Hinata agrego elementos al Taijutsu Hyuga, sería como nos entusiasmamos esa vez", "Si, jefe solo la exageraríamos" "Exacto, además ese logro la saco de la depresión de tener que abandonar su clan" "Jefe deberíamos concentrarnos en lo actual" dijo el clon sacando de los recuerdos a Naruto, "Si tienes razón, bueno tengo que ir donde Sasuke" diciendo eso Naruto disipo a su clon.

Estaba sudando tras lograr alcanzar una rama, ahora veía venir a Naruto pero este estaba un poco golpeado, "¿Qué te paso?" Le pregunto ya que no creía que el orinar golpeara, "Me caí cuando intente subir a un árbol después de mear, había un arbusto que tenía unas cuantas espinas, ¿No escuchaste el grito?", contesto su irritante compañero "No, estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para no escuchar tus tonterías" dijo Sasuke con burla, "¡Aaah, que dijiste bastardo! Grito el imbécil, " Lo que oíste idiota" dijo él calmado pero soltando desprecio en su voz, cuando iba a volver a abrir su bocota Naruto, fue interrumpido por un Kakashi en muletas "Maa, maa no peleen y entren de nuevo a la casa, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Acababa Tazuna de contarles lo que había sucedido con Inari y su padre y el ambiente había sido enfriado _**Dios santo**_ solo eso pudo pensar Sakura después de escuchar lo ocurrido con kaiza, pero todo se puso más frio y empezó a sentir miedo era una presión extraordinaria la que estaba sobre ella sintió como su respiración se cortaba lentamente y como se volvía borrosa su visión, ella sentía que era peor que la intención de matar de Zabuza, se sentía como si estuviera siendo enterrada viva, con el demonio de la niebla sentía un muerte rápida, pero ahora rogaba que solo fueran unas pocas horas de dolor, volteo lentamente hacia donde sentía esa presión y vio que quien la causaba era Naruto, pero era como si él no se diera cuenta estaba ahí con una cara seria y todos lo veían y élestaba pensando en algo seriamente, de repente se levantó y la presión desapareció, el empezó a caminar hacia afuera "Naruto ¿a dónde vas?, has gastado demasiado chakra" le dijo Kakashi sensei a su compañero, pensaba ella que iría a vagar por ahí, con todo la furia que tenía _**Sabia que aunque se enfurezca solo escapa de la realidad, podrá dedicarse cuanto quiera pero en el fondo se ha rendido**_ pensó ella _,_ _ **Algo que también deberíamos hacer si queremos estar junto a Sasuke-kun, por fin hace algo inteligente**_ __contesto inner-Sakura, pero le sorprendió lo que le dijo en respuesta el idiota a su sensei "Voy a demostrarle a Inari que existen los héroes y que la esperanza es lo que nunca se debe perder" después de decir eso siguió caminando y desapareció entre los árboles.

Su sensei tenía una notable preocupación que se notaba en su único ojo visible, "Sensei, ¿que fue eso?" preguntó Sasuke, "Eso es algo que solo Naruto podría decirles, pero se llama instinto asesino" Kakashi se paró "Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, tu Sakura tienes que cuidar a Tazuna-san y tu Sasuke tienes que completar tu entrenamiento" empezó a dirigirse al dormitorio que compartía con Tazuna agitando la mano sin verlos.

Sakura estaba extrañada, *Que tiene de raro que Naruto haga eso, si dio miedo, pero seguro Sasuke-kun puede expulsar ese instinto más fuerte, por algo no fue el novato del año, y no sé por qué ese tonto se preocupa por un pueblo que no es Konoha, es triste pero no creo que valga la pena, solo es una misión" pensó la pelirosa mientras iba al cuarto con Tsunami.

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura salio a desayunar, escucho a Tazuna decir "Naruto, no volvió anoche ¿verdad?", ella solo le dijo "Ha estado escalando árboles desde que escucho tu historia, es un estúpido, seguramente ya está muerto por agotamiento de chakra"-

Tsunami continuo la conversación, preocupada "Espero que ese niño este bien, estando solo en ese bosque", Kakashi sonrió con su ojo y le respondió "No hay de qué preocuparse, aunque no lo parezca es un ninja decente".

Sasuke terminó rápidamente y en silencio su desayuno y camino hasta la puerta, "A dónde vas Sasuke-kun" pregunto Sakura a su enamoramiento "A buscar al tonto".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En un pequeño claro de bosque rodeado de plantas medicinales y con pájaros posados sobre él, estaba Naruto con golpes y adolorido había estado toda la noche entrenando su físico él se había sometido a luchas con miles de sus clones atacándolo con todo lo que tenían, corrió cientos de veces alrededor de la explanada con clones convertidos en pesos en sus tobillos, al más puro estilo de su compañero Rock Lee, se había esforzado y ahí estaba tendido en ese claro esperando a que apareciera Haku, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir cuando una mano lo movió y escucho "Si sigues aquí afuera te vas a resfriar" era la voz de Haku _*_ _Maldición se siente fácilmente que eres un ninja, bueno debo ser yo el que lo siente tras forzar un poco el sello, aunque es bueno volver a verte Haku*_ pensó Naruto y se incorporó "¿Quién eres?" preguntó, no obtuvo respuesta.

.

.

.

"¿Esta es la planta medicinal?" preguntón nuestro rubio, "Si, muchas gracias" le respondió Haku, había estado unos minutos viendo como trabajaba Haku hasta que le ofreció ayuda y bueno ahí estaban ahora-

"Estas trabajando muy temprano" conversó Naruto, "Tú también ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano? preguntó Haku.

"¡Estoy entrenando!" grito alegre Uzumaki "¿Por qué entrenas, tú ya pareces muy fuerte, eres un nija después de todo?", "No, yo quiero ser más fuerte aún" respondió con decidida inocencia y con Naruto sonriendo de verdad, porque volvía a tener esa conversación que definió su camino ninja, "¿Por qué… quieres ser más fuerte? Preguntó con un rostro pensativo Haku, _*_ _Creo que aquí no puedo mentir*_ pensó Naruto y respondió "Porque, aunque quiera que todo el mundo me reconozca y desee ser el ninja No1 de mi aldea, deseo aún más proteger a las personas que amo y a aquellos que no se puedan defender; sé que va a haber momentos en que no sea sufriente mi esfuerzo para ayudar a alguien, sé que no soy un dios para ayudar a todos, pero no quiero que la gente sufra y ahora la Ola está sufriendo y… Dioses ni siquiera quiero matar a mi enemigo, se lo que hace Kirigakure y trato de entender porque él es así, y porque esta tan desesperado para ser contratado por una persona tan desgraciada como lo es Gato" la voz de Naruto era baja y triste cuando finalizo, para Haku había sido un cambio de lo decidido de su tono a lo preocupado cuando termino de hablar _*_ _Este chico va a sufrir mucho algún día, no puede ayudar a todos y aún piensa que puede ayudar a Zabuza-sama*_ _,_ "Tu ideal es loable shinobi-san, pero ¿tienes alguien importante para ti?" preguntó Haku a Naruto, el ahora niño se quedó pensativo, Haku también entro en ese estado recordando cuando tenía una cadena al cuello y conoció a Zabuza era algo muy especial en su memoria, cuando volvió a la realidad Naruto lo miraba curioso y Haku lo miro un rato también "¿Qué?" logro decir el rubio, "Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger es cuando puede volverse verdaderamente fuerte" le respondió entregándole la creencia más arraigada en su ser, el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa "Si entiendo eso muy bien", Haku sonrió, se paró y cuando se iba le dijo "Te volverás fuerte, nos volveremos a ver en algún sitio" empezó a caminar y antes de irse volvió a hablar "Oh y soy un varón", Naruto pensó _*_ _Sinceramente tengo mis dudas, pero si tú lo dices*_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían pasado ya siete días, Naruto había aumentado un poco más sus reservas de chakra, cosa que él creía imposible, y había estado haciendo entrenamiento físico en gran cantidad, además de meditación quería estar sereno para el momento en el que quitara el sello de Kurama, su cuerpo tras entrenar iba soportar a duras penas todo el poder agregado y tendría que entregarle por un momento el control al zorro para que estabilizara su físico, pero dentro de la realización de sus planes había algo inquietante Kurama le había dicho que tras insertar parte de su chakra en Zabuza, el zorro había sentido que el chakra del shinobi era raro no estaba en balance y tenía un comportamiento anormal dentro del cuerpo, además que sus bobinas eran demasiado grandes para la cantidad de chakra que el manejaba, pero aun así el necesitaba concentrar el chakra para que fluyera libremente, es como si algo obstruyera el flujo de este, el zorro necesitaba sentirlo en batalla, pero estaba seguro que sus bobinas estaban agrandadas y debilitadas y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar si es que batallaba una vez más , lo más probable es que la próxima batalla fuera la última de Zabuza y aunque se pudiera evitar que peleara a la larga su cuerpo no aguantaría, era en todo caso una batalla perdida lo único a lo que podía aspirar era darle una muerte digna de un se había sentido impotente en ese momento saber que Zabuza moriría por más que intentara salvarlo, ahora todo estaba puesto en la supervivencia de Haku y en darle una muerte digna al demonio de la niebla.

Ahora nuestro rubio estaba sobre el estanque, con hojas pegadas al cuerpo y a punto de empezar a pelear con contra 500 de sus clones que tenían la orden de atacarlo con todos los jutsus que puedan utilizar además de otros 500 que iban contra él cuerpo a cuerpo, no debían detenerse, aunque tuviera quemaduras o cortes de cualquier tipo, eso solo acabaría con ellos siendo disipados o con Naruto desmayado por el agotamiento. Por otra parte, había dejado a un clon para que siguiera junto a su equipo practicando el trepar árboles, a él realmente le gustaba recibir los recuerdos de los clones que dejaba con sus compañeros ya que le permitía volver a ver como era su equipo cuando eran niños y poder volver a ser el hiperactivo cabeza hueca de su infancia, había sido una buena etapa de su vida, pero ser el esposo de Hinata y el tener dos hijos no lo cambiaría por nada, ahora él se daba cuenta de eso y se aseguraría de no ser tan imbécil y dejarse abrumar por el trabajo * _Definitivamente los niños tienen que hacer chunin antes de que vuelva a tentar esa capa y …*_ Naruto estaba pensando pero se vio interrumpido por uno de sus clones, "Jefe, la señal" el volvió al a realidad, "Si, pueden comenzar" y empezó una pelea que rápidamente se convirtió en una masacre, Naruto empezó a saltar entre sus clones disipándolos en rápidos movimiento, mientras esquivaba los rasengan, rasenshuriken y demás variedades, además de cuidarse de no ser alcanzado por ningún jutsu elemental, se sentía con la adrenalina al máximo no había algo que no alcanzara su kunai, hubo un momento en que se vio encerrado por paredes de piedra en un perfecto cubo y sus clones filtraron todo lo que tenían dentro de la caja rápidamente utilizo **kawarimi** reemplazándose con un clon que iba hacer un dragón de agua dentro del cubo, todos los jutsus cayeron sobre ese clon y el continuo cortando a sus copias haciéndolas desaparecer.

A una media hora de empezado el combate quedaban unos 100 clones, unos cuantos los agarraron fuertemente y el resto cayó sobre él con **rasengan** _ **,**_ _'Kurama una ayuda'_ le dijo mentalmente a su compañero _**'ahí va'**_ le respondió el zorro e inmediatamente después se vio rodeado por un aura rojiza sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus uñas crecieron y sus marcas de bigotes se oscurecieron y una cola de chakra apareció a su atrás el chakra corrosivo disipó a sus clones captores y salió del punto de colisión, realmente no quería arruinar el lugar y estaba rodeado en una cúpula llena de Naruto, así que hizo un par de clones y empezó a ejecutar el **rasenshuriken** en cada una de sus manos y las manos de sus clones, saltaron a enfrentar a los **rasengan** , fue un choque masivo en pleno aire muchos árboles se vieron arrancados de raíz por el impacto entre las dos técnicas y la explanada aumento considerablemente de tamaño, fue un golpe de energía y chakra que hubiera alertado a cualquier ninja alrededor de unas decenas de kilómetros a la redonda, Naruto agradeció que estuviera muy adentro del país de la Ola porque de lo contrario tendría mucho que explicar.

Cuando la onda de choque desapareció estaba todavía Naruto con las hojas pegadas a su cuerpo herido y estaba parado sobre el agua, ya no había ningún clon a su alrededor, una sonrisa nació en su rostro y camino lentamente hacia la orilla, llego a tierra, las hojas cayeron de su cuerpo y se desplomo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Había estado entre el desmayo y el sueño por horas, ya era la media tarde, hasta que el sentir que se quemaba algo hizo que despertara, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Sasuke mirándolo, y luego el filo de su pantalón incendiándose rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al estanque para apagar el fuego en su ropa _*Que carajos hace Sasuke haciéndome una broma*,_ no tuvo que fingir se un niño estaba lo suficientemente molesto para que los gritos salieran naturalmente, "¡Bastardo emo, que demonios te paso para que me quemaras los pantalones!", "No respondías a todo lo que intente, lo siguiente era intentar ahogarte, tú clon me iba a ayudar y por cierto ¿qué paso aquí?" le pregunto el Uchiha sin hacer caso de sus gritos, Naruto lo miro extrañado "¿Qué clon?" cuando examinó su alrededor vio un clon suyo mirándole sonriendo _*Carajo, porque sigo teniendo esos episodios de bromista*_ rápidamente disipo al clon y se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, su clon había visto como Sasuke susurraba en un momento de descanso y de sueño "Sarada" y ahora quería saber si él Sasuke que estaba en frente suyo era su compañero o el niño emo-vengador.

"Hey, contesta" le devolvió a la realidad Sasuke, "He estado practicando mi resistencia y con mis clones he estado practicando el **futon:reppusho** , por eso los árboles arrancados", aclaro la última parte al ver la mirada de su compañero dirigida a los árboles arrancados alrededor de la explanada.

"Sasuke dejando a un lado mi entrenamiento, te es conocido el nombre Sarada", Sasuke lo miro extrañado, "¿Por qué preguntas?" preguntó, "Es que ahora que disipe mi clon, sus recuerdos vinieron a mí y bueno, el escucho que susurrabas ese nombre en sueños, ¿Quién es Sarada?", le contesto el rubio, "No lo sé, tuve un sueño raro, estaba frente a una niña, era un sitio oscuro y un chokuto estaba clavado muy cera del costado de su rostro y ella tenía el sharingan y yo solo dije ¿Eres tú, Sarada?, y luego escuche tu estúpida voz y desperté, para que tu clon me pidiera que lo siguiera", Naruto adoptó una postura seria y rápidamente agarro a Sasuke lo inmovilizó y le inserto un poco del chakra de Kurama, sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo obligo a soltar a su compañero, "¡Qué te pasa idiota!", le grito el Uchiha, _*Mmh, está más expresivo, pero no creo que sea él, debería reconocer el chakra de Kurama*,_ "Solo quería comprobar, si ya era más rápido" dijo Naruto lentamente "Y para eso necesitabas inmovilizarme, aunque no pudiste esquivar el golpe que te di, así que sigues siendo igual de inútil".

Naruto no hizo caso al comentario de Sasuke _'¿Cómo está la cantidad de chakra, Kurama?'_ hablo mentalmente al zorro, _**'Ha tenido un pequeño crecimiento de sus bobinas, aunque se podría deber a que ha estado entrenando el escalar árboles, pero el nivel de chakra que tiene no coincide con el tamaño de sus bobinas, creo que estamos viendo como tu noviecito está volviendo al pasado',**_ _'¡Oye!_ , el zorro rio estridentemente, _'¿Cuánto falta para que tenga todo su chakra',_ _ **' Con el ritmo de crecimiento que tiene su chakra , de dos semanas a un mes, ahora déjame dormir mocoso',**_ el zorro corto la conversación y Naruto, cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke él ya estaba escalando un árbol intentando mantener una buena presión de chakra, Naruto también subió a un árbol cercano al de su compañero y lanzo un shuriken a donde este intentaba pisar, Sasuke a duras penas pudo saltar y aferrarse a otra parte del tronco, el Uchiha miro con furia a Naruto y él le dijo "Cuando estemos en batalla, el enemigo no va esperar a que…" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tuvo que esquivar un kunai, "Tampoco te permitirá hablar" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto sonrió de vuelta y se preparó para atacar a Sasuke.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sasuke y Naruto entraron por la puerta de la casa de Tazuna, estaban completamente agotados y tenían golpes por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa, por qué están sucios y cansados?, les preguntó Tazuna, "Hemos entrenado hasta el cansancio" respondió Naruto, "Ahora podemos escalar hasta lo alto y mantenernos firmes en los árboles" completó Sasuke.

"Ahh, yo también estoy cansado, al menos el puente ya está casi terminado" dijo el viejo con voz alegre y cansada. "Padre, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun, no se exijan tanto está bien".

Naruto se había dejado caer y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintió como Inari lo miraba y como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos del niño _*Tiene que decirlo*_ pensó, "¿Qué?" le increpo suavemente para que el niño pudiera desahogarse "¡¿Por qué te estas esforzando tanto hasta terminar de esa manera, no importa lo mucho que entrenes, jamás podrá derrotar a Gato y sus hombres, no importa cuánto te esfuerces ni que digas palabras heroicas, la gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte?!" grito el niño con todas sus fuerzas y el dolor en su corazón, _*Un poco más*_ pensó el rubio, "Cállate yo no soy como tú" dijo Naruto incitándolo un poco más a Inari, "¡Cállate tú!, ¡Me enoja verte así!, ¡No sabes nada de este país eres un entrometido!, ¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú de mí?!, ¡yo soy diferente a ti, tu estas siempre alegre haciéndote al payaso, no conoces mi dolor!" grito Inari .

Naruto se paró sin ningún rastro de cansancio en su cuerpo o su cara pero con una mirada triste en su s ojos, se acercó a inari, se arrodillo para estar frente a frente "¿Cuánto tiempo has llorado Inari?" el niño más calmado por el aura que imperaba en el lugar lo miro extrañado, "Creo que no me explique bien" dijo Naruto sonriéndole amablemente "Inari tienes razón yo no conozco tu dolor, pero no soy todo risas y payasadas, creo que es más como una máscara que me puse para dejar de llorar, yo Inari lloré por mucho tiempo, lloré cuando estaba en el Orfanato y no sabía quiénes eran mis padres y por qué me habían dejado ahí, no sabía si estaban muertos o vivos, y si es que estaban vivos, por qué me dejaron ahí, acaso me odiaban" Le dijo Naruto al niño suavemente sin ningún dolor en sus ojos, solo tristeza, el hace mucho tiempo que ya lo había aceptado y la pena solo venia del recuerdo poco grato, el niño solo lo miraba, triste "¿Por qué no te rendiste?" "Inari yo lloré mientras le rogaba a los aldeanos que dejaran de apuñalarme el día en que cumplí 4 años, un día me cansé de llorar, pero no fui fuerte y tuve que ponerme esa máscara, que rápidamente tuvo justificación, iba demostrar a todos que se equivocaban conmigo, me juré que sería el Hokage para que todos me reconocieran, lo grité a toda la aldea, no me rendí por ese sueño y ahora ya no quiero el reconocimiento de la aldea, quiero protegerla, proteger los sueños de los niños y de las nuevas generaciones, quiero proteger tus sueños y devolverle la esperanza a la Ola, Inari sé que has perdido a alguien importante para ti y que aún te duele el escuchar el nombre de tu padre, pero tienes una madre y un abuelo que te aman y que harían todo para protegerte, yo he crecido solo, con un abuelo postizo como persona más cercana a mí y un profesor comprensivo, no tengo amigos y lo más cercano que tengo a eso, es a ese bastardo que no me acepta como su rival y a esa niña chillona que me pega cada vez que puede" Inari soltó una pequeña risa cuando Naruto insultó a sus compañeros "Inari, te dije que quiero proteger a tu país, pero solo una persona no puede hacerlo, ni siquiera cuatro como es mi equipo, es el trabajo de todos si, solo necesitáramos un solo individuo, el trabajo se lo dejaríamos a nuestro Hokage, pero la antorcha que ilumina el camino no sirve de nada si nadie recorre el camino, así que ahora Inari ¿Cuánto tiempo has llorado?", preguntó Naruto "Mucho tiempo" le respondio el niño en un susurro "Inari, me canse de llorar y tú también, así que necesito compañeros y es hora que dejes de sufrir por una pérdida, tu eres el heredero de la voluntad de Kaiza y necesitamos tu ayuda, está bien" Naruto apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Inari tenía otra mirada en los ojos aún triste pero decidida asintió a lo que le dijo Naruto, el ninja rubio sonrió.

Naruto se incorporó, "Creo que iré a dormir estoy muy agotado" les dijo a todos y se fue a descansar.

 _*Como puede tener esa aura, es como si estuviera hablando con sensei o con el tercero cuando consolaban a alguien y como hablo de su pasado sin vacilar, creo que en verdad has dejado caer tu máscara Naruto, realmente si podrías ser Hokage",_ pensó Kakashi tras el comportamiento de Naruto.

Los genin que habían quedado en la mesa no podían decir nada, el ambiente y la presencia que había emanado su compañero era abrumadora, sentían como si todo fuera a salir bien mientras estén juntos era un sentimiento raro para ellos.

Con muchas cosas en mente todos fueron a dormir, pensando en el nuevo día que se aproximaba con ánimos, pero con la sensación de que sería decisivo para todos en el País de la Ola.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Hola De nuevo, este es el capítulo más largo y más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora he tratado de adaptar medianamente bien unos 7 capítulos del manga, y con entregar documentos en la universidad y estar en este viaje familiar no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir bien, esto lo subo desde mi laptop con el internet de un hotel y yo que creí que iba a tener tiempo cuando saliera de vacaciones, pero bueno volveré a casa la próxima semana y espero por fin poder escribir este fic sin inconvenientes.**

 **Tengo otra idea de un fanfic, pero estoy ocupado con este, así que lo más posible solo suba un primer capítulo, antes de que a otro se le ocurra la idea que tengo, porque nunca he visto el tipo de fanfic que quiero hacer.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN SUS APRECIACIONES Y SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORAR ESTA HISTORIO, LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO ES ESO QUE ME CONCEDAN UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA SABER LO QUE OPINAN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	8. La verdad del sentimiento

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental"**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes, todos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo VI: La verdad del sentimiento y la mentira del relato

Naruto había dejado a un clon para que fingiera dormir y salió hacia el bosque, cuando creyó que había establecido una buena distancia desde la casa entro a su paisaje mental.

" **¿Qué sucede mocoso?"** pregunto Kurama al ver aparecer a su compañero, "Te voy a liberar ahora mismo" le respondió el rubio, **"¿Por qué?"** , volvió a preguntar el zorro "Me he acordado que mi padre sello una parte de su alma, que se liberará cuando se intente abrir ese sello, voy a hacerlo ahora no puedo permitirme que él aparezca en medio de una pelea y con Sasuke posiblemente herido, además las dos semanas que te prometí ya se han cumplido" respondió sonriendo Naruto, Kurama también sonrió.

Naruto se acercó al sello y le dijo a su amigo "Fuerza todo el chakra que puedas a través de los barrotes, debilita el sello y yo me encargo de lo que sigue" el zorro asintió y filtro una cantidad poderosa de chakra el sello empezó a debilitarse y Naruto rápidamente lo sostuvo y lo jaló antes de que pudiera despegarse completamente una mano lo detuvo él sonrió y volteo a ver la imagen de su padre "Hola papá", el cuarto mostró una pequeña sonrisa, "No deberías estar haciendo esto, Naruto" habló "Yo creo que sí" le dijo Naruto a su padre mientras terminaba de arrancar el sello, la jaula se abrió y Kurama era otra vez libre, Minato agarró a su hijo y lo puso detrás de sí y se preparó para intentar sellar al zorro pero este solo sonrió y se hecho a dormir, el cuarto Hokage lo miro atentamente "¿Por qué no haces nada Kyuubi?", preguntó al zorro **"Si hago algo Minato estoy intentando dormir pero tú no me dejas"** el rubio mayor solo pudo quedarse callado mientras Naruto reia por lo bajo " ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo el cuarto mirando a su hijo que sonreía, en ese instante Naruto dejo de reir y su expresión se puso seria "Kurama es mi amigo papá", "¿Quién es Kurama yo estoy hablando del Kyuubi" dijo exasperado el padre, **"No te molestaste en averiduar mi nombre yondaime"** habló disgustado el zorro "¿Te llamas Kurama?" preguntó Minato, Kurama empezo a mostrar signos de molestia y nadie quería ver al zorro molesto, así que Naruto agarró a su padre y le dijo "Creo que necesitamos hablar en otro lugar" Minato solo asintió y los llevo a un lugar diferente con un chasquido de su dedos, antes de que pudiera ver a su hijo recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos "Wow, la última vez aguantaste mejor" dijo Naruto sorprendido "¿Qué última vez? Preguntó Namikaze, "De eso quiero hablarte" dijo Naruto.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Lo lograste todos se unieron tras tus pasos" dijo Minato tras escuchar todo lo que le dijo Naruto, su viaje en el tiempo su vida entera, el hombre estaba furioso cuando se enteró del trato que le dio la aldea a su hijo, pero Naruto lo tranquilizo "La gente tiene miedo de lo que no conoce y aún más si lo desconocido le ha hecho daño, los he llegado a comprender, se les había quitado mucho y en mí solo vieron al Kyuubi no a un niño" dijo su hijo con una mirada serena en el rostro, estuvo triste cuando oyó de la destrucción de su amada aldea y empezó a llorar quebrado tras saber la verdad tras su equipo, pero la alegría volvió al rostro de Minato cuando escucho de su nuera y sus nietos y ahora estaba en el punto de ver a su hijo como el guía de las naciones shinobi.

"Se unieron tras la muerte de sus compañeros y solo en ese momento llegaron a ver como una luz de esperanza, a veces pienso que el ideal de Pain triunfó, solo los shinobis se unieron tras el dolor de la muerte y la destrucción, cuando comprendieron que la lucha no llevaba a nada" dijo Naruto un poco desesperanzado el pensamiento que lo había perseguido desde que se había convertido en Hokage, "Creo que hay una gran desviación en lo que dices, los shinobi siempre se han unido después del dolor, queriendo paz para enterrar a sus muertos, pero después sus pensamientos se convertían en venganza y el ciclo de la guerra volvía a empezar, las otras aldeas podrían haber acusado a Konoha de provocar la guerra porque todos los shinobis que la provocaron habían pertenecido a nuestro hogar, pero no lo hicieron decidieron ir por la senda de la paz, la senda por la que tu tanto luchaste y de la que eres guía" Habló Minato queriendo consolar a su hijo, que le dio una sonrisa tras escucharlo.

"Es algo para pensar realmente, pero ahora me enfrento a algo más grande, estoy en el pasado, volviendo a ser un niño, podría evitar todo lo que pasó, pero sería un camino más tortuoso hacia la paz, podría evitar muchas cosas, ir tras Obito y traerlo de vuelta, capturar a Kabuto y destruir a Zetsu negro, pero olvidar los rencores entre las aldeas eso es lo más difícil, Iwa no olvidará la matanza que hiciste con sus soldados, los Hyuga no olvidaran el secuestro de Hinata y la muerte de Hizashi, especialmente su hermano y podría decir mucho más. Pero quiero salvarlos, no quiero ver morir a Neji ni a Ero-sennin, no quiero huérfanos en las Naciones Shinobi, y sideseo que eso no ocurra tendré que caminar por el camino difícil y necesitare que mis amigos me acompañen, aun si todavía no son mis amigos, espero que en verdad Sasuke vuelva y que no sea un síntoma de su locura emo, puedo mejorar todo papá y su ayuda sería necesaria." Hablo Naruto con esperanza en sus últimas palabras.

"Eres como tu madre Naruto no puedes permanecer triste por mucho tiempo, siempre encuentras fuerzas de donde nadie más podría, pero tienes que ir con cuidado Naruto no debes dejar que se te adelanten, tu mayor ventaja es que conoces lo que va a pasar aprovéchalo" Recomendó Minato, "Es lo mejor que tengo, voy a hacerlo secretamente, voy a tener que formular un plan para poder ver todas las posibilidades que se pueden abrir con cada acción mía, creo que todo lo mantendré igual hasta que lleguen los exámenes chunin ahí debería hacer el primer cambio, con la muerte del viejo, tendré que hablar con él…" empezó a pensar en voz alta Naruto, "Se nota que has estado cerca de un Nara, se te ha pegado un poco de su inteligencia, o por lo menos de su sentido común", dijo Minato sonriendo, "¡Oye!" le gritó Naruto, cuando empezó a desvanecerse "Bueno parece que ya me desp…" Minato fue callado por un abrazo de su hijo, él lo devolvió "Ya nos veremos en el Mundo Puro, v…voy a asegurarme de sacarte del estómago del Shinigami" dijo su hijo un poco triste "No hay problema hijo, aunque espero verte en el Mundo Puro de aquí a muchos años, no mueras tienes que ver a tu familia y a tus nietos, prométemelo" le dijo a Naruto mientras seguía desvaneciéndose " No te preocupes yo siempre cumplo mis promesas" respondió el rubio menor "Porque ese es tu camino ninja" es lo último que dijo Minato antes de desaparecer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto volvió a aparecer en frente de Kurama, **"¿Cómo te fue?"** preguntó el zorro "Bien, tengo mucho que planear, pero ¿Por qué te burlaste así de mi padre?" respondió divertidamente Naruto con otra pregunta, una risa retumbo en todo el lugar el zorro había jugado con Minato burlándose, ofendiéndose y molestándose, con tal de ver el rostro confundido del cuarto Hokage "Creo que yate voy a dejar a cargo Kurama, tienes que ayudar a mi cuerpo a soportar tu poder y yo tengo que dormir así que te dejo mi cuerpo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa **"Si,si, no te preocupes mocoso"** habló el zorro mientras el niño desaparecía bostezando.

Cuando La mente de Naruto se quedó dormida su cuerpo en el mundo real abrió los ojos, estos eran rojos y sus marcas de bigotes estaban más oscuros, respiró profundamente, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y dijo **"Que bien se siente poder ver todo de nuevo"** después de disfrutar un poco más el ambiente nocturno, rápidamente empezó a saltar entre los árboles en dirección a la casa de Tazuna.

Casi a medio camino lo detuvieron unos kunai que quedaron clavados muy cerca de sus pies, rápidamente sintió la presencia del sensei de Naruto había conversado con el anteriormente, en el futuro, era un hombre agradable que le había mostrado una de las mejores lecturas sobre los humanos que había poder leído y creía firmemente en lo que había leído porque después lo había visto cuando Naruto y su esposa se ponían lo que ellos llamaban "cariñosos", realmente fue un buen material y él había pensado en escribir una historia parecida de todos modos ya sabía como funcionaban ambos lados del cortejo humano gracias a sus contenedores y al hombre que estaba cerca de él.

 ***Ahora tengo que contar la historia falsa de como conocí al mocoso, pero jugare un poco con él*** pensó divertidamente el Biju, "Así que ya no intentaste liberarte sino apoderarte de su cuerpo, realmente eres un demonio" dijo el ninja espantapájaros, Kurama se detuvo mirando donde estaba el ninja peliblanco **"Hola, Inu-san"** le dijo a Kakashi que se sorprendió de escuchar su alias en ANBU, "Kyuubi" respondió Hatake con una nota de odio en su voz " Maa, Maa, Kakashi-san por qué tanto odio en tu voz" habló Kurama poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, "Devuélvele su cuerpo a mi estudiante" dijo Kakashi con tono amenazante, **"Creo que no puedo hacerlo kaka…"** Kurama tuvo que esquivar un par de manos que quisieron atraparlo desde el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba y un chidori de baja intensidad que solamente serviría para incapacitar al cuerpo de su anfitrión, con una herida muy fea en su hombro, pero al final lo incapacitaría, ***mejor dejo de jugar, no debo dañar el cuerpo de Naruto*** pensó el zorro ante de volver a pararse sobre una rama, **"Hatake-san no puedo hacerlo porque tengo que hacer que se recupere, tengo el permiso de Naruto, ahora está durmiendo el mocoso"** , Kakashi relajo su cuerpo solo un poco tras escuchar lo que dijo el zorro, por lo demás seguia estando en posición para la pelea "Explícate" ordenó cautelosamente, **"Sígueme"** y sin decir nada mas Kurama empezó a saltar hasta un claro que había visto un poco más atrás, cuando llego al sitio, volteó a ver al ninja que lo alcanzaba, se sentó cruzando las piernas y lo vio directamente a los ojos **"Vamos, siéntate Hatake-san"** dijo el zorro tranquilamente, intentando transmitir una aura de calma, Kakashi se acercó y cautelosamente se sentó frente al cuerpo poseído de su estudiante, **"Primero, no soy un demonio soy lo que ustedes llaman un bestia con cola, un Biju; si tengo el cuerpo de tu estudiante e hijo de tu sensei es por…"** Kakashi lo miro sorprendido **, "Si se quién es su padre y él también lo sabe, pero el porqué de tener su cuerpo es que recientemente él abrió mi sello y antes de que me sigas mirando con odio Inu-san, es mejor que sepas que al abrir el sello su cuerpo tuvo que soportar un monstruoso aumento de chakra que daño su cuerpo y lo estoy reparando y si ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?, es porque este mocoso me devolvió las esperanzas sobre ustedes humanos, quito el odio que pesaba sobre mí, un odio justificado debido a su abusivo trato contra mí y mis hermanos, además me convenció de perdonarlos y acompañarlo en el camino de una verdadera paz, donde no hayan huérfanos por las guerras, ni se maltrate a nosotros los Biju, donde las naciones estén unidas en un mismo objetivo, donde no mueran niños en una batalla sin sentido"**

"Tú mismo has dejado huérfanos y también has asesinado niños, él siquiera sabe lo que hiciste con sus padres" dijo molesto Kakashi tras escuchar al zorro palabras que sonaban hipócritas a sus oídos.

" **No lo atribuiría a mi Hatake, el día en el que nació Naruto, yo no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, atado con cadenas y contenido por El cuarto , simplemente después aparecí en en medio de Konoha, cuando volvía a sentir la libertad que perdí desde que Madara me controlo con su maldito Sharingan, décadas sin ver el mundo, volví a caer bajo el control de otro Uchiha con un ojo que tenía un chakra muy similar al que tiene ese ojo tuyo que escondes…"** Kurama fue interrumpido por Kakashi que se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le puso un kunai en el cuello, olvidando que era el cuerpo de su alumno, "No te atrevas a insultar a alguien que ya estaba muerto cuando atacaste mi aldea" le dijo al zorro con furiosa frialdad, **"Podrá haber estado muerto pero se aseguraron de destruir el cuerpo, ¿Dónde está el otro sharingan?, no sé cómo murió, ni siquiera lo conocí , pero no te miento cuando digo que el mismo chakra que me controló es el que activo ese ojo tuyo, y antes de que sigas ofendiéndote cuando Salí de ese control una gran cantidad de ninjas me atacaban en un lugar que desconocía, yo nunca vi nacer a tu aldea, no me interesaban las vidas de los humanos en cuanto no se metieran conmigo, me atacaron y me defendí, después de un pequeño momento un golpe del bastón de tu Hokage me saco de la aldea, me había cansado, en mi pensamiento no había hecho nada y era otra vez atacado por los infames humanos, prepare mi ataque más poderoso y estaba listo para destruirlos, no me importaba nada más que librarme de ustedes y poder volver a la libertad, un sapo cayó sobre mí y fui transportado a un lugar desierto iba a gradecer por primera vez a alguien por darme la libertad que ansiaba, pero me vi restringido por las cadenas de los Uzumaki y supe que iba a volver a ser sellado, me resigne a mi destino hasta que vi a un shinigami, ni aunque mi padre me rogara que no hiciera nada iba a dejar que eso me pasara pero estaba controlado, mi mitad fue sellada dentro del cuarto y llevada al estómago del shinigami y vi a un niño, un bebe recién nacido y el altar para un sello, me harté, las cadenas se aflojaron y dirigí mis garras hacia él viendo mi oportunidad para poder ser libre, pero en vez de eso vi el amor que se tienen entre ustedes, en ese momento lo considere incómodo y molesto, ahora veo que si tienen esa cantidad de amor por alguien que solo esta unas pocas horas en este mundo se pueden hacer muchas cosas para cambiarlo, en todo caso lo único que quería en ese momento era ser libre, así que mis garras perforaron el cuerpo de tu sensei y el de Kushina, un sapo apareció y volví a estar sellado, ya no con mis colas atrapadas y encadenado, pero si en un lugar frio, húmedo y con barrotes que me contenían, ahí espere durmiendo y odiando hasta que sentí que el cuerpo de mi carcelero estaba siendo herido, en verdad no me importaba, pero si el moría yo desaparecería y me llevaría unos años reformarme y otros más recuperar mi mente, así que decidí ayudarlo, curando tan rápido como lo lastimaban y finalmente cuando colapsaba su cuerpo y el sello estaba débil pude ver a través de sus ojos y ahí estabas tú Inu-san."** Kurama realmente lo había visto, pero no se comunicó con Naruto ni en ningún otro momento hasta bien entrada la adolescencia del rubio, ahora del zorro iba a inventar una historia.

" **Poco después el niño apareció frente a mi asustado y preguntándome quien era, se veía gracioso, pero no merecía conocer mi nombre, fue muy pesado cada vez que podía venía a verme preguntándome cosas estúpidas y siendo muy hiperactivo, llamándome bola de pelos, intente convencerlo de que abriera la jaula y cuando estaba cerca a arrancar el sello, me condiciono y me preguntó cómo me llamaba y que si no le decía no iba a arrancar el sello y decidí seguir la mentira que ustedes habían inventado, le dije que era el Kyuubi un poderoso demonio, el niño junto uno y uno y se dio cuenta de que por mi lo llamaban demonio, le pegaban y lo aislaban, me pregunto por qué lo odiaban, decidí probar un enfoque distinto y hacer que odie a todos ustedes le conté lo que paso esa noche, claro está ensalzado para hacerme parecer una víctima de ustedes, no le dije quiénes eran sus padres no me servía en ese momento, el niño solo se quedó callado y se fue, no lo volví a ver en lo que ustedes consideraron una semana, cuando regreso se disculpó por ser mi carcelero me dijo que él no lo eligió y pidió disculpas por todos ustedes, luego me pregunto si los odiaba, le dije que sí, ustedes humanos habían hecho mi existencia imposible y me trataban como un arma, le pregunte lo mismo y él me dijo que no, enfurecí como no podía odiarlos, tras todo lo que le hicieron, solo pude preguntar ¿porque?, él me dijo que la gente teme lo que no conoce y más aún si lo desconocido le ha hecho daño, me burle era estúpido yo y los humanos nos conocíamos ellos me veían como un demonio y una herramienta y yo como vidas insignificantes, un simple segundo en mi vida inmortal. ¿Entiendes Hatake mi equivocación cuando pensé en eso?"** El peliblanco se quedó callado, **"Vamos Kakashi-san, sé que sabes en que me equivoque, veo tus ojos y sé que tú también has cometido ese error"** Kakashi lentamente abrió la boca "No te intereso conocer su sufrimiento y no se interesaron en el tuyo" **"Exactamente, los veía, pero no los conocía, no sabía sobre sus vidas y ellos no sabían nada sobre mí, piensan que soy un monstruo, no saben que cientos de años de ser perseguido, de odiar hacen que uno solo quiera asesinarlos y despedazarlos para que me dejen en paz. Después de ese comentario del mocoso, no quise hablar y él se fue; no lo vi en mucho tiempo cuando volvió a aparecer estaba más crecido me dijo que tenía ocho años, no me intereso, sin embargo, hablo de lo que hacía de su vida en la academia, tampoco me intereso, pero él seguía hablando, me dijo que no tenía amigos que todos se alejaban de él, antes de poder decir algo para intentar enfurecerlo, se disculpó conmigo por haberse alejado por años y me dijo que era su único amigo, siendo sincero me conmovió pero no lo iba a aceptar, le dije que seguía odiando a su especie y que no necesitaba a un débil humano, el niño solo sonrió y se despidió. Volvió un tiempo después y me conto su sueño, querer traer la paz a las Naciones shinobi, no sabes cuánto reí, le dije que si matan un día a sus compañeros surgirá el odio en él y si el mataba a sus enemigos seria odiado, le dije que era un ingenuo que él no podría con el peso de su sueño, ¿Cómo podría estar tan confiado si ni siquiera podía con el odio de sus compañeros y menos aún con el de los adultos?, el sería consumido por el odio que lo rodeaba, un maldito y empecinado mocoso, me respondió, si dudo de mis propias decisiones estaré perdido, en realidad es un chico idiota pero confió en que seguirá sus propias palabras, el mocoso finalmente me dijo que tenía un deseo y me acuerdo bien lo que me dijo 'Deseo, poder hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro. Me has hecho sufrir mucho, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno dejarse manipular por el odio' le dije que nunca caería tan bajo para ser ayudado por un humano.**

 **Realmente era la primera vez que un humano se preocupaba por mí, Kushina y Mito me habían visto como un peligro y me trataron como tal, así que decidí probar al niño, le dije que, si cuando se graduara de la academia, las miradas, los maltratos y el odio de sus compañeros y profesores no lo abrumaban y le hacían despreciar a la aldea y sus habitantes, lo iba a ayudar a entrenar, el niño es terco y después de eso no dejo de visitarme, me contaba cada cosa que le pasaba, me hablaba del amable señor del Ramen, de los misteriosos hombres enmascarados que lo seguían y de sus bromas; al principio no le escuche, pero tenía una fuerza y una vivacidad para narrarlas que termine interesándome; cuando me di cuenta yo también le contaba lo que había vivido, fue agradable tener alguien a quien contar mis tristezas"** Kurama había empezado a filtrar cosas que si habían pasado pero después de la guerra cuando Naruto fue hospitalizado y tuvieron mucho tiempo para conocerse, ahora le servía para poder establecer una historia para ellos dos sin despertar sospechas.

Kakashi estaba callado, esperando a que continuara, aunque el único ojo visible del ninja tenía una expresión pensativa **"Un día decidí probarlo, el niño era bueno y me parecía que por fin veía un cambio en ustedes humanos, decidí contarle todo lo que paso esa noche del ataque, yo inicialmente le dije que todo el tiempo había sido controlado; cuando vino a hablarme no le deje hablar y le dije que se sentara, que le iba a contar sobre sus padres, el niño noto el tono de mi voz y se sentó le conté todo lo que sabía desde mi punto de vista desde que me sacaron del sello hasta la muerte de sus padres, después le dije que yo los había matado, hice todo lo posible para verme complacido, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de perdonar y querer que siga siendo su amigo, pensé que me gritaría y que empezaría a odiarme, pero no lagrimas cayeron por su rostro y desapareció, y te digo Hatake que eso me dolió, me había acostumbrado a contar sus días y él no apareció en un par de semanas, espere ver una mirada de odio de todos modos era un humano, pero se disculpó por abandonarme por dejarme, le pregunte por sus padres, los asesine, le dije que me complació asesinarlos y él me dijo que no creía que me haya complacido asesinarlos, me dijo que podía tener odio por los humanos, pero no era un ser sádico, que yo también había sufrido y que creía que alguien que a sufrió y especialmente en mis circunstancias solo quería escapar, me dijo que no perdonaba el dejarlo sin padres pero que podía confiar en él y que era mi amigo, solamente le pedí que necesitaba estar solo, se preocupó, le dije que no pasaba nada con el que necesitaba unas semanas para pensar, estaba conmovido, el niño volvió al mes no te voy a decir lo que reflexione en ese tiempo es personal y no confió en ti, lo que te cuento ahora es porque Naruto quiere, lo que me pertenece no te lo voy a comentar y cuando regreso a verme el mocoso decidí entrenarlo, él quiso liberarme del sello, le dije que lo hiciera cuando estaba listo y confiaba plenamente en mí, después de eso le ayude con ciertas cosas, un entrenamiento que el mismo te debería comentar y manipule un poco su mente para que se olvidara de que estaba dentro de el para que diera sus exámenes genin sin ayuda y fue con su consentimiento y apoyo, eso salió un poco mal y recién pudimos recuperar todo lo aprendido hace un par de semanas, eso sí, sería bueno en infiltración sabe sellar en su mente todo lo importante y nadie podría sacarlo aunque lo torturaran"** Kakashi estaba callado, Kurama se paró y le agarro el hombro **"Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte Inu-san, sé que no confías en mí y yo tampoco confió en ti así que te pido que confíes en tu alumno él sabe lo que hace"** dijoel zorro tranquilamente, soltó el hombro del ninja y salto hacia los árboles y se fue hacia la casa de Tazuna.

Kakashi siguió pensando en silencio por unos minutos, finalmente también se incorporó y desapareció en un parpadeo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Hola de nuevo, como habrán visto esta vez no conteste comentarios, es porque quiero hacerlo en conjunto para el próximo capítulo, lo que acaban de leer no estaba planeado para ser un capítulo, realmente era la parte inicial de la primera parte de la pelea en el puente, pero de la nada apareció Kakashi en mi mente y bueno quise hacer un capitulo centrado mayoritariamente en Kurama contándole una historia inventada para cubrir las huellas de él y de Naruto así que aquí esta, no lo consideraría relleno porque tiene mucho de lo que creo que piensa el zorro sobre su compañero, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	9. La Batalla en el puente: Parte I

**Nohamedina99: Si se podría llamar una ova, pero es más un capitulo para explicar ciertas cosas y dar una coartada a Naruto, respecto a la duración creo que estoy bien en lo de un par de semanas, los otros fics se han enfocado más en el anime y yo me estoy guiando por el manga, la mayoría ha puesto que el viaje entre Konoha y la Ola dura días, pero Kishimoto al inicio del manga era muy consciente del tiempo que pasaba, ponía etiquetas como "Unas horas después" o "Han pasado siete días" cosa que no hacen, el viaje de la Ola aquí hice que durara un día y de ahí quisiera empezar una cronología para que todos sepan el tiempo transcurrido:**

 **Día 1: Llega Naruto y aprecia de sobremanera las misiones de rango D**

 **Día 2, 3 y 4: Naruto hace misiones rango D, no escribí esto por no hacer relleno si quieren puedo hacer un Omake sobre esto.**

 **Día 5: Naruto despotrica contra Tora, consigue la misión de rango D pelea contra los hermanos demonio.**

 **Día 6: Despierta muy temprano en el país de la Ola, exagera todo primer enfrentamiento contra Zabuza, le introduce chakra de Kurama al demonio de la niebla además de entrenar en una explanada.**

 **Dia 7: Naruto recupera su modo sabio.**

 **Día 8, 9, 10, 11,12, 13: entrenamiento.**

 **Día 14: Naruto y Sasuke entrenan juntos, el Uchiha tiene sueños extraños.**

 **Entre los días 14 y 15: Kurama crea una pantalla para su regreso en el tiempo y que él no sea una masa de odio.**

 **Día 15: Este capítulo y el siguiente posiblemente.**

 **Y respecto a las vacaciones ayudaron a despejarme, pero me dejaron agotado.**

 **Gracias por el dato y si a veces la inspiración desaparece y solo tienes que echarle ganas.**

 **Fernando917: No espere que esa parte entristeciera mucho, no soy bueno escribiendo cosas tristes, pero parece que lo logre, respecto a Zabuza yo realmente quería matar a alguien, con lo de Sasuke espero que lo que tengo en mente salga bien, el aura de Hokage si va a ser una buena sorpresa para algunos y con respecto a Hinata tengo unas sorpresas para ustedes. Con respecto al golpe de Minato tenía tantas ganas de escribir eso.**

 **Darkofsoul: Gracias y si ya tengo un máximo de cuatro o cinco personas que también ya las tengo decididas, gracias por el alcance.**

 **Arrendajo-kun (hoy cuenta muerta): Gracias, muchas gracias por apoyar este relato y espero verte en otra cuenta pronto, si no muchas gracias "F".**

 **D. Jackson: Me agrade que lo desees y por eso te pregunto ¿quiéres qué esa llegada sea en un tono cómico o serio?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental"**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes, todos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo VII: La Batalla en el puente: Parte I

Estaba saltando frenéticamente entre los árboles, el rastro de ciervos y jabalíes muertos por cortes de lo que parecía una katana se dirigía hacia la casa de Tazuna, y él ni siquiera se acordaba si eso había pasado la última vez, "Malditas lagunas mentales y actitud hiperactiva", siguió recorriendo los árboles agradeciendo haberse levantado un poco tarde por las curaciones de Kurama, podía utilizar hasta cuatro colas de su poder y sentir las emociones negativas de los que lo rodean y podía utilizar holgadamente los cinco elementos, los Kekkei genkai que le habían otorgado la sbestias con cola en teoría los podía usar pero realmente no creía que su cuerpo soportara todo su poder, en el mejor de los casos y practicándolo arduamente podría utilizar el ácido de Saiken juntándolo con alguna técnica de agua, sería útil si podía modificar con éxito el Dragón de agua y bueno ahora podía justificar el uso del shunshin.

Naruto se quedó parado en una rama "Demonios" exclamó antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo. El rubio había olvidado por completo que podía utilizar el sunshin, apareció en el techo de la caza y oculto su presencia, vio como Tsunami era rehén de dos hombres con espada no los llamaría samurái era una falta de respeto para la memoria del general Mifune y el País del Hierro, aunque el general debía seguir vivo en ese momento, pero ahora tenía que detener a esos tipos, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Inari empezó a correr hacia los dos captores gritando "¡Suelten a mi mamá!" yendo hacia las afiladas de los dos hombres, "Niño tonto" susurro preocupado Naruto antes de desaparecer.

Naruto había agarrado rápidamente a Inari y se intercambió con un tronco que cortaron sus enemigos. "Dios santo y ni siquiera he tenido un buen café" dijo Naruto y miro al niño que sujetaba "Buen trabajo Inari," le dijo y volvió a desaparecer y aparecer con Tsunami desatada y al lado de su hijo "Tu distracción hizo que pudiera ayudar a tu mamá" dijo Naruto alegremente felicitando al pequeño y no escucho los comentarios de sus enemigos e Inari le grito "¡Se están acercando!" Naruto solo los miro y no se preocupó, concentro chakra de Kurama en sus manos y detuvo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice las dos espadas una en cada una de sus manos, los hombres lo miraron asombrados, "¿De qué se sorprenden? eso solo fue una distracción" después de hablar con sorna dos clones aparecieron y patearon las cabezas de sus enemigos desmayándolos. Cuando estaban atados los dos hombres Inari le pregunto a Naruto "¿Cómo sabias que aquí estaban los dos samuráis?" "Había unos cuantos animales muertos y marcas en árboles que conducían hasta tu casa, me inquiete", Tsunami también se había desmayado, posiblemente por ver a Naruto casi ser cortado y la posterior exhibición del rubio. Este revolvió el cabello de Inari "Eres fuerte Inari, eres el heredero de tu padre le llenarías de orgullo," las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos del niño tras las palabras de Naruto y comenzaron a caer libremente cuando la mano de Uzumaki se retiró de su cabello "Demonios, me prometí no llorar" dijo Inari mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus puños "Inari, no importa llorar si es de alegría" le dijo Naruto sonriendo, "Ahora ¿te puedo dejar encargado este lugar? Si estos dos están por aquí es posible que haya una batalla en el puente, espero contar contigo" habló Naruto, "Si" fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

"Naruto creo 40 clones "Ustedes dos lleven a Tsunami-san adentro, el resto dispérsese no quiero ninguna sorpresa en el camino (defiendan la casa), entendido" hablo con fuerza el Séptimo Hokage "Si jefe" fue la respuesta uniforme de los clones antes de que desaparecieran en un parpadeo además de los dos que cargaron a Tsunami, "Tienes mi confianza Inari" fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas "Qué duro debe ser, ser un héroe" fue lo que dijo El niño después de que se fuera el nuevo héroe en sus ojos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto estaba sobre un árbol, sintiendo todo lo que pasaba en el puente con el modo sabio y su poder de detectar los sentimientos negativos tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke estaba rodeado por una cúpula de chakra, * _Así que Haku está usando sus espejos*_ dijo antes de sentir el chakra de su compañero afectado, posiblemente por un ataque del usuario de hielo, y un minúsculo pico de chakra cerca de él _*Espera ese es el chakra de Sakura, demonios nunca lo sentí tan bajo, es insignificante*_ pensó asombrado, él estaba acostumbrado a las grandes reservas de su compañera y a su control magnífico del chakra, ahora solo tenía un control bueno para la edad que tenía Sakura, hizo un clon y le dijo "Ve hacia la pelea yo me tengo que de encargar de algo" le dijo a su copia que solo asintió, "¡Carajo, tengo que ir ahora!" gritó, antes de desaparecieran los dos, tras sentir el chakra de Sasuke deteriorado.

Sakura acababa de lanzar un kunai a la cabeza sobresalida del ninja enmascarado pero este lo había esquivadom pero le rozo un shuriken, que nadie vio de donde salía, de repente la niebla se puso más espesa y empezó a aparecer humo, alguien la agarro, tapándole la boca y sintió como era trasladada a una increíble velocidad que le dieron ganas de vomitar, cuando la soltaron estaba al comienzo del puente y Tazuna-san estaba su lado cuando volteo a ver quién le había secuestrado cuando vio el rostro de su estúpido compañero, rápidamente le intento golpear pero este rápidamente le agarro su puño, "¡Idiota que…!" grito hasta que otra vez le taparon la boca, "No grites Sakura" susurro el rubio, "Imbécil, ¿qué es lo que haces?, no ves que Sasuke-kun está en peligro, y me traes aquí. _*Dioses, sálvenme del fangirlismo de esta niña*_ "Estoy tratando de alejar al cliente del peligro, cosa que no has hecho Sakura e intentando darte una mejor ocupación que estar estática defendiendo un solo objetivo" le dijo el rubio a su infantil compañera, "Que ocupación me puede dar el último de la clase" habló venenosamente la pelirrosa, Naruto al escuchar a Sakura casi empieza a reír, pero logro contenerse e hizo unos cincuenta clones, "¿Cuántos sellos explosivos tienes?" preguntó Uzumaki, silencio, "Vamos dime" insistió, "Unos 60" le respondió su compañera, "Bien ustedes 20 se quedan protegiendo a Tazuna-san y ustedes treinta acompañan a Sakura, ponen trampas y rodean el puente, ya saben a quienes dejar entrar" todos los clones asintieron y Naruto miro a Sakura y en su rostro estaba dibujado el inconformismo de una niña al ser ordenada por otro, antes de que la pelirrosa hablara, le dijo "Si te estoy ordenando por el bien de la misión, vas a seguir a mis clones y vas a apoyar con las trampas y supervisar lo que hagan estos chicos, sigue todo los procedimientos que hayas leído, si alguno de mis clones tiene una iniciativa que se podría llamar interesante, verifica si es que es viable en poco tiempo, su accionar de ustedes debe ser rápido, los clones saben dónde deben dejar una brecha ellos, ya la van a cerrar cuando llegue el momento y finalmente ni bien terminen todo, solo dejando la brecha, vuelve al combate, es posible que te necesitemos" con voz seria y uniforme culmino Naruto, ordenando con la presencia que le había dado la experiencia, "Si" fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de que un clon la sujetara y todas las treinta copias del rubio desaparecieran.

Naruto rápidamente se acercó a la zona de combate y se reemplazó con el clon que ya se había quedado atrapado en los espejos de Haku, llego cuando Sasuke lanzaba un **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** , **(Elemento fuego: Grsn bola de fuego)** , rápidamente el rubio grito **Futon: Daitoppa (Elemento viento: Gran ruptura)** una ráfaga moderada de viento fue lanzada a todas partes con una ínfima cantidad del chakra de Naruto, expandiendo el ataque de su compañero, un fuego colosal choco contra los espejos de hielo pero no pudo derretirlo, Haku volvió a atacarlos con rápidos zenbon de hielo, después de este ataque Sasuke busco desesperadamente con la vista al subordinado de Zabuza, "¡Sensei, termine su pelea con Zabuza, sería buena su ayuda aquí, el enemigo tiene un Kekkei genkai!" grito Naruto para poder hacer desesperar a su sensei para que pudiera darle una muerte digna al demonio de la niebla, un leve "Mierda" se escuchó de los labios del peliblanco.

Naruto con Sasuke a su lado volteo a ver a Haku, "No quiero matarte, ni tampoco quiero que me mates, pero aquí se enfrentan nuestros sueños, quiero proteger amuchas personas preciosas para mí, como me enseñaste Haku" después de que Naruto habló, no hubo reacción alguna en el ninja mencionado, pero Uzumaki había sentido como el usuario de hielo había tenido un cambio en su chakra que solo podía ser relacionado al asombro. _*Parece que vamos a estar un rato aquí*._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kakashi esquivo todos los ataques que provenían de Zabuza, oculto en la espesa niebla que se había formado a su alrededor después de las palabras de Naruto y tras sentir que los clones del rubio rodeaban el puente para intervenir en cualquier momento, era lo que había sentido por pulsaciones de chakra que estos le habían mandado, desde que otro clon empezó a hacer un acto que desconcentro a todos para que pudiera sacar a Tazuna de ahí y enviar a Sakura a poner trampas, aunque realmente él no sabía para que y Kakashi estaba aún más sorprendido que Naruto supiera el código de comunicación de la hoja, debía tener una charla con el niño, si es que salían de todo esto.

Dejo de pensar cuando Zabuza apareció frente a él con los ojos cerrados "Has esquivado bien mis ataques con ese sharingan tuyo, pero la próxima vez que me veas estará acabado" diciendo esto el demonio de kiri volvió a desaparecer entre la niebla "Haciéndome creer que veías el futuro, pero es un simple truco de ese ojo tuyo, y en el apogeo de mi confusión, me tendiste una trampa muy ingeniosa, con la habilidad de ese ojo creaste un genjutsu, con la que interpretaste los jutsu que iba hacer y los copiaste, así que la solución es sencilla, creo una espesa niebla para evitar tu vista normal y cierro mis ojos para evitar el sharingan" después de escuchar a Zabuza, Kakakshi fue otra vez golpeado pero de un momento a otro desaparecio y esto conincidio con pulsaciones de un clon que le avisaban que Sakura ha vuelto al puente, "¡Demonios!" exclamo antes de abalanzarse hacia donde sentía el chakra enfurecido de Zabuza, ahora fácilmente identificable.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", _*Esa fue Sakura, ¿Qué habrá pasado? *_ pensó Sasuke; con un extraña preocupación en su pecho que en esos días había ido reemplazando a la indiferencia que sentía hacia su compañera, todavía le parecía escandalosa, había algo raro en ella y últimamente soñaba con la pelirrosa , o mejor dicho soñaba con una versión adulta de ella, no lo lograba comprender, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso estaba luchando por su vida.

Esquivo otro ataque, unos cuantos zenbon mas perforaron su cuerpo, de todos modos, sentía que el enmascarado estaba jugando con ellos ya que no apuntaba a ningún lugar importante o seria cierto lo que había dicho Zabuza de que era blando, pero aún más le intrigaba sucompañero, era como si esa demostración de habilidad y velocidad que habia visto mientras peleaban la noche anterior en el bosque hubieran desaparecido, _*¿Por qué se está conteniendo? No será …*_ dejo atrás sus pensamientos cuanfo el usuario de hielo habló, "Re mueves muy bien, pero la próxima vez te atraparé" Haku preparo más zenbon, Sasuke relajo la respiración y se calmó sus ojos se tiñeron de carmesí y dos tomoe aparecieron en él, ahora veía más claramente, podía ver los movimientos de su adversario y esquivo todas las agujas que le lanzo, pero Naruto no y ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo intentando moverse.

Haku logro ver los ojos rojos del niño _*Ese es el sharingan, si ese es el caso no podré luchar más tiempo estoy gastando mucho chakra y dentro de poco el podrá predecir todos mis movimientos, atacarle directamente sería una imprudencia*_ pensó antes de ver al niño en el piso alisto sus zenbon, se lanzó hacia el a toda velocidad y la sangre cayo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kakashi había logrado proteger a su estudiante que ahora temblaba atrás suyo, con lo que creyó a primera vista que era Tazuna, antes de sentir pulsaciones de él y descubrir que era un clon de Naruto, pero la protección le costó una herida en el pecho, "Fuiste demasiado lento Kakashi, incluso tu ojo ya no puede leer mis movimientos, tan nublada esta tu mente por proteger a esos mocosos, seguro ya Haku los mató, déjame divertirme un poco más y otorgare ese favor a tu alumna y a ti para que los sigas protegiendo en el otro mundo" después de hablar Zabuza soltó una risa psicótica (al más puro estilo del emo vengador), Sakura dejando atrás su temor gritó " ¡Sasuke-kun y Naruto no serán derrotados tan fácil!", mientras Inner-Sakura también vociferaba _**' ¡Claro que no, maldita sea!'**_ ; "Eso es cierto" dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a amigos y extraños "Yo confío en ambos, Naruto es impredecible y Sasuke es descendiente de uno de los clanes fundadores y más importantes de Konoha" hablo otra vez el peliblanco, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zabuza, continuo "Es un audaz ninja, poseedor del Kekkei genkai de su clan, el Uchiha" termino Kakashi con notas de confianza en su voz, "Per lo mismo ocurre con Haku y nadie hasta ahora ha podido derrotar a su técnica maestra" diciendo esto Zabuza volvió a desaparecer.

"Quédate con Tazuna, Sakura" Ordeno Hatake a su estudiante, "Zabuza tal vez piense que he sobrevivido en este mundo con solo este sharingan, pero pertenecí a ANBU, no soy un simple shinobi que copia técnicas, así que te mostrare una de las mías" sentencio con oscuridad en su voz Kakashi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto había estado esperando este momento que estaba grabado en su mente desde que ocurrió por primera vez esta batalla para él, "Demonios, siempre estas estorbando" hablo suavemente su compañero y rival, alzo la mirada, después de escuchar una arcada y ver caer sangre en el suelo, ahí estaba su amigo perforado con varias agujas, lo había visto en peores condiciones, pero seguía sorprendiéndole, era tan aterrador como ver a Hinata masacrada por Neji o destruida por Pain y la vista que tenía frente a él y los recuerdos que agolpaban su mente con relación a su esposa hicieron que su rostro se configurara en una expresión de asombro pálido y sombrío, "Mírate pareces un idiota" hablo su compañero intentando mostrar una sonrisa en su boca ensangrentada, "¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto, dejando que sus miedos se apoderaran de él, olvidando todo lo que ya sabía y convirtiéndose otra vez en un niño asustado, todo como resultado de ver el rostro destrozado de su compañero y la sonrisa que formaba recordándole a todas aquellas personas importantes en su vida que murieron con esa misma sonrisa en la cara, desde el Tercero hasta Neji, " No lo sé mi cuerpo se movió solo" hablo Sasuke en respuesta antes de caer, Naruto se tuvo que recuperar rápido de su pequeño shock, sostuvo a su compañero, filtrando chakra de Kurama hacia su cuerpo, "Hay un hombre,… mi hermano, me dije que… que no moriría hasta haberlo matado, tu… no mueras" dijo Sasuke antes de cerrar sus ojos.

' _¿Cómo está?',_ pregunto Naruto a Kurama con voz seria _**'Tu novio está bien mocoso'**_ le respondió el zorro Naruto sonrió _'Vamos'_ le habló el rubio _**'Adelante Séptimo'.**_

Naruto deposito suavemente el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo "Tu compañero me dio un puñetazo y murió protegiéndote, es un ninja merecedor de respeto" le hablo Haku que se levantaba del piso, , "Es la primera vez que vez morir a un amigo ese es el camino del ninja" hablo otra vez el usuario de hielo terminándose de pararse, Naruto también se paró un chakra rojo lo rodeo y tres colas aparecieron detrás suyo, con una mirada segura y una sonrisa en el rostro habló, "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Haku".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Bueno realmente un capitulo que reescribí unas cuatro veces y esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir, no estoy del todo contento como salió, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el siguiente estaría cerrando este arco que realmente es complicado de escribir.**

 **Finalmente quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿QUIEREN QUE HAKU SEA HOMBRE O MUJER? Porque me he dado cuenta de que dejando flotando su género y deseo aprovechar eso para que ustedes participen.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	10. La batalla en el puente: Parte II

**Fernando917: Si realmente quiero traer a Sasuke de vuelta así que puede que haya capítulos sobre él. Y felicidades votaste a ganador**

 **Conandbp: gracias y felicidades votaste a ganador.**

 **TEIET: Bueno en otro fic Haku será mujer, ya tengo uno planeado y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Davaru: Aquí esta, la continuación, espero que lo disfrutes compañera del sur.**

 **Arrendajo-kun: Bueno yo también espero que nadie te mueva, es cierto cuando estaba en la escuela también tenía ese horario y era un poco exasperante, agradezco que el capítulo haya quedado bien, si será un poco trapito y bueno todo le volverá Sasuke, no sé si a mediados de los exámenes chunin o al final de los mismos y más que meloso va a estar en plan pasivo agresivo por no tener a su esposa, sino a una fangirl.**

 **inusatiga: si ya tengo algo de eso planeado para el siguiente capítulo.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Al que me de los derechos de Naruto, le digo quien disparó al Sr. Burns.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo VIII: La Batalla en el puente: Parte II

Un golpe cayó de lleno sobre la máscara de Haku, expulsándole de sus espejos y destruyendo toda su técnica, dio unas vueltas en el suelo antes de poder mantener el equilibrio y pararse, cuando vio hacia su atacante, la máscara se le caía a pedazos y el rubio se acercaba caminando tranquilamente, con el cuerpo totalmente relajado y con ese extraño chakra que lo rodeaba desvaneciéndose, pero con el rostro calmado y sin odio en los ojos, "Que ha pasado con la fuerza que tenías antes? Así no podrás matarme, algunas personas no derrotan a su enemigo y solo se creen misericordiosos, como si solo la vida fuera importante; ¿Sabes de que estoy hablando?,¿Sabes lo que es vivir sin que nadie te necesite, solo vivir por vivir?" le dijo con un tono uniforme al rubio frente a él.

"Si Haku, lo sé, sé que es ser perseguido por gente que debería ver a un niño pequeño en vez de a un monstruo, pero ahora creo que los dos hemos encontrado a alguien que reconoce nuestra existencia" le hablo su enemigo con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándole confundido, ese chico le sonreía después de que el matara a su compañero, "Pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso, así que acompáñame" le hablo rápidamente el rubio.

Rápidamente Naruto le toco el hombro y apareció en un lugar con tonos amarillos y naranjas que se confundían en un todo blanco (como la habitación donde Killer B y Naruto entrenan en Shippuden) y el niño estaba a su costado, "Wow Kurama sí que cambaste el paisaje, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando fuiste libre la última vez" habló Naruto, _*¿A quién le habla?*_ pensó el usuario de hielo, una risa le contesto, un zorro gigantesco acababa de aparecer y estaba hablando **"Ah, me daba flojera, es como dice tu amigo, era problemático"** , se asustó al ver al sorprendente animal, que se fijó en él, **"Oh, así que tú eres Haku"** le hablo estridentemente la bestia, "S…si" balbuceó atemorizado el usuario de hielo, la cara del zorro se endureció y dijo seriamente, **"Bien tenemos mucho de qué hablar".**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto vio como las noticias sobre Zabuza caían sobre Haku como un baldazo de agua fría, "No… no se puede hacer algo kitsune-san" pregunto el niño con rastros de esperanza en su voz , **"Lo siento, niño en el estado que esta Zabuza, no puedo hacer nada"** , respondió el zorro, "Solo queda que decidas Haku, ahora mi sensei está preparando una emboscada contra Zabuza, así que tu siendo su compañero, decide, quieres que la persona que definió tu existencia muera como un ninja o postrado en una cama con las bobinas de chakra inutilizadas, si eliges la primera me asegurare de que estés protegido hasta que decidas que hacer después de la muerte de Zabuza y si no bueno salvare a tu maestro y me asegurare que salgan de aquí para que puedas acompañarlo en sus últimas semanas" hablo Naruto con los ojos húmedos por obligar a tomar una decisión de esa magnitud al niño frente a él, una lagrima solitaria corría por el rostro de Haku, "Un ninja debe morir como un ninja" hablo con la voz casi quebrada, Naruto solo asintió, antes de que volvieran al mundo real, cuando Haku abrió los ojos el canto de mil pájaros se escucharon, "Lo siento Naruto, pero sigo siendo la herramienta de Zabuza-sama" dijo antes de saltar hacia un espejo que había creado.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los ojos de Kakashi temblaban, su ataque había dado a Zabuza pero con un pequeño obstáculo de por medio, el hijo de su sensei estaba empalado por el estómago junto a su enemigo que tenía perforado el pecho, su estudiante había aparecido de repente junto al secuaz de Zabuza, que era detenido por cuatro clones del rubio muy cerca de ellos, "Haku parece que no pude salvar a tu ser querido, lo siento" habló Naruto antes de toser un poco de sangre sobre el brazo del peliblanco, el niño retenido se atrevió a preguntar lo que él no podía "¿ Por…por qué? Dijo Haku con voz quebrada, "Me dijiste que protegiera a mis personas preciosas, lo estoy haciendo" respondió Uzumaki, seguidamente dos clones que retenían al usuario de hielo retiraron a Zabuza del brazo de Kakashi, el ninja de la niebla todavía seguía vivo e inconsciente, fue acercado a su estudiante, "Lo pueden mantener un rato con vida unos 20 minutos por lo menos, as que es mejor que te despidas Haku cuando despierte".

Kakashi se encontró con la mirada de su estudiante "Sensei, necesito que saques tu mano" hablo Naruto sonriendo, Kakashi retiro la mano del cuerpo de Naruto y empezaba a tener temblores, cayo de rodillas y miraba fijamente a su extremidad ensangrentada, sus ojos se desencajaban y no escuchaba los gritos de Sakura que acababa de ver a su compañero ensangrentado y con un agujero en el estómago, no sintió el golpe poderoso de chakra que inundo el lugar, lagrimas amenazaban con salir _*No de nuevo, no de nuevo, por favor, no de nuevo*_ pensó el peliblanco mientras en su mente revivía una escena muy parecida con el atravesando el pecho de su compañera de equipo, una y otra vez veía la boca ensangrentada y los ojos apagados de Rin. Hasta que una mano cubierta de una capa de chakra naranja le agarró el hombro "Tranquilo sensei eso no me va a matar" escucho la voz de su alumno y cuando levanto la mirada, ahí estaba su alumno sonriéndole y con cinco colas detrás suyo, donde antes había un agujero que atravesaba su cuerpo ahora solo quedaba piel y la chaqueta rota de su alumno, el chakra que rodeaba a Naruto se sentía cálido, él sabía que era del kyuubi pero era calmante y no se parecía en nada a la sensación corrosiva que desprendía hace 12 años, _*Parece que en verdad Naruto lo cambio*_ pensó el jonin, Naruto retiro la mano del hombro de su sensei que parecía más calmado después de ver a su alumno bien.

"¡Naruto, ¿estas bien?" grito Sakura el rubio, que tras desvanecer su capa de chakra miro a su compañera "¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun ?" volvió a gritarle la pelirrosa, _*Lo siento Sakura pero te ayudara a crecer*_ , pensó Naruto, al ver a Sakura puso una cara dolida y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke, la cara de su compañera palideció y junto al clon que había dejado transformado en Tazuna se acercó hacia el cuerpo de su compañero, antes de poder hacer algo más llego a confirmación de sus clones de que se aceraba Gato y al parecer tenía un par de cientos de mercenarios y ninjas rodeándolo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Así que el demonio de la niebla fue derrotado por unos míseros mocosos" Haku volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz de Gato y el magnate estaba rodeado de muchos mercenarios, Zabuza estaba despierto en sus brazos e intento levantarse, poco a poco y con cuidado lo ayudo a levantarse el demonio de la niebla con el pecho destrozado y respirando pesadamente miro a Gato, "Hoy es tu fin Zabuza" le dijo el corrupto, "¿A qué… te… refieres? Hablo pesadamente el ex ninja de Kiri, "Nunca tuve intención de pagarte me resulto más fácil contratar ninjas fugitivos, los podía matar cuando quisiera y ninguna aldea se quejaría, podré haberles prometido una inmensa cantidad de dinero pero nunca pensé en pagarles; así que solo tuve que esperar que la lucha con otros ninja te debilitara y utilizaría a gente más fiel a mí y unos ninjas más baratos para acabarte; y cuando mueras me encargare de ese mocoso que se atrevió a atacarme" dijo arrogantemente el magnate corrupto, Zabuza lo miraba con odio.

"Kakashi, aquí se acaba nuestra pelea ya no tengo más razón para matar a Tazuna" hablo el demonio al shinobi peliblanco, "Haku yo estoy muriendo, vas a ser mi herramienta por ultima vez, mata al maldito Gato" ordenó, antes de que el usuario de hielo pudiera hacer algo Naruto hablo, "No te puedo dejar que hagas eso Zabuza, no voy a dejar que lo envíes hacia la muerte", "A quién le importa eso niño, yo lo utilizo, así como a mí me ha utilizado Gato, así es el mundo ninja" le respondió el demonio de la niebla de manera dura, "¡Vas a quedarte así, mandando a morir a un chico que criaste y que hubiera dado la vida por ti si yo no intervenía, tan poco te interesa la única persona que ilumina tu vida, la única que te sigue, no porque se lo ordenas sino porque te quiere, no ve cumplido sus sueños, no lo puedes tratar como un mero objeto!" habló fuertemente el rubio con el sentimiento en sus palabras y con una lagrima silenciosa surcando su rostro, "No sigas, por favor, aquí Haku no solo ha luchado por mí, también les ha intentado ayudar" dijo Zabuza llorando, "Haku no puedo dejarte morir, no eres mi herramienta, los seres humanos no podemos convertirnos en armas sin sentimientos, dame un Kunai" Haku con lágrimas en los ojos le puso un kunai en la mano, Zabuza empezó a concentrar el poco chakra que le quedaba intentando hacer a su cuerpo funcional otra vez, de repente sintió una mano que le dio golpe de chakra que siquiera le permitiría correr y asesinar a Gato, cuando volteo a ver quién le había hecho el favor vio al mocoso rubio que le había hablado, "Tienes poco tiempo Zabuza, déjame que te ayude en tu estado no llegaras donde ese malnacido" dijo el rubio, el demonio solo le asintió, "Kakashi sensei, sé que ya no es nuestra competencia pero le pido permiso como mi superior para poder actuar como apoyo de Zabuza-san", Kakashi también asintió,"Solo no te pongas a pensar cuando mates, es horrible la primera vez y si después de esto necesitas conversar con alguien, aquí estoy" le dijo el peliblanco a su alumno preocupado, se daba cuenta de que no quería ver a su alumno muerto, ya lo había sentido hace un rato y menos aún quería que el hijo de su sensei quedara como él había quedado.

Naruto escucho a su sensei y le sonrió, rápidamente examino a los que estaban frente a él _*Son más de los que recuerdo, la última vez no había ninjas, y peor ahora que puedo sentir los sentimientos y emociones negativas me estoy sintiendo asqueado por todo lo que emanan esos mercenarios*_ La mente de Naruto se acordó del informe presentado por Kakashi sobre esta misión, el cómo niño no vio todo lo que había ocurrido y tras llegar a Hokage, el informe le aterrorizó, mujeres y niñas violadas en la base de gato, hombres torturados, asesinados y enterrados en fosas comunes era un escenario grotesco y problemático, como le había dicho Shikamaru y por eso rodeo con trampas el puente para poder captura a esos mercenarios o a los que lograran escapar, verdaderamente ninguno de los que ahora estaban frente a él merecían el perdón eran malos solo por el gusto de ser malos, eran irreformables y él aunque conservaba sus ideales intactos, el puesto de Hokage le había dado un nuevo punto de vista y aunque evitaría matar, consideraba que estos hombres no deberían volver a pisar el mundo sea si están en una cárcel o en una tumba era lo mismo que había jurado cuando cumplió su mayor sueño y se comprometió en proteger a su familia que era la aldea y en este caso la Ola.

Naruto con seriedad en los ojos le dijo a Zabuza "Voy por delante, ataca cuando veas el fuego".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura estaba agradecida Sasuke-kun no estaba muerto, "Me haces daño Sakura" le dijo el chico con quien estaba ilusionada, pero el rostro de Sasuke se congelo e intento levantarse "¿Y Naruto?, ¿Dónde está el chico de la máscara?", "Naruto está bien…" cuando Sakura respondía, una nube de humo apareció y de ella salieron Tazuna y Naruto, el otro "Tazuna" había desaparecido "Bueno, Tazuna-san ya todo debe estar calmado por aquí, nos vemos" dijo el clon de Naruto desapareciendo, "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pregunto Sasuke, "No importa Sasuke-kun, lo importante es que eres tan genial como para evitar que ese enmascarado te hiriera de muerte" hablo Sakura con una voz llena de emoción y fangirlismo, "No fui yo" habló Sasuke, cuando escucho que Sakura gritaba el nombre de su compañero de equipo pero se quedó a media palabra levanto la mirada.

Sakura y Sasuke veían como Naruto se abalanzaba hacia un par de cientos de hombres que se reían de él, solo vieron a un hombre pequeño y en traje ocultarse entre los mercenarios, "¡Naruto idiota, te van a matar!" grito Sakura hastiada del comportamiento idiota de su compañero, bueno por lo menos ahora solo estaría junto a Sasuke-kun, realmente no quería que muriera, pero un tiempo en el hospital lo haría prudente y la dejaría junto al amor de su vida, _*Demonios, no desperdicies tu vida así dobe*_ pensó el Uchiha.

Antes de que Sasuke intentara levantarse para correr a ayudar a su compañero de equipo, empezó el choque y no pudo estar más sorprendido, Naruto acababa de hacer volar a decenas de hombres sin siquiera tocarlos, estos se desparramaban por todo el puente y ahora el resto empezó a correr con ira hacia el rubio, Naruto entro en combate directo, golpeando a uno y a otro desmayándolos y cortándolos con un kunai, nadie era rival para el ninja naranja, la mayoría de los shinobi que había contratado Gato todavía no se habían lanzado al combate, pero uno más nervioso que los otros le lanzo un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva, Naruto agarro el arma en su trayectoria, separo el sello, que pego en el suelo y lanzo de regreso el kunai que dio de lleno en el hombro del ninja y lo dejo fuera de combate, Naruto salto de su lugar y la explosión de la etiqueta que había pegado se llevó a muchos enemigos. Ahora sí, los ninjas contratados saltaron hacia la batalla, eran pocos la mayoría no eran muy hábiles, pero al ver la destrucción atacaron con todo lo que tenían, grandes cantidades de agua y fuego fueron enviadas contra Uzumaki, el rubio dejo que todos los ataques le pegaran de lleno, sin preocuparse activo la capa de chakra naranja, la combinación de los ataques generó un espeso vapor, que rápidamente fue disipado por un poderos golpe de viento, Naruto seguía en pie, ellos solo podían ver su espalda y otra vez no vieron a su bajo compañero de equipo sino la sombra fantasmal de un hombre alto y rubio con una capa que rezaba "Nanadaime Hokage" en kanji, Naruto ejecuto rápidos sellos de mano y soltó una profunda y gigantesca ráfaga de fuego de su boca que quemo a los shinobi que lo atacaron, dejándolos fuera de combate.

En el momento que el ataque del Séptimo se ejecutaba, los niños vieron correr a Zabuza hacia la batalla, cruzo el fuego y los ninjas enemigos unas cuantas espadas de los restantes guardaespaldas de Gato se clavaron en su espalda, pero logro llegar donde el magnate corrupto, le arranco la cabeza antes de caer al suelo, al final solo quedaba Naruto en pie, los pocos enemigos que le quedaban habían huido.

Los genin, estaban sorprendidos, el último de la clase, el ninja más idiota e hiperactivo de la aldea acababa de barrer con más de doscientos hombres y ni siquiera parecía cansado, _*Demonios cuan fuerte es, acaso todo en la academia fue una broma suya*_ pensó Sasuke, antes de que a su mente llegaran imágenes borrosas de un ninja cubierto de chakra amarillo, que sorprendentemente tenía un aire a su compañero de equipo, * _¿Q…qué paso?*_ pensó la pelirrosa sin comprender lo que veía, los niños fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el sonido de varios pies a su atrás cuando voltearon a ver se encontraron con una decente cantidad de hombres con picas palos y ballestas, liderados por el pequeño Inari, que al ver al rubio ninja entre todos sus enemigos empezó a aclamarlo, gritos que fueron seguidos por los hombres atrás suyo, eran libres después tanto tiempo, los gritos aumentaron cuando la niebla se disipo lo suficiente para ver la cabeza de Gato al costado del resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto no hizo caso a las aclamaciones solo se acercó hacia Zabuza, lo levanto y desapareció en un **shunshin.**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto apareció junto a Haku con Zabuza en sus brazos lo deposito suavemente en el suelo, el usuario de hielo estaba mirando a su maestro, totalmente cansado y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, "Haku, has sido la única persona que ilumino mi existencia, me diste en parte la alegría de criar a un hijo y que sea mejor que yo… por favor nuca pierdas esa paz que te guía… eres libre sigue tus sueños, vive una vida larga y feliz" dijo Zabuza con la voz debilitada, Haku solo contenía las lágrimas "Si, Zabuza-sama", el Demonio de la niebla mordió sus vendas y le sonrio a su pupilo, la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos y su cabeza cayó a un costado, Haku echó a llorar y la nieve empezó a caer sobre el país de las olas. Naruto quiso levantar a Haku, pero vio que el niño había quedado dormido por la pena y el agotamiento, rápidamente hizo cuantos clones pudo, salieron unos 2 000, realmente el estado de cinco colas dejo agotado a su cuerpo, les ordeno que sellaran a todos los enemigos, que solo estaban desmayados o heridos el solo había asesinado a unos cuantos que tenían una aura muy pesada y que seguramente eran lugartenientes de Gato, el podía sentir como esos hombres habían torturado, asesinado y violado y aunque había perdonado a muchas personas también hubo ocasiones cuando solo tenía que ser un shinobi y hundir el kunai en el pecho de una persona.

Naruto se acercó hacia sus compañeros de equipo que le veian asombrados, Kakashi lo miraba curioso, el rubio se aproximó a él, "Kakashi-sensei diríjase hacia el este allí encontrara a un escuadrón de mis clones, ellos le guiaran a la base de gato han encontrado cosas espantosas e inhumanas le recomendaría que fuera solo" le dijo a su sensei antes de vomitar por haber forzado a su cuerpo y caer desmayado. Todos se apresuraron a correr hacia él, Kakashi los aparto y les ordenó a sus alumnos "Lleven a Naruto a la casa de Tazuna-san, tiene agotamiento de chakra y ha forzado a su cuerpo a pelear después de haber sido gravemente herido" los genin solo asintieron y se lo llevaron ayudados por algunos clones.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían pasado dos semanas y el puente estaba completo, Naruto había despertado de su agotamiento al día siguiente de la pelea con Zabuza, lo primero que vio fue a Inari llorando de alegría, su sensei sonreía con el ojo, Sakura aunque no lo demostró demasiado también estaba aliviada y bueno Sasuke había estado preocupado a su manera, le bombardearon con preguntas, especialmente sobre ¿cómo se recuperó de un ataque como el de su sensei?, pregunta cortesía de su compañera y ¿cómo pudo pelear, con 200 hombres a la vez, siendo un genini?, cortesía de Kakashi; a la primera respondió que tenía un tipo especial de chakra que le permitía curarse rápidamente y a la segunda solo le dijo a su sensei, que era materia para hablar solo ellos dos.

Después de levantarse paso la mayor parte de su tiempo en el puente o conversando con Haku, el muchacho estaba desconsolado por la muerte de su maestro, el paso días conversando con él, ahora se encontraban frente a la tumba de Zabuza Haku estaba rezando una plegaria, con la Kubikiribocho frente a él, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi estaban detrás, "Creo que voy a aceptar su oferta Kakashi-san" le dijo al peliblanco luego de haber terminado de rezar, Kakashi le había ofrecido un puesto en las filas shinobi de Konoha, "Peo quiero ver un poco más el mundo, quiero ver lugares más tranquilos que no tengan destrucción, es todo lo que he visto en mi vida, adi que ¿Si es que podría aceptar esa oferta en un par de años? sería bueno para mí, concluyo Haku, "Creo que deberías presentarte primero como ninja de Konoha Haku, te permitirá tener más seguridad en el camino y no podrás se cazado por los ninjas fanáticos de Kiri", le dijo Naruto, "Si eso sería lo más seguro para ti Yuki-san" completó Hatake, el ususario de hielo solo asintió.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto vio orgullosamente "El gran puente de Naruto", realmente todavía no era nombrado pero su ego le hacía recordar que ese era el nombre que le pusieron la primera vez, estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado, Haku vivía, obtuvo un poco de dinero extra por las recompensas de algunos mercenarios, que quiso dar a la Ola pero le pidieron que se lo quedara, que se lo había ganado, el insistió, pero al final lo tenía en su mochila junto a la paga y un pequeño bono que decidió dárselo a Haku para que tuviera con que empezar en Konoha.

"Muchas gracias por todo" le dijo Kakashi a los aldeanos, que se habían reunido para despedirlos, "Inari, no estés triste, vendremos a visitarte" habló Naruto cuando vio al niño con los ojos humedecidos "De... de verdad" dijo el niño, "Si te lo prometo" respondió el rubio antes de voltear y continuar su camino junto a sus compañeros, "Verdaderamente ese niño le devolvió la esperanza a Inari y al pueblo, el hizo lo que muchos no nos atrevimos a hacer, realmente se ha vuelto el héroe de la Ola ha sido el puente que nos ha conducido hasta la esperanza" habló Tazuna cuando se alejaron los shinobi, "Y hablando de puentes que les parece "El Gran puente de Naruto" preguntó a a sus congéneres, "¡Sí!" gritaron al unísono "Con ese nombre nada podrá con él" habló feliz Inari.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿No quisieras salir un día cuando volvamos" pregunto la pelirrosa a su enamoramiento "No gracias, Sakura" respondió Sasuke todo lo educadamente que pudo, Naruto que estaba detrás de ellos soltó una pequeña risita, Sakura volteo a verlo enojada "¿De qué te ríes Naruto?" preguntó molesta, Naruto la miro un poco aterrorizado, siempre el enojo de Sakura el provocaba escalofríos "Na…nada Sakura-chan, simplemente estoy alegre de estar en este equipo" después de que dijera eso nuestro rubio, Skura lo miro extrañamente, Sasuke resoplo y Kakashi sonrio con su ojo, Naruto también esbozo una sonrisa

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **BUENO GANO HAKU VARÓN, ASI QUE LOS QUE QUERIAN VER A HAKU MUJEREN, EN OTRO FIC SERA, APARTE DE ESO ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO TAMBIEN DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR, PERO ME SIENTO SATISFECHO CON LO QUE ESCRITO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUETSMBIEN LES GUSTE.**

 **EN LE PROXIMO CAPITULO (SI DECIDI HACER AVANCES):**

 _ **Naruto caminaba al lado de su maestro de Academia. No podía esperar hasta que llegaran a comer ese exquisito manjar de los dioses, no podía pensar en nada más hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un curioso grupo que entraban a una recién abierta tienda de dulces y porque curioso, bueno porque estaban Anko Mitarashi, una de las mejores torturadoras de Konoha y magnífica profesora de la Academia en el futuro, Kurenai Yuhi, la ama del genjutsu y … y … y la chica más hermosa que había visto nuestro rubio amigo en su vida, con sus hermosos ojos perlados, su amable sonrisa, su bello cabello color azul noche y la que él sabía que en el futuro iba a compensar en muchas cosas aunque ella no supiera porque se disculpaba, Hinata Hyuga.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A EMPEZA A SER AU EN GRAN MEDIDA, YA LO SABRAN CUANDO LO LEAN.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	11. La sorpresa en un rollo de canela

**Thesoul986:** **Yo también he leído ese tipo de fanfics, y aunque se me hacen entretenidos quitan mucho de cómo debería ser su relación, gracias a tu comentario quise esforzarme un poco más en lo que tenía en mente, en realidad iba a hacer a una Hinata siendo ayudada por Naruto a superar sus problemas, pero escribí y reescribí por semanas porque este capítulo lo tengo escrito hace semanas y nada me funcionaba, cada vez chocaba con un Naruto que se ponía nostálgico cada vez que miraba a Hinata y no veía a su esposa ahí sino a una niña insegura, porque para cuando Naruto vuelve al pasado en este fanfic ya tienen 12 años de casados, es un shock tremendo dejar de ver a esa mujer segura, amable y fuerte ( que de paso es lo suficientemente atemorizante para levantar un poco la voz y tener al rubio controlado) ; y tener otra vez a un niña llena de inseguridades, puede sonar un poco egoísta pero quise que mi primera idea funcionara reescribí tanto que hasta en un punto deforme totalmente la idea que tenía, al final no me sentí capaz de hacer drama con esto, todavía no, así que tuve que tener una solución aceptable para que haya un buen NaruHina. Así que cuando leas lo que he escrito en el capítulo que tuve que rehacer en estos días espero haber llegado a un buen punto.**

 **POSDATA: ME ENCANTAN TUS HISTORIAS.**

 **Fernando917: Si espero que te guste como lo he realizado, aunque me ha dado problemas a motón, y respecto a haku se va a quedar así hasta Shippuden, tengo demasiadas cosas de malentendidos pensadas para él que no pienso desaprovechar, pero al final si va a haber cambio de imagen.**

 **Edtru23: Bueno eso del séptimo, (alerta de spoiler) es algo que Kurama hace para fastidiar a sus compañeros de equipo, creo que un capitulo anterior lo explique, pero solo lo hizo una vez con consentimiento de Naruto, las demás veces lo hace por divertirse. Me encanta que te esté gustando, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias**

 **Nohamedina99: Gracias siempre por tus comentarios llegaste un poquito tarde para decidir si Haku es varón o mujer, pero igual nuestro trapito favorito va a ser mujer en otro fanfic que haré cuando este llegue al arco de la recuperación de Tsunade.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DEL TÍO KISHI Y SUS KISHIDROGAS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo IX: La sorpresa en un rollo de canela (How i met your mother – Konoha versión)

Naruto y su equipo estaban parados en la oficina del hombre más poderoso de la aldea, hacia un poco de frio habían llegado de madrugada, desde que su chaqueta se rompió solo tenía un polo blanco encima, "Así que eso es todo" pregunto el viejo Hokage, "Si, Hokage-sama" le respondió Kakashi, el Sandaime masajeo su cabeza con marcado estrés "Dioses, ¿por qué no pueden haber tenido una misión normal, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, pueden retirarse" le dijo al equipo 7, "Neko, ve a ver si Inoichi-san termino con Yuki-san" ordeno a una ANBU que apareció en una esquina y volvió a desaparecer, mientras tanto, Uchiha y la pelirrosa se retiraron.

Cuando se cerró la puerta la cara del Hokage se transfiguro a una máscara seria "Ahora, hablen" le ordenó, estuvieron explicándole toda la misión especialmente todo lo referente a Kurama, hasta el zorro hablo por un rato con el anciano, asustando a los Anbu que se quedaban en la oficina, después de eso fueron expulsados bajo juramento de que no dirían nada, el Hokage se sorprendió cuando Naruto tomo con calma el hecho de que "acababa de conocer" a su padre, al final Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba tranquilo con todo lo que había pasado, le agrado que su nieto adoptado, respetaba hasta la vida de sus enemigos, pero no se explicaba el cómo ese niño que a duras penas podía hacer dos jutsus de la academia, había logrado tal nivel de fuerza y conocer unos cuantos jutsus de rango C, no lo creía posible, es cierto que el Kyuubi lo había estado ayudando desde hace un par de años, pero solo en resistencia y posiblemente con katon, pero más allá no veía que pudiera ayudarlo en algo más y cuando se lo pregunto al niño este solo le contestó "preferiría hablar de eso a solas, Jiji" hablo un poco nervioso, con un poco de miedo en los ojos, el Sandaime lo miro sonriendo, _*Seguro está un poco atemorizado*_ "No hay problema Naruto cuando sientas que lo puedes decir ven y cuéntamelo".

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando los dos ninjas terminaron su relato, el Sandaime miro a Kakashi, "Creo que pueden retirarse" le dijo, "Disfruta tu paga Naruto te lo mereces" habló con el joven jinchuriki, "Gracias Jiji".

Cuando se retiraron vio entrar a Yuki-san y a Inoichi, a este último le dirigió la palabra "¿Qué encontraste Inoichi?".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto se despidió rápidamente de su sensei, mientras salía estaba pensativo se acercaban lo exámenes chunin en un par de semanas y realmente esperaba tener algo planeado para Orochimaru.

Si entrenaba lo suficiente para recuperar más de su fuerza y poder usar más de su chakra no sería un problema enfrentarse a la serpiente, pero el problema existía en que él sabía que Raíz había tenido agentes en el Bosque de la muerte, supervisando que Sasuke fuera marcado por el Sannin , realmente el odio de Danzo por los Uchihas y su ambición por colocar Konoha por encima de las demás aldeas provocó la mayoría de sus problemas, se podría decir que el anciano había sido desde el inició el causante de todo, los informes de su organización eran preocupantes, se había encargado de que solo el equipo Minato fuera a destruir del puente Kanabi sin refuerzo alguno, con la esperanza de que su padre cayera en batalla, el había propiciado la desconfianza en el clan Uchiha, además había estado en sus planes utilizar un agente patógeno que destruiría las terminaciones nerviosas delos miembros de este clan en el caso de que Itachi no acatara sus órdenes; Sasuke enfureció cuando leyó los informes y cuando su amigo volviera al pasado mataría al viejo intrigante y él le dejaría, porque sería un problema para sus planes.

Con lo relacionado a Orochimaru, el pedófilo nunca le agrado y ni siquiera pudieron encerrarlo por la ley "Amnistía por servicios a la Alianza" que se creó para ayudar a Sasuke, pero al final también beneficio a Kabuto y a su maestro, aunque el primero tras pasar por el Izanami, fue a atender un Orfanato y se volvió un tipo agradable, igual lo tenía bajo vigilancia, como a Orochimaru. Él se conformaría con que el Sannin serpiente este unos años en cárcel y que pague una indemnización, si es que no era un loco peligroso, porque aunque no le agradara Orochimaru, ya para cuando él era Hokage sus experimentos ya no atentaban contra la vida de inocentes, así que por el momento solo se concentraría en evitar a los agentes de Danzo y que si Sasuke no vuelve para el Bosque de la muerte, evitar que lo marque con el sello maldito; la invasión lo tendría que hablar con el Hokage, de todos modos era el único que lo podía ayudar, con un mejor planeamiento para contener a los ninjas enemigos.

Aunque podría evitar la invasión, había un pequeño detalle, Gaara, era su amigo y ni por un demonio le dejaría en la oscuridad, además con el suficiente esfuerzo podría ayudar en cualquier frente de batalla que se creara en la invasión, _*Benditos sean los Kage bunshin",_ ya para el ataqueesperaba por lo menos poder controlar indefinidamente el modo sabio y poder utiliza colas, con eso sería un buen comienzo para repeler el ataque enemigo y evitar muertes.

 _*Ahora, como le digo todo a Jiji sin que termine dándole un infarto*_ pensaba el rubio, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro cuando salía de la torre Hokage, pudo contener sus reflejos y miro a quien lo agarraba "¡Iruka-sensei!" exclamó antes de darle un abrazo a su figura paterna, "Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Iruka, "Acabo de culminar una misión de rango C sensei" dijo sonriendo , "Que tal si me la cuentas mientras comemos ramen" habló sonriendo el profesor de la academia, " ¡Vamos!" dijo Naruto entusiasmado, empezando a caminar, "¡Naruto, espera!" le gritó Iruka, "¿Qué pasa sensei?" preguntó el rubio, "Tengo que recoger unos archivos, espérame un rato" le dio Iruka mientras entraba a la Torre Hokage, después de unos minutos salió y caminaron hacia Ichiraku.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto caminaba al lado de su maestro de Academia. No podía esperar hasta que llegaran a comer ese exquisito manjar de los dioses, no podía pensar en nada más hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un curioso grupo que entraban a una recién abierta tienda de dulces, que por cierto se acordaba que era la favorita de su esposa, y porque curioso, bueno porque estaban Anko Mitarashi, una de las mejores torturadoras de Konoha y magnífica profesora de la Academia en el futuro, Kurenai Yuhi, la ama del genjutsu y … y … y la chica más hermosa que había visto nuestro rubio amigo en su vida, con sus hermosos ojos perlados, su amable sonrisa, su bello cabello color azul noche y la que él sabía que en el futuro iba a compensar en muchas cosas aunque ella no supiera porque se disculpaba, Hinata Hyuga.

"Sensei, hoy no tengo ganas de ramen" habló Naruto un poco embobado, "¿Por qué?, eso es extraño en ti, ¿estás bien?" antes de que Iruka continuara hablando se fijó en la mirada de su alumno hacia esa tienda de dulces tradicionales y modernos, a él también le llamo la atención "Supongo que es bueno probar cosas nuevas, vamos Naruto", el rubio solo le siguió cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta que, aunque nueva ya era concurrida por shinobi, "Bueno Naruto siéntate en esa mesa y espera, yo voy a pedir a la barra, ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Iruka, Naruto seguía mirando a Hinata que estaba en una mesa cercana, "¡Hey, Naruto ¿qué quieres de comer?!" gritÓ Iruka, nuestro rubio saltó asustado de su asiento haciendo que su sensei también se asustara, después se escuchó el estruendo de platos cayendo al piso, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, Iruka agarrado del chaleco por una irascible Anko, el profesor de academia había hecho caer al suelo unos cuantos platos llenos de dangos, "¡Umino idiota, que te pasa!" le grito Mitarashi, con voz calmada Iruka le contesto, "Lo siento Mitarashi-san …" no pudo hablar porque Naruto ya había saltado a defenderlo, " ¡oye, que te pasa no ataques a mi sen…!" y tampoco pudo terminar de hablar, Iruka se había deslizado del agarre de Anko y ahora le tapaba la boca, "Disculpe Mitarashi-san, Naruto es muy protector a veces, que le parece si yo pago sus dangos, tanto como los que he botado, como los que va a consumir", Anko lo miro con ojos viciosos y le dijo "Claro, no hay problema", _*Parece que no sabe cuan voraz soy con esos palillos de los dioses",_ pensó mientras se relamía al obtener dango gratis.

Cuando Iruka quiso sentarse vio que su mesa había sido ocupada y el establecimiento ya estaba lleno, rápidamente saco su billetera, agarro a Naruto, que otra vez estaba viendo a Hinata y se aproximó a Anko, que estaba junto a sus compañeras esperando a que otra vez le llamaran para recoger sus dangos "Mitarashi-san, parece que tenemos que retirarnos, por favor dígame cuánto gasta normalmente comiendo dangos y yo se lo abono" le hablo amablemente sacando billetes, Anko examinó el local, no había mesas posiblemente por eso se iban, podía aprovechar la oportunidad pero en verdad le provocaba curiosidad el ninja frente a ella, especialmente porque parecía que tenía cierto cariño por el contenedor del Kyubi, "Si quieres pueden sentarse junto a mí, mi amiga y su estudiante" le dijo a Iruka con voz tranquila, "¿No va a haber algún problema?", preguntó el profesor, "No, no creo que la haya, o les incomoda Kurenai" hablo Mitarashi preguntando a su amiga, "No hay problema de todos modos la mesa es grande" hablo la sensei del Equipo 8, "Muchas gracias" habló Naruto que ya había salido de su estupor, sentándose junto a su sensei.

Cuando el rubio se sentaba escuchó "Ho…hola Naruto-kun", alegre alzó la mirada y saludó "Hola Hinata-chan" pero cuando miro bien a la Hyuga algo le pareció extraño, si y aunque fuera un poco tonto, el sabia como se sonrojaba su esposa, la voz lo había convencido totalmente, pero su rostro, no el rubor que tenía no era ese rojo profundo que le caracterizaba a Hinata en su época de genin, era más suave y sus ojos eran más seguros no tenían nada que ver con el constante temor que deberián tener, le pareció extraño así que decidió apelar a provocar un sonrojo más fuerte se inclinó sobre la mesa y le toco la frente a Hinata con su palma "Estas bien Hinata-chan, te vez un poco roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?" le pregunto a la ojiperla, _*Esto será suficiente para que se desmaye*_ pensó, pero no pasó nada de eso, "No estoy bien Naruto-kun, gracias por preocuparte" le contestó Hinata con una sonrisa sincera; esto ya era raro, él sabía que no le hizo mucho caso a su esposa cuando eran niños pero si sabía que ella era muy tímida y algo como lo que había hecho era suficiente para desmayarla y aún más se comprobaba que eso no era normal cuando Kurenai miro a su alumna un poco extrañada, realmente Naruto no sabía que sucedía. "Naruto, ¿Qué vas a comer?" le preguntó Iruka, el salió de sus cavilaciones y le dijo "Una porción de mitarashi dango, una porción de rollos de canela, dos Zenzai y té verde, realmente parecía mucho todo lo que pidió, pero costaba menos que dos platos de ramen y aunque el realmente se había enviciado con los rollos de canela y el Zenzai gracias a Hinata, no pidió mucho sabiendo que su profesor tenía que pagarle la comida a la temible Anko Mitarashi, cuya obsesión por los dangos rivalizaban con la suya por el ramen.

Cuando Iruka se fue a realizar el pedido de ellos empezaron las preguntas, "Es raro ver a Iruka lejos del ramen, igual a ti Naruto ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Le pregunto Kurenai, "Hemos venido a celebrar mi primera misión de rango C exitosa" respondió el rubio, "Aunque hubo unos cuantos inconvenientes" habló otra vez Naruto, "¿Qué clase de inconvenientes, mocoso, te asustaron uso cuantos bandidos?" pregunto burlonamente Anko antes de que vieran a Iruka haciendo malabares con lo que parecían ser unos 20 platos de dango, dos porciones rollos de canela y tres de Zenzai, Anko se levantó para ayudarle, eso también le pareció raro a Naruto, Anko no era de ayudar mucho en esas circunstancias y no lo fue hasta que empezó a enseñar en la Academia, aunque siempre Iruka-sensei había tenido una influencia en ella, eran buenos amigos en su futuro así que debía ser algo que salía naturalmente entre ellos.

Los dos ninjas se volvieron a sentar tras repartir los platos a todos, Naruto vio que Hinata solo había pedido un Zenzai y una porción de rollos de canela, cosa rara ya que según recordaba de sus citas de cinco de cada uno no bajaba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo su sensei le pregunto "Bueno Naruto, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer rango C?" el interés por su primera misión se extendió por toda la mesa Anko y Kurenai se veían curiosas, de todos modos, siempre era agradable escuchar la decepción de un genin por su primer rango C, pero Hinata le miraba encantada, con un brillo en los ojos y una expresión en el rostro, como si supiera que iba a escuchar una buena historia.

Naruto hablo un buen rato de todo lo que ocurrió en la misión del País de las Olas, trato de no exagerar nada y omitió las partes donde hablaba con Kurama, la enfermedad de Zabuza, que había sido traspasado por un Chidori y su lucha con más de 200 personas, al final de todo Iruka casi había ido donde el Hokage, tuvo que ser contenido por Kurenai, Anko estaba sorprendida de que unos mocosos habían logrado tener éxito en una misión de rango A y la Ama del genjutsu estaba agradecida de que esa misión no le haya tocado a su equipo.

Después de terminar su historia vio que Hinata ya había terminado su comida y se notaba en la mirada que se estaba conteniendo de no pedir más, ella veía fijamente el Zaizen que estaba comiendo, tenía una fuerza en los ojos que hacían honor a uno de sus apodos, Densetsu no Ōgui Jo, la Legendaria Reina de la Glotonería, viendo esto Naruto quiso comprobar algo que se le venía a la mente, se paró y se dirigió hacia la barra pidió seis ordenes de cada uno de los dulces favoritos de su esposa, los pago por adelantado y cuando los recibió volvió a su mesa y los puso frente a Hinata "Toma Hinata-chan" habló con dulzura, _*Si eso no provoca un desmayo, no sé qué lo hará*_ , pero otra vez no hubo desmayo pero si una sorpresa, los ojos de Hinata eran los mismos que ponía cada vez que él llegaba con esos mismos dulces a casa después de enseñar en la Academia, la expresión de su rostro, todo era igual, agradeció que Anko, Iruka y Kurenai se habían metido en una conversación sobre la enseñanza a los niños en la Academia y no pudieron escuchar lo que dijo, con nostalgia en la voz al acordarse de su esposa "Disfruta Hinata-hime" susurro suavemente, La ojiperla agarro un Zaizen y le dijo "Gracias Naruto- kun, hace tiempo que no salíamos de esta mane…" Hinata se quedó callada, "Si tienes razón, no desde antes que naciera Hima…" él también se dio cuenta de la situación cuando miro a su esposa ella lo veía con sus ojos de "Tenemos que hablar en privado", rápidamente se levantó de la silla y le dijo a su profesor "Iruka-sensei, e…e…eh tengo que ir a hacer unas compras usted sabe cuál es mi circunstancia, eso de estar buscando tiendas que me permitan ingresar y todo eso así … que gracias, la próxima yo invito", Iruka lo miro un poco entristecido, "No hay problema Naruto, si quieres te acompaño", le dijo su sensei, "No, no quiero causarle problemas además se está entreteniendo, hasta luego Iruka sensei" tras hablar el rubio abrazo a su figura paterna y se despidió de las otras dos mujeres y de Hinata. Naruto salió pensando de qué manera se disculparía, empezaba a sentir nerviosismo y las piernas le temblaban, después de mucho tiempo sentía miedo de no estar a la altura de su esposa, de no merecerla.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata salió de la tienda, habían sido gratos recuerdos ver a ese local en sus inicios, pero fue aún más grato ver que Naruto-kun estaba también en el pasado, no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, bueno ella tampoco sabía cómo había llegado, solo se despertó en su antiguo cuarto del Complejo Hyuga, el día después de su aniversario, que había sido lindo, a pesar de que estaba junto a un clon, pero ella sintió que lo habia fastidiado cuando le dijo a su esposo que sabía que era un clon, Naruto era un poco lastimero, se lamentaba a veces de las cosas que no estaban bajo su control; aunque si era cierto que una parte de ella había estado enojada con él por no estar en su aniversario.

Pero ahora que él también estaba aquí, tendrían una buena conversación sobre lo que debían y no debían hacer, especialmente con relación a su trabajo, Hinata siempre lo apoyaría, pero debería dejar de sobre exigirse, era malo para él; ella tuvo tiempo para pensar y tenía la intención de empezar de nuevo y mejorar su relación, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, casi nunca habían discutido fuertemente y hablaban las cosas, era algo que le había dicho su madre antes de que muriera, que nunca se acostaran molestos el uno con el otro y que todo se solucionaba hablando, todo en el caso si lograba casarse con alguien a quien amaba, su madre también había amado a su padre pero sabía que el consejo podría haberle casado a la fuerza, de todos modos ella estaba segura de que su matrimonio con Naruto era bueno, por más que tuvieran ciertos deslices.

Cuando termino de pensar vio que Naruto no estaba cerca de ella, sintió unas pulsaciones de chakra que provenían de un callejón, eran las de su esposo, cuando se acercó a este encontró a su esposo profundamente inclinado sobre sus rodillas y con la cara pegada al suelo, "¡Lo siento Hinata-chan, he sido un mal esposo y un peor padre, los niños todavía me tenían algo de cariño gracias a ti, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme!", Hinata soltó una risita, por este tipo de cosas amaba a su Naruto-kun, estaba decidido a subsanar sus errores y bueno siempre sus disculpas habían sido lindas o algo interesantes, un recuerdo fugaz paso por su cabeza y le sangro un poco la nariz, esta disculpa era algo cómica.

"Naruto-kun párate por favor" le pido al rubio, cuando este lo hizo, se abalanzo hacia él y le dio un abrazo, sintió como su esposo estaba sorprendido, pero logro corresponderle el abrazo, "Pensé que no te volvería a ver" le dijo soltando uno de sus temores, "Pero si igual hubiera estado aquí, hubieras podido construir algo mejor para ti" le respondió Naruto, ella le miro a los ojos, "No hubieras sido tú, no habría sido mi esposo, ni el padre de mis hijos, no hubiera sido la persona con la que he estado casada durante doce años" soltó su mayor miedo, ella se había acostumbrado a su Naruto, aunque le daba nostalgia el recordar sus días genin, se le hacía ya un extraño el Naruto niño, claro lo había admirado y se había enamorado de él, pero no sentía que fuera realmente su Naruto; y parece que su esposo también lo sentía, un ligero movimiento en su cuerpo y una variación violenta en el estado de su chakra, que le habían confirmado que él no había pensado en eso y ahora que lo sabía, estaba triste, "Yo…yo lo siento Hinata, muchas gracias por estar aquí" le hablo el rubio que apretó el abrazo; estuvieron así por un rato sin hablar disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Naruto fue el que rompió el abrazo, "Vamos a hablar a otro lado" le dijo, fue cargada en estilo nupcial y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya entraba la noche cuando terminaron de hablar, sacaron todo de sus sistemas, rieron, lloraron y acordaron muchas cosas en su vida y relación, él sintió como si fuera un reinicio, aunque siempre pensaría que no merecía a su esposa, Hinata era una mujer increíble, siempre le apoyaba y él no hacía mucho por ayudarla, pero eso iba a cambiar, estaba decidido a ser mejor en su familia y su matrimonio y junto a las normas y planers a los que llegaron él y Hinata, estos eran tanto para el futuro como para su nuevo presente:

-Naruto cuando fuera Hokage se daría el tiempo de almorzar y cenar en casa.

-Naruto volvería a casa a las 7 de la noche, él podía dejar a sus clones haciendo el trabajo.

-Ellos siempre se sentarían para conversar sobre lo que pasaba en su vida, las incomodidades y los buenos momentos.

-Hinata ayudaría a su esposo en las funciones de su puesto, siempre había tenido mejor mente política que él.

-Los dos siempre se darían el tiempo para tener momentos especiales junto a sus hijos.

-Naruto no se sobre exigiría con el trabajo hasta el punto de desmayarse, no era bueno para él.

-Para lo que tenía planeado Hinata para su clan ellos dos deberían entrenar tanto como pudieran, especialmente Hinata debía demostrar ser una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, una fuerza a la que se respete.

-De preferencia el entrenamiento iba a ser Heterodoxo, Hinata tenía muchas cosas en mente y eso era necesario para el cambio en su clan.

Y otras normas más que eran para tener en secreto por el momento, especialmente las que se referían al cambio que querían hacer en el clan Hyuga, eran normas y planes que aunque habían tenido en máximo secreto los Ancianos Hyuga se habían enterado.

Aparte de todo eso Hinata había estado avergonzada de su fuerza antes de casarse y cuando decidió entrenar ya era muy tarde para hacer un cambio, aunque el entrenamiento rindió sus frutos, la ojiperla había logrado algo sorprendente, hizo que su taijutsu se juntara con sus elementos, cada vez que cerraba un tenketsu o siquiera asestaba un golpe no solo hacía daño interno, sino que ahora podía concentra fuego rayo o fuego en las puntas de sus dedos un solo golpe en el brazo y dejaba deshabilitada la extremidad, un golpe en el corazón y el oponente estaba muerto, en teoría los únicos que podía soportar sus ataques sin resentir su salud era Naruto por sus asombrosas capacidades de curación, Sasuke si utilizaba su Susanoo y Sakura si tenía activado su sello Fuerza de un centenar, además Hinata era fuerte si aumentaba el chakra que le había regalado Hamura, no era ni la más fuerte, ni siquiera se le podía considerar ente las más fuertes de la aldea en la época de su esposo como Hokage, pero habría podido enfrentar sin problemas uno a uno a miembros de Akatsuki como Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y posiblemente dar pelea y tener posibilidades de ganar contra Konan o Itachi en su mejor momento, ni que decir que podría derrotar a Orochimaru. Ella sabía que tenía que estar lista junto a Naruto entendía que posiblemente el problema de su clan no tuviera una solución pacífica y que tenía que tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse al destino que marcaron los ancianos y anteriores jefes de su clan, si es que eso ocurría estaría sola, Naruto no podría intervenir, era un asunto interno, pero ahora ella no quería pensar en eso, estaba tranquila echada en el hombro de su esposo sentada sobre la cabeza de piedra del cuarto Hokage viendo como caía el atardecer.

"Hinata" habló Naruto, "Si, Naruto-kun", le respondió la ojiperla "¿Quieres ir al Yakiniku Q?, yo invito", Hinata miro a su esposo, "Me encantaría, pero estas seguro de poder invitar, sería mejor que utilices tu dinero para hacer compras que te sirvan Naruto-kun" habló Hinata interesada en el bienestar de su marido, Naruto sonrió, "No hay problema Hina-chan, creo que esta misión me dejo con suficiente dinero" le dijo el rubio a su esposa, ella sonrio anablemente pero un brillo malicioso cruzo sus ojos, "Está bien, pero quiero elegir otra cosa" dijo, "Lo que quieras" respondió nuestro protagonista alegre, "Quiero tener un concurso de comida contigo en Ichiraku" dijo inocentemente Hinata, "Cla…cla..claro" habló Naruto, su cara se puso pálida y empezó a sudar frío.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **BUENO, ES TODO PR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CREO QUE NADIE SE ESPERABA QUE HNATA TAMBIEN ESTUVIERA EN EL PASADO, COMO YA LE EXPLIQUE A SOUL ES UNA SOLUCIÓN QUE REALMENTE NO ESTABA EN MIMIENTE Y ME LLEVO A CONFIGURAR TODA LA TRAMA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

 _ ***…Para ella había sido una noche increíble, él había sido amable, considerado y cuando estaba un poco borracho un buen bromista, realmente no se acordaba mucho de que sucedió después de que entraron a ese bar con pista de baile, se puso como una cuba y solo volvió a sus sentidos cundo logro arrastrarlo hasta su cama para tener sexo, por un demonio ni siquiera sabía cómo ella había sido capaz de dar direcciones para llegar a su apartamento, no se arrepentía para nada hasta estaba convenciéndose para salir de nuevo con él, ella después de mucho tiempo pudo encontrar a alguien con quien pasar más tiempo que solo una noche, realmente el tipo le agradaba y lo único que pedía es que no fuera como ese bastardo pelo pálido de hace 8 años…***_

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITLO YA INICIARA EL ARCO DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN, POSIBLEMENTE CASÍ AL FINAL, PERO APARTE DE ESO EL QUE ADIVINE QUE PERSONAJE PROTAGONIZA EL AVANCE VA A TENER UN ADELANTO DE CASI MEDIO CAPÍTULO UN DÍA ANTES QUE SALGA COMPLETO.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	12. Un corazón deja caer su coraza

**Thesoul986: Gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta que te haya gustado como va yendo la trama, espero que la trama que tengo de ahora en adelante te guste y saludos.**

 **Fernando917: No creo que vaya a hacer eso, es una buena idea, pero Naruto se lo va a contar a quienes sean útiles para asegurar sus planes unas cuantas personas, aunque gracias por la idea posiblemente la guarde para cuando llegue a shippuden. Anko solo es perspicaz con lo que ve y nota en su entorno, posiblemente solo vuelvan tres o cuatro del futuro más novan a volver y va a ser progresivo y un poco más lento desde ahora.**

 **Edtru23: Todas tus preguntas han caído en la categoría de spoiler alerta sí que no las puedo contestar, pero sigue leyendo prometo que no te va a decepcionar.**

 **Nohamedina99: Te recomendaría de que lo leas en Chrome y sigas desde ahí se va a ligar a tu cuenta de Gmail y te van a avisar siempre, aunque no actualices la aplicación. No le atinaste esta vez al personaje, pero sigue intentando. (dioses soné como lotería).**

 **Davaru: Gracias, me gusta que te hayan parecido excelentes, disfruta tu premio.**

 **Bubasking: Gracias espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Sigue intentando, en este capítulo también hay un "adivina el protagonista".**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DEL TÍO KISHI Y SUS KISHIDROGAS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo X: ¡Se acercan los exámenes Chunin! Un corazón deja caer su coraza

Despertó cuando ya era media mañana, claro estaba sola en su cama, pero para ella había sido una noche increíble, él había sido amable, considerado y cuando estaba un poco borracho un buen bromista, realmente no se acordaba mucho de que sucedió después de que entraron a ese bar con pista de baile, se puso como una cuba y solo volvió a sus sentidos cuando logro arrastrarlo hasta su cama para tener sexo, por un demonio ni siquiera sabía cómo ella había sido capaz de dar direcciones para llegar a su apartamento, no se arrepentía para nada hasta estaba convenciéndose para salir de nuevo con él, ella después de mucho tiempo pudo encontrar a alguien con quien pasar más tiempo que solo una noche, realmente el tipo le agradaba y lo único que pedía es que no fuera como ese bastardo pelo pálido de hace 8 años, pero todo fue cuesta abajo para ella cuando vio el fajo de billetes en la mesa junto a su cama y una nota en un papel que parecía cortado y que decía "gracias por una noche increíble".

"¡Hijo de puta!" grito Anko con rabia en los ojos, _*Otro imbécil que se las arregló para hacerme pasar por una prostituta, profesor de la Academia tenía que ser igual que el otro imbécil, maldito Orochimaru, por tu culpa no puedo encontrar a alguien que me respete y me aprecie por quien soy, por tu maldita culpa hasta cuando voy a misiones de seducción se me llama puta serpiente"_ era raro ver eso en ella, lamentarse, ella utilizaba esos apodos como una armadura para que nadie pudiera herirla, pero se habían juntado muchas cosas y ya había llegado al punto del hartazgo y cuando escucho ruidos en su cocina y logro percibir el chakra de ese malnacido que le había engañado salió de su cuarto, le importaba una mierda si estaba desnuda, ese bastardo iba a conocer a Anko Mitarashi, lanzó serpientes que inmovilizaron al idiota que estaba entre papeles en su mesa, _*Y todavía se atreve a utilizar mis cosas*,_ "¿Q…q… que pasa Anko-san?", pregunto con miedo y sorpresa el hijo de perra, "¡Y todavía preguntas, te atreves a quedarte en mi casa después de humillarme y estas aquí jodidamente satisfecho!, ¡como si fuera a salir a pedirte más dinero para tener sexo otra vez contigo!, he servido al pueblo de todas las maneras que lo ha hecho una kunoichi del T&I y lo he hecho con orgullo, escúchame pedazo de mierda no soy ninguna ramera para que seas tan descarado de dejarme un fajo de billetes y una notita presumida" hablo furiosa Anko, la cara del hijo de puta se tornó en pensativa, _*Tremendo idiota*,_ su cara volvió a una solución que ella desconocía, "maldita sea sabía que esa nota se podía malinterpretar" habló el hombre, " No te intentes librar de tu estupidez" advirtió fríamente la kunoichi, "Por favor, antes de que intentes matarme, te digo que hay un malentendido Anko-san, por favor, por favor lee la nota completa, si no confías en mí déjame atado con tus serpientes si quieres, hasta haz que me pongan un veneno para que no me mueva pero por favor ve lee la nota completa" dijo con toda la calma que tuvo Iruka, aunque el miedo se notaba en sus ojos y hasta un poco de ¿arrepentimiento?, Anko lo miro en busca de cualquier signo que delatara que estaba mintiendo pero, de verdad parecía que estaba siendo sincero, así que aumento más serpientes y volvió a su habitación cojo la dichosa nota y la vio bien, estaba doblada y había una flechita que decía "Ábreme" abrió y empezó a leer el contenido : _"Antes de todo te dejo lo que me prestaste para pagar mi mitad de las bebidas de anoche._

 _Demonios, creo que no fue una buena forma de escribir el inicio de esto, ni siquiera sé que escribir, ni siquiera sé si esto fue de solo una noche, aunque realmente espero que no lo haya sido Anko-san, por dios no sé cómo escribir una carta cuando estoy nervioso, no sé si voy a estar en tu casa para cuando despiertes no quiero molestar en tu día libre, así que voy a ser lo más sincero posible que puedo ser ahora que estoy todavía un poco ebrio._

 _Anko-san me pareces una persona increíble, hermosa y amable, eres divertida y con todo lo que hablamos entre copas eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, no sé cómo se puede admirar a una persona en una sola noche, recordé porque cuando éramos niños y estábamos en la academia mis compañeros y yo por más de que solo eras un año mayor que nosotros te decíamos Anko-neechan, no me contaste todo lo que te paso en tu vida, no soy todavía merecedor de esa confianza._

 _Yo creo que eres maravillosa, no me dejaste ver a través de esa máscara tuya pero sé que detrás de ella esta, discúlpame si soy cursi o si te parezco un poco exagerado, detrás de esa mascara está una mujer que ni aunque el Kyubi me atacara yo nunca pensaría en dejar ni abandonar, cuando te veo dormir con el cabello desordenado y una tranquilidad en tu rostro me siento feliz, te admiro Anko-san y aunque todavía no sé si ha sido solo una noche o algo más serio voy a buscar siempre tu felicidad así me quieras o no a tu lado._

 _Anko-san no sé qué viene en mi futuro, pero estoy decidido hacer el tuyo un poco más brillante y poder ayudarte con todos esos demonios que tienes._

 _Si quieres volver a salir a tomar algo, a comer o solo a conversar, por favor envía una de tus serpientes a avisarme, voy a ser más rápido que el Cuarto para encontrarme contigo._

 _Sí que estoy borracho para escribir esto, prométeme que no volveremos a combinar tragos"_

"Mierda" fue lo único Anko tras leer la carta, hizo un sello y se escuchó como Iruka caía en la cocina, tras la desaparición de las serpientes, Anko se acercó al pequeño armario que tenía en su cuarto saco un polo ancho y unos shorts sueltos realmente no le interesaba mucho el estar andando desnuda por su casa, a veces lo hacía pero ahora no era el momento, sentía como si hubiera malogrado una buena oportunidad para encontrar a alguien con quien compartir más cosas que solo una noche, maldita sea se había despertado con la idea de volver a salir con Iruka y por no ser más tranquila había reaccionado de una forma que seguro iba a ahuyentarlo, estuvo un buen rato esperando a que sonara como se cerraba la puerta pero paso cerca de una hora y no hubo ningún sonido respiro profundo y salió , ahí estaba Iruka sentado en una silla de su cocina, le miraba tranquilo, quizás todavía arrepentido de algo que en si no era su responsabilidad, pero hubo una sorpresa en la mesa había una sopa de miso pescado en tempura, arroz y unos dango, Anko se sintió más culpable, "Adelante come un poco Mitarashi-san, espero no haber sido un poco impertinente" dijo amablemente Iruka, ella solo se sentó, un poco dolida por que le habló por su apellido, estuvo comiendo un rato, estaba delicioso, "¿Tu no vas a comer?" ella dijo de manera un poco dura, Anko no había hablado en un buen rato y la garganta se le había secado, "No yo ya desayune".

Anko terminó de comer, cuando quiso recoger los platos Iruka fue un poco más rápido y los lavó, después se acercó a la puerta le dijo "Siento haber causado molestias Mitarashi-san, no quería ser intenso y menos que te molestaras, entiendo si ya no desea verme o si está enojada conmigo, pero igual gracias por el tiempo compartido" habló suavemente de espaldas y abrió la puerta, _*Vamos háblale*_ se dijo mentalmente, "¡Espera!, Por favor, espera" gritó y luego suavizó su voz Anko, maldito Iruka, como demonios podía existir alguien como él amable, tranquilo que hacia lo mejor para disculparse de una situación que ella había iniciado, que no quería molestarla, que se sentía cómodo con sus serpientes y que aunque solo se relacionaban bien por un día y lo veía después de años, se preocupaba por ella, "¿Por qué?" dijo con voz temblorosa, iruka le miro un poco extrañado, "¿Por qué eres así, por qué no me juzgas como los demás, por qué eres tan amable con quienes los demás llaman loca, puta, traidora o amante de las serpientes?" Anko ya tenía lágrimas en su rostro, no pensaba que un encuentro casual en una tienda terminaría con ella quebrándose, "Porque sé que tú no eres Orochimaru, ni eres culpable de sus errores, porque, aunque hayas vivido muchas cosas horribles sigues adelante, porque eres una persona increíble Anko-san" le dijo suavemente Iruka, Anko ya no pudo más se abalanzó hacia él y empezó a llorar fuertemente, dejo que le guiara a un sillón de su sala estuvo llorando un buen tiempo, llego u momento en que empezó a hablar todo lo que tenía adentro, habló de su infancia de cómo se quedó huérfana gracias al Kyubi de su época de academia y como solo pudo hacer una amiga, su época de genin con Orochimaru de su traición, la marca de maldición y de todo lo que sufrió a manos de shinobis y aldeanos solo por haber sido la estudiante del sabio serpiente, solo la acepto verdaderamente Kurenai y el Hokage, hasta que llego a lo que ella había considerado en un momento su primer amor hasta que él malnacido le dejo después de su primera noche juntos, aunque fuera raro entre las kunoichis de T&I y de los escuadrones de reconocimiento y asesinato, ella perdió la virginidad con ese hombre; claro ella había hecho ya misiones de seducción pero hasta ese momento había conseguido lo que quería sin llegar a acostarse con el objetivo, al final su primera vez fue una experiencia terrible, el Idiota aparento ser dulce, pero cuando se despertó había dinero suficiente para pagar una misión de rango A y un gran cartel frente a ella que decía "GRACIAS POR TU VIRGINIDAD PUTA, DISFRUTA TU PAGA", poco después el desgraciado ya había circulado del rumor de que era una ramera y todos le empezaron a decir la puta de las serpientes, decidida a vengarse fue a buscar al tipo pero se había y cuando finalmente lo encontró, el maldito de Mizuki se había vuelto profesor en la Academia y se escudó con los niños cuando le fue a increpar, ese día Anko decidió dejar de hacer caso a la gente y hacer de los insultos su armadura, recibió una invitación para unirse al T&I y se puso su máscara, acentuó su lado sádico y promiscuo y decidió nunca más entregarse a nadie solo a su trabajo y así estuvo por años hasta que llegó Iruka y solo en un día abrió su corazón hacia él.

Era cerca de la una de la tarde cuando terminó de hablar, Iruka seguía abrazándola, aunque habia dejado su chaleco táctico mojado y con lágrimas, "Lo siento" le dijo Iruka, ella le miro sorprendida "Porque no sé cómo pude creer ser amigo del hombre que daño a mi más preciado estudiante y a la mujer que se está convirtiendo en la persona más importante en mi vida, Anko se sonrojo después de mucho tiempo "Lo siento por compararte con ese maldito bastardo" le dijo a Iruka, el hombre solo le sonrió y se volvieron a abrazar, "Solo te voy a mostrar esta cara a ti, por favor no me traiciones Iruka-kun, me dolería demasiado, me mataría" le dijo con voz temblorosa y mirándole a los ojos, la cara de iruka se puso seria y le dijo "Nunca, nunca te voy a traicionar Anko-chan", Anko sonrió, pero se dio cuenta rápido de una cosa, "Iruka-kun ¿no deberías haber ido a tu trabajo?" le preguntó, "No, solo tenía que entregar esos papeles que estaba haciendo, tengo que entregarlos a la una" le respondió calmado "Ya son la una" le dijo suavemente al oído burlándose un poco, Iruka se paró rápidamente, "Maldición" y se dirigió hacia la puerta "Nos vemos Anko-chan, avísame si quieres salir o algo" le dijo apresuradamente, "¡Espera!" Iruka volteó solo para recibir un beso en la boca, se sonrojo, Anko le dio una sonrisa depredadora y se lamio los labios, aunque curiosamente también estaba sonrojada, "Que te vaya bien en el trabajo" dijo Mitarashi suavemente, Iruka sonrió, "Gracias" y bajo las escaleras.

Anko se acercó a la ventana para ver a Iruka salir del edificio y desaparecer en un remolino de hojas, un gato estaba frente suyo en un poste, era uno de los gatos de Ibiki, formó una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, fue a su cuarto agarro un papel y un lápiz "Hoy a las siete, espérame frente a T&I" invoco a una serpiente que tomo el papel en una pequeña bolsa atada a su cuerpo y volvió a desaparecer. "Este día está siendo el mejor de mi vida" dijo satisfecha, antes de ir a cambiarse para ir a disfrutar de los gritos de los prisioneros.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dos semanas habían pasado, solo pudo pasar tiempo con Naruto un par de días, y fueron excelentes, recordaron sus épocas de recién casados, cuando salían a comprar cosas necesarias para su nueva casa y ahora se sintió igual, su esposo quería mejorar su apartamento comprar flores y plantas, volver a pintarlo y bueno comprarse ropa, su chaqueta había sido destrozada por un chidori de Kakashi-san, ella realmente no tuvo comentarios hacia ese hecho, proteger a los demás era una motivación de Naruto y no era mucho peligro para su capacidad de curación; aunque eso de que no fuera recibido en muchas tiendas siempre le había incomodado, pero ellos ya conocían un par de tiendas de shinobi que aunque un poco caras no tenían ningún resentimiento hacia su marido.

Encontraron chaquetas muy parecidas a las que su esposo tuvo cuando se enamoraron en la luna, solo que estas tenían el cuello de un naranja un poco más oscuro del normal y las mangas tenían también un filo naranja, además de que resultaron estar en oferta así que compraron unas cuatro y con ellas otros pantalones naranja a juego que tenían una franja negra a los costados, después unas sandalias negras un poco más altas para que aseguraran a los pantalones, todos de una talla más grande debido a que Naruto estaba utilizando un henge para parecer como normalmente era, aunque realmente había crecido unos 6 centimetros en su misión a La Ola, lo único que él le explicó fue que exagero con el entrenamiento y Kurama tuvo que salvarlo un par de veces de que su cuerpo colapsara, ella solo le dio una mirada muy aterradora con su Byakugan, él ya entendía que no debería volver a hacer eso.

Para comprar flores y las pinturas, simularon con Henge ser una pareja civil de unos a mediados de sus 20, pasaron desapercibidos en la Florería Yamanaka y en un local que vendía productos para acondicionar el hogar.

Hinata dejo de pensar en lo que había hecho con su esposo, se encontraba de buen humor, su equipo había hecho su primera misión de rango C, a insistencia suya, era escoltar un envió de madera hacia una aldea cercana, nada difícil y ahora tenía tiempo libre porque Kurenai-sensei había sido llamada por el Hokage.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Kakashi desparecía frente a ella, y ahí estaban Sakura, una especie de piedra cuadrada y su esposo, como habían decidido fingir por un tiempo sus personalidades de genin se acercó silenciosamente a la espalda de Naruto, que seguía utilizando su ropa antigua solo que sin la chaqueta, le decía algo a su compañera de equipo "Sakura pasa de Sasuke, vamos a entrenarnos los dos jun…" no le dejo continuar, "Ho..hola Naruto-kun" dijo tímidamente, el rubio saltó asustado y termino cayendo en el suelo frente a ella, "Hinata-chan por favor no me asustes de esa manera" dijo mientras se levantaba, "Naruto-kun creo que… que frente a Sakura-chan podemos dejar de fingir" dijo muy bajo, "Tú crees" le susurro el rubio pegándose mucho a su rostro " Si no…no creo que haya algún problema Naruto-kun" le respondió, "Está bien y Konohamaru las piedras no son cuadradas" dijo su esposo aceptando el cambio y señalando a esa piedra, de ella salieron Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon "Bueno" dijo el niño , "Es evidente que eres en quien he depositado mi confianza y mi digno rival" continuó el niño, "Ah, Konohamaru y compañía, veo que han copiado mis gafas" les dijo su esposo, "Si jefe, queremos ser como tú" respondió el joven Sarutobi, ella soltó una pequeña risa de alegría, "De que te ríes" le increpó el niño indignado, "No me rio Konohamaru-kun, estoy alegre de que los niños tengan a quien admirar y seguir, tus deseos alientan a Naruto-kun a ser mejor y a nunca querer decepcionarlos, siempre es necesario tener a quien admirar y por ser tan libre en tu fe y pensamientos, también eres admirable" le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirándole a los ojos, "Dis...discúlpeme, eh, eh" el niño balbuceó "Hinata, me llamo Hinata" le dijo ella, "Discúlpeme Hinata-san" el niño completó, después se dirigió al rubio "Jefe,¿ estas libre hoy?" le preguntó Konohamaru a Naruto, "Creo que voy a entrenar, ¿Quieres ir a entrenar Hinata?" habló el rubio, "Si, con gusto Naruto" Ella respondió, "¡Pero jefe, tu nos prometiste que jugarías a ninjas con nosotros!" gritó Konohamaru, antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar Sakura que había visto todo lo que ocurrio y estaba muy confundido con el comportamiento de Hinata, habló "Ninjas jugando a ninjas… es un poco patético", "Esta quien es jefe, espero que no sea tu chica, no tiene nada de bonito, mira esa frente, no es hermosa como Hinata-san y sus bellos ojos" dijo despectivamente Konohamaru, Hinata evito que Sakura golpeara al niño al tocar los hombros del niño y voltearlo para que le vea a la cara, "Konohamaru-kun, agradezco tu cumplido, pero no deberías insultar de esa manera a Sakura-san", en el rostro del Sarutobi se formaba un puchero que fue detenido por un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naruto, "No pucheros Konohamaru, discúlpate con Sakura" habló su esposo con seriedad, el niño refunfuñando se inclinó ante la pelirrosa y le dijo, "Siento haberte ofendido Sakura-san", la aludida estaba más confundida y solo balbuceo, "No…no te preocupes Konohamaru, es un poco tarde así que me voy" Sakura dio media vuelta y se alejaba, "Yo me podre disculpar pero no te quitara esa frentesota" dijo rencoroso el niño, Sakura inmediatamente volteo y empezó a correr hacia él con una cara desencajada por la furia, "Konohamaru" dijo Naruto, el chico le miro, "Corre" completo el rubio con temor en sus ojos, el niño hizo caso y seguido de sus amigos voló como el viento.

Tomaron con calma el alcanzar a los alborotadores, conversando tranquilamente caminaron tras ellos, hablando de la misión completada de su esposa, al final escucharon un grito perteneciente a su hermanito, corrieron hasta el lugar y vieron la escena Naruto solo dijo, "Me había olvidado de esto", Kankuro tenía agarrado del cuello a Konohamaru, "Sueltalo" fue lo único que dijo, el titiritero le miro con burla y dijo "Aléjate niñato, me enfermás", volteo a ver al niño que había agarrado, "Tan pequeño y ya eres atrevido, me dan más ganas de liquidarte", "A mí no metas" dijo Temari que estaba a su costado, "Bien primero me cargare a uno y luego al otro" dijo con suficiencia Kankuro mientras alistaba su puño para golpear al nieto del Hokage, Naruto y Hinataa estaban listos para intervenir antes de que el de Suna hiciera algo, pero una piedra choco contra el brazo del bravucón, "No deberías tener ese comportamiento en nuestra Aldea" dijo un cierto Uchiha que estaba sentado en un árbol.

"Maldito mocoso" dijo enojado Kankuro desenrollando el paquete que estaba a su espalda, "No utilices eso" habló Temari preocupada, pero una voz cruel lo detuvo "Ya basta Kankuro", Hinata volteo hacia dónde provenía la voz, vio a un Gaara monstruoso cargado de odio, agarro la mano de Naruto, se había acostumbrado a ver al calmado y amable Kazekage que iba a hablar a su casa cada vez que visitaba la aldea, se acostumbró a ver al padrino de Himawari, no ese niño cargado de odio y parece que su esposo también se sorprendió, los dos se quedaron congelados por un rato sin sentir su alrededor solo sintiendo el sufrimiento de su amigo. Cuando volvieron en si Temari les explicaba a Sasuke y Sakura los exámenes Chunin, "Hey cómo te llamas" preguntó Uchiha, "Es a mi" dijo emocionada Temari con un pequeño sonrojo, fue otro shock para la pareja del futuro, ella solo se sonrojaba con Shikamaru, "No al de la tinaja" respondió Sasuke, "Soy Gaara del desierto, tu también me interesas ¿Quién eres?", Sasuke sonrío, "Soy Sasuke Uchiha" respondió, Gaara los examino, "Ustedes no me interesan, vámonos", los tres hermanos de la arena desaparecieron y Naruto sintió tres presencias un poco más débiles en un árbol cercano, _*Se podría hacer algo con ellos*_ pensó de los ninjas del sonido escondidos antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, Hinata también desapareció dejando sorprendidos a los que se quedaron, "¡El jefe tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso" dijo Konohamaru antes de recibir un golpe certero en la cabeza por parte de una muy furiosa pelirrosada.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Yo tenía 6 años cuando hice la prueba" Le dijo Kakashi a un Iruka muy preocupado, "Naruto no es como tú, acaso pretendes destruir a esos chicos", dijo enojado el profesor, "Los chicos han sido insistentes con tener mejores misiones, será divertido ver como los despedazan, pero es una pena que no lo pueda ver, mis tres genin están listos para esto, en especial ese, de quien te preocupas tanto, además Iruka ya no son tus estudiantes ni tienes ni voz ni voto, son mis soldados para mandar y están bajo mi responsabilidad" habló Kakashi burlonamente, Iruka iba a replicar hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, cuando volteo la mirada estaba Anko mirándole fijamente, "Tranquilo Iruka-kun, confía en tus alumnoso tienen que crecer" le dijo su novia con una sonrisa en el rostro, el era terco y quería seguir insistiendo, Anko se aproximó a su oído y le susurro "Soy la procuradora de al segunda prueba, les voy a echar un ojo" lo dijo con la voz amable que solo le mostraba a él antes de alejar ella le beso suavemente la mejilla y el acepto su derrota, "Está bien Anko-chan, Kakashi voy a confiar en los genin y si algo le pasa a Naruto juro que aunque sea humillado voy a tener tu cabeza" habló seriamente, "Maa, maa, no te preocupes Iruka" dijo despreocupado el peliblanco, la reunión continuo por un rato más y fueron despedidos, cuando Iruka se retiraba fue alcanzado por Anko que le dijo, "Vamos a comer, yo invito, de paso me cuentas como empezaste a querer al mocoso alborotador de la aldea".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Y ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES TENGO UN AVISO A USTEDES EN ABRIL EMPIEZO MIS CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASI QUE NO VOY A PODER SUBIR ESTE FIC CONSTANTEMENTE, NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR, PERO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA UNA O DOS ACTUALIZACIONES POR MES VOY A INTENTAR QUE SEAN MÁS LARGOS PARA COMPENSAR.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

 _ ***…Entro decidido a la oficina del Tercero, cuando las puertas se abrieron dijo "Tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar Hokage-sama***_

 **SI UN AVANCE UN POCO CORTO PERO NO PODIA MOSTRAR ALGO MÁS SIN SPOILEAR MUCHO DE MI IDEA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LA DINAMICA ES IGUAL SI ADIVINAN QUIEN PROTAGONIZA NUESTRO AVANCE TIENEN UN DIA ANTES MEDIO CAPITULO.**

 **FINALMENTE, ¿YA SON 100 SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA! LES ESTOY AGRADECIDO POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE CAMINO DE ESCRITURA POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES:**

 **Aliasin**

 **Ancestro**

 **CintyVeint**

 **E-sailor-asjm**

 **Karnash**

 **Rafarikudou**

 **ZeroMiles**

 **emyli1991**

 **jhossietaisho**

 **lobo sangriento**

 **nebeldis 2**

 **nohamedina99**

 **lector**

 **vane18porras**

 **Aliteru**

 **Angelx72**

 **Leonardo872**

 **Milkari**

 **Zafir09**

 **elzombieded**

 **lvct515**

 **teby98**

 **uzumakidragneel559**

 **Hotday productions**

 **LEDN**

 **Thesamemistakes**

 **sakura1402**

 **wolf1990**

 **Franco Aldana Barreto**

 **deniswanheda**

 **JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep**

 **Cuenta-Muerta-xd**

 **Gjr-Sama**

 **emalegui95**

 **hugois36**

 **Alinita28**

 **Laura Tzec**

 **Conandbp**

 **DarthMC**

 **lkmartinezc**

 **GabiLime14**

 **.9216**

 **Koitaxd**

 **Sushido**

 **VincentBro**

 **PhoebeHDA**

 **jonylol**

 **Fernando917**

 **yubelac**

 **songohan912**

 **.apu**

 **Fadse1005**

 **Uzuki Yu-Chan**

 **darkofsoul**

 **Sekiryuu00**

 **La-Delicia-De-Tu-Vida-bb**

 **grandstream173**

 **G0g4**

 **samuelm5b**

 **DarkShion**

 **Sergio Cesar Darce**

 **shadowpirata**

 **Shiro Blackwhite**

 **Tzar992**

 **angelmolina056**

 **Melany Gallegos**

 **zZDante SpardaZz**

 **Saroninas**

 **Horakhty**

 **Nanashi56**

 **videlsnssj**

 **MitcheLove**

 **Muyr**

 **Braian-Diaz201918**

 **Arrendajo-kun**

 **CHRISTOFELD**

 **erickberto**

 **Asucey Uchiha**

 **inusatiga**

 **Davaru**

 **Auror DragonSlayer**

 **LuzMarina-XEGG**

 **Xiomara 005**

 **Anakami**

 **edtru23**

 **gohanssjgod**

 **.33**

 **Anthony00**

 **pacoballxxx**

 **Jstapia**

 **Booklover3612**

 **Daessan Barbosa**

 **bjol**

 **selkova**

 **gatitapri**

 **gia.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES**


	13. El engaño, comienza el examen Chunin

**Fernando917: Te aseguro que van a tener interacciones más largas, disfruta tu premio.**

 **Edtru23: Me gusta que te haya agradado el capítulo y si va a haber unos cambios en todo el arco, como ya se ha explicado Naruto va a intentar sr fiscreto en su accionar, excepto cuando le toque pelear con oponentes fuertes.**

 **Alinita 28: Muchas gracias, me agrada que te haya gustado el cambio y espero que esa expectativa tuya se vea saciada en este capítulo.**

 **TEIT: Has comentado más que una parte de los que están en el agradecimiento, pero estamos celebrando los 100 seguidores de esta historia y el capítulo fue dedicado a esos 100 seguidores, pero de todas formas has sido una parte del crecimiento de esta historia y cuando lleguemos a 100 favoritos tu nombre si o si estará entre los agradecimientos.**

 **Gracias a mí me encanta que te guste esta historia, un escritor siempre se complace cuando a sus lectores les agrada lo que han hecho porque es un añadido al placer de escribir, gracias**

 **Selkova: Era algo que tenía en mente desde el inicio de este fanfic, no lo traigo de vuelta a Gaara porque no sabría cómo plasmarlo y aunque a mi tampoco me agrado SASUKE (el emo vengador de Shippuden), su etapa como genin es interesante, Sasuke demuestra cierto apego hacía sus compañeros, todo el apego de alguien que vio morir a su familia entera, y realmente creo que en ciertos fanfics ya lo colocan como una mierda desde el inicio del equipo 7 cuando recién empieza a cambiar cuando Itachi lo pone en el Tsukuyomi en el Arco de la Recuperación de Tsunade, de ahí va en picada el Uchiha y vuelve a ser un tipo medianamente agradable de adulto, un tipo agradable cuando no se hunde en su pasado y muestra explícitamente seguir teniendo traumas de su niñez que asocia con su familia y que enmascara con redención y yo lo traigo de vuelta porque si lo dejara como esta lo más probable es que se volviera a escapar y no me parece agradable para la historia escribir otra persecución con connotaciones homosexuales entre Sasuke y Naruto, porque ya el rubio no estaría para hacer esas cosas con una edad mental de 30 años y pudiendo partirle el trasero (figurativamente) cuando quisiera.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Este es mi tercer año, ingresé a los 16 a la universidad; eso es lo único que puedo decir, pero te deseo suerte en tu vida universitaria, ¡Exitos!**

 **Sakura1402: Yo quería que tuviera pareja, aunque fue más por Anko, Hinata después de casarse me parecio un poco más aterradora, ella sabe que Naruto interpreta un papel, pero también le entra el bichito de proteger lo suyo y pone rápidamente las reglas claras.**

 **Arrendajo-kun: Por mi viejita, que hay veces que no entiendo la jerga mexicana, pero siempre se agradecen tus comentarios causita, y me manya que te guste como escribo. :D (Gracias por tu apoyo).**

 **Thesoul986: Extraño tus comentarios.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, EL RUBIO EVANGELIZADOR Y SUS AMIGOS LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XI: El engaño, comienza el examen Chunin

Había pasado toda la noche pensando cómo demonios le iba a decir a su abuelo postizo, que él era del futuro, iban desde "Hola jiji, soy del futuro y no quiero que mueras peleando contra un pedófilo" a tener una conversación filosófica con el anciano, al final decidió ir a lo directo, faltaban tres días para los exámenes chunin y Kakashi-sensei ya se los había avisado, a diferencia de la última vez para él, que les dio un día antes los papeles de inscripción, les había entrenado en ciertas cosas y les dio días libres, era un poco más responsable pero cada vez que veía al rubio miraba constantemente su mano así que Naruto se iba a asegurar de hablar con él cuando les dieran el mes de entrenamiento.

Ahora estaba parado frente a la torre Hokage, sin un henge que oculte su altura y estaba vestido con las ropa que compro con su esposa, entro con lo que el denominaba su aura de Hokage, expulsaba un poco de chakra que producirán las sensaciones amabilidad, alegría, seguridad y respeto, era lo que hacían todos los líderes de la aldea para dar fuerza a los shinobis bajo su cargo, todos la habían tenido, la del Primero generaba alegría y seguridad, la del Segundo era cautelosa y tranquila, la del Tercero era fuerte y amable, la de la Quinta era seguridad, autoconfianza y diversión, la del Sexto era una calma alegre y el realmente no utilizaba mucho la suya, quería que lo vieran como una más, pero siempre en el pueblo le daban esa imagen aunque no proyectara nada.

Así que cuando entro a la torre, con su presencia hubo mucha gente que volteo a verlo y a algunos se les dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta unos cuantos miembros del consejo civil sonrieron, esa era la fuerza del aura de Naruto, provocaba confianza y alegría en cualquiera que la sintiera, rápidamente subió las escaleras, dejando atrás a unos ninjas asombrado y a unos disgustados civiles que murmuraron contra él diciendo "poderes del zorro".

Entro decidido a la oficina del Tercero, cuando las puertas se abrieron dijo "Tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar Hokage-sama" de manera seria, el anciano estaba leyendo unos papeles, pero sintió el aura que tenía y rápidamente Naruto se vio con un kunai rozando su cuello, un par de sellos de supresión de chakra sobre su pecho y rodeado de cuatro ANBU, el Hokage le hablo seria y duramente "Habla rápido ¿Qué hiciste con Naruto?", el rubio al ver tal nivel de sorpresa, dejo de proyectar chakra y dijo con un temblor "No creo que un cambio de ropa, que mejore mis modales y una modificación del instinto de matar, se merezca ese trato Jiji" el viejo no se convenció pero los ANBU volvieron a sus posiciones, "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, algo que tus guardaespaldas no pueden escuchar, si dudas déjame puestos los sellos de supresión" volvió a hablar el rubio, Hiruzen lo examino atentamente, ya sabía que era Naruto, no podía ser un henge este ya se habría disipado, pero el niño, para él, había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, era más segura, más calmado, pero seguia siendo él, lo notaba, así que hizo una pulsación de chakra que despidió a los ANBU fue hacia la puerta colocando sellos de privacidad, si el niño no quería que los guardianes en las sombras de Konoha escucharan, seguro era algo importante. Volvió a su escritorio y dijo seriamente "Habla".

Naruto cuando se ponía serio era un narrador muy bueno, contaba todo con lujo de detalles, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para contar toda su historia así que fue a puntos generales, la Invasión de Orochimaru, la muerte del Tercero, Tsunade Hokage, su pelea con Sasuke, la recuperación de Gaara, la muerte de Asuma, la muerte de Jiraiya, la invasión de Pain, la reunión del Gokage, la Cuarta guerra Ninja, la pelea contra Kaguya, el ataque de Toneri y la invasión Otsutsuki.

A Naruto nunca le gusto ser muy general en un informe, sentía que tratar como solo un número a tus compañeros caídos, era escupir en el sacrificio de ellos, era para él una falta de respeto para todos, pero en este caso no había tiempo, así que se disculpó con sus amigos muertos en el futuro y comenzó.

.

.

.

La cara del Hokage empezó siendo de incredulidad, pero con solo ver los ojos del rubio, el creyó, Naruto vio como tomo su historia con total seriedad y especialmente su propia muerte, vio como el anciano casi se quebraba cuando le hablo de la muerte de su hijo, de la de su alumno y de la invasión de Pain, se horrorizo con el relato de la guerra, se esperanzo cuando le dijo sobre la Alianza Shinobi , sus ojos se volvieron críticos con el intento de destrucción del mundo por parte de Toneri, se alegró cuando Naruto le hablo sobre su familia y su nombramiento como Hokage y finalmente sus ojos se preocuparon con el ataque de los Otsutsuki, para finalmente sonreír por saber que la aldea estaría bien defendida y que a Naruto lo acompañaba en el pasado su esposa y futuramente su amigo.

El Tercero estaba pensativo, "Espero poder ayudarte en tu pelea con Orochimaru" le dijo seriamente Naruto, "Creo que fue un buen final para mi Naruto, morí protegiendo mi hogar y ahora que lo se igualmente lo haría, pero apreciaría tu ayuda, me gustaría hablar con Tsunade antes de irme, también pasear con mi nieto, ver a mi hija más seguido, pero si tengo que pelear con mi alumno y morir, lo haré con orgullo" dijo con una sonrisa amable el viejo, "Sabes Jiji, siempre he sido terco, pero entiendo el querer morir por proteger a las personas de la aldea, pero también entiendo que es el último recurso que tiene un Hokage y a mí no me gusta que me mientan, puedo sentir tus emociones, así que de un Hokage a otro te ofrezco mi ayuda y te pido que la aceptes, no quiero perderte prematuramente" hablo seriamente Naruto desplegando su aura y una respetable cantidad de chakra, los sellos que le habían puesto hace un buen rato que ya se los había sacado, Hiruzen lo miro y sintió su fuerza. El anciano solo sonrió y dijo "Esta bien, parece que me plegare a tu plan", Naruto también sonrió, "Entonces necesitare a Ibiki".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba parada frente a la Academia, había llegado temprano y no habrían las puertas, _*Demonios ni siquiera estoy a la tura de Sasuke-kun y menos llego a la de Naruto, debo dejar de engañarme soy la más inútil de los tres, la que siempre necesita ser protegida, no se cómo el idiota mejoro, ni debería decirle idiota, a estas alturas yo soy la estúpida*_ pensó Sakura, ella solo había asistido con tal de no quedar mal con sus compañeros aunque creía que sin ella lo harían bien, pero a Kakashi-sensei no le hubiera gustado que deje a sus compañeros.

Seguía sumida en su pena cuando escuchó, "Nos vemos después del examen Hinata" su compañero rubio se estaba despidiendo de su ya no tímida compañera Hyuga, "Adiós Naruto, recuerda solo abrirlo cuando sea necesario" recomendó la ojiperla con una voz que Sakura reconocía en su madre cada vez que su padre salía a trabajar, "No hay problema Hina" dijo Naruto y la pelirrosa vio como Naruto entregaba una bolsa de cuero que Hinata ató a su cintura, "Gracias" dijo la Hyuga y ella y él rubio se abrazaron, después vio algo que no pudo ver bien ya que sucedió muy rápido, fue un acercamiento rápido entre sus cara y después los dos estaban separados y con una sonrisa en sus rostro y Hinata con un pequeñísimo rubor en sus mejillas, al final Sakura pensó que se lo imagino y siguió concentrada en sus desdichas.

"Hola Sakura-chan" le dijo el rubio, vestido con su horroroso mono naranja, acercándose a ella "No te basta con coquetear con una, maldito idiota" dijo con fuerza Sakura, que se vio observada por Naruto, "¿Estas bien?, Sakura-chan" le pregunto Uzumaki, "Espero que no estés intentando pedirme una cita, idiota" hablo Sakura venenosamente, "Ah, no, no es eso Sakura-chan, aunque me disculpo por la insistencia de esos días realmente estaba confundido, creo que es normal para alguien que creció sin padres y confundí lo que sentía, creo que más te veo como una hermana, molesta y gritona pero hermana de todos modos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, _*Asi que Sasuke-kun no me hace caso y para el colmo ni le intereso al idiota de mi compañero*,_ _ ***Y se atrevio a llamarnos molestas y gritonas ¡cha!***_ Sakura entro en furia después de escuchar a su interior cuando iba a golpear a su compañero pero él, la interrumpió "Pero no creo que tu molestia es por mi pasada insistencia- ttebayo, te sientes insegura ¿no?" ella solo se lo confirmo con una mirada, "No creo que sea por tu apariencia Sakura-chan eres bonita y estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una hermosa mujer-ttebayo" Sakura se ilumino un poco con el comentario de Naruto, "Es por tu habilidad, te sientes débil, posiblemente inútil, alguien que siempre necesita ser protegido ¿No es así?" habló seriamente Naruto, ella estaba asombrada secretamente, su compañero había atinado lo que pensaba y solo dijo "Sí", el rubio continuo hablándole de manera seria "Sakura, eso es algo que solo tú puedes cambiar, solo tú puedes dejar de ser una niña flaca e ilusa y convertirte en una kunochi fuerte ¿lo entiendes?" la pelirrosa se avergonzó, Naruto tenía razón, "Si" dijo otra vez con la voz casi quebrada, "Eso es lo primero, tienes que aceptar tu debilidad para poder superarla, es cierto que solo tú puedes cambiar eso, pero eso no significa que no merezcas ayuda" Le volvió a hablar Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, se le contagio el optimismo que irradiaba su compañero y solto palabras que pensó que nunca diría "¿M…me ayudarías?" dijo esperanzada "Claro que si Sakura, siempre te ayudaría, como te he dicho creo que te considero una hermana y te aseguro de que puedo conseguir que Sasuke también te ayude, últimamente se ha estado preocupando por ti" habló el rubio con una sonrisa, "Gracias Naruto y ¿puedes conseguir ayuda de Sasuke-kun?" habló un poco más alegre, "Si creo que sí, ya empecé a entender su comportamiento-ttebayo" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tonta y Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

Sasuke no sabía lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, se despertaba de sueños sobre un futuro que no existía, viendo a seres extraño de piel completamente pálida, viendo como peleaba con una versión mayor de su estúpido compañero de equipo, viendo como su hermano totalmente ensangrentado le sonreía y le daba un golpe en la frente antes de morir y el sentía tristeza al verlo, vio como una niña de un año de pelo negro le llamaba papá antes de que del se volteara para salir de la aldea, y su corazón se llenaba de pena y alegría, veía a una versión adulta de su molesta fangirl de pelo rosado y sentía amor, el amor que no sentía desde que asesinaron a su clan y su hermano lo traicionó, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió esa mañana es que despertó con la idea de que solo tenía un brazo, hasta ahora sentía raro tener dos brazos, no era normal y ahora veía a Sakura reír con Naruto y sintió celos, realmente no sabía lo que pasaba con él.

"¡Hey!, teme llegas a tiempo, ya están por abrir las puertas" le gritó Naruto al notarlo, se escapó una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo alejarse de Sakura, otra vez le sucedía algo que no podía comprender, "Solo entremos idiota" el rubio le sonrió y se acercó a él, "antes necesito hablar con ustedes dos" lo jalo a él y a su querida Sakura, _*¿Cuándo demonios empecé a llamarla querida al junco gritón*,_ se quedó paralizado un momento _*¿Cuándo empecé a hacer bromas?*_ , dejo sus pensamientos atrás cuando Naruto empezó a explicarles un plan para los exámenes chunin y realmente le gusto lo que escuchaba, psicológicamente eso podría darles la ventaja en cualquier escenario de combate entre equipos que se els presentara, realmente el idiota había mejorado, has se había enterado en qué consistía el segundo examen, aunque le pareció un poco fuera de lugar la historia de cómo la consiguió, ya no volvería ver a Iruka con los mismos ojos y menos aún se mantendría alejado de la novia de este, realmente se había avergonzado con el relato.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habián llegado al segundo piso y gran cantidad de genin se apelotonaban ante un salón que ya bien sabía era una ilusión asi que sin hacer mucho escandalo agarro a sus compañeros y los llevo en un shunshin a mitad de la escalera que se dirigía al tercer piso y al verdadero salón del examen, después de dejarlos les dijo "Ya saben cómo actuar ¿No?", la cara de sus compañeros se transfiguro, el rostro de Sasuke se volvió más amable y el de Sakura perdió vida, se volvió duro y logro plasmar odio en sus ojos, la pelirrosa lo examino y solo soltó un fastidiado "Tsk" , "Sakura, respóndele a Naruto, por favor" le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, "No yengo porque responderle a un inútil Sasuke-kun" Sakura empezó bien pero al final al pronunciar el nombre de su interés amoroso, Naruto se acercó a ella vacilantemente y dijo entre susurros, "Sa…sakura-san, no dejes que tu interés por Sasuke se interponga en tu formación de ninja, conside…considéralo el inicio de tu entrenamiento" Sakura lo miro y miro a Sasuke que sorpresivamente le dio una sonrisa sincera, hasta sintió un poco de amor en ella, aunque posiblemente sea su imaginación, dijo sonriendo "Gracias", volvió a transfigurar su rostro, "No me deberías dar consejos huérfano imbécil" dijo cruelmente, a Naruto le dolió un poco el comentario y se notó porque su compañera estaba a punto de disculparse, pero la detuvo con sus ojos "L…lo siento, no…no te preocupes" le dijo con voz temerosa.

Continuaron su camino y en la puerta del salón 301, estaba su sensei que noto cambiado su comportamiento y les sonrió "Me alegra que hayan venido los tres, si faltaba uno de ustedes no podrían haber tomado los exámenes" dijo , la máscara de sus compañeros se cayó con su revelación, "Me gusta lo que están intentando hacer, pero deben mejorarla, estoy orgullosos de ustedes han crecido mucho y lo que están haciendo ahora lo demuestra, vamos pasen" les dijo con una sonrisa en el ojo, cuando entraban sujeto a Naruto y le dijo susurrándole "No sé de cuanto eres capaz ahora que el zorro es tu aliado, por favor cuídalos, no quiero perder a nadie", "No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, lo haré, pero usted tiene que aumentar el entrenamiento, es responsabilidad del sensei si algo pasa en este examen" hablo tranquilamente Naruto con decisión en la voz, es cierto que su sensei había mejorado su régimen de entrenamiento, pero no sería suficiente para lo que se acercaba.

Al entrar chocó contra una ola de intensión de matar que no le hizo ni cosquillas pero igual se refugió detrás de Sakura que lo aparto y dirigió una mirada venenosa a la multitud de genin que los rodeaba, Sasuke también agrio su rostro e provecho para soltar intención de matar como si procediera de sus compañeros, muchos genin vomitaron, un par termino desmayado y el ninja que era el disfraz de la serpiente se relamió los labios y el equipo de Gaara a excepción del nombrado tenían miradas precavidas sobre ellos, Naruto se hizo al asustado y se arrodillo con cara de terror, acababa de asegurar dos objetivos, primero es posible que solo les buscaran equipos fuertes o muy engreídos y la mayoría le atacaría a él por pensar que es el eslabón débil, aparte de que eliminaba a la competencia directa; segundo Orochimaru por diversión lo enfrentaría y posiblemente tengan rollos de cielo y tierra para finalizar el segundo día, es cierto que se pondría en peligro constante a si mismo pero podría manejarlo después de dos semanas podía llegar hasta la sexta cola sin destruir su cuerpo aunque solo podía soportar e ese estado unas cuantas horas, lo más seguro era ir por el modo sabio, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso con ese poder, no quería atraer las miradas de Danzo y su Raíz.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Sasuke se vio montado por una rubia Yamanaka, "Te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun, me moría por abrazarte" dijo coquetamente Ino, pero cuando la chica volteo a molestar a su ex amiga esta tenía a un Naruto que había ido a contener a su compañera para que no saltara contra la rubia, cosa que no sabía Ino, ella solo veía a un Naruto asustado siendo empujado al suelo con un insulto y a una Sakura con una mirada cargada de rencor y con una cara que para ella no había tenido una sonrisa hace mucho tiempo, "¿Qué me miras cerda?" le hablo y cuando ella iba a replicar vio los ojos de su rival y sintió un profundo miedo y se calló.

Se fueron reuniendo los 9 novatos, Kiba hizo unos comentarios contra Sasuke "Estoy por ver hasta donde llegas Sasuke" el Uchiha respondió amablemente para sorpresa de todos, "Igualmente Kiba, si has mejorado ha sido un paso de mejoría para la aldea".

Naruto se alejó cuando apareció Kabuto, pero estaba recibiendo miradas de parte de Kiba, seguramente por el comportamiento que fingía, no estuvo atento a lo que se decían en el círculo que había formado Kabuto, esperando algún descuido del espía de Orochimaru para arrebatarle sus tarjetas, pero cuando escucho que Inuzuka decía su nombre se alejó aún más y vio las reacciones de cómo se quemaban las tarjetas de información ninja dejando un montoncito de cenizas e n su lugar, aunque realmente ya estaban en las manos de Ibiki Morino, que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta y después de su parte en el examen averiguaría de donde había sacado la información Yakushi, realmente el jefe del T&I se tomó a bien saber que él era del futuro, ambos se consideraron piezas importantes para el bienestar de la aldea, Ibiki porque podía anticipar muchos eventos y Naruto porque le daría un apoyo para convertir a Konoha ciertos ninjas que según del merecían una segunda oportunidad y que podrían ser útiles en un futuro para su Aldea.

Kabuto estaba vomitando en el suelo y no pudo interesarse en sus tarjetas porque apareció Ibiki junto a sus examinadores, reprendió a los ninjas del sonido que habían atacado a Kabuto, intercambio unas puyas con el ninja que Naruto recordaba se llamaba Zaku, sorteo los números de asiento y por bendita suerte Hinata estaba a su costado de nuevo, solo que a su izquierda esta vez y a la derecha tenía una sorpresa, a su costado derecho estaba Ten Ten.

Lo mismo de la vez pasada 10 preguntas, 9 en el acto, se empezaba con diez puntos y restaba por cada pregunta mala, la aprobación del examen era por equipo, si un integrante quedaba con cero puntos el equipo quedaba descalificado y se les restaría dos puntos si se les encontraba haciendo trampa, su equipo estaba muy callado asumiendo bien sus papeles; finalmente Ibiki Morino dio por comenzado el examen y le hablo en pulsaciones de chakra, "Gracias por la información mocoso" a lo que él respondió, "No soy ningún mocoso Ibiki-san, soy el Séptimo Hokage" vertiendo chakra con un poco más de dureza, Morino le miro con un poco más de respeto, antes de voltear y dirigirse al escritorio del aula.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya hace un rato que dio inicio el examen, ya había contestado ocho de las preguntas, claro está tomando su tiempo, no quería hacer pensar que era un genio, por más de que las preguntas eran fáciles para ella, la primera vez se le complicaron un poco , pero pudo hacerlas, ahora con la experiencia y los conocimientos, las preguntas le resultaban fáciles, de todos modos estaba alegre su esposo también demostraba que no solo había sido Hokage por su poder, al activar su Byakugan vio que ya estaba por su séptima pregunta y tranquilamente terminaría el examen.

Hinata desde el inicio se dio cuenta que unos espejos colgaban sobre ella, sabía que eran de Ten Ten, era una compañera de la hoja y una amiga cercana, en el futuro, pero una amiga cercana de todos modos, pero vendría bien jugar un poco con ella, así que en vez de contestar la novena pregunta escribió, "Se lo que estás haciendo Ten Ten-san" cuando vio el rostro de sorpresa de la amante de las armas levanto sus dedos y expulso un chakra invisible de ellos haciendo que los espejos se pulverizaran, después tambien vio la sorpresa de Lee, satisfecha con su acción presiono chakra en lo que había escrito, borrando cuidadosamente las palabras, con la acción destructiva de su chakra y escribió la respuesta de la pregunta nueve, ella había utilizado un lápiz que reaccionaba al chakra del usuario, una de las ventajas en el clan donde nació; finalmente puso un henge sobre su hoja y se sentó a esperar.

Naruto ya había culminado, agradecía Iruka haberlo tenido metido en un salón después de la guerra, y agradecía haber tenido que estudiar para poder ser profesor de la academia después de casarse, ahora solo tenía un problema, se moría de ganas por hacer un discurso motivador cuando les presenten la décima pregunta, pero no caería con el personaje que había establecido, no se arrepentía de lo que había planeado, ya que había resultado funcional y también había confundido a Kabuto, cosa que no había esperado, pro que sabía por las miradas que le echaba a su equipo, si preguntaban por el cambio de personalidad, era por circunstancias traumáticas sucedidas en el País de la Ola…Pero quería decir el discurso motivador, así que se puso a pensar en qué hacer.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba por ingresar en la mente de Sakura, esa técnica nunca se debería utilizar para perjudicar a los aliados, todavía a esa edad ellos no entendían la importancia de la Voluntad del fuego, concentró chakra y lo envió hacia la hoja de Sakura transformando la superficie de la hoja en una escena de BL entre Sasuke y Naruto, vio cómo se horrorizaba la cara de Sakura, que ya había sido controlada por Ino, rápidamente la rubia volvió a su cuerpo y tenía un rostro traumatizado, Hinata no era mala así que en la hoja de Yamanaka estaba la sombra de las respuestas de 5 preguntas, los de Konoha se ayudaban, no se robaban; volvió a su hoja pero antes se limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz, habia sido demasiado realista el henge puesto sobre el examen de Sakura, como no tenía nada más que hacer lo puso sobre su propia prueba y se quedó mirando la imagen con una mirada pervertida, soltando risitas por lo bajo mientras su nariz volvía a sangrar.

Naruto observaba a su esposa extrañado, él era experto en reconocer la risa pervertida, por más de que esta sea silenciosa, su esposa estaba sonrojada, le salía sangre de la nariz y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mirando su hoja, era bueno que nadie le prestara atención, el nunca debió dejar que ella terminara de escribir Icha Icha junto a Kurama, iba despejar lo que sea que ella habría superpuesto sobre su examen, pero no pudo hacerlo Ibiki había comenzado a explicar la décima pregunta.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Antes de darles la décima pregunta, debo explicarles sus normas, les aseguro que son desesperanzadoras, para empezar ustedes deciden contestarla" hablo Ibiki con vos lúgubre, "¿Cómo que podemos elegir?, ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no contestarla?" pregunto airada Temari, "Sino la contestan sus puntos y los de su equipo se verán reducidos a cero y serán suspendidos" respondió el Tokubetsu Jonin " ¡¿Qué pasa con eso, con esa norma todos van elegir contestarla?!" gritó un par de genin, "Todavia falta otra norma, si eligen contestar la décima pregunta y la fallan, ¡Nunca podrán volver a participar en un examen Chunin" volvió a hablar Ibiki, "¡¿Qué clase de norma es esa, acá hay un montón de gente que se ha presentado antes?! Gritó molesto Kiba, "Esos exámenes no me tenían a mi como examinador, aunque hay una manera de evitar ese destino, pueden rendirse e intentar en otra ocasión este examen cuando yo no esté a cargo de esta prueba", dijo Ibiki, "Así que levanten la mano los que quieran retirarse" con esas palabras muchos empezaron a levantar sus brazos retirándose, mientras una pelirrosa pensaba, _*Naruto habrá mejorado mucho, pero igual sigue siendo un cabeza hueca, siempre ha estado con la misma cantinela de querer se Hokage, es mejor que no pierda su esperanza, me quiere ayudar y creo que también debo ayudarlo, ahora que de verdad muestra que puede llegar a alcanzar su meta*_ cuando levantaba la mano con una cara agria, vio que su compañero ya había levantado la suya.

Naruto levantó temblorosamente su mano, interpretando su papel, "Cr…cr…creo que usted no debería subestimarnos, no… no conozco a los que están acá, pero hablo por mí, he gritado antes, muchas veces, sobre un sueño que me parece imposible, pe…pero yo bien se voy a continuar, aun así me quede genin para siempre, sé que voy a ser Hokage a fuerza de…de voluntad, he perdido mucho de lo que era antes pero estoy decidido a no retroceder mi palabra" habló con voz temblorosa pero fuerte su esposa ya había salido de su trance y lo miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le sorprendió, era una sonrisa hambrienta, con un temblor siguió mirando a sus compañeros la duda había desaparecido de todos, Ibiki _pensaba *El séptimo es interesante, ya paso por esto y aun fingiendo una personalidad pusilánime, pudo hacer que los ánimos de los genin en la sala se levantaran*_ y dijo "Se juegan sus carreras con esta decisión" advirtió, y recibió respuesta de Naruto que en susurros habló "No…no retrocederé mi camino", Morino examinó a los genin y vio que ya no había nada que hacer, "Bien la suerte está echada, ¡todos ustedes pasan la primera prueba!" habló con fuerza, "¿Qué quiere decir con eso, entonces todo lo que habló el huérfano fue en vanó?, ya sabía que si fuera una situación verdadera, no hubiera tenido el valor" dijo Sakura fingiendo su personalidad agresiva, "¿Y la décima pregunta?" preguntó otro genin, Morino miro extrañado a Sakura, la niña era buena para su rango interpretando un papel, hasta se lo habría creído si no hubiera visto la cara de orgullo que había puesto la pelirrosa cuando su compañero había hablado, "Nunca existió la décima pregunta esta fue una prueba para ver como recopilaban información, las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles para su rango así que colocamos a dos chunin para que pudieran copiar de ellos; aquellos idiotas que fueron eliminados, deben entender que a veces la información es más valiosa que la vida" Cuando Ibiki dijo esto se sacó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza mostrando las marcas de las veces que lo habían torturado, "Confiar en una información errónea puede poner en peligro a sus compañeros o a su aldea, el examen siempre fue para comprobar que pudieran obtener bien una información sin poner en peligro a sus compañeros" dijo Morino, "Aun no estoy del todo clara con la décima pregunta" dijo Temari, "Esa pregunta era para poder comprobar si dejabas una misión a medias, si eres un chunin por más difícil que sea una misión, por más que sea posible que caigas en acción debes completar tu misión, solo porque una sea difícil no la puedes rechazar si es necesaria para tu aldea, así que los que no son capaces de enfrentar a su destino, aquellos imbéciles que duden con su deber no merecen convertiré en chunin, ustedes al elegir tomar el riesgo de tomar la décima pregunta, la han respondido, felicidades han pasado la primera prueba, ahora solo esperen al examinador de su segunda prueba" finalizó Ibiki con una sonrisa.

Cuando termino de hablar la ventana se rompió y una atractiva mujer con el cabello morado hizo su ingreso, solo que esta vez sin ningún cartel detrás suyo y antes de que pudiera Anko hablar, fue interrumpida por Ibiki, "Veo que la gabardina es nueva" Anko le miro furiosa por interrumpir su presentación, "Si, ha sido un regalo para estos exámenes chunin" le respondió antes de intentar continuar hablando, "¿Dónde está el cartel del que has estado hablando por meses?"Anko tuvo un leve sonrojo, "Estuve muy ocupada estas últimas semanas no pude hacerlo" respondió con un leve tono de vacilación en su voz, "Oh ¿en qué has estado ocupada? volvió a hablar Ibiki, "¡Ya déjame presentarme Ibiki y en lo que estuve ocupada no te incumbe!" gritó finalmente Anko, ya con un sonrojo más notable, Ibiki se rio mentalmente.

"Ah de todos modos, Soy Anko Mitarashi, la examinadora del segundo examen, pueden haber pasado la prueba de Ibiki pero no canten victoria todavía, así que síganme" Anko hablo pero no se movió un centímetro tras ver la cantidad de personas "78 esta vez has sido blando Ibiki, igual yo me encargare que quede menos de la mitad, ¡vamonos!" dijo Anko antes de retirarse por la puerta, sin escuchar lo que Ibiki quería replicarle.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO DESDE HACE DOS CAPÍTULOS AQUÍ TAMBIEN HAY UN ATINALE AL PROTAGONISTA DE AVANCE.**

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

" _ **El cansancio le agobiaba, estaba sola en esto y sentía que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo, cada jalón hacía que el kunai se pegara cada vez más a su cuello y se sentía débil, la kunoichi que le agarraba la cabeza solamente estaba jugando con ella, esperando a que … se acercara, el plan de su enemigo tuvo resultado, su compañero corrió hacia ella y rápidamente fue atacado en el cuello de una manera, más que curiosa, ella solo grito su nombre impotente temblando de miedo escucho a su futuro ejecutor, "Me gusta ver el miedo, es divertido, es muy humano, jugaría un poco más contigo pero ya cumplí mi cometido", le empezaron a cortar el cuello pero cuando solo era un corte con un poco de sangre en el kunai vio como el brazo de su atacante se torció en una posición horrible y terminó soltándola se alejó rápidamente y su cara se ilumino al ver a…"**_

 **BUENO USTEDES YA SABEN COMO VA ESTO, SI ADIVINAN EL PERSONAJE PROTAGONISTA DEL AVANCE RECIBEN UN DÍA ANTES DE SU PUBLICACIÓN MEDIO CAPITULO, YA IRE PENSANDO EN OTROS PREMIOS, PERO POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	14. El bosque de la muerte: Lucha y rapidez

**Thesoul986: Siempre es agradable leer tu opinión (Radio capital), me alegra que te agrade esta historia, creo que con los de las personalidades fue un pequeño experimento que se me fue un poco de las manos, aquí explico en algo porque pasa.**

 **Si he querido plasmar un NaruHina, más sutil y bueno creo que queda bien para lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Si le has adivinado al pokemon, y con respecto a Sakura va a ser un poco complicado, pero ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer con ella.**

 **Me agrada que hayas quienes lean las notas, y si va a ser un poco difícil poder actualizar, en mi caso el 5 de abril vuelco a la universidad y aunque voy a seguir actualizando, no va a se constante.**

 **Gracias simpre por el apoyo y espero que disfrutes del episodio.**

 **Fernando917: Disfruta tu premio.**

 **Akkira Nala: Me agrada que te guste como estoy llevando el NaruHina, espero que la trama te siga interesando en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Alinita 28: Muchas gracias, me agrada que te haya gustado el cambio me agrada que se vea loco para ti, hay veces en que uno cambia la rutina.**

 **Nohamedina99: Felicitaciones disfruta tu premio, Y con respecto a tu comentario en mi otra historia, no tan leída, si cuando la escribí estaba un poco loco, estaba en lo que dicen aquí en Perú, "Me había fumado mi media" así que fue una total locura, pero gracias por comentar acá y allí, curiosamente fuiste, la primera que comento esta historia y también "El hilo rojo que cambio el destino", así que muchas gracias.**

 **Arrendajo-kun: Recalco era una pequeña broma, pero gracias por leer siempre y comentar y bueno no adivinaste el pokemon.**

 **Bubasking: Sigue intentando compañero.**

 **EdUchiha: Gracias por leer y espero que sigas disfrutando la lectura de este fanfic.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, SI FUERA EL DUEÑO HUBIERA HECHO MI NARUTO CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XII: El bosque de la muerte: Lucha y rapidez.

Él y su equipo habían estado esperando a que se abrieran las puertas claro fingiendo sus papeles ya se desharían de ellos cuando entraran, lo único curioso es que está vez les toco la puerta 16, pero seguían teniendo un rollo del cielo, que tenía él escondido dentro de otro rollo y sellado en la parte trasera de su banda ninja.

Anko dese hace un buen rato se había fijado en él por su extraño comportamiento, con un rostro que, aunque serio demostraba preocupación en los ojos, los dos habían coincidido en la casa de Iruka-sensei hace una semana, un día después del encuentro con Gaara, él quería hablar con su profesor, quería saber cómo había estado, él no estaba enterado en ese momento de su noviazgo y lo descubrió de una manera un poco desagradable:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _cuando fue en la tarde después de hablar con los hermanos de la arena, entro sigilosamente por la ventana haciendo desaparecer totalmente su chakra, cuando verifico la puerta estaba abierta se dio cuenta de que su profesor estaba en casa,_ _*Seguro está durmiendo* sonrío malvadamente se acercó a su cuarto y entreabrió la puerta, el esperaba ver a su sensei durmiendo pero en verdad estaba con un pantalón de cuero ajustado, había un látigo en su mano y Anko estaba suspendida del techo atada con sogas, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y solo escucho decir a Iruka, "¿Estas segura de esto?" la respuesta no tardó en llegar, "No te preocupes hazlo con toda tu fuerza, ponme esa mor…" Naruto no quiso oír más corrió y saltó por la ventana, tenía la cara totalmente roja, aunque si bien el y Hinata si habían tenido diversos juegos de esa índole en su vida matrimonial, era raro para él verlo en otra pareja, además él era un adulto no debería estar haciendo esas cosas, invadiendo propiedad ajena, así que se sereno y al día siguiente después de avisarle a Iruka que iba a visitarlo, estuvo a las siete de la noche frente a la puerta de su apartamento, cuando le abrieron se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar a Anko un poco diferente, había dejado de lado su pequeña coleta y llevaba una camiseta naranja y pantalones grises hasta por debajo de la rodilla, Iruka estaba sin su chaleco y con un delantal azul en la cocina, "Hola, necesitas algo" le dijo Anko con voz un poco hastiada, él se sintió un poco incómodo pensando que le habían descubierto el día anterior "Anko no juegues con él sabes muy bien que iba a venir" le dijo Iruka a su novia, "O vamos, porque te gusta arruinar mis bromas" dijo Anko con un puchero, "Porque suficientes bromas tuve con él, además las tuyas tienden a tener heridos, pasa Naruto, la cena ya casi esta lista" le dijo Iruka al rubio después de hablar sobre él, "Yo solo vine para hablar, no quiero interrumpir su momento de pareja", "No hay problema mocoso, en realidad la cena es porque, Iruka-kun, me menciono que vendrías y quise conocerte, así que en si es para tener una excusa de que este aquí" le dijo Anko sonriendo, Naruto y ella se sentaron en los sillones de la salita de Iruka, Anko seguía teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro *Wow sí que se suelta de verdad con Iruka sensei* "o bueno" dijo Naruto y se sentó, era raro ver a Anko sin su máscara el realmente solo le había visto así solo una vez, después de que volvió a la aldea cuando termino la Cuarta guerra ninja y se alegró de ser libre de las garras de Kabuto y bueno su descubrimiento de que ya no tenía la marca de maldición y eso solo fue por un momento, y aunque se soltó un poco más cuando se volvió profesora de la academia, siempre tuvo una máscara puesta, hasta llego a caer en una depresión que le llevo a querer autodestruirse comiendo gran cantidad de comida, emborrachándose y sin entrenar, si Iruka no venía con la oferta de enseñar, era posible que su funeral fuera próximo._

 _Al final los dos habían sufrido el maltrato de la aldea y se alegraba de que ahora pudiera ser feliz con el sensei que le ayudó tanto._

" _Mocoso ¿cómo te empezaste a llevar bien con Iruka?" le dijo Anko que aunque las palabras fueran duras el tono fue amable, "Por favor dime Naruto, Anko-san, me sentiría alegre si pudiéramos empezar a tener una relación cercana, después de todo eres la novia de la primera persona que me reconoció aparte del tercero, con relación a tu pregunta creo que fue, cuando me enseñó a leer, yo realmente no sabía y ya tenía 9 años en verdad fue importante para mí, lo poco que crecí en la Academia fue gracias a él…" Naruto empezó a hablar del hombre que consideraba un padre sustituto, para cuando termino de hablar ya Iruka había colocado la cena en la mesa, Anko agradeció que en verdad podía confiar en el profesor de Academia, Naruto solo había dicho casa beneficiosas sobre él, así que después de comer y se sentaron otra vez en los sillones ella se apoyó en el hombro de su novio._

" _Y Anko-san ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos son pareja?", se vio un poco la incomodidad en la cara de la kunoichi, realmente ella no se sentía orgullosa de cómo había tratado a Iruka ese día, pero un pequeño apretón en su mano por parte de su novio le dio la confianza, empezó a hablar y se perdió en los profundos ojos azules del niño frente a ella, volvió a derramar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había vivido desde que Orochimaru la traicionó, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, Iruka le abrazo y lloró otra vez, era una herida muy profunda la que tenía, cuando se calmó un poco el profesor le soltó y otra vez recibió un abrazo pero ahora del alumno preferido de su pareja, "Creo que los dos hemos tenido vidas complicadas Anko-neechan" ella se sorprendió por las palabras de Naruto, y liberándose suavemente del abrazo le miro sorprendida "Espero no haberte alarmado, es que consideró a Iruka-sensei como un padre sustituto, pero se sentiría un poco raro llamarlo papá asi que le asumo como un hermano mayor y bueno me pregunto si a ti te podría decir Anko-neechan, claro si lo quieres, de todas maneras puedo considerarte familia, hemos compartido un sufrimiento y si Iruka sensei te quiere es porque sin duda eres una persona increíble", Anko escucho las palabras del niño, y sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que ella había perdido desde que sus padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi, sintió que podía pertenecer a una familia, "No tengo ningún problema Naruto" habló alegremente._

 _Naruto sonrió, "En temas más alegres Anko-neechan, ¿Cómo les va a ustedes en sus asuntos del amor?" cuando lo dijo su voz tomo un tono pervertido, Iruka se sonrojo y Anko soltó una sonora carcajada, "Realmente me agradas Naruto" dijo la kunoichi sonriendo._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Fue agradable ver bien a su sensei y a Anko, pero ahora no era conveniente que Mitarashi se preocupara por él especialmente cuando interpretaba su papel así que rezaba para que Anko no se acercara con algún pretexto, ese día ninguno de los dioses le hizo caso.

"Antes de comenzar el examen, me llevaré a su compañero, es realmente excitante ver al bromista de Konoha en tan lamentable estado, tengo que disfrutar su dolor por un momento" dijo Anko con una mirada sádica pintada en sus ojos, Ella lo agarró y se lo llevo en un shunshin, aparecieron en un árbol dentro del Bosque de la muerte, "¿Por qué estas así Naruto, te encuentras bien?, o acaso esa compañera tuya de cabello rosado te ha estado humillando" habló preocupada Anko, "No, no hay ningún problema Anko-neechan, lo que pasa es que estamos haciendo una estrategia para atraer algún rival" dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, "¿Cómo así, mocoso?" preguntó interesada la kunoichi, "Hemos decidido fingir personalidades distintas para simular un equipo desunido y débil, nos va a permitir conseguir un pergamino más fácilmente si algún otro equipo nos ataca subestimándonos, así que si tenemos rápido los dos rollos, llegamos rápido a la torre y no tenemos que arriesgarnos a pasar varias noches en ese bosque aterrador" explicó Naruto, "Es arriesgado lo que quieres hacer Naruto, espero que no te enfrentes a un equipo con le que no puedas pelear" dijo cautelosa Anko, "No te preocupes Anko-neechan, voy a salir rápido de ese bosque-ttebayo" Naruto levanto el pulgar y sonrío, la mencionada sonrío también, "Confío en ti Naruto-kun, pero te saque con una excusa y tengo que cumplirla" dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica y con emoción en los ojos.

Naruto tenía una serpiente pintada en la frente y un par de moretones en la cabeza, "Sabes Anko-neechan, me agradas más cuando solo estamos Iruka-sensei, tu y yo" habló un poco dolido, "No mientas Naruto sé que me quieres" respondió divertida la invocadora de serpientes, "No puedo negarlo" habló el rubio, Anko sonrío con sus ojos y se lo llevo en un shunshin

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto había regresado golpeado y con un dibujo de serpiente en la frente, ni bien se fue esa loca examinadora se limpió y sus moretones desaparecieron, "¿E…esa es la novia de Iruka-sensei? Ella pregunto un poco aterrada entre susurros, "Si, es agradable, muy alegre en realidad" respondió el rubio entre susurros, Sakura le miro un poco raro, ella quería seguir preguntando, pero las puertas se abrieron y con un grito de Anko corrieron hacia el bosque, no se dio cuenta de que unas puertas más allá u equipo estaba siendo observado por una kunoichi de la Hierba que no podía sacar sus ojos de su compañero Uchiha.

Entraron rápidamente, Naruto se paró y les llamó, cuando ellos se acercaron les habló "Bien chicos, en estos exámenes podemos morir de verdad, o por lo menos quedar heridos y traumatizados de por vida, así que les pido que tomen esto como la misión de la Ola, no queremos obtener sorpresas así que tenemos que hacer planes, así que ¿alguna idea?", cuando termino de hablar el rubio hizo unos cuantos clones que se dispersaron, "Para que no intenten emboscarnos" fue su única explicación, "Podríamos utilizar tus clones" dijo Sasuke, ella le miro atentamente, no podía ignorar a su Sasuke-kun, "Podrían servir como una forma de explorar a lo ancho de todo el bosque, así que cuando detecten un equipo enemigo pueden regresar y darnos su ubicación", "Me gusta pero podrían destruir al clon y posiblemente sabrían lo que planeamos Sasuke-kun" se expresó Sakura intentando ofrecer ayuda a su equipo, ella quería empezar a ser útil, "Es posible que descubran a mi clon, pero es una técnica prohibida a lo sumo pensaran que solo he podido crear uno, y además cuando desaparecen obtengo inmediatamente su informac…" Naruto se quedó paralizado, ella se acercó a darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero rápidamente su compañero volvió en sí, "Chicos prepárense otro equipo nos está comenzando a rodear, mis clones lo han detectado, con todo este acto es posible que me ataquen más que a ustedes, con tal de dejar al equipo en desventaja, cuando se concentren en mi elimínenlos" después de las palabras del rubio no pudieron ni asentir, ni colocarse en posición de combate porque les empezaron a llover shuriken, pudo identificar rápidamente a sus atacantes eran tres ninjas de su Aldea vestidos enteramente de negro.

Se separaron , Naruto había predicho bien, él era el más atacado, vio a su compañero de equipo desviar todos las armas con un gran empuje de aire, era momento de actuar ella y Sasuke se colocaron detrás de sus enemigo, los dos ocultaban su chakra, los tres enemigos estaban concentrados eN Naruto, Sasuke le dijo, "Voy a lanzarles un jutsu de fuego, corta sus salidas con kunais explosivos" ella le asintió un poco alegre, Sasuke había decidido confiar en ella y no le hablo con desdén, se sintió bien ser de utilidad.

Los dos se posicionaron bien, Naruto estaba manteniendo a los tres genin a raya, los enemigos no intentaban otra estrategia, en su opinión no merecían estar en el examen, podrá no ser hábil, pero la lectura le proveyó de una idea de lo que se debía hacer, buscar a quien tenga su pergamino o por lo menos enfrentar al otro equipo en igualdad de condiciones, no irse a lo loco contra un solo oponente porque supuestamente es el más débil, bueno eso no importaba, su debilidad nuestra ventaja.

Estaban en la posición perfecta, Naruto los miro rápidamente y de repente los ninjas enemigos se quedaron paralizados con el terror en sus caras, los dos atacaron atrás de ellos mismos, Sakura lanzo dos kunai a sus flancos y Sasuke gritó **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** y tres ninjas cayeron chamuscados de los árboles, los que se enfrentaban a Naruto se disolvieron en barro, los tres se aproximaron a ellos revisaron sus alforjas y Sakura encontró un rollo de tierra, habían conseguido la pareja podían dirigirse a la torre tranquilamente, ahora los clones de Naruto podrían servir de guardia.

Sakura le lanzo el pergamino a Naruto él era, "Gracias Sakura" le dijo le rubio, le rodeo una nube de humo y cuando se disipo ya no tenía ningún pergamino en su mano, "Es posible que aún estemos siendo observados, es mejor tenerlo oculto de cualquier mirada" les dijo Uzumaki.

Su compañero realmente había mejorado y por lo menos en el ambiente de batalla podría decirse de que era inteligente, pero aún tenían que proteger sus dos pergaminos, "Necesitamos una contraseña para poder reconocernos si nos llegamos a separar" dijo ella rápidamente, "Tengo una idea respecto a eso" dijo Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto le asintieron para que continuara, "Escúchenme bien solo lo voy a decir una vez, a contraseña debe ser Un ninja espera pacientemente en silencio ante el clamor de sus enemigos, porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y espera el agotamiento o el error de su adversario" Sakura conocía esa frase se les había enseñado en la academia como una de las reglas shinobi, nada difícil de memorizar, "Podrías decir de nuevo la segunda parte no se me ha grabado bien" dijo Naruto, bueno era una mejora, normalmente él no recordaría nada de eso.

No pudieron pensar mucho más una gigantesca ráfaga de viento barrio con ellos y se vieron separados,ella se acercó a Sasuke que le pidió la contraseña ella lo recitó correctamente, poco después apareció Naruto Sasuke hizo lo mismo y le pregunto por la contraseña, ella se sorprendió al escuchar Al rubio decirla completa, le parecía un poco extraño, después del comentario que había hecho el mismo rubio momentos antes, así que ella y Sasuke le lanzaron un kunai cada uno, se revelo una kunochi de la Hierba que les pregunto "¿Cómo supiste que no era él?" " Él no podría haber memorizado todo, ha mejorado pero aún así era complejo para su cabeza", respondió Sasuke "Ya veo en ustedes no hay agotamiento y eso que ya han peleado, bueno tengo ganas de jugar con ustedes, voy a hacer esto rápido para que puedan encontrar el cuerpo de su compañero , si es que no se lo han tragado ya una de mis serpientes" el ninja soltó una risita aterradora, antes de desaparecer en un borrón y soltarle una patada que la arrojo contra un árbol, Sasuke le siguió poco después.

Cuando quiso moverse sintió que un kunai se clavaba entre sus ojos, ella sintió morir, sentía el frio que reptaba por su piel, sentía que sus entrañas dejaban de funcionar y que poco a poco perdía la visión, cuando se despejo esa ilusión estaba aterrada, ella sabía que era eso, era una intención de matar muy fuerte, solo la de Naruto en la Ola le había provocado más miedo y terror, pero la que estaba frente a ellos era un monstruo, vio como unos kunai se dirigían hacia ella y supo que era su final, iba a morir inútilmente.

Algo la saco de ahí, del aura mortífera y vio que Sasuke estaba a su costado con una cara totalmente aterrada, al borde de la histeria, "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó el pelicuervo, con genuina preocupación en sus ojos, ella solo asintió.

Una serpiente apareció cerca de ellos y saltaron a otros árboles, solo que ella termino siendo pateada por la kunoichi enemiga hacia el suelo, sus ojos se agrandaron le estaba esperando el ninja de la Hierba, no sabía cómo podía estar ahí su enemigo tan rápido, volvió a recibir otra patada, que le envió hacia los aires, Sasuke la volvió a agarrar, el pelinegro logro lanzar una bola de fuego hacia la cara de su enemiga.

El horror apareció en sus rostros, un ojo ámbar les observaba desde un pedazo de cara derretido, "Oh, parece que Sasuke-kun ha empezado a pelear" les hablo con una voz tétrica, "Eso es emocionante, parece que lo hace por ti niñita" se dirigió a ella mientras una larga lengua salía de su boca y se relamía de una manera muy asquerosa.

Orochimaru estaba en lo cierto, Sasuke había estado aterrorizado, pero solo saltó con tal de no ver a su compañera de equipo herida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la kunoichi, desapareció, sujeto a Sasuke de su camiseta y lo arrojo, después hizo que ella se arrodillara le sujeto el cabello y le coloco un kunai en la garganta, "parece que, para divertirme, tendrás que morir" le susurro antes de lamerle una gota de sangre que corría por su cuello.

"Suéltala" dijo oscuramente Sasuke, "Si no quieres que muera, ven y quítamela" dijo su captora antes de soltar un poco de su intención de matar, el miedo apareció en los ojos de su compañero, y ella empezó a formar algo en su cabeza, ella siempre había sido inútil, ahora estaba siendo inútil, no sabía dónde estaba Naruto, si es que su enemigo se dio cuenta de que él era el más fuerte de los tres, seguramente ya se habría encargado de él tal y como el monstruo que la sujetaba aseguraba y eso la tenía atemorizada, era posible que su compañero ya esté muerto y ahora ella iba morir siendo una rehén, así que asumiendo lo que le podría llegar a pasar le dijo a Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, por favor vete, busca a Naruto si es que está vivo y ayúdalo, no quiero que te pase algo si es por mi culpa por favor vete" dijo en rendición esperando a que su compañero se fuera, lágrimas tentaban con caer de sus ojos, "No voy a dejarte Sakura, faltaría a los que nos dijo Kakashi-sensei, yo no quiero ser un cobarde, ni tampoco perderte, ni a ti ni al dobe ". Le respondió Sasuke decidido, con un sharingan en sus ojos, la sorpresa le lleno la cabeza, Sasuke no quería perderla, pero aún era posible que todos murieran y su enemiga estaba acercándola al kunai.

Quiso insistir pero ya el cansancio le agobiaba, sentía que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo, cada jalón hacía que el kunai se pegara cada vez más a su cuello y se sentía débil, la kunoichi que le agarraba la cabeza solamente estaba jugando con ella, esperando a que Sasuke se acercara, el plan de su enemigo tuvo resultado, su compañero corrió hacia ella y rápidamente fue atacado en el cuello de una manera, más que curiosa, ella solo grito su nombre impotente temblando de miedo escucho a su futuro ejecutor, "Me gusta ver el miedo, es divertido, es muy humano, jugaría un poco más contigo pero ya cumplí mi cometido", le empezó a cortar el cuello pero cuando solo era un corte con un poco de sangre en el kunai, pero todo se detuvo vio como el brazo de su atacante se torció en una posición horrible, pudo liberarse, se alejó rápidamente para agarrar a Sasuke que había caído rendido y su cara se ilumino al ver a Naruto vivo aunque con un poco de sangre en su ropa.

"Sakura coge a Sasuke y llévatelo de aquí, déjame a este a mí" le dijo su compañero mientras una nube de humo le rodeaba y de ella salía un rubio más alto, con la ropa totalmente diferente y dándole una sonrisa de confianza, "Ve Sakura no te me quedes mirando, o acaso este pequeño cambio hizo que te enamoraras de mi Sa-ku-ra-chan" ella se dio cuenta de que era su compañero, se enojó con la burla, "Ni creas Naru…" ella sintió que todo el miedo desapareció de su cuerpo, volvió a sentir esa aura protectora, se sintió cálida y segura, ella recibió a Sasuke desapareció entre los árboles pero no fue muy lejos, quería vigilar a su compañero, ella no podía abandonarlo, no tras pensar de que había muerto, así que coloco cuidadosamente a Sasuke en una rama gruesa de un árbol, ocultó su chakra y se preparó a vigilar a Naruto, rezando que su amigo no perdiera.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Orochimaru volvió su brazo a la posición correcta y sonrió, "Pudiste con mis serpientes, parece que tú también eres interesante Naruto" habló el Sannin, "Bue o realmente solo fue una el resto estaba asqueado con tu comportamiento y piden que nunca les vuelvas a invoca sino quieres ser asesinado, serpiente pedófila" le respondió Naruto, "O ya empezamos a insultarnos Naruto-kun, o solo quieres enfadarme para quitarme mi pergamino", respondió Orochimaru, "Deja ese chiste atrás Orochimaru" habló molestó Naruto.

"Que interesante, sabes quién soy, es una pena que no me pueda quedar" Orochimaru dio media vuelta e hizo el ademán e empezar a saltar, pero antes que lo intentara recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo envió a incrustarse en un árbol, "Ku ku, parece que si vas a ser capaz de darme diversión Naruto-kun" respondía divertido Orochimaru, Naruto se abalanzó contra la serpiente, arrogantemente del sabio le esquivo, pero otra vez fue enviado a volar.

"Oh, parece que el sannin Orochimaru, en vedad es el más débil de los tres, por eso buscas la inmortalidad no, porque eres tan débil que prefieres esperar a que mueran tus enemigos, que a pelear" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos del modo ermitaño, la sorpresa se formó en la cara del sannin, Naruto volvió a atacar a Orochimaru, este hizo rápidos sellos y gritó **Doton: Doserkyu (dragón de tierra y roca),** un dragón hecho de barro se abalanzo hacia nuestro rubio el formo dos rasengan gigantes en sus manos **Odama rasengan** gritó, desapareciendo al dragón de tierra, pero rápidamente se vio atrapado por varias serpientes, Orochimaru volvió a realizar otro jutsu **Katon: karyudan (bala dragón de fuego)** El sabio pensó que ya había acabado con su oponente pero no había nadie en el lugar donde apuntó, de repente fue rodeado por un chakra completamente rojo, Naruto estaba frente a él y siete colas se balanceaban detrás de él todas lo agarraban, "Cuanto habrás hecho para obtener esos jutsus que no son de nuestra aldea, a cuantos abras marcado con tu sucia maldición, Orochimaru, mereces un castigo, te juro que de hoy en adelante no podrás utilizar jutsus" diciendo esto Naruto formó una técnica en su mano y dijo **Futon:Rasenshuriken** y lo dirigió contra los brazos de su enemigo, solo pudo destrozar celularmente un brazo antes de que un madero lo reemplazara con un grito que se desvanecía en el aire, Naruto lo busco con todas sus habilidades sensoriales, que ya le estaban fallando, había exagerado con las siete colas pero su oponente era un Sannin no podía permitirse ser arrogante, sabía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y era posible que esos ninjas del sonido atacaran a Sakura, rezaba porque no estuviera fuera por mucho tiempo, _**'Se lo que estás pensando mocoso, pero otra vez te has vuelto a exceder, maldita sea eres el séptimo Hokage no te debería atemorizar tanto una serpeinte, de todos modos cuando esos gusanos te tuvieron atrapado una te inyecto un veneno de acción lenta, puedo curarlo, pero es posible que estés fuera por una buena cantidad de horas'**_ le explicó Kurama _'Demonios, Kurama por favor te lo encargo'_ el zorro solo odio un gruñido de asentimiento, iba a correr hacia Sakura hasta que detecto la firma de chakra de Anko y se acercaba rápidamente a la de Orochimaru que había aparecido, _*Mierda*_ , creo un clon que corrió a proteger a su amiga, sintiendo a su compañera se dirigió hacia ella.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Anko estaba saltando por los árboles, desde que habían encontrado los cadáveres estaba segura de que detrás del ataque estaba Orochimaru, _*Dejame encontrarte malnacido, tu muerte me permitirá cerrar una horrible etapa de mi vida, por fin seré libre y estaré tranquila junto a mi familia, voy a detenerte, aunque me cueste la vida lo haré por quienes amo, los protegeré hasta mi último aliento*_ Ella sabía que no era rival para su antiguo sensei, pero haría, todo lo posible hasta que llegaran los ANBU, era consciente del peligro , ella había dejado una pequeña nota en la mesa donde estaba Iruka esperando a que llegaran los genin, era una despedida, aunque ella realmente esperaba volver a verlo.

Cuando saltaba una lengua le intento atacar, su ex-maestro se materializo de un árbol un brazo le colgaba y estaba golpeado, ya alguien lo había frenado, era interesante, preparo unos zenbon y se los lanzó, el Sannin los esquivo y le volvió a atacar con la lengua, ella invocó una serpiente, que sujeto a su oponente, lanzó a Orochimaru hacia un árbol, apuñalo su mano buena, pero de un momento a otro estuvo en la posición de su enemigo, "Me gustaría irme Anko-chan, pero como ves tengo una mano inútil y ni siquiera voy a poder curármela, el quien me hirió sabía lo que hacía, así que necesito un cuerpo, y creo que tú me servirás aunque sea por tres meses, tengo que hacerlo rápido, disfruta tus últimos momentos" dijo Orochimaru con voz tétrica, una serpiente blanca con la cara de su ex-sensei salía por la boca del mismo, pero antes de que pudiera él hacer algo un destello rojo bajo del cielo y empujó algo contra el brazo bueno, Orochimaru soltó un grito de dolor, el ataque había levantado polvo, cuando este se despejo, el pequeño Naruto estaba frente a ella cubierto de chakra rojo y con cuatro colas detrás de él, "No voy a dejar que toques a las personas a las que quiero, serpiente pedófila, así que lárgate antes de que te mate" diciendo eso el rubio soltó una intensa aura asesina que hizo que el Sannin se retirara con una mirada de odio en sus ojos fusionándose otra vez con un árbol.

Naruto volteo a verla él le sonrió, "Espero que estés bien Anko-neechan, vuelve a tu posición y dale mis saludos a Iruka sensei, no le digas nada a nadie por favor" diciendo esto Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Anko estaba sorprendida, pero eso paso rápidamente los ANBU habían llegado, la decepción cubrió su rostro, "Saben a veces pienso que ustedes son un poco inútiles" diciendo esto Anko desapareció rodeada de serpientes.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO SEMANAL, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN QUE LES HA PARECIDO, SUS SUGERENCIAS E IMPRESIONES; SI TE A ENCNTADO LA HISTORIA SIGUELA Y DALE A FAVORITO, PARA QUE TRE AVISE DE CUANDO SE PUBLIQUE CADA CAPÍTULO.**

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

" _ **Corrió a abrazarla, "¡Maldita sea, no vuelvas a asustarme así y menos seas tan temeraria y por favor, por favor no seas vengativa eso puede llegar a matarte!"**_

 **UN POCO CORTO, SI LO SE, PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES UN POCO COMPLICADO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE COMO SIEMPRE ADIVINEN EL PERSONAJE, Y TENDRAN UNA PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO UN DÍA ANTES DE LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL MISMO.**

 **SE QUE NO DEBERÍA UTILIZAR MI MEJOR HISTORIA PARA ESTO, PERO TENGO OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS ESCRITAS, Y SI PUEDEN IR A DARLES UN VISTAZO ESTARÍA AGRADECIDO Y MÁS AUN SI PODRÍAN DEJAR SUS IMPRESIONES SOBRE LAS MISMAS Y I SE MERECEN CONTINUAR O SOLAMENTE LAS DEJO AHÍ PARALIZADAS.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	15. El bosque de la muerte: Resistir

**LadyDoptera: ¡Gracias por leer!, es genial que te fascine, espero que hayas disfrutado tu adelanto.**

 **La patata anónima: No se si no tienes cuenta o algo pasa porque no he podido enviarte tu premio, de todos modos, gracias por leer, el trauma de Naruto fue algo en lo que tenía dudas, pero me gustó como quedo, espero que el desarrollo de Sakura sea bueno.**

 **Fernando917: Disfruta tu premio, amigo.**

 **Akkira Nala: Si he corrido un poco con esta parte, pero espero que haya quedado bien, es una felicidad para mí que te agraden los cambios que hago, muchas gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Alinita 28: Como ya he estado diciendo desde hace un tiempo, desde abril va a ser para mi difícil subir capítulos, la universidad me lo impide, yo con gusto subiría más, pero también quiero conservar la rutina de escritura que tengo, siempre me agradan los comentarios y tu tenacidad para ir en contra de los spoilers, pero pido calma que yo escribo esto para divertirme y para que se entretengan.**

 **Regina Alba Blossom: Con Karin no lo tengo muy bien pensado, en el canon se ha visto que ella y Naruto no tienen mucha relación así que, aunque tengo ideas generales, si voy a hacer algo con ella, si voy a mostrar cosas sobre Hinata y no creo que las peleas preliminares sean las mismas, pero veré lo que ustedes quieren respecto a esto.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, SI FUERA EL DUEÑO HUBIERA HECHO MI NARUTO CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XII: El bosque de la muerte: Resistir.

Su compañero desapareció de donde estaba parado y reapareció a su costado, ella pego un salto del susto, estaba un poco atemorizada, fue aterrador ver a su compañero llamar a ese enemigo Orochimaru uno de los legendarios Sannin, y su compañero peleo de igual a igual, aún más hizo huir al sabio, estaba totalmente asombrada, especialmente de la forma en que su compañero inmovilizo a su enemigo

"Sakura, deberías haberte ido cuando te dije, esa pelea se hubiera tornado peligrosa, si no huía Orochimaru" le dijo su rubio amigo un poco preocupado, "Es que no sabía si podría apoyarte, además no podía abandonarte, no se abandonan a los compañeros" dijo ella con decisión en su voz, "Aprecio el gesto, pero es hora de irnos" habló Naruto, que levanto a Sasuke en su hombro y la toco, sintió que se movilizaba a una velocidad impresionante y aparecieron en un claro de bosque cerca de una pequeña gruta, Naruto coloco a Sasuke en el suelo y se derrumbó de repente, "¡Naruto!, estas bien" habló preocupada Sakura se agacho donde su compañero, "Sakura, escucha bien, me excedí en esa pelea mi cuerpo está dañado por la cantidad de chakra que use, además una serpiente de esas me mordió y me inyecto un veneno de acción lenta, voy a estar fuera por mucho tiempo, ahora es el momento en que tienes que empezar a crecer, ya no vamos a estar ni Sasuke, ni yo, tú tienes que cuidar de nosotros, me entiendes" habló Naruto con voz seria, Sakura solo asintió "Espero que entiendas el peligro de este bosque, haz trampas y piensa en todo lo que has aprendido y observado hasta ahora tanto por tu cuenta como del equipo, confió en ti Sakura y Sasuke también lo hace, no confíes en nadie del sonido, es posible que estén relacionados con Orochimaru, nos vemos en un rato" diciendo esto el rubio se desmayó.

Sakura arrastro a sus compañeros hasta la pequeña gruta estuvo un buen rato colocando trampas, incluso una que había aprendido de los clones de Naruto en su Misión a la Ola, eran un poco enrevesadas y no cumplían con nada de lo que les hubieran enseñado en la Academia, pero eran como el rubio, imprevisibles, después de colocar todo lo necesario se sentó junto a sus compañeros.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Anko regresó enojada a la torre, casi era utilizada ppor Orochimaru y si no se acercaba ese clon de sombra de Naruto, no la hubiera contado, ella estaba profundamente asombrada, el mocoso que ahora consideraba un hermanito había barrido con su maestro de un solo ataque, Orochimaru había sido controlado fácilmente, pero ahora no podía decir nada, se lo prometió a su hermanito así que lentamente volvió a su mesa y a sus dangos, pero cuando se acercaba, sabía que estaba en problemas, Iruka estaba sentado sobre su silla, y ya no había ningún dango sobre la mesa y en la mano de su novio estaba la nota que había dejado, ella sabía que aunque lo había escrito con sentimiento, se daba cuenta ahora de que era un poco dramática, pero cuando estaba preparándose para tener su primera discusión en pareja, él corrió a abrazarla "¡Maldita sea, no vuelvas a asustarme así y menos seas tan temeraria y por favor, por favor no seas vengativa eso puede llegar a matarte!" después Iruka le soltó y le empezó a revisar, "¿Estas herida?", le preguntó "No… no, solo fue una pequeña escaramuza" hablo un poco confundida, "¿Tú…tú no estás molesto?" dijo ella dudosa, "Porque estaría molesto, estoy alegre de que estés a salvo, así que vamos" Iruka le cargó de una manera un poco vergonzosa para ella.

Su novio le había tomado de sorpresa ahora estaban de camino a quien sabe dónde y ella estaba muy sonrojada siendo cargada en estilo nupcial, ella la que se consideraba una de las torturadoras más sádicas del T &I, ella una de las mujeres más independientes de la Hoja, ella una reina del hielo; no podía librarse de los gentiles brazos de Iruka, así que solamente ocultó su rostro y dejo que el chunin le llevara, sintió que se abría una puerta y que una luz se prendía, cuando alzó la mirada vio un cuarto, era el que le había sido asignado a ella durante esos cinco días de la segunda prueba, ella iba empezar a burlarse de su novio, con la idea en mente de que ellos dos se iban a acostar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él habló "Buen es mejor que descanses y duermas un poco, tu mente debe estar colapsando por encontrarte con el hombre que te arruinó la vida", fue sentada en la cama, Iruka le saco la gabardina y la dobló, las sandalias se deslizaron de sus pies y las canilleras de metal fueron desatadas, se paró por un momento, Iruka le abrió la cama ella se echó y fue tapada, todo eso paso en un minuto, sintió que en verdad su cabeza estaba pesada con muchos pensamientos chocando en su mente.

Cuando se estaba poniendo cómoda, se dio cuenta de que tenía que informar de su pelea, "Oye, tengo que ir a dar un informe" dijo intentando levantarse, "¿Es lo mismo que ya informaron los ANBU, o es algo nuevo?" preguntó el profesor de la Academia, "Bueno es algo respecto a la condición en que esta Orochimaru, sobre mi pelea y bueno nada más" respondió ella, "Lo puedes escribir, dámelo y yo se lo entrego a un ANBU" le respondió su novio, "Es algo que es importante Iruka, no se lo puedo confiar a un ANBU, es posible que al que le entregues sea un agente de Orochimaru disfrazado, que liquido al verdadero ANBU, no puedo dejárselo a nadie" respondió ella seriamente, "Y si yo lo entrego" continuó tercamente Iruka, la duda se formó en el rostro de Anko, _*Bueno ciertamente puedo confiar en él, además es cercano al Hokage así que no tendrá ninguna dificultad en entregarlo, sé que estoy siendo un poco irresponsable, pero él me está mimando y me siento cómoda , ¡Oh que demonios!*_ pensó la pelimorada, "Está bien pero consígueme dango" respondió ella, Iruka saco un rollo y un pincel y frasco de tinta, "Bien escribe tu mensaje".

Anko escribió todo un informe rápidamente cerro el rollo y le colocó un sello que solo se liberaría con el chakra del Hokage y el de Iruka como primer nivel, se lo entrego a su novio, con las indicaciones necesarias.

Iruka guardo el rollo y sacó otro, "Coloca tu chakra en este rollo" Anko obedeció, "Bueno allí adentro están unas 25 órdenes de dango, tienes que descansar por lo menos unas 6 horas para que puedas volver a abrirlo con tu chakra otra vez" Iruka tras decir esto dejo el rollo sobre una mesita que estaba al costado de la cama, tapo a Anko con las mantas le dio un beso en la frente, el cuarto no tenía ventanas, así que él solo apagó las luces, "Descansa cariño" le dijo y cerró la puerta.

Anko estaba sorprendida por un lado su novio le permitía relajarse y bueno se sentía querida y amada, tanto que sin darse cuenta mientras estaba echada empezó a tararear una marcha nupcial.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el maldito le había engañado y ahora tenía que dormir 6 horas para comer dango, "¡Iruka, no sé si amarte u odiarte!" gritó, una risa se oyó detrás de la puerta y ella solo se echó resignada a descansar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke ardía en fiebre, estaba muy preocupada iba y venía de un pequeño arroyo remojando un trapo para colocarlo en su frente, estaba cansada, había pasado casi un día desde que sus dos compañeros estaban bajo su cuidado

Se sentó al costado a diferencia de la cara de dolor de Sasuke, Naruto tenía un rostro tranquilo, era cierto que él le había encargado protegerlos, hasta ahora todo era tranquilo, solo no sabía que podría hacer si es que aparecía otro equipo genin, sintió que él sueño le vencía, le había pasado mucho las últimas horas y ahora parecía que en verdad se iba a dormir, pero antes de que sus parpados se cierren, una lagartija empezó acorrer a una de las trampas ella lanzo un kunai para ahuyentarlo.

Un poco más tranquila, escucho que Sasuke empezó a balbucear, "Dame ese libro… lo voy… arrojar al río… no es… a ti… a quien debería arrojar… Kakashi…Sakura", ella se acercó al oír su nombre, queriendo escuchar más, "Oí que querías… convertirte en… Hokage….. No, yo… también aspiré… a serlo… se que serás un gran Hokage Sarada" siguió balbuceando Uchiha, _*Kakashi, Sarada, ¿quién es Sarada? Y ¿quién demonios le pone a alguien de nombre Sarada?, además no es Naruto el que grita que él es el que va a ser Hokage*_ pensó Sakura tras los balbuceos de su compañero.

Todos los pensamientos fueron dejados atrás cuando una voz dijo "Así que montando guardia", ella volteo a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, a la salida de la gruta estaban esos tres ninjas del sonido, "Despierta a Sasuke, queremos pelear con él" dijo el tipo raro de los vendajes, "¡Sobre mi cadáver, rarito!, sé muy bien que ustedes son simples marionetas de Orochimaru" dijo decidida Sakura, la sorpresa de sus enemigos se reflejó en sus caras y ella supo que le había atinado.

Se acercaron lentamente los del sonido, ella sonrió ante la trampa a la que se acercaban, era la mejor que había puesto, " Oh, así que una trampa, es muy fácil de detectar la tierra removida lo delata" volvió a hablar el vendado, "Que mal que seas tan inútil" dijo levantando la tierra, ella sonrió, allí estaba la verdadera trampa grandes troncos cayeron a tierra y varios sellos explosivos detonaron rodeando a su enemigo, empezó a lanzar shuriken rápidamente, no conocía ningún jutsu pero haría todo lo posible para que no se acercaran a sus amigos, cuando se desvaneció el polvo y el humo, todavía estaban allí sus oponentes, empezó a temblar su mejor trampa no había hecho nada.

"Confío en ti Sakura y Sasuke también lo hace" las palabras de Naruto volvieron a su mente y sacando su kunai se preparó para pelear, antes de que hiciera algo un tipo con un horrible traje de spandex verde y corte de hongo se apareció frente a ella, "Estas bien" le dijo el tipo, "Soy Rock Lee y te protegeré porque te amo" dijo el chico lanzándole un beso ella lo esquivo como si de un kunai se tratara "Zaku encárgate de Sasuke" dijo el chico vendado, que diciendo eso se abalanzó contra Lee, intercambiaron una pelea, demasiado rápida para que la pudiera ver, solo vio como Lee envolvía en sus propias vendas y lo lanzaba contra el suelo, pero el otro shinobi no se hizo nada su compañero le había salvado en el último minuto, el de la Aldea del Sonido revelo un brazalete que tenía agujeros, intercambiaron rápidos golpes en un momento Lee estaba sobre una rodilla tocándose el oído, el vendado se lanzó contra ella, su compañero de Konoha se interpuso y recibió un golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate, el enemigo se preparó para asesinar a Lee.

Ella le lanzo unos Kunai que fueron rechazados por otro de sus enemigos, fue expulsada por una ráfaga de aire y ahora estaba siendo sujetada de su cabello por la kunoichi enemiga, "Oh, que sedoso tienes tu cabello, él tiempo que ocupas en cuidarlo lo debería utilizarlo para entrenar, así quizás hubiera podido defender a tus compañeros" ese comentario le dolio mucho, "Zaku, Dosu acaben con sus compañeros de esta niña coqueta, quiero que se divierta" dijo la kunoichi.

 _*Quiero hacer algo, no debo dejarles que asesinen a mis amigos, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, otra vez…otra vez soy una inútil, siempre tienen que protegerme, pensé que esta vez podría defenderlos, no, tengo tengo que proteger a quienes me importan*_ penso Sakura tristemente, pero la final con una nueva decisión sacó un kunai y con un rápido movimiento cortó su cabello, los mechones rosas cayeron y con otro ataque apuñalo la pierna de quien le sujetaba, no hizo mucho daño pero fue suficiente para que se pueda alejar, _*Yo quise convertirme en una kunoichi digna del nombre, pero siempre he estado detrás de ellos, que se han alejado de mí, siempre he visto sus espaldas, pero ahora yo tengo que protegerlos, ellos confían en mí, es hora de crecer*_ tras pensar esto Sakura se abalanzó sobre el tal Zaku, lanzándole muchos shuriken, el chico le lanzo otra de esas ondas de viento y de sonido, logro saltar esquivándola, el chico le lanzo unos kunai ella hizo le ademan de hacer un Kawarimi, pero en realidad recibió con dolor los kunai en su brazo, el chico estaba confiado de que en verdad se había sustituido.

Saltó sobre él apuñaló uno de sus brazos y mordió con fuerza el otro, después de unos segundos, fue arrojada no supo estabilizarse y se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, cuando empezó a levantarse sintió como la sangre corría por su cara.

Después de sentir la sangre vio que frente a ella estaba su rival en el amor, "Ino" dijo sorprendida, "Prometí que nunca perdería contra ti Sakura" le respondió, todo el equipo diez estaba frente a ella, colocados en posición de combate, hasta que escucharon una voz muy curiosa, "Sakura ¿qué hacemos en el bosque de la muerte?, ¿por qué pareces de doce?" dijo Sasuke confundido y apoyando un brazo contra la gruta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba con su brazo izquierdo, "lo que haya hecho este genjutsu, es hábil, pero no creo que puedan contra esto" vieron como los ojos de Uchiha se transfiguraban en un diseño parecido a una estrella roja y negra "Interesante, así que me colocaron en un ambiente de mi niñez, no voy a caer con eso quien es el que…" Sasuke se estaba colocando en una posición desconocida de combate antes de que cayera desmayado, Naruto estaba detrás suyo, "Lo siento Sasuke perro eso es algo que tenemos que conversar a solas".

"Lo siento Sakura demore un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero ahora tengo que tomar el relevo" dijo el rubio desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ella y al equipo diez, "Bien quien va a ser el primero" dijo Naruto decidido.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ino había recordado su amistad con Sakura y ahora el último de la clase estaba frente a ellos como si no hubiera atacado a su Sasuke y creyéndose poderoso, "Oye Naruto no te creas mucho" dijo ella despectivamente, el rubio la miro de reojo "Oh, qué tal Ino, no sé si tu equipo podrían retirarse con Sakura y Sasuke, esto se podría poner feo; oh y también llévense al cejotas" dijo señalando al chico en spandex, ella iba a replicar cuando el llamado Zaku gritó, "¡No voy a permitir que una mierda cobarde me ignore, vamos!" diciendo esto los tres enemigos se abalanzaron sin pensar sobre Naruto, el también corrió a su encuentro, ella y su equipo se prepararon para atacar después de que derroten al idiota.

Una nube de polvo se levantó alrededor de los combatientes, ella esperaba ver tirado al imbécil, pero no, Naruto había sujetado los puños de los dos shinobi y mantuvo quieto con su banda ninja la mano de la kunoichi, rápidamente pateo a la chica y le lanzo al tipo vendado, los dos chocaron estruendosamente contra un árbol al otro le encajo un golpe en el estómago que hizo que se deslizara al suelo ya desmayado.

El asombro estaba pintado en los rostros del equipo 10, el último muerto, el que se mostró como cobarde al inicio de los exámenes chunin, había dejado fuera a un ninja y herido a otros dos en solo un movimiento, que no exigió ningún esfuerzo por su parte, y no era cualquier enemigo, los que atacaron a Naruto eran genin que ya habían puesto en aprietos a un ninja mayor y más experimentado que ellos; y el rubio hizo parecer que derrotarlos era muy fácil.

Ino no pudo cerrar la boca por un buen rato, pero aún continuaba la pelea, la kunoichi y el vendado ya se había recuperado y volvieron a ir en contra de Naruto, escucho la vibración de unos cascabeles y una mirada de suficiencia pareció en la cara de la del sonido, rápidamente el otro shinobi se aproximó a Naruto, provocando ruido en su brazo, e intentó encajarle un puñetazo, Naruto lo recibió pero en vez de que rodara o cayera explotó en una nube de humo, el rubio apareció como por arte de magia al costado del tipo que llamaban Dosu sujeto su brazo y rompió le instrumento que utilizaba para atacar, lo pateó y sujeto su otro brazo rompiendo el instrumento restante un rápido golpe en la cabeza y el vendado ya no podía pelear más.

 _*Mh, eso lo podría hacer mejor Sasuke-kun*_ pensó Ino un poco despectiva, ella vio como Naruto se acercó a la kunoichi restante y no le atacó, "Acaba de una vez Naruto, no seas problemático" dijo Shikamaru que estaba a su costado, ella no entendía porque lo decía, hasta que el rubio habló, "Agarra a tus compañeros, sé muy bien que obedecen a Orochimaru, pero si aceptan consejos, no deberían ni darle una mirada esa serpiente pedófila, ni bien le dejen de servir" de un momento a otro la cara de la kunoichi del sonido cayó en un profundo terror y vomitó, "O…Orochimaru-sama…no…no nos haría eso" dijo balbuceando la ninja, "A Orochimaru ni siquiera le interesan sus compañeros de equipo, menos le va a importar tres niñatos que desde el inicio ya envió a morir" respondió secamente el rubio "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la del sonido "¿Sabes que es una marca de maldición?" la chica asintió, "Así que si lo sabes, Sasuke ha sido marcado con una de esas, dime ¿Por qué tu Orochimaru-sama mandaría a matar a un posible futuro activo suyo?" el horror cubrió la cara de la kunoichi, Ino no entendió porque "Llévate a tus compañeros , y cuando estés segura de lo que puede pasarte, aconsejo que te entregues y hables de todo lo que sabes, quizás puedas tener asilo en Konoha" dijo le rubio con un tono tranquilo casi amable, tras escuchar las palabras de Naruto Kin empezó a caminar con un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo y recogió a sus dos compañeros, "Oye soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el rubio, "Soy Kin Tsuchi" respondió dudando la kunoichi, Naruto tenía una cara seria mientras asentía, "Si ese pedófilo intenta hacerle algo a tu equipo búscame voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ustedes tres estén protegidos" habló el rubio con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, y aunque Ino no lo supiera, una pequeña esperanza surgió en Kin, Naruto le había mostrado antes una imagen terrorífica de ella siendo consumida por el Edo tensei, ahora le mostraba un mejor futuro con ella y sus compañeros con la diadema de Konoha, así que solo ella asintió antes de desaparecer entre los arboles con sus compañeros desmayados.

Naruto volteó a mirarlos con una sonrisa, Ino ya había llegado a su límite, el idiota jamás le pidió su pergamino y para colmo salió con estupideces de moralismos y compañerismo "¡¿Qué te pasa Naruto, por qué demonios no le pediste su rollo? no salgas con palabras de esperanza ante una aldea que ni siquiera es nuestra amiga!" gritó ella, en su visión toda la pelea había sido una pérdida de tiempo, "Bien Ino, te puedo explicar de dos maneras por qué no le pedí su rollo, así que ¿Cuál quieres la fácil o la difícil?" le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, "Quiero ver como son las explicaciones difíciles del último de la Academia y el más estúpido shinobi de la Aldea" dijo ella con suficiencia.

 **7 minutos de explicación sobre el ninshu, como el chakra conecta a las personas y como se puede unificar a las Naciones shinobi, después.**

Ino, su equipo y Sakura tenían una cara de total confusión, Shikamaru estaba tendido a un costado, a los dos minutos de empezada la explicación decidió mirar las nubes, el resto estaba babeando por no haber entendido ni media palabra, Naruto sonrió a Ino y le dijo, "Entonces te digo la explicación fácil, Ino", ella salió de su trance y miro feo al rubio, ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho el rubio, así que solo asintió, "Excelente, no les pedí su rollo porque mi equipo ya tiene los dos rollos y bueno somos compañeros y con gusto les daría un rollo, pero debemos demostrar que valemos para el ascenso", tras hablar Naruto se acercó donde Sasuke, lo cargó en su hombro y toco a Sakura, "Un gusto encontrarlos chicos, gracias por su ayuda" hizo un signo de mano y 20 clones aparecieron, "Estos chicos les ayudaran a conseguir su rollo, nos vemos, y uno de ellos debe llevar a cejotas" diciendo esto el equipo 7 desapareció con un remolino de hojas, uno de los Naruto agarro al niño desmayado y se lo llevo.

Nadie pudo decir nada, "Problemático" finalmente dijo Shikamaru.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, estaban frente a la torre del centro, "Vamos Sakura" dijo Naruto con Sasuke en su espalda, "Naruto, antes de entrar, ¿Por qué desmayaste a Sasuke?" hablo la pelirrosa, antes de que Naruto hablara, muchos ninjas con la banda de Amegakure y completamente vestidos de negro los rodearon, "Saben sé muy bien que no debería subestimar a mis rivales, y menos aún tratarlos como si no me importaran, pero estoy un día tarde, para llegar a esa torre así que de todo corazón les pido disculpas" diciendo esto creo unos 10 clones que desaparecieron, en unos segundos, los ninjas que los rodeaban se disolvieron y en la altura de un árbol estaban atados tres ninjas de Amegakure, desmayados.

Naruto miro a Sakura, "Desmayé a Sasuke, porque esa marca que le dejo Orochimaru, una vez se active se va adherir a su chakra y lo más probable es que llene de locura la mente del bastardo, pudiendo llegar a desertar de la ladea si la serpiente controla totalmente su mente, eso lo habrás podido notar cuando empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, es posible que también las haya balbuceado mientras duerme" dijo Naruto, "Si eso es cierto, pero ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso Naruto?" preguntó Sakura, "Bueno, la novia de Iruka-sensei también tiene la misma marca, ha combatido contra ella gran parte de su vida así que sabe cómo actúa" dijo el rubio, soltando con naturalidad la mentira que tenía preparada para Sakura, "Oh" solo dijo un poco triste Haruno.

"¿Qué, paso?" dijo Sasuke tirado en el suelo, Naruto rápidamente lo agarró y le dijo a Sakura, "Voy a intentar que no active su chakra, esto puede ser un poco espantoso, así que quédate un rato aquí ya vuelvo con él" Naruto desapareció dejando a una Sakura confundida

En otro lado del bosque Naruto dejo a su compañero en el suelo hizo clones que se dispersaron para proteger de cualquier oído la conversación que iba a tener, "¿A qué estás jugando dobe?" dijo ya completamente consciente Sasuke, "¿Qué demonios, hace Sakura como niña, con las reservas de chakra más ridículas que he sentido en mi vida?, y más importante, ¿qué hacemos en el Bosque de la muerte?" preguntó con furia latente en la voz.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y miro seriamente a su compañero, "Okey, voy a empezar a contarte cual es la situación".

.

.

.

Un golpe cayó sobre la cabeza de Naruto, "Agradezco que se te haya pegado el sentido común de Shikamaru" dijo Sasuke sonriendo, "¿¡Y a qué carajos ha venido el golpe!" gritó el rubio.

"Porque es seguro que sea tu culpa que ahora estemos acá, y porque tu esposa está contigo y yo tengo que aguantarme otra vez la etapa de fanática de Sakura" explicó Uchiha, "O y yo pensé que te parecía adorable cuando te seguía como perrito" dijo Naruto, "Yo nunca dije eso" aseguro Sasuke con una mirada dudosa "Oh, teme no sabes lo que hizo el sake barato contigo, cuantas cosas me has contado" Sasuke agarró de su cuello a Naruto y lo miro furioso, "¿Cuánto he dicho?" preguntó, "Bueno derramaste todo tu amor por Sakura, ¿en serio no te acuerdas? Esa noche terminamos muy borrachos; bueno había ciertas cosas; tú y tu esposa, los dos solos en este bosque debajo de un árbol, con mucha tinta…" dijo con una sonrisa, "Sabes Naruto puedo agradecer algo" dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, "¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente el rubio, "Que tengo dos manos" después de decir eso un golpe cayó sobre Naruto.

Tras un rato de desahogarse con Naruto Sasuke se sacó la camisa y empezó a preparar un **Kaija Hōin: (Método de liberación del mal)** , para sacarse la marca de la maldición, pero antes de que pudiera aplicárselo Naruto lo detuvo, él lo miro molesto, "Sé que no quieres tener a Oorochimaru susurrándote estupideces, pero podrías esperar hasta que lo vea el Tercero y los demás, además si te lo sacas ahora, sería raro que un genin conozca una combinación tan avanzada de sellos manuales" le dijo Naruto, "Lo se idiota, solo quiero sacar la parte del alma de Orochimaru y utilizar la marca como almacenamiento de chakra adicional" Naruto le miro, "Sabes bien que esa marca almacena energía natural, abusar de ella te convertiría en piedra, además de que el sello la libera de forma corrupta" Sasuke dijo, "Tuve esta marca por tres años investigue cada vez que pude el como sacarla y destruirla, al final solo es una combinación de sellos y chakra para reemplazar la fuente de la que extrae poder Naruto, voy a evitar almacenar energía natural sé muy bien que no soy un ermitaño para atreverme a usarla".

Naruto levantó las manos en rendición, "Tu sabes lo que haces, pero antes deberías sentir tu chakra e intentar activar tus ojos, te aseguro que conservas todo lo que tenías" Sasuke hizo caso, libero una cantidad enorme de chakra mientras lo sentía abrió los ojos y el mangekyo estaba allí forzó un poco más y el rinnegan floreció en su ojo izquierdo, el sonrío lanzo un kunai, se intercambió con su **Amenotejikara** y utilizo **Amaterasu** para quemar el kunai, solo que al hacer esto gritó de dolor y cayó en una rodilla cuando alzó la mirada, su ojo derecho lloraba sangre él lo toco, "Esto no debería pasar" dijo con dolor, él desactivó sus dos ojos, "Sabes que ya no tienes los ojos de tu hermano, ese es un Mangekyo sharingan normal" habló el rubio, "No podría sacarle los ojos a Itachi, sería un insulto a su memoria" dijo Sasuke, "Maldito, todavía no entiendes que estas en el pasado, Itachi sigue vivo, solo intercambien de ojos y por cierto, ¿No se necesitan células de Hashirama para hacer funcionar tu rinnegan?", una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, "Si tienes razón, Itachi sigue vivo, puedo salvarlo, puedo hacer que vuelva a la aldea como un héroe" una carcajada de alegría salió del pelinegro rompiendo por un momento su máscara de satisfacción fría.

Volviendo a su comportamiento normal dijo "Espero que ya te hayas encargado de Danzo", Naruto miro su oscura mirada, "Se muy bien todo lo que ha hecho el maldito, y como planeó cada paso de la caída de los Uchiha, pero por favor no te vuelvas una loca vengadora otra vez, ya no estoy para estar persiguiéndote por medio mundo" dijo el rubio, Sasuke lo miro seriamente, "Aunque si lo voy a asesinar, necesito el ojo de Shisui" Naruto le miro extrañado, "No le voy a dar el rinnegan a Itachi y además ese ojo le pertenece a él, después de todo fue el último regalo de su amigo" respondió Sasuke, "Entonces tú vas a reemplazar ese ojo tuyo con uno de Itachi y él va a reemplazar los suyos con uno tuyo y otro de shisui" dijo Naruto.

"Si ese es más o menos el plan, ahora puedo sacar a Orochimaru de mi cuerpo" dijo Sasuke fastidiado, "No lo digas así puedo llegar a pensar muchas cosas, además explícame ¿cómo demonios sigues teniendo el rinnegan?" dijo el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró, "Aunque es cierto que un detonante de esta habilidad son esas células del Primero, estas solo ayudan al cuerpo a producir el chakra del Rikudo Sennin, igual como tú haces con ese modo tuyo que te dio el honorable antepasado. Así que, si según tú primero viaja el chakra y luego la conciencia, para cuando yo ya era un adulto mi chakra ya estaba fusionado con el de Hashirama, asi que solo tuve que forzar ese chakra combinado en mi ojo para poder utilizar el rinnegan".

Sasuke volvió a ejecutar los sellos del **Kaija Hōin: (Método de liberación del mal)** , y colocó su palma sobre sí mismo, un grito de un Orochimaru fantasmal se escuchó en el bosque, un tomoe empezó a desaparecer, Sasuke realizo otros sellos más, una gran cantidad de chakra se liberó en su palma izquierda que volvió a colocar sobre el sello restaurando el sello, solo que ahora no liberaba una aura opresiva, sino el aura seria y calmada de Sasuke, "Y así es como destruyes una investigación de años de un retorcido ninja en pocos segundos, por cierto ¿qué vas a hacer para enmascarar el chakra que se siente de la marca?" Sasuke solo lo miro y Naruto solo sintió que el sello liberaba el chakra cargado y horrible que poseía Sasuke en su época de ninja perdido.

"Naruto, soy bueno haciendo eso, tuve que aparentar ser una malvada persona en mis viajes, a veces era la única manera de que dejaran de aterrorizar a un pueblo o esclavizar a gente, tú te encargaste de amistar a los grandes y yo de proteger a los pequeños, era mi redención con él mundo y con las personas a las que quiero" dijo el pelinegro seriamente, "Gracias por volver Sasuke, me hacía falta mi hermano" dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, "Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el camino Naruto, y parece que también darme una oportunidad de una vida sin pecados" habló sinceramente Sasuke, "Ya ponte la camisa, parecemos pareja" soltó Naruto con una carcajada, Sasuke sonrió, "Vamos, no quiero que Sakura se preocupe" dijo Sasuke, Naruto solo movió su cabeza divertidamente y los dos desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura había estado esperando por una hora que sus compañeros aparecieran, solamente acompañada de unos clones que decidieron, enseñarle a pegar una hoja a su cuerpo con su chakra, todavía no lo conseguía, pero Naruto estaba cumpliendo, con su promesa de entrenarla.

Cansada de no hacer nada en la hoja se tiró completamente al suelo, _*Demonios cuanto va a tardar Naruto*_ pensó la pelirrosa, bueno no tuvo que esperar mucho, sus compañeros aparecieron frente a ella, "Bueno ahora si vamos Sakura" dijo le rubio, ella asintió y después volteó a ver a Sasuke, "¿Y co…cómo estas Sasuke-kun?" preguntó preocupada, "Bien Sakura, gracias por preocuparte" respondió Uchiha, y aunque no le miró en ningún momento, ella sintió por primera vez una aura de amabilidad proviniendo de su compañero, ella sonrió, pero cuando se habían acercado unos pasos a su meta Sasuke desapareció en un parpadeo.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" gritó Sakura desesperada, Naruto se sentó y dijo, "Tranquila Sakura, es posible que se haya olvidado algo, así que no te preocupes y muéstrame como va ese ejercicio de pegar la hoja" la sonrisa de su compañero le tranquilizó, y cogió una hoja y la intento pegar en su frente, no lo consiguió pero Naruto le miro atentamente, "Concentra en un flujo constante tu chakra en tu frente, ni mucho ni poco, recuerda el ejercicio de escalar árboles, ahora tu eres el árbol y la hoja es él pie, la única diferencia es que tú eres la que tiene el chakra, si utilizas mucho la hoja será expulsada y si utilizas muy poco la hoja se caerá, tienes un buen control de chakra puedes hacerlo" dijo el rubio, Sakura se concentró y logro canalizar su chakra, ni mucho ni poco y ahí estaba la hoja se había pegado, ella sonrió y la hoja se soltó.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó un poco triste, "Adelante Sakura, lo has hecho bien, ahora intenta durar un minuto completo", la pelirrosa asintió y siguió intentándolo.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos y Sakura ya podía mantener la hoja pegada por cinco minutos, al final Sasuke regresó con una chokuto detrás de su cadera, vio como Naruto lo apartaba a un lado y logro entender ciertas palabras como "Solo por una chokuto, atacaste a otro equipo" y "Karin dejada en puerta 17", no sabía quién era Karin, pero supuso que sería alguien del equipo al que había atacado Sasuke.

Después de que sus compañeros hablaran, el pelinegro se le acercó y le tendió algo que saco de sus alforjas, "Sakura, Naruto me ha dicho que quieres mejorar como kunoichi, y que tenías interés en que te entrene, así que tómalos, no sería bueno que te dañes de más las manos cuando entrenemos, yo me lo había comprado pero creo que será mejor para ti" le dijo Sasuke con voz tranquila, "Gr…gracias Sasuke-kun" fue lo único que pudo decir estaba más que ilusionada, agradecida, era cierto que en la Academia todas soñaban con recibir algo del misterioso Sasuke Uchiha, pero esto era más especial, esto era un símbolo de que Sasuke le reconocía como kunoichi, era mejor que cualquier rosa o peluche, era un gesto de confianza y ella se aseguraría de no romper su confianza, así que con seguridad se puso los guantes y dijo "Vamos" Naruto sonrió enormemente y una sombra de alegría apareció en el rostro de Sasuke.

Los tres juntos se dirigieron a la Torre, y por primera vez Sakura sintió que su equipo estaba verdaderamente unido.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, HA SIDO UN POCO RAPIDO, INTENTO AMBIAR CIERTAS COSAS CEJANDO UN AIRE AL ORIGINAL, COMO YA LEYERON YA VOLVIÓ SASUKE ASI QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **ESTA VEZ YA NO VA A HABER ADELANTO, ASI QUE TAMPOCO CONCURSO, L OQUE SI QUIERO PREGUNTARLES ES, ¿LAS PELEAS DE LAS PRELIMINARES, SON IGUALES O HAGO NUEVOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS? ESO SI NI HINATA NI NEJI SE VAN A ENFRENTAER, TENGO OTROS PLANES PARA HINATA DE TODAS MANERAS, LAS DEMÁS PELEAS PERMANECEN IGUAL O ALGO NUEVO, COMENTEN POR FAVOR.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	16. Comienzan las preliminares

**TEIET: Lo que me comentaste fue algo que tuve en mente, pero al final me decidí por ser un poquito cruel.**

 **Guest: Es algo que yo también deseaba escribir, y al final me gustó como quedo, si aunque esa pelea es de las más épicas de Naruto, tengo otros planes para Lee.**

 **Fernando917: Bueno no será Naruto, pero si se le va a bajar lo idiota.**

 **PhoebeHDA: Me alegra que te guste y que sea tu favorita, y no está en mis planes abandonarla**

 **Alinita 28: Nos hemos malentendido mutuamente y si la U tiende hacer eso, pero bueno hare todo lo posible para traer capítulos con una constancia aceptable.**

 **Vane18porras: Ha sido un tiempo, pero no esperes más que aquí esta ¡yeee!**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Lee y sabrás, por otro lado, ShikaTema forever.**

 **Rafarikudou: Me alegra que te guste.**

 **Arrendajo-kun: Bueno van a ser discretos sin ser discfretos**

 **Teby98: Wow esa idea me gustó, (es posible que si la utilice)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, SI FUERA EL DUEÑO HUBIERA HECHO MI NARUTO CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XIV: Comienzan las preliminares: La tramas toman forma

Ya era el cuarto día de la prueba. "Sujeta bien los shuriken, adelanta bien ese pie, endereza tu espalda" indicó Sasuke a Sakura, estaban afuera de la torre en unas pequeñas áreas de entrenamiento que Naruto había conseguido que les prestaran, había sido muy conveniente que Anko estuviera muy familiarizada con el idiota, y él estaba considerando quitarle la marca después de todo había sido una buena profesora para Sarada, o eso es lo que le había contado Sakura, últimamente se estaba culpando no estar junto a su hijos, él sabía que hubiera podido volver en cualquier momento a visitar un rato cuando estuviera en su misión y no lo hizo por miedo a no solo ser mal padre, todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre la masacre de su clan y sobre el ver morir a su hermano frente a él, aunque había logrado controlarlo y empezar a ver a su esposa y su hija como un pilar de su vida, sentía que le debía mucho a Sakura, especialmente por perdonarle toda la sarta de idioteces megalómanas y psicóticas que tuvo en la adolescencia y esperarle a que terminara su viaje de redención y eso para él era una hazaña si Naruto se hubiera seguido fijando en ella, lo más posible era que hubiera pasado su vida entera recorriendo el mundo con tal de no interrumpir la felicidad de sus compañeros, por eso admiraba a su esposa.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad de tratar mejor a Sakura, primero tenía que quitarle lo fangirl, pero no veía mucho problema en eso y bueno ser más amable con ella, ella era demasiado independiente para intentar hacer algo más, Sakura era temible desde que salió de su ilusión de niña con él y se puso a entrenar en serio, o eso le había contado Naruto, _*Maldita sea, ahora si tengo que estar presente*_ pensó Sasuke antes de ver a Sakura, ella ya había corregido su postura y esperaba su orden, "Puedes lanzar Sakura" dijo, todos los shuriken atinaron al centro de la Diana, inclusive la de trayectoria semi cerrada había chocado bien contra el shuriken que iba a desviar su trayectoria, y atinó su propio objetivo ( **N/A esos lanzamientos de shuriken que le enseña a Boruto),** Sakura le miró en búsqueda de aprobación, "Bien hecho Sakura, lo has dominado rápido" dijo sonriendo "Gracias Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura también sonriendo.

"Bien ahora te voy a enseñar algo más y por el momento con eso has mejorado, no se puede hacer mucho en unos cuantos días, pero creo que debes estar contenta con tu progreso" habló Sasuke, Sakura asintió.

"Bien, quiero que concentres chakra en tu puño, debe ser fácil Naruto te ha estado ayudando con tu control de chakra ¿no?" dijo el pelinegro, "Si" contesto Sakura, antes de empezar concentrar su chakra como le había ordenado Sasuke, cuando Uchiha considero que era una cantidad equilibrada de chakra, "Bien ahora quiero que golpees el suelo y cuando tu puño choque contra la tierra liberes con toda tu fuerza el chakra que has acumulado" dijo él, Sakura se preparó para para asestar el golpe pero cuando golpeo el suelo se vio expulsada hacia atrás, cuando se levantó su mano estaba magullada, Sasuke un poco preocupado fue a verla saco vendas y atendió la mano de Sakura, ella se había sonrojado, él tuvo que luchar para no enrojecerse también, _*Adorable*_ pensó Sasuke mientras se contenía, "Es necesaria la fuerza para ese golpe, tu fuerza va hacer que el chakra salga de mejor manera y ponte tus guantes, vas a terminar herida si sigues intentando con tu mano desnuda" dijo Uchiha aconsejando a su compañera, Sakura se puso sus guantes y concentró chakra con una mirada decidida en su rostro y otra vez en el mundo resonó un fuerte "¡Shanaroo!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba agotada, había estado hasta tarde el día anterior entrenando junto a Sasuke, había sido especial para ella, sentía que conocía mejor a su compañero de equipo, y se había ido desvaneciendo sus velos de enamoramiento los últimos días, ella no negaba que Sasuke le siguiera gustando, pero ahora creía que tenía verdaderas razones para poder llegar a querer al pelinegro, ya no era porque era frio genial y misterioso, sino porque era tranquilo, amable y solidario, además se veía mejor cuando sonreía, no cuando tenía una aura de enojo.

Por otro lado, Naruto había demostrado ser un buen amigo, tranquilo en la enseñanza, sentía que estaba junto a un profesor que le explicaría paso a paso y le ayudaría a corregir sus errores, y agradecía que hubiera confiado en ella la noche anterior.

Sasuke había ido a bañarse, cuando él cerró la puerta y seriamente le dijo que tenía que confesarle algo, en ese momento ella se preocupó un poco nunca había visto a Naruto de esa manera, así que se preparó a escuchar a su compañero.

La historia sobre el ataque del Kyubi, fue diferente a como se la habían contado, el Yondaime nunca lo había asesinado y se había olvidado a una heroína como Kushina Uzumaki, después el hecho de que el Kyubi había sido controlado para atacar a la aldea le pareció sospechoso, pero la gran revelación de su compañero le hizo dar cuenta de porque sus padres le pidieron que no se acercara a él y porque era llamado demonio, quiso disculparse, pero Naruto le dijo que ya era del pasado.

Al final lo que más le sorprendió fue la conversación que ella tuvo con el mismísimo Kyubi, empezó con mucho miedo pero al final le pareció que el zorro se comportaba como un abuelo alegre pero un poco amargado, él se disculpó con ella por él ataque, ella también decidió dejarlo en el pasado y aceptó las disculpas, no había perdido a nadie importante, su familia milagrosamente no tuvo ningún muerto, el Kyubi se despidió y le pidió que no le llamara así, que su verdadero nombre era Kurama.

Kurama-san resultó en términos generales alguien agradable, aunque en todo momento su comportamiento tomando el cuerpo de Naruto evidenció que era alguien al que nunca se debería ofender y menos provocar.

Toda esa acción del día anterior la había dejado agotada y todavía no terminaba el segundo examen, así que ahora se encontraba echada en su litera, Sasuke estaba meditando en su cama y Naruto estaba durmiendo.

Ella agradecía que esa especie de marca que le había dado Orochimaru no le afectara a su compañero, no sabía lo que habían hecho sus compañeros, pero al final todo estaba tranquilo, Sasuke mismo había ido a notificar sobre su ataque y había vuelto sin ningún cambio, ahora según sus palabras solo quedaba esperar a Kakashi-sensei para que sellara la marca.

Un golpe abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la examinadora del segundo examen Anko Mitarashi, "Bien mocosos, ya se terminó el examen, no voy a esperar a nadie más así que es mejor que estén en la arena de combate de abajo en 30 minutos" dijo con una sonrisa sádica y desapareció, Sasuke se levantó "Es mejor que vayamos" dijo el pelinegro, Naruto ya estaba despierto y saltó de su cama, "Esperen un rato, tengo algo para ustedes" dijo él sacando ese paquete que le había dado Hinata dentro había un pequeño rollo, del que en una nube salieron tres conjuntos de ropa, "Es un regalo de parte de mí y de Hinata, nuestras ropas ya están gastadas por haber estado en el bosque, espero que les guste" diciendo esto les dio sus paquetes, Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron por la puerta dándole su espacio para cambiarse, el conjunto era bueno, un chaleco sin mangas color rojo con el símbolo de su familia en la espalda y con bolsillos ocultos a sus costados, unos pantalones negros a la rodilla, un faldellín de color salmón, coderas largas del mismo color, sandalias negras un poco más altas y un nuevo juego de kunai y shuriken, era ropa que se adaptaba más a una kunoichi, agradeció en silencio a Hinata y a Naruto, se los puso y esperó a sus compañeros.

Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a entrar, e rubio llevaba lo mismo solo que tenía aspecto de nuevo, una chaqueta negra con el cuello de un naranja oscuro y las mangas con un filo también naranja, junto a pantalones también naranjas con una amplia raya negra a sus costados y sandalias negras altas que aseguraban sus pantalones.

Sasuke por otro lado había dejado que su cabello cayera para abajo dándole un aspecto más maduro y la tela de su banda ninja la había cambiado a negro, llevaba una camisa gris manga larga ya sin el cuello alto, colgaba detrás de su cintura la espada que había conseguido, sus pantalones eran negros y unas sandalias altas parecidas a las de Naruto que aseguraban su pantalón, solo que estas tenían libre la parte de su talón, , ella se quedó sin habla, sus compañeros se veían bien, especialmente Sasuke, a decir verdad esa apariencia le hacía ver más tranquilo y amable.

"Vamos" dijo con voz aburrida el pelinegro, dando una media vuelta y saliendo, Sakura y Naruto le siguieron, el rubio se acercó a él y soltó una carcajada, Sasuke estaba sonrojado al ver con esa ropa a su compañera, pero Sakura no sabía a qué se debía la risa, cuando miro al rubio el solamente sonrió y siguió caminando, ella intento acercarse, pero Sasuke rápidamente les dijo, "Les espero allí" y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Ella se preocupó por su comportamiento, "¿Crees que ya le esté afectando esa marca?" le preguntó a Naruto, "No seguro le dio un ataque de su personalidad emo" le respondió el rubio, ella le dio un golpe al escucharle, "No insultes a Sasuke-kun", su compañero reboto contra una pared, se había acostumbrado a golpear con chakra, ella corrió a los escombros donde estaba Naruto, "Sakura, es bueno que apliques lo que se te ha enseñado, pero no lo hagas con tus compañeros" le dijo Uzumaki, "Perdón , me he acostumbrado, ¿Estas herido?, ¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?" preguntó ella, "No hay problema, solo tenía una costilla rota pero Kurama ya me ha curado, y yo pensé que sería un golpe suave, ahora ayúdame a pararme" ella le ayudó tras escucharle, Naruto estaba totalmente sucio, él se miró y de un momento a otro un viento lo rodeo produciendo un pequeño tornado del cual él era el centro, cuando termino el ninja rubio volvió a estar impecable.

Sakura miro a su compañero, "Sé que no se debería utilizar de esa manera el chakra, pero tengo que verme presentable, además estamos tarde" diciendo esto Naruto le agarró y vio todo a una velocidad impresionante cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Sasuke estaba frente a ellos y vieron entrar a los equipos 8, 9 y 10, además del equipo del tipo con lentes y pelo blanco y el equipo del sonido.

"Todos formen con sus equipos" ordeno el Tercer Hokage que había aparecido junto a los Jonin sensei y un par de guardias, todos hicieron caso, después de cinco días el segundo examen había acabado.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Todo había sido muy parecido, como la última vez, el Tercero argumentando que el examen reemplazaba a la guerra, afirmación hecha para atemorizar, ya que si esto reemplazara a la guerra solo habría existido la cuarta gran guerra shinobi y las otras se hubieran solucionado, lo único raro fue que el que había renunciado fue un ninja llamado Misumi Tsurugi, Kabuto no había levantado la mano para nada, Naruto al ver esto se acercó a Sasuke, el Uchiha coloco un genjutsu para que nadie les escuchara, "Lo más probable es que quiera ver mis habilidades con su marca de maldición, Kabuto hace gran daño al cuerpo con sus ataques seguramente Orochimaru ya manipulo el tablero para que pelee contra él, la última vez estaba cansado así que pelee contra ese tal Yoroi, pero ahora estoy en plena forma; Kabuto es el único que puede forzarme a utilizar la marca, o eso es lo que cree. Voy a utilizar el **Tsukuyomi** con él" explicó Sasuke, "Si sigue del lado de Orochimaru en el futuro vamos a volver los mismos problemas, muéstrale una visión de su infancia e intenta replicar el **Izanami** de Itachi, no va hacer mucho efecto, con un par de días dentro de esa ilusión va a ser suficiente para sembrar una semilla, además le servirá a él para salir de ese camino que al final hizo que sea un eterno arrepentido" habló Naruto, un poco incómodo, no le gustaba manipular ni guiar a la gente por un camino predeterminado, él podría enseñar un sendero pero siempre buscaba que el que lo decidiera recorrer superara las expectativas que se le hubieran puesto y no solo triunfen sino que siempre prediquen el bien, el caso de Kabuto era serio para él, era una circunstancia decisiva que señalaría a futuro la existencia de la aciaga cuarta gran guerra ninja, de repente un pensamiento llego a su mente "Va ser arriesgado, recuerda que ese ojo no es el de Itachi" advirtió Naruto , "¿Kurama puede ayudarme con lo daño oculares?" le preguntó rápidamente Sasuke.

' _ **Si puedo hacerlo, aunque me asquee curar esos ojos malditos'**_ le dijo Kurama mentalmente a Naruto, "Si puede" respondió el rubio tocando los ojos de Sasuke transfiriendo un poco de chakra de su amigo biju, "Gracias respondió Uchiha, Naruto le asintió y el gejutsu auditivo se desvaneció y tal como había predicho su amigo Kabuto estaría contra Sasuke.

Abandono la arena junto a Sakura, se ubicaron arriba cerca al equipo 8, Kiba estaba muy sucio, sino también tenía un poco de polvo en su ropa pero su esposa estaba inmaculada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, "¿Por qué están tan sucios?" le preguntó pero Hianta no pudo contestarle "¡Hey Naruto aléjate de mi compañero de equipo!, o quieres que te patee el trasero" le dijo Kiba arrogantemente, Naruto abrió la boca pero Hinata ya estaba hablando "Kiba-kun es de mala educación intervenir una conversación" dijo la ojiperla con el byakugan activado y con una mirada terrorífica, Kiba solo se retiró, "Así, que ¿en qué momento colmaron tu paciencia?" preguntó Naruto, "Al segundo día, no encontrábamos nada Kiba-kun decidió ir el solo a por un equipo de Kusagakure, Shino le terminó siguiendo dejándome sola, le derrotaron fácilmente y le utilizaron como rehén, Shino-kun intentó atacar con sus insectos, el equipo tenía un sensor, así que terminó con su reina malherida por un tipo que tenía una primitiva detección de tenketsu, así que al final cuando los encontré tuve que pelear yo sola, excepto por el sensor no fueron mucha molestia, conseguimos el pergamino y bueno les tuve saltando entre trampas que yo misma puse para castigarlos" explicó Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"A veces me das miedo cariño" dijo Naruto, "Estaba nerviosa en ese momento, sabiendo que posiblemente estabas peleando con Orochimaru, es difícil mantener la calma en esas circunstancias, veo que no quedo muy bien tu plan" dijo Hinata con tono preocupado mientras observaba con su byakugan la marca de maldición en el cuello de Sasuke, "Si pero es posible que pueda conseguir que tres deserten de la serpiente después de la pelea de Sasuke, además no resultó tan mal, el teme por fin a regresado" dijo él con alegría, Hinata también se alegró "Bien, eso explica la chokuto, además de que la marca haya sido modificada, es bueno tener a Sasuke devuelta" dijo Hyuga.

"Realmente no sé cómo ustedes se llevan tan bien, si la mayoría de veces no hablan mucho entre ustedes" dijo Naruto, "Se llama entendimiento silencioso Naruto-kun, a veces solo un par de palabras son suficientes para comprender a otra persona" dijo Hinata mientras dirigía su mirada a la arena con el primer partido a punto de comenzar, Naruto observo a su esposa, se veía particularmente hermosa ese día y aunque no lo iba a admitir esa faceta de terror de ella siempre le entusiasmaba, así que en un rápido movimiento le dio un beso corto en los labios, cuando volvió a su posición, ella estaba sonrojada, él sonrió zorrunamente y dirigió su mirada al partido de su amigo.

Ya los contrincantes se habían posicionado y el jonin sensei del sonido miraba interesado, y Naruto pensó, _*No sé cómo carajos nadie se da cuenta de que es Orochimaru, por todos los demonios los ojos son iguales, hasta tiene esas machas alrededor de sus ojos, Jiji realmente no deberías estar en ese puesto, ya no eres el mismo desde la Segunda guerra, al menos los brazos de esa serpiente están jodidos*_ ya empezaba el enfrentamiento y el Tercero no percibía nada, aunque siempre sería un shinobi de leyenda, sus decisiones y su política habían disminuido del hombre que puso en jaque a Kumo al final de la primera guerra y con sus negociaciones hizo que ese conflicto resultara a favor de Konoha, sus errores con relación al clan Uchiha y la creación de Raíz a final de la segunda guerra, junto al no poder mantener a los Sannin y dejarse avasallar por Danzo, Koharu, Homura y el consejo civil; aunque esos dos viejos seguían vivos en su mandato al final solamente eran figuras decorativas a los cuales respetaba por su vejez, pero no por sus ideas.

Dejando los pensamientos de lado vio como Hayate inició el combate de su amigo, Sasuke se acercó a Kabuto rápidamente, vio como le pelinegro miraba a los ojos del espía, Kabuto cayó al suelo Sasuke fingió que le había dado un golpe en el estómago, lo dejo en el suelo y avanzó hasta la salida, donde se vio abordado por Kakashi.

Naruto sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que después de despedirse con la mirada de su esposa y decirle a su compañera que iba ir a hablar con los otros equipos empezó a caminar hacia el equipo del sonido, los dos varones estaban alejados de la chica, ya había confrontaciones entre ellos por el hecho de seguir a Orochimaru o desertar a Konoha, les dio un saludo alzando la mano, "Espero que hayan considerado mi ayuda" dijo él tras acercarse, "Vete a la mierda, nunca vamos a traicionar a Orochimaru-sama" habló Zaku, se notaba convencido, en cambió Dosu dudaba y Kin ya estaba lista para empezar a colaborar, sacó unos sellos que había hecho el día anterior mientras Sasuke entrenaba a Sakura, era una especie de sellos que les permitirían escuchar cualquier cosa que pasara con Sasuke y Kakashi, ya que el sello que recibiría la conversación estaba en el pantalón del pelinegro.

Se los ofreció, "Pónganselos en la oreja creó que les aclara sus lealtades" tras decir eso se los lanzó, Kin se lo puso inmediatamente "Nada de lo que nos lances hará que cambiemos nuestra lealtad, si quieres llévate a esa perra, demostró que no puede servir a Orochimaru-sama" volvió a hablar Zaku, en ese momento lo llamaron a la arena, acababa de terminar un partido, cuando vio a los que se habían enfrentado, se sorprendió habían sido Shikamaru y Chouji, el Akimichi se había rendido tras verse atrapado en el **Kagemane no Jutsu**.

Había sido una pelea injusta, Chouji era muy amable con sus compañeros y enfrentar a su mejor amigo minó su resolución, Shikamaru estaba en la fase final.

Volvieron a llamar a Zaku, pero cuando Naruto vio a quien se enfrentaba el ninja del sonido, forzó el sello en el ninja, cuando le miro mal, el solamente dijo, "Si eres fiel a Oorchimaru y crees que nunca te va a abandonar, compruébalo tú mismo" Zaku solo lo miro y saltó a la arena, el vio a Dosu, "tú también póntelo, pareces lógico y ya has visto que Sasuke tiene una marca de maldición tienes razones por las cuales dudar" le dijo, el vendado solo se colocó el sello.

Naruto volteó a ver el partido, tras colocarse el mismo un sello, Zaku se había abalanzado contra sino y aplicó una onda de sonido directamente a su cara, para ese momento solo escuchaban trazos de tinta, y un grito de Kakashi "¡sello de maldición!" tras un alarido de Sasuke.

Zaku seguía peleando su ataque no le había hecho nada a Shino y notaba cierto cansancio, hasta que se escuchó, "Ha pasado un tiempo, Kakashi" la sorpresa se vio en el rostro de los del sonido, siguió una conversación sobre Sasuke, Zaku parecía revitalizado al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru, y aunque estaba rodeado de los insectos de Shino, cuando Orochimaru dijo "Necesito buenos peones a mi favor" Zaku concentro aún más energía en sus brazos.

Naruto vio como insectos se metían en las manos del ninja del sonido, la palabra peones a diferencia de Zaku había asqueado a sus compañeros de aldea, Kakashi preguntó, "¿Y Sasuke es otro peón, como los que tienes haya en la arena?", finalmente Orochimaru dijo las palabras que lo sentenciaron, "Sasuke es una pieza de gran valor, esos peones son solo piezas sin importancia, sacrificables", el horror se reflejó en los ojos de Kin, la furia en los de Dosu y en los ojos de Zaku estaban la decepción la tristeza y un sentimiento de traición, dejó de acumular chakra dejo caer sus brazos y dijo "Cedo", Hayate anunció la victoria de Shino.

Zaku volvió hacia ellos, Naruto odiaba ver a la gente en el estado que estaban esos tres, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, "Yo también me he visto traicionado y odiado por mi aldea, por su miedo a lo desconocido y por el resentimiento de hechos dolorosos para ellos, hechos en los que yo no tenía control, pero he decidido seguir otro camino, así que a ustedes también se los ofrezco, nosotros en Konoha tenemos una idea de lo que quiere hacer Orochimaru, pero sin testimonios no tenemos manera de actuar, sé que en este momento tienen muchos sentimientos, furia, decepción, desengaño o hasta el horror mismo, les doy un camino, por favor colaboren con nosotros y a cambio les perdonaremos su intento de asesinar a un ninja de nuestra aldea y les daremos protección, pero esa decisión la tienen que tomar ahora antes de que regrese Orochimaru otra vez disfrazado de su sensei" dijó Naruto con un tono amable pero losuficientemente duro para dar a entender su posición, "Acepto" dijo primero Kin, "Acepto" dijo después Dosu y con el espíritu quebrado Zaku asintió.

"Terminando las preliminares voy a venir a buscarlos, no creo que tengan problemas con Kabuto, va a estar fuera unos dos días, peleen sus partidos normalmente, a menos que se tengan que enfrentar a Rock Lee, Neji o Gaara, si uno de ustedes dos, pelea contra mi va a ser retirado de manera rápida, por cualquier otra persona peleen normalmente no queremos levantar sospechas" tras decir esto Se fue dejando a unos ninjas que estaban pensando que decir cuando se los interrogara.

Naruto volvió junto a Hinata y vio el tablero **"Kiba Inuzuka vs Hinata Hyuga",** otra sorpresa bueno aparte de la pelea de Sasuke lo demás era dejado al azar, era casi imposible que las mismas peleas se repitieran, claro a menos de que un destino hubiera sido decretado, cosa en la que nunca creyó, aun cuando se le había denominado, el chico de la profecía, que su destino era pacificar el mundo que era la reencarnación de Ashura, el no creyó eso, no pacificó el mundo, harían falta décadas para que los problemas se solucionaran y eso era tarea para las futuras generaciones y aunque en verdad era la reencarnación del hijo del sabio el rompió con el circulo de asesinarse mutuamente con la reencarnación de Indra, ya había desafiado en ese momento al destino y rompió esa constante.

Dejando esos pensamientos deslizo unas bombas de humo en la mano de su esposa, "Están hechas especialmente para ocultar cualquier olor, las hice por si me enfrentaba a Kiba o a Neji ya que interrumpe el Byakugan, pero si aplicas un poco de tu chakra en ellos no tendrás ese problema" le susurro a su esposa, "Gracias" dijo Hinata y rápidamente ella le dio un beso y se dirigió a la arena, dejándole con un sonrojo, su querida esposa se había vengado.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Llego al centro de la arena, Kiba ya le estaba esperando, la primera vez su compañero de equipo había peleado contra su esposo, pelea de la cual su Naruto-kun nunca quiere hablar, debido a la forma en que tomo ventaja en su combate, una anécdota vergonzosa y con la que más lo chantajeaba para que él le hiciera favores.

"Hinata, somos compañeros, acaso no quieres que tu compañero pase" le dijo Kiba arrogantemente, ella sonrió, "Kiba-kun uno de los dos va a pasar a la final por el esfuerzo en esta pelea, no por intentar esos chantajes" dijo con voz amable, su compañero le miro incómodo, "Si eso quieres" le respondió Kiba, colocándose a cuatro patas, Akamaru estaba a un costado sin señas de que interviniera en la pelea ella activó el Byakugan, las redes de chakra de su compañero estaban inundándose de energía, sus tenketsu brillaban, para ella en ese momento era muy fácil hacer un shunshin hasta su costado y cortarle el chakra, pero no quería hacerlo, sentía que también su compañero debía demostrar lo que era, así que se preparó para ser atacada.

Kiba se abalanzó a una velocidad respetable para un genin, ella esquivó una de sus manos, le dio un codazo en su espalda y saltó para apartarse colocándose delante de una pared, Kiba chocó contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se paró y vivió a correr, ella le lanzó un kunai que él esquivo, cuando ya estaba sobre ella, Hinata se reemplazó en un kawarimi con el kunai dejando que Kiba chocara contra la pared.

Inuzuka se paró tambaleante, Akamaru llego a su costado, se notaba que Kiba estaba empezando a enojarse, vio como le daba una píldora de soldado a su compañero canino, la pelea de verdad iba a comenzar iba a comenzar, Akamaru se transformó en una copia de Kiba y se escuchó la voz de su compañero gritar **¡Gatsūga!** , se vio rodeada por dos torbellinos que empezaron a golpearla repetidamente, un golpe en el estómago hizo que se arrodillara, no podía contenerse más en esta pelea, se paró y dijo **Hakke Hasangeki (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas)** , apuntando a Akamaru, utilizó poco chakra no quería dañar al cachorro.

Tras la liberación de chakra, que hizo volar al cachorro contra una pared que se agrietó con el impacto y noqueó a Akamaru, el ataque de Kiba se desestabilizó dejándole libre, aplicó chakra en las bombas que le había dado Naruto y las hizo rodar, Kiba se había parado y gritó, "¡Akamaru!", mirándole enojado él volvió a colocarse en cuatro patas y corrió hacia Hinata, ella activó las bombas, toda la arena se vio cubierta por un espeso humo de color morado, sintió que el Byakugan de Neji se activaba, aunque tenía la intención de acabar cerrándole los puntos de chakra a Kiba, pensó que era tiempo de que su primo dejara de subestimarla, ella no podía hacer mucho más que eso, la única persona que podía cambiar su pensamiento era Naruto, ella no podía ni acercarse por todo el resentimiento que tenía él hacia el clan, además de que no podía estar cerca de Neji sin que vinieran imágenes de él empalado, realmente ella necesitaba a su Neji-niisan, no al vengativo primo Neji y juró que esta vez no dejaría que le pasará algo horrible como la última vez, así que con resolución volteó a ver a su primo entre todo el humo, Neji se dio cuenta y ella le sonrió, la sorpresa se vio reflejada en su primo. Hinata miró Kiba después de ver a Neji, concentró chakra en sus manos y corrió hacia su compañero.

.

.

.

Despejo el humo liberando chakra de sus tenketsu, y todos vieron lo que había hecho, dos cabezas de leones morados de chakra aprisionaban a Kiba en cada una de sus manos, él solo pudo pegar un gritó antes de que se desmayara.

Hinata soltó a su compañero, "Ganador del partido, Hinata Hyuga" anunció Hayate, "¡Bien hecho Hinata-chan!" gritó su esposo estridentemente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ella también sonrió y vio los rostros asombrados de todos, Kurenai-sensei le sonreía, Asuma tenía una mirada aprobatoria, notaba la sombra de una sonrisa en Shino y finalmente una mínima, ínfima, casi indetectable pero importante muestra de orgullo e los ojos de Neji, aunque el todavía no lo reconocería, ella sabía que de por si la técnica del **Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave: Puños Gemelos de León)** era difícil de ejecutar, solo su madre antes de ella lo había logrado a la perfección, pero combinarla con el chakra que le había otorgado su antepasado Hamura, era algo que solo ella podía hacer, así que con orgullo en el pecho se retiró.

Cuando estaba en el túnel que daba a las tribunas para volver al lado de su esposo, un brazo le jalo, el olor a ramen y madera le reveló que era Naruto, "Felicidades", le dijo su esposo, "Sabes que ya no lo puedo considerar un esfuerzo verdadero" dijo ella desestimando su victoria, él sonrió "Sabes que ya es una mejora y que puedes demostrar que ya no eres esa niña insegura y tímida, sino una mujer fuerte que hará todo por cumplir sus objetivos", ella sonrió y siguió abrazando a su Naruto-kun, "Sabes, no puedo ver a Neji, se me vienen a la mente muchas cosas, no puedo verlo sin que las lágrimas amenacen con salir de mis ojos, he estado teniendo pesadillas" dijo con voz baja, "Hina-hime, no ha pasado todavía y te prometo, te juro que nunca pasara, los dos haremos que no pase, sé que hay muchas cosas que hemos vivido pero podemos cambiarlo, podemos hacer mejor las cosas, vamos hacer mejor las cosas, además de que Neji todavía está aquí, con un palo metido en el culo pero todavía está aquí", ella soltó una risita por lo último que dijo su esposo, y aunque ella se repetía varias veces lo que Naruto le había dicho, era gratificante escucharlo de alguien importante para ella, se dieron un abrazo más y un beso y salieron a ver el siguiente partido.

Ya estaban en la arena Kin y Rock Lee, al ver a la del sonido preguntó, "¿Cómo resultó con el equipo de ella?", Naruto le miró, "Desertaron, después de esto tengo que llevarlos con Ibiki, quería seguir hablando cuando escucho fuerte y claro, "Cedo", Kin acababa de rendirse justo después de esquivar una patada de Lee, Hayate declaro ganador al chico en spandex, que se retiro entre murmullos de falta de juventud, el tablero señalo rápidamente **"Yoroi Akado vs Naruto Uzumaki"** , su esposo sonrió, ella le dio un discreto apretón en su mano y una sonrisa, él también le sonrió y desapareció en un shunshin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una mano toco su hombro, ella saltó asustada, "Yo, Sakura" habló con una sonrisa de ojo su sensei, "Kakashi-sensei" dijo Sakura con un poco de rencor, "Mah, mah, Sakura, ¿Cómo va todo?", ella miro a poco serio sensei y respondió "Ya han pasado Shikamaru, Hinata, Rock Lee y Shino; sensei", "Mmm, que raro que no preguntes por Sasuke" dijo Kakashi en tono de burla, Sakura se sonrojo, "Ti…tienes toda la razón, ¿Comó esta Sasuke-kun?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"Estoy bien" dijo una voz plana detrás de ellos, "Te escapaste del hospital ¿no?" preguntó Kakashi con un tono aburrido, "No, me escape cuando los médicos estaban a un par de kilómetros de la salida del Bosque, Kakashi-sensei" habló Sasuke con un tono serio.

"No sería mejor que estés en el hospital Sasuke-kun, esa marca puede hacerte daño" advirtió Sakura, "Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte Sakura" dijo con un tono amable Sasuke.

"Bien creo que deberían ver el partido de su compañero, se está enfrentando a alguien mayor que él" les dijo Kakashi y ambos dijeron, "Va ganar", "¿Oh, y esa repentina confianza en su compañero?" preguntó curioso su sensei, pero no fue respondido porque en ese momento ella gritó, "¡Vamos Naruto, no dejes que eso te derrote!".

Naruto dirigió un pulgar hacia ella antes de que Hayate diera comienzo al encuentro, el enemigo de su compañero rápidamente chocó contra él, sujetándole los brazos, Naruto le dio un cabezazo y una pata a su quijada cuando se liberó, después un golpe con su palma que mando a volar a su oponente con una gran ráfaga de viento concentrado, Yoroi choco contra una pared destruyéndola. Cuando Hayate iba declarar ganador a Naruto, de los escombros se oyó un grito ¡ **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua),** Naruto esquivo el gran torrente de agua.

Yoroi salió de donde estaba, Sakura vio un destelló Naranja en los ojos de su compañero, que rápidamente encajo golpes contra su oponente, que volvió a sujetarle del brazo, solo que esta vez Yoroi se soltó rápidamente al ver que su mano se transformaba en algo parecido a la pata de un sapo, Naruto aprovechó la confusión y con sus ojos otra vez con un reflejo naranja soltó una especie de aceite de su boca que cubrió enteramente a su enemigo después hizo rápidos sellos de mano y gritó **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** Una bola de fuego pequeña salió de la boca de Naruto que chocó contra Yoroi que tenía medio cuerpo ya con rasgos de sapo, el ninja se empezó a incendiar, unos gritos de dolor se escucharon.

Naruto hizo otros tres sellos dragón, buey y liebre; el rubio dijo calmadamente **Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas),** un chorro de salió de su boca, cayendo sobre Yoroi y aliviando su tormento, cuando el vapor que provoco el choque de técnicas se disipo, estaba inconsciente en el suelo su oponente, quemado, pero ya sin rastros de apariencia de sapo en su cuerpo. Hayate dijo "El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki", Un grito se oyó "¡Bien hecho Naruto-kun!", el grito le pertenecía a una alegre Hinata que estaba muy cerca suyo, todos los genin de Konoha le miraron sorprendidos, Naruto en la arena se tocó el cuello sonrojado, antes de desaparecer Hinata también estaba desaparecida, después de unos momentos Hinata salía del túnel que estaba detrás de ellos, tranquilamente y Naruto aparecía a su costado en un remolino de hojas.

"Felicidades Naruto" dijo Sakura, "Gracias Sakura ahora solo resta esperar tu partido, sé que lo vas a hacer bien" le respondió el rubio, "Gracias Naru…" se detuvo al ver la cara pálida de Sasuke, ella volteó a ver qué es lo que había asustado a su compañero, el tablero decía **Sakura Haruno vs Gaara** , no pudo decir nada y Naruto fue el que expreso lo que sentía, "Mierda".

.

.

.

Estaba en el túnel rodeada de todo su equipo, era cierto que ese tipo asustaba y sus amenazas de muerte a sus hermanos eran serias, ahora no podía pelear contra él, no tenía lo que se necesitaba, "Sensei puede ir a pedir un poco de tiempo" dijo tranquilamente Sasuke, "Por favor, nosotros nos encargamos de esto" después oyó las pisadas de su sensei retirarse, fue jalada y miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, "Sakura voy a ser totalmente sincero, es imposible que puedas con ese Gaara, es un tipo de sangre fría y hasta su propio sensei le tiene miedo, pero creo que es una prueba, no te pido que ganes, ni menos que siquiera le logres golpear, quiero que esto sea un renacimiento, es hora de que dejes de ser esa niña de la academia, mata a la fangirl, Sakura y deja que la kunoichi nazca, yo y Naruto estaremos para apoyarte y si algo te ocurre saltaremos a defenderte" los ojos de su enamoramiento reflejaban amabilidad pero también preocupación, ella sentía que si él hacía esto no era porque quería, pero él tenía confianza en ella, así que asintió.

Unos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella y unas manos sujetaron sus hombros "Sakura, esto es sumamente peligroso, así que cuando estés en una situación donde no solo tu vida, sino tu cuerpo corra peligro, haz el sello de liberación con tu mano inmediatamente liberaras este chakra que te voy a pasar y ríndete, aquí lo más importante es que vivas", después de escuchar a Naruto un cálido chakra se introdujo en ella, era un chakra totalmente rojo.

Kakashi apareció, "Están esperando", Sakura empezó a caminar, Sasuke le sujeto una mano y le deslizó unos cuantos shuriken, "Si se rodea de arena, lánzale estos, eso lo dejara detenido por un tiempo, suerte, regresa a salvo" las últimas palabras salieron con preocupación.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió a la arena, ahí ya lo esperaba, Hayate dio inicio, una gigantesca mano de arena se dirigió hacia Sakura, ella lanzó un kunai explosivo que destruyó la formación.

saltó hacia atrás, se clocó sus guantes y corrió hacia su enemigo, oleadas de arena se abalanzaron, ella golpeo cada una de ellas deshaciéndolas, finalmente llego ante un sorprendido Gaara y encajó un golpe en su pecho y otro en su quijada haciéndole retroceder, cuando miró a su oponente de su rostro y ropa se desprendía arena, esta vez dos manos surgieron las volvió a golpear, pero esta vez Gaara se protegió con una gruesa capa de arena que no pudo mellar.

Sacó uno de los shuriken de Sasuke lanzándoselo, cuando el arma toco la arena emitió gran cantidad de rayos destrozando la defensa y haciendo volar a Gaara, "Eres interesante, ¡Madre quiere tu sangre!" gritó el de Suna, la arena volvió a atacarla, ella pensó mientras destruía los ataques, _*Si destruyo esa tinaja, puedo mejorar este partido*,_ así que volvió a correr hacia su enemigo una mano de arena sujeto su pie lo destruyó rápidamente y esquivó una mano más grande que quería cubrirla, logró darle un golpe a la tinaja rompiéndola, inmediatamente Gaara se rodeó de una esfera de arena ella se decidió a utilizar todos los shuriken, los lanzó a varios lugares de la esfera y estos hicieron su trabajo, la esfera explotó por completo, Gaara estaba con cenizas cubriendo su cuerpo, sangre se deslizaba por su frente, él lentamente tocó la sangre con movimientos lentos, "E…esto es sangre, mi propia sangre, ¡No permitiré que acabes con mi existencia!, yo…yo haré que el mundo te olvide" dijo Gaara con una mirada psicótica y cargada con odio.

Todo el campo empezó a agrietarse y se vio rodeada de arena que la aprisionó, "Nadie te recordara" dijo Gaara con una voz fría, una sorprendente intensión de matar la rodeó se habría quedado congelada de terror, si es que Naruto no tviera una intención más terrorífica, ella sabía que hasta ahí podía llegar, si intentara algo más sería su muerte, así que antes de que ese psicópata pudiera hacer algo más ella realizó el sello de liberación, un chakra monstruoso la rodeo e hizo que la arena se disolviera, ella se liberó y dijo "Cedo", Hayate rápidamente anunció "El ganador es Gaara", ella aliviada de que había terminado se dirigió a la salida de la arena, "¡Lo hiciste bien Sakura!" gritó Naruto y ella sonrió, "¡Si, bien hecho!" gritó Sasuke, algo que la sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera entrar en la oscuridad del túnel , la arena la volvió a rodear, "¡Has asustado a madre, no permitiré que vivas!" gritó Gaara, después de oír eso la arena le apretó y escuchó aterrada, **Sabaku Kyū (Ataúd de arena).**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOY AGRADECIDO CON USTEDES YA HEMOS LLEGADO A 103 FAVORITOS, YA SUPERAMOS LOS CIEN Y SU APOYO HACEN QUE SEA UNA ALEGRÍA PARA MI, TRAERLES ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES, LOS 103 QUE HAN PUESTO FAVORITO A ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Daisuke SSJ Gracias por ser el primero**

 **Karnash**

 **emyli1991**

 **lobo sangriento**

 **nohamedina99**

 **lector**

 **Angelx72**

 **Hinakey91sm**

 **Leonardo872**

 **Milkari**

 **Zafir09**

 **elzombieded**

 **lvct515**

 **teby98**

 **yayapiu**

 **Hotday productions**

 **LEDN**

 **Thesamemistakes**

 **sakura1402**

 **JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep**

 **Cuenta-Muerta-xd**

 **Gjr-Sama**

 **emalegui95**

 **Alinita28**

 **DarthMC**

 **lkmartinezc**

 **Sushido**

 **TEIET**

 **PhoebeHDA**

 **fatecero**

 **.9216**

 **yubelac**

 **Nanami Namikaze**

 **dghkdwudhs1**

 **.apu**

 **Fadse1005**

 **Uzuki Yu-Chan**

 **darkofsoul**

 **Sekiryuu00**

 **La-Delicia-De-Tu-Vida-bb**

 **dianix96**

 **grandstream173**

 **samuelm5b**

 **DarkShion**

 **Sergio Cesar Darce**

 **TiZ-95**

 **shadowpirata**

 **Shiro Blackwhite**

 **angelmolina056**

 **zZDante SpardaZz**

 **Astral36**

 **Horakhty**

 **Nanashi56 (uwu)**

 **.1**

 **Muyr**

 **Braian-Diaz201918**

 **alcarazlopezjudith**

 **ljgr**

 **Arrendajo-kun**

 **CHRISTOFELD**

 **TheSoul986**

 **maicol1311**

 **Asucey Uchiha**

 **inusatiga**

 **Davaru**

 **LuzMarina-XEGG**

 **Xiomara 005**

 **Anakami**

 **gohanssjgod**

 **.33**

 **Anthony00**

 **pacoballxxx**

 **Haru Sushi**

 **Daessan Barbosa**

 **zepat1989**

 **gatitapri**

 **EdUchiha**

 **O-bob-O**

 **daviduzukase**

 **JustSmileToMe**

 **Akkira Nala**

 **LupitaPolito14**

 **Zysahi**

 **Fenix en llamas**

 **FranTano**

 **Mark157Issei**

 **AMAM16**

 **Bahamut-king**

 **Corklein**

 **Hinata2994**

 **zdim**

 **bernar1995**

 **.arellano**

 **Francotiradorsougo13**

 **Jessi-85**

 **Martinez Jesus**

 **dark black knight (¡Si 100!)**

 **Ayasaki125**

 **Selene silverymoon**

 **Jhayr Alexander Solano Brenes (¡Si 103!)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Y BUENO EN OTROS ANUNCIOS MAÑANA EMPIEZAN MIS CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD (LO SIENTO ALINITA), ASÍ QUE SI TIDO ES CALMADO EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO HAY EPISODIO SINO EN SEMANA Y MEDIA O DOS SEMANAS HAY NUEVA PUBLICACIÓN (ESO ESPERO).**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	17. El final de los preliminares:la antorcha

Capítulo XV: MUERTE

La lluvia caía ese día era un recordatorio de que no había podido proteger a su compañera, que en esos momentos su cuerpo era descendido a la tierra, todos estaban vestidos de negro, Sasuke había entrado en una depresión tremenda, el rubio solo estaba presente en cuerpo, sus pensamientos se irrigan a un futuro que ya no existía, Kakashi se acercó a él y con una pequeña frase destruyo su mundo, "Han encontrado muerto a Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flemy Speeddraw: Espero haberte engañado.

TEIET: Quería hacer un buen suspenso, espero que disfrutes el capítulo

Martín Otaku: Aquí estaaaaaaa.

Hinakey91sm: Gracias espero que esto te relaje siquiera por un tiempo

Nohamedina99: Una Sakura, muy imprudente, influenciada por el chakra de Kurama y las palabras de su ¡Sasuke-kun!

La patata anónima: una vez me paso hace unos años, si lo deje allí, muahaha, aquí está el capítulo mi estimad .

Alinita28: Espero que haya valido la espera.

Regina Alba Blossom: Gracias, si segura ya está infartando el pobre emo, Naruto es de placeres simples y bueno Hinata también, bueno ya está aquí el capítulo.

Fernando917: Yo también lo espero compañero.

TheSoul986: Me agrada que te guste como llevo el SasuSaku y como perfilo a Sakura, y Sasuke tiene memorias de ese evento y posiblemente evite a Kakashi por ese evento.

Edtru23: Bueno lee y averiguarás

Arrendajo-kun: Gracias, si me ha ido bien.

Akkira Nala: Si algunas si tienen cierto motivo otras porque quise, y este capítulo ya es más tranquilo así que puedes volver a tu silla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, SI FUERA EL DUEÑO HUBIERA HECHO MI NARUTO CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XV: El final de las preliminares, la antorcha que ilumino Konoha.

Un fuerte dolor se extendió por su pie y un fuerte crack resonó junto a un grito suyo, sintió como la sangre corría por toda su piel, cuando el dolor se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo la arena empezó a retroceder como si tuviera vida propia y estuviera asustada, volvió a ver el interior del túnel, fue sujetada por una mano hecha de chakra rojo que la rodeo y el dolor aterrador que sentía en la pierna fue desapareciendo, otra vez la arena se abalanzó sobre ella, pero varios rayos destrozaron el avance, Sasuke tenía su espada completamente iluminada por chakra de raiton, fue depositada suavemente en el suelo y Naruto pasó a su costado con cuatro colas detrás de él, Gaara estaba completamente aterrado al ver a sus compañeros caminar hacia él, "¡No, no voy a dejar que acaben con mi existencia, nooo!" gritó desesperado el psicópata, Naruto corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe en la frente con un cuadrado de papel que se adhirió a su piel, Gaara cayó al suelo desmayado, Naruto lo sujetó antes que se acercara cualquiera de los jonin y desapareció.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, la cargó con cuidado y le dijo "Lo has hecho bien, muy bien, como tu compañero estoy orgulloso de que seas parte del equipo 7" la voz de su compañero fue amable, pero ella vio en sus ojos miedo, mucho miedo, ella también lo sentía, pensaba que iba a morir, así que solo se aferró a su compañero, "Si quieres llora, es algo normal después de lo que pasaste", ella no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero cuando escucho las palabras de Sasuke, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero cuando se calmó, estaba de vuelta en las tribunas y la arena ya estaba casi arreglada, miro otra vez a Sasuke y vio que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, pero de repente el pelinegro la vio directamente, "¿Mejor?" preguntó Uchiha tranquilamente, "Si, Gracias Sasuke-kun" respondió ella, "Bien, ¿puedes pararte?" preguntó Sasuke amablemente, "Eso creo" dijo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke le ayudo a pararse, ella estaba bien, no había rastro de que su pie había sido roto, _*¿Cómo lo hizo? Sería asombroso poder hacer eso, poder curar a alguien en pocos segundos, tendrías que ser alguien especial como Naruto, o alguien excepcional para hacerlo, si solo hubiera más los ninjas no morirían tanto y muchas familias no sufrirían, con una habitación vacía y una piedra con un nombre, como quisiera tener esa capacidad*_ pensó Sakura al ver su pie y sin saberlo empezaría a recorrer el camino que en el futuro la haría tan importante y querida en las Cinco Aldeas Shinobi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naruto apareció en un remolino, cargando a su desmayado amigo lo deposito suavemente en el suelo, "¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?" preguntó Temari acercándosele, "¿Te preocupas por tu hermano?" preguntó con tono amable Naruto, la de la Arena le miro extrañada, "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, si, si me preocupo", Naruto asintió, "¿Cuántas veces le han dicho monstruo en su vida?, ¿Cuántas veces lo han intentado asesinar?, ¿Cuántas veces has estado a su lado en ese momento?, Cuando sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, cuando todos los que le deberían querer lo despreciaban, cuando necesitaba a su hermana y a su hermano, ¿Dónde estaban?" dijo sin reproches en la voz Naruto, solamente preguntando con un tono tranquilo.

Temari y Kankuro inclinaron su cabeza avergonzados, por nunca considerar la posición de su hermano al ser aislado, "Acompáñenlo lo único que necesita es amor, que alguien lo acompañe, sé que les asustara, que estarán aterrorizados, pero el también esta aterrizado, tan aterrorizado que necesita decir madre a Shukaku para sentirse cercano con alguien y asesinar a las personas para sentirse vivo, no les voy a culpar por lo que han hecho en el pasado, pero si de lo que hagan en el futuro, son sus hermanos mayores, cuídenlo, aunque sea desde las sombras" Naruto se paró y mirando a los dos hermanos dijo "Nos vemos en el campo" después de esto ejecutó el shunshin y volvió al lado de sus compañeros, dejando a los de la Arena pensando en sus palabras.

Apareció frente a Sakura, ella saltó asustada, "Estas bien" dijo el alegre abrazando a su compañera, "Estas bien Sakura-san" se escuchó una voz y el rubio se apartó dos metros de Sakura, Hinata se había acercado a la pelirrosa, "Si gracias por preocuparte Hinata, y gracias por la ropa" dijo Sakura abrazando a su esposa, "No hay de que querida, por cierto, después de esto no te interesaría ir a con Naruto y yo a celebrar a algún lado, si quieres Sasuke-san también puede venir" Habló con una sonrisa Hinata, "Pero yo no clasifiqué" dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en el rostro, "No creo que haya problema en eso Sakura, diste tu mejor esfuerzo contra un oponente superior, deberías estar orgullosa, acompáñanos" agregó Naruto a las palabras de Hinata, "¿No es así, Teme?" instigó el rubio a Sasuke que respondió, "Si no me dejas otra opción Dobe", Naruto y Hinata rieron por la reacción malhumorada del pelinegro, sabiendo que se moría de ganas de salir con su esposa versión loli, "Es mejor que vean los partidos ya se han perdido uno" dijo Sasuke cortando la conversación, Naruto se rio suavemente y se puso junto a Hinata a ver el siguiente encuentro Sasuke estaba pegado a Sakura, ahora reía su dulce esposa.

Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el campo, Ten Ten salía del campo en una camilla desmayada por Temari, ahora la kunoichi de Suna no había intentado matarla solamente la dejo fuera de combate, el siguiente partido se anunció en el tablero, **"Kankuro vs Dosu Kinuta"** , Una voz se escuchó claramente en toda la arena, "Cedo, mi herramienta de mayor importancia ha sido destruida no puedo pelear en condiciones", el anuncio vino de Dosu, que mientras hablaba mostro sus brazo ahora sin ningún brazalete, los del sonido recibieron una mirada de parte de Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado de su sensei, los tres al sentir miedo se dirigieron al túnel de salida, Naruto se deslizo detrás de ellos al ver desaparecida también a la serpiente.

.

.

.

Naruto se ocultaba entre las sombras desapareciendo su chakra, cuando llego a una parte vio como los tres genin estaban frente al Sannin, que solo filtraba intenciones de matar para mantenerlos en su sitio, "Kukuku, al parecer no entendieron bien mis indicaciones, si no pueden servir como peones bueno servirán para otra cosa" Orochimaru lanzó serpientes hacia ellos, Naruto tiró una bomba de humo, dejando ciego por un momento al Sannin, hizo tres clones que se transformaron en los aterrados genin, se reemplazaron rápidamente, Naruto agarró a los originales y desapareció en un shunshin, dejando a un Orochimaru, que disipó el humo y recogió en rollos a los tres clones.

Naruto llegó a la puerta de una pequeña sala, que toco cuidadosamente con una serie de golpeteos rítmicos, una voz en el interior dijo, "Adelante", Naruto volteó a ver a los del Sonido, "Al otro lado de esa puerta esta su posibilidad de tener una mejor colaboren y serán admitidos en Konoha, si no lo hacen, no puedo asegurar su supervivencia" las ultimas palabras las dijo soltando una mínima intención de matar, solo para que sientan la piel de gallina.

Los tres genin solo abrieron la puerta y vieron a un hombre alto y con cicatrices en la cara, era el examinador del primer examen, "Los esperaba" fue lo único que les dijo antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ino vio su nombre en el tablero no le importaba con quién demonios pelearía, la frentona se había llevado toda la atención, su querido Sasuke-kun se había llevado a su rival en brazos y todavía permitiéndole enterrar su rostro en su pecho, y aún era profunda su envidia, _*Sasuke-kun, con ese pelo, ese aire misterioso, con esa espada tan amenazante colgando de su cadera, hasta derrotó a su oponente de un solo golpe, nada que ver con su estúpido compañero de equipo*_ con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la arena ni siquiera escucho que Hayate iniciaba el combate, solo fue consciente cuando un profundo dolor que salía desde su red de Chakra le alertó del peligro dando un salto dirigió la mirada al que interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre su Sasuke-kun, Ino se dio a ella estaba ese Hyuga que se encontraron en el bosque antes de dar con el equipo de Sasuke, de por sí ya aprecia un tipo fuerte, pero ahora que ni siquiera había notado que se acercaba a ella, Ino estaba preocupada su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado no podía sentir chakra fluyendo en él y todas sus técnicas de clan dependían de que tuviera su dos brazos en buenas condiciones solo le quedaba intentar detenerlo y herirlo.

Ino esquivo otro ataque de taijutsu de su adversario, pero a duras penas lo había, parte de su chakra se había resentido en su costado derecho, rápidamente sacó un kunai, cortó parte de su cabello lanzándoselo a el Hyuga, tirando después una bomba de humo, ella sabía que eso no iba a impedir que su oponente le encontrara sus ojos realmente lo veían todo y además era evidente que de la manera en la que atacaba su enemigo, que este estaba jugando con ella conteniéndose, sin darle importancia, "Parece que eres otra princesa mimada, ¿Cuántos de tu clan habrán muerto para protegerte a ti y a tu familia?, ¿Cuántos habrán dejado hijos y viudas para que tú seas una niña malcriada?, pero sabes no eres tan despreciable como mi familia, eso no importa a la larga, el destino ya ha decretado que voy a ganar contra ti" Ino escuchó claramente a su contrincante, escucho que pasos se aproximaban y activo su trampa, pensó que ya había atrapado a Hyuga, porque ya no escucho ni una sola pisada, disipó el humo y de un momento a otro, vio cómo su enemigo se abalanzó sobre ella y con rápidos y dolorosos golpes dejo de sentir su chakra, estaba adolorida, cayó de rodillas, todo empezó a ponerse oscuro y lo último que vio fue una sonrisa arrogante de su enemigo.

.

.

.

Escucho una voz "Bien Sakura, eso creo que será todo, ese idiota solo cerró sus tenketsu, el tratamiento de los médicos fue eficiente, no debes preocuparte por tu amiga, te dejo con ella, nos vemos en dos horas frente a la Academia", cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio un techo completamente blanco, intentó levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió, "Por favor sigue echada Ino, todavía tu chakra no se ha recuperado por completo", cuando volteó a ver quién le había detenido vio la cara de su ex-amiga, ella puso una cara de sorpresa y hubo más sorpresa cuando Sakura le abrazó, "¡Maldita sea Ino, me asustaste!, como puedes intentar detener a un Hyuga con esa especie de cabello cubierto con chakra y lanzar una bomba de humo, sus ojos lo ven todo cerdo, todo; pensé que estabas muerta y más aún como ese tipo sonrió" dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa.

Ino no sabía que decir, así que solo dijo lo primero que se vino a la mente, "¿Quiénes van a pelear en la final?", Sakura le miro un poco raro, pero comenzó a explicar rápidamente, "El primer partido va a ser Shino vs Hinata, después van a pelear Neji y Naruto, siguen Shikamaru y esa chica de la Arena, después Sasuke-kun y Rock Lee, iban a pelear los otros dos de Suna pero el que se maquillaba cedió y uno de los que gane en los demás partidos va a enfrentarse contra Gaara" las últimas palabras las hablo con miedo Sakura, ella lo pudo ver en su rival, "¿Cómo, pudiste pelear contra ese monstruo, Sakura?" preguntó la rubia un poco sorprendida ya que la Sakura que ella conocía hubiera preferido rendirse, "Creo que he tenido dos buenos compañeros y sensei en Sasuke-kun y Naruto" Ino le miro sorprendida, "Entiendo que Sasuke-kun te pueda enseñar muchas cosas porque él es muy genial, pero que te enseño el idiota de Naruto?", Sakura se rio de sus palabras, "Ino tuviste como Naruto derroto a tres oponentes sin esfuerzo", "Si pero eso fue suerte, tu viste como Sasuke-kun derribó de un solo golpe a ese genin mayor que nosotros" Sakura solo sonrió, "No puedo negar eso, sin embargo Naruto es un maestro paciente y didáctico, sus explicaciones son fáciles de entender, si alguna vez llega a ser un Jonin sensei ,sería excelente; Sasuke es callado pero sabe cuándo aconsejar y corregir, estoy agradecida de estar con ellos" Ino escuchó las palabras de Sakura la pelirrosa se veía radiante, superada, florecida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, entró una enfermera, "Sakura-san, los padres de Ino han venido a verla, ya terminó su visita", Sakura solo asintió y después le miró, "Estoy feliz de que estés bien, ¿Cuándo salgas no te importaría ir a comer algo?" preguntó dudando su rival, ella respondió, "Claro no hay problema".

Sakura sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Ino solo dijo "Has florecido Sakura", la pelirrosa solo voteó y dijo "Gracias" antes de salir.

Sus padres entraron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, la abrió y se arrodillo antes de inclinarse ante él, como la tradición lo dictaba; ella había estado fingiendo su personalidad desde que volvió al pasado, pero ahora era el momento de empezar a dejar salir a su Hinata Uzumaki, ella era el terror de sus hijos y de aquel anciano Hyuga que quisiera mirar con ojos ambiciosos a su querida Himawari, era tanta su presencia que en una de las pocas misiones que hizo después de casarse se le dio el apelativo de la princesa sangrienta, unos disidentes de Kumo habían intentado secuestrar una pequeña Hyuga de la rama secundaria todavía no marcada, como parte de uno de sus pasos para ejecutar un golpe de estado en su aldea y romper la paz que tanto le había costado a todos, esa noche no habia casi ninjas disponibles y la reactivaron por conocer de ese tipo de ataques ya que ella misma había sido víctima de uno de ellos, así que junto a Kiba, Shino y el Capitan Yamato se dirigieron a encontrar al grupo de secuestradores, los primeros informes hablaban de unos 30 y que habían entrado por que el consejo Hyuga había disminuido las defensas en la zona ocupada por la rama secundaria, eso la enfureció, Hanabi ni su padre habían estado enterados; sin decir nada se puso su uniforme, dejo a su pequeño Boruto con Kurenai-sensei y salió a perseguirlo.

Shino y Kiba rápidamente encontraron a sus enemigos, Yamato los rodeo con sus Mokuton, rápidamente ella y kiba se infiltraron, cuando entro a una tienda de campaña, que a todas señas esra del jefe de sus enemigos, vio horrorizada como el ninja perdido intentaba violar a esa niña de tres años, ya no quiso ver más, de un solo golpe asesino al tipo, hizo un clon que empezó a consolar a la niña, salio a iniciar una masacre, en esos días había decidido utilizar su tres afinidades elementales, fuego, rayo y agua **(n/a: en el canon solo tiene fuego y rayo, pero con eso del relleno del kikaichu, también tiene agua)** , así que había agregado gran cantidad de técnicas a su arsenal, podía canalizar chakra de rayo en sus dedos y no solo destrozar los tenketsu, sino también podía destruir venas, articulaciones, músculos y tendones, todo el cuerpo cedía ante su ataque, un solo toque y el rayo se trasladaba a todo el sistema, le llamo **Rasutotatchi (Ultimo toque)** , era su ataque más efectivo a corta distancia, tenía otra versión de este mismo el **Kaminari no tatchi (toque del rayo),** solamente era un rayo de baja intensidad que se concentraba en su palma y que liberaba en las redes de chakra, que inmediatamente cerraba todos los tenketsu y dejaba derrotado a su enemigo.

Con el katon, tenía una técnica que cerraba los puntos de chakra y de paso quemaba músculos y articulaciones, para que no se pudiera mover la extremidad que era afectada, llamo a esta técnica **Shōshaku (cauterización)** y finalmente su primera técnica original el **Mizu hari (aguja de agua)** podía lanzar con ella el agua a diversas direcciones a una precisión perfecta, el único problema es que necesitaba una fuente de agua para poder ejecutarla.

Así que con todas esas técnicas, atacó a todos los enemigos; cuando Shino Kiba y Yamato la encontraron, ella estaba bañada en sangre y con la niña pequeña dormida en sus brazos, nadie le quiso hablar en ese momento, ella tampoco quería hablar, aunque se sentía mal, también se sentía liberada de todo ese resentimiento que arrastraba, dejo que sus compañeros informaran de la misión ella dejo a la niña en el hospital y fue a su casa a cambiar y quemar la ropa que había utilizado, su esposo no regresaba de su misión, entro a su habitación, así que tomo aire y lloró todo lo que había contenido, todo lo que le pesaba, horas de horas un llanto silencioso surcó su rostro, para cuando la mañana llego y salió, la débil, tímida y cobarde Hinata Hyuga había muerto y renació como Hinata Uzumaki una mujer segura, amable y dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para cuidar a sus personas preciosas, ese mismo día fue al clan Hyuga tras recoger a la pequeña Hyuga que descubrió que se llamaba como ella, la dejo con sus padres, una pareja agradable y tranquila como la mayoría de la familia secundaria, después fue a enfrentar al concejo de ancianos, les increpó la falta de previsión y su poco interés en sus familiares, sus respuestas eran de esperar, iban desde "Ellos son nuestros sirvientes" a "No puedes hacer nada, Uzumaki y no creo que tu zorro te ayude" ese último comentario dio inicio a la muerte de casi todo ese concejo, ninguno presentaba señales de haber sido asesinados, había utilizado un menguado **Rasutotatchi** sobre ellos, que pasaría por una paro cardiaco masivo, producto de una alta intención de matar, solo quedaron tres ancianos de tendencias más abiertas y cuando entraron Hanabi y su padre, solo les dijo antes de retirarse "Es una pena, será mejor un concejo que trate mejor a nuestra familia", dejando perplejos a su hermana y padre, después de ese día las cosas mejoraron, no se eliminó el sello y seguían habiendo maltratos pero el nuevo concejo supo apoyar a su hermana y por lo menos se encargó de los casos más evidentes de maltrato, no era lo que ella quería pero era todo lo que podía lograr en ese momento.

Peo ahora tenía la posibilidad de lograrlo, junto a su esposo que conocía la historia completa desde hace una hora cuando decidió contarle después de los combates, Naruto lo tomo un poco preocupado por ella al tener que afrontar eso, pero decidido a apoyarla contra lo que su rubio denominó "Viejos de mierda".

Y ahora comenzaba el inició de su plan cuando escucho de su padre venir, "Espero que no nos hallas decepcionado" con una voz de desdén. "Como ya seguro lo escuchó de Ko-san, no lo hice padre, pero antes de seguir hablando quisiera preguntarle, ¿Cuántos guardias le cuidan hoy?" habló Hinata que recibió una mirada sorprendida de Hiashi al no haber ningún tartamudeo de su parte y al hacer una pregunta tan rara a la que respondió, "Tres" Hinata sonrió, el chakra que le había otorgado su antecesor Hamura le permitía sentir presencias extrañas y poder alcanzar el tenseigan cuando almacene cierta cantidad de chakra y se apropie de otro Byakugan para trasplantárselos , cosa que nunca haría, pero igual esa habilidad de detección le servía bastante.

Hizo dos clones de agua que rápidamente desaparecieron entre las paredes, "No sé lo que has hecho, pero eso es una falta de respeto para lo que representa esta oficina y el clan Hyuga", le reprocho su padre, "Lo entiendo padre, pero no comprendo que haya ese tipo de odio por técnicas que no son de nuestro clan" respondió ella amablemente, jugando un poco con las palabras de su padre para poder sacar el tema de separación entre familias, "Se tiene que seguir una tradición Hinata, nuestro clan tiene que demostrar que solo necesita de sus propias invenciones para ser grande y no tener que estar recurriendo a jutsus de otras personas" habló calmado Hiashi, era la primera vez que él la veía tan segura de sí misma; "Ser grande significa, aprender de nuestros errores y mejorar con el fin de proteger a nuestra familia, las tradiciones han sido sobrevaluadas, seguir una tradición que dicta que le frías el cerebro a tu propia familia, a tu primo, a tu tío a tu propio hermano, en ese caso esas tradiciones solo son una sarta de idioteces" dijo con decisión Hinata, ganadose una mirada furiosa de su padre, "Hinata…" empezó con ira fría el jefe Kyuga, pero la ojiperla habló antes "Se muy bien que tú también pensaste esto padre, querias ayudar a tu hermano, a tu cuñada, a los chicos con los que jugabas en secreto, pero no pudiste y te resignaste; yo padre voy a logra unificar a nuestra familia, aunque me cueste perder cualquier posición en el clan, l ovoy a hacer por Neji-niisan, por los padres que temen que su hijo viva una vida de esclavitud, lo voy ahacer para que esos niños que estan por venir, padre sé que lloraste por tu hermano, sé que algo se rompe en ti cada vez que Neji-niisan nos mira con odio, no quiero separar más familias ,no quiero que Hanabi sea marcada" dijo tranquilamente, "No creo que debas hablar de tu hermana siendo marcada, a este paso tu vas a ser la que tendrá el sello" dijo amenazadoramente Hiashi.

"Padre, tú crees que una niña menor que yo, puede ganarme, se manejar el **Hakke Hasangeki (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas)** y el **Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave: Puños Gemelos de León)** , soy la segunda persona en este clan en dominarla después de mamá, sé que mi taijutsu es poco ortodoxo, pero sé que soy mucho mejor que ella, siempre me he contenido para no lastimarla, con gusto dejaría que me marcaran por ella, pero he decidido dejar esa posición sumisa en la que estaba, voy a proteger a los que quiero, voy a proteger a la familia y para hacerlo necesito tu apoyo, además de que quiero que tengas un poco más de respeto por tu hija mayo y dejas que pequeña hija sea presionada por todas partes, con sus oídos siendo envenenados por esos ancianos del Concejo" dijo Hinata poniendo una cara seria y aterradora activando su Byakugan y sacando un poco del chakra de Hamura, ella amaba a su padre pero sus decisiones poco asertivas hicieron que ella desarrollara una personalidad tímida y su pobre hermana se vio tan presionada, que era parte de su culpa, que al final fue una chica que quiso liberarse de las cadenas del clan resultando en una especie de Naruto femenino, aunque ella no iba a negar que la verdadera Hanabi era muy parecida a esa máscara rebelde que creó, pero dejando de lado eso, esas estúpidas tradiciones de los Hyuga, el no mostrar sentimientos, arruinaron a su padre y de paso a su hermana, ella sabía que su timidez era en parte su culpa y era su responsabilidad resolverla.

La cara de Hinata había aterrado a su padre, Hiashi estuvo callado por un rato con ella mirándole fijamente, "Lo…lo siento" dijo con voz suave su padre, Hinata sonrió "Creo que al final no fui un buen padre, no pude cumplir todas las promesas que le hice a tu madre" dijo Hiashi con una voz al borde del destrozo, "Tienes tiempo para cumplirlas padre, si lograste que madre pasara inadvertida de la familia secundaria a la principal cuando tenías cuatro años, puedes ayudarme a mí y a que Hanabi disfrute un poco de su niñez" la sorpresa se vio en los ojos de su padre, "Si se lo que hiciste con madre, se lo que un berrinche del Gran Hiashi Hyuga y un padre muy valiente con la protección de su hija pueden hacer con este clan" Hiashi solo suspiro, "Está bien" Hinata se arrodilló y pego la frente al suelo, "Gracias padre"

Hiashi solo dio un sonido de asentimiento, "Hinata, ya pasando a tu entrenamiento, te espero a las 6 mañana", "Lo siento padre, pero ya tengo a alguien con quien entrenar a esa hora y creo que sería un problema entrenar a la mirada de los hombres de los ancianos", Hiashi estaba extrañado por la cantidad de hostilidad de su hija con el Concejo, "¿Por qué dices eso Hinata?", pregunto Hiashi un poco ya más libre de cualquier manerismo de su clan.

"¿Cuántos de nuestro clan te cuidan padre" preguntó ella, "Tres" respondió el jefe de clan"; de un momento a otro volvieron a aparecer sus clones con seis hombres desmayados, "¿Cuáles son los tuyos?" dijo Hinata, Hiashi sorprendido señalo a tres, que rápidamente volvieron a ser tomados por los dos clones, que desaparecieron con ellos, "Estos, padre, son hombres del Concejo que te vigilan sin tu consentimiento, aunque por el momento no deben saber que los hemos descubierto, un pequeño genjutsu les hará parecer que nunca se movieron de su posición, se más precavido padre", Hiashi enfurecido ante la muestra de Hinata solo asintió, había perdido tanto poder que hasta su oficina ya no era respetada, "¿Dónde te espero para entrenar?" preguntó el jefe del clan a su hija, "En la cima del Monte Hokage a las 8 de la mañana" Hiashi asintió al as palabras de Hinata, preocupado al ver su prestigio menguado, "Me retiro padre, voy a salir a comer con unos amigos para celebrar el llegar a la final", parándose, ella dio la vuelta y salió, "Te pareces a tu madre Hinata" le dijo su padre, ella se quedó parada, "Gracias papá" dijo con una voz amable, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían oído de que el demonio había pasado a la final de los exámenes chunin, un prestigioso comerciante lo había proclamado en un bar, había dicho que el zorro había quemado vivo a su oponente y que después lo cubrió de ácido y lo peor de todo es que su oponente había sido un inocente genin de Konoha, hartos de ese asqueroso ser él y muchos aldeanos se dirigieron a la guarida del monstruo, cargando combustible y antorchas, esperando hacer la existencia de ese demonio más miserable, ellos sabían que el zorro no estaba en su casucha, una señora lo había visto entrar a un restaurante, junto a un chico con el pelo negro y una espada, seguramente una de sus creaciones malévolas.

Llegaron al edificio, sabían que el único que vivía era ese despreciable Kyubi, así que cuando llegaron , empezaron a rociar todas las partes de ese maltrecho edificio con el combustible, un par de hombres intentaron forzar la puerta del apartamento del desgraciado, no pudieron hacer nada, pero cuando él subió al techo encontró un espectáculo magnifico, habían gran cantidad de flores, lirios, violetas, lavandas, girasoles, todos repartidos en un gran espiral, y en el centro de este un pequeño monumento en forma de una llama de fuego, "Seguro es donde convoca sus poderes malignos, maldito demonio, ¿Cómo puedes cuidar unas flores y hace doce años pisotear a mis padres" dijo con amargura, esparció todo un galón en ese profano lugar.

Todos salieron del edificio un ninja les había acompañado y él fue el que lanzó una especie de fuego de su boca, prendiendo toda la construcción, los aldeanos se regocijaron y fueron a diversas partes a disfrutar de lo que consideraron una victoria, el ninja también había desaparecido, pero él y unas aproximadamente diez personas se quedaron, él había pensado que eso le iba hacer sentir libre del pensamiento de sus padres muertos, pero le dolor seguía allí; no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar más porque grandes cantidades de agua cubrieron el edificio, que cuando dejó de estar envuelto en vapor se veía intacto, no había ningún rastro de quemaduras y ya solo quedaban unas tres personas junto a él las demás habían corrido gritando algo que no escucho bien, pero rápidamente entendió el porqué de su ida; en la entrada del edificio estaba el demonio, que les dijo "¿Quieren pasar?".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **BUENO ESTAMOS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ, LA UNIVERSIDAD HA SIDO UN POCO PESADA, PERO HE HECH OTODO EL ESFUERZO PARA TRAERLES ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESTOY SUMAMENTE AGRADECIDO CON TODOS QUIENES AHN COMENTADO A LO LARGO DE ESTOS CASI CINCO MESES DE ESCRITURA, SUS OPINIONES HAN HECHO CRECER A ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE SEAN MENOS QUE LOS QUE EHAN PUESTO FAVORITO O SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA (YA QUE ESTAN DENTRO DE ELLOS), NO PODRÍA NOMBRARLOS, PORQUE CAPI´TULO A CAPÍTULO SE HACEN PRESENTES, USTEDES SE MERECEN MIL Y UN GRACIAS, Y SINCERAMENTE ME POSTRO ANTE USTEDES, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, HEMOS SUPERADO LOS CIEN COMENTARIOS Y SIEMPRE SE LOS AGRADECERE EN CADA INICIO DE CAPÍTULO.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **HASTA LSA PRÓXIMA.**


	18. La preparación: Parte I

FairyQueen 72: Bien agradezco que me hayas leído, realmente fue gratificante para mi leertus comentarios, sigue adelante con tu historia.

Flemy Speeddraw: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya, ya termino, no espera hay más, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya ahora sí es chévere o copado, que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que también te guste este., posdata: Me encanta "Viaje en el tiempo"

Edtru23: Creo que Sasuke solo se siente culpable por su época de emo vengador y ya está en paz con su hermano, el viejo pervertido es indispensable y bueno a lo de Sakura has metido un bicho en mi mente que no puedo sacar.

Bue-azul-acero: Esa parte del capítulo es desde la perspectiva de Naruto mayoritariamente así que en ese su esposa se refiere a Hinata, gracias por colaborar con este proyecto.

TEIET: Hinata tenía que ponerle huevos, espero que te guste este capítulo

Nohamedina99: JAJAJAJA, y bueno no podía ni quería escribir a una niña gritona.

Alinita28: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, bueno de todas maneras me gusta que te encante la Hinata que estoy construyendo.

Fernando917: ¡Qué bien! y bueno que interfiera demasiado puede levantar ciertas sospechas.

Arrendajo-kun: JAJAJA, Es bueno enviciar a una persona.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, SI FUERA EL DUEÑO HUBIERA HECHO MI NARUTO CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XVI: La preparación: Parte I

Había sido una reunión entretenida, su esposa ya había puesto en marcha su plan y realmente esperaba que todo saliera sin muertos, pero como era el comportamiento de los ancianos Hyuga, lo más seguro es que su esposa tenga que volver a asesinarlos, pero esta vez el estaría junto a ella, sea con un kunai sangriento o con un tratado en sus manos.

Aparte de eso Hina y él se habían escapado dejándoles a Sasuke y a Sakura la cuenta de la cena y de cerca de 85 platos de rollos de canela y zenzai, Hinata se había ido en un shunshin después de decirle que mañana iban a entrenar a las 4 de la mañana, a eso a las 10 iría a buscar al sabio pervertido, o a Kakashi para hacerle un berrinche porque su sensei entrenaría a Sasuke, que sabía que eso iba a pasar, por ciertas insinuaciones del cíclope; estaría entretenido en eso hasta las 2 de la tarde, almorzaría entrenaría a Sakura un poco y después iría a Ichiraku con Hinata a tener otro concurso de comida que seguramente perdería, o por lo menos iría al a cima del monte Hokage a ver las estrellas junto a su esposa.

Cuando pensaba esto, una luz cálida golpeó su rostro, cuando lazó la mirada vio que su departamento y el resto del edificio se estaba quemando, Naruto suspiro cansado, "Fue bueno tener previsiones de esto" creo dos clones y les dijo, "Ya saben que hacer" después de eso corrió hacia su casa dos chorros gigantescos de agua lo superaron y apagaron las llamas, unas cuantas personas le habían visto y huyeron aterrorizadas, cuando llego al edificio que gracias a unos sellos no estaba quemado, sintió a cuatro personas y sintió en ellas la tristeza, así que volteo a verlas y les dijo "¿Quieren pasar?".

.

.

.

Le siguieron como corderos, se sentaron su salita remodelada, preparó unos tés y se acercó a ellos, los miro y les preguntó "¿A quienes perdieron?", se les paso su estado catatónico a los civiles, "¡Maldito demonio, todavía atreves a preguntar!" gritó uno de ellos, Naruto dejo filtrar un poco de intención de matar calmando a los civiles, "¿A quienes perdieron?", volvió a repetir el rubio, la única mujer el grupo, que en apariencia parecía de unos 30 años, le dijo "A mi hermana y a mi sobrino", "¿Qué les paso?" preguntó él, "Un movimiento de una de las colas del Kyubi", Naruto asintió, otro le dijo que perdió a sus padres, el mayor del grupo dijo que su esposa y otro que perdió a sus hermanos, Naruto no dijo nada.

Espero un rato antes de hablar "¿Qué tienen que decirme?, adelante grítame, dime todo lo que sientes, estoy decidido a soportar todo su odio" dijo decididamente, la mujer rápidamente se acercó a él y le tiro un golpe, empezó a golpearle y gritarle, después se le unieron los otros tres, por más de una hora le golpearon, hasta que empezaron a llorar, a Naruto ni le habían afectado los golpes, eran civiles no hacían daño, pero había dejado que no se curaran los golpes, así que cuando le volvieron a mirar no vieron al kyubi sino a un niño, a sus ojos, golpeado, se habían calmado, sus instintos de protección se activaron, lo sujetaron, "¿Kami, estas bien?" dijo la mujer, los demás se preocuparon, recorrieron el apartamento en busca de algún botiquín, "No, tranquilos, tranquilos; esto se va a curar, se curaron las puñaladas que me hicieron cuando era un niño, esto, esto no es nada" dijo Naruto un poco atolondrado, "¡¿Cómo te pudieron hacer eso?!" dijo el más viejo de lso hombres, "De la misma manera que vinieron a quemar mi casa, por tristeza y odio" respondió el rubio, los aldeanos se avergonzaron.

"¿Tú….tú no eres el kyubi?" preguntó el que había perdido a sus padres,, "No, solo soy en quien esta sellado, e intento de que no les haga daño" dijo Naruto, ellos no tenían por qué saber lo de óbito y lo demás, a veces una mentira era mejor que la verdad, especialmente cuando la verdad era demasiado compleja.

Los aldeanos estaban avergonzados, él les sonrió, "No les he preguntado su nombre" les dijo, ellos saliendo de su estado de ánimo le respondieron, "Yo me llamo Takeda" le dijo el mayor, "Yo Soichi" le respondió el que había perdido a sus hermanos, "Yo Suiren, yo y mi esposo dirigimos una florería, si quieres algunas flores puedes venir a comprar cuando desees" dijo la chica un poco arrepentida; "Yo me llamo Menma" dijo él último, de quienes sus padres habían muerto; "Tu madre era fanática del ramen" aseguró Naruto, "Cómo lo sabes" le dijo el hombre, "No sé, una corazonada" respondió el rubio burlonamente, Menma rió, Naruto lo siguió con una carcajada, "Mi madre también lo era Menma-san", el tipo abrió los ojos, "Naruto, pero ustedes me conocián como le chico demonio".

Los cuatro se volvieron a avergonzar, "Pero eso está en el pasado" "P…Por qué" balbuceó Suiren, "Eso ahora no importa, ya se está haciendo tarde, supongo que tiene a alguien esperándoles" les dijo Naruto, ellos asintieron, "Es mejor que vaya y me disculpo" habló el rubio, "¿Por qué?" preguntaron los civiles al unísono, "Porque no pude salvar a sus personas queridas, porque no pude ser el contenedor del zorro a tiempo" les respondió; "No joven no, nosotros estábamos equivocados, usted discúlpenos, el odio nos cegó" habló Takeda, "Les voy a prometer algo, nunca más perderán a alguien importante para ustedes, ni ninguno de Konoha, mi meta es protegerlos a todos; ser su sombra protectora" habló decidido Naruto con fuego en los ojos, y los civiles sabían que el decía la verdad, así que los cuatro hicieron una pequeña reverencia, "Muchas gracias" dijeron conjuntamente, impresionados por la decisión de Naruto y por el aura magnánima que lo rodeaba.

El rubio no utilizó ningún truco, era como ahora lo veían esos aldeanos, "Gracias" dijo Naruto, "No los decepcionare", después de eso los civiles se retiraron de su hogar camino a sus propias casas.

Naruto sonrió a la noche, mientras sus heridas se desvanecían en un manto de chakra rojo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba caminando por la calle, ya era mitad de la noche cerca a las 2 de la mañana y ese chaleco era jodidamente incómodo, haber utilizado vendas durante los dos últimos años y fingir ser un hombre por mucho tiempo fue fácil, hasta que llego a la Hoja, el clima y la comida habían hecho que su busto creciera más de lo que pudiera llegar a ocultar sin hacerse daño, no hasta un punto grotesco, eran pechos saludables como los considero esa agradable mujer de pelo morado y gabardina, que caminaba con su novio . Y ahora estaba en camino a la casa de ese rubio que ya consideraba un amigo, ella no sabía si volvería a Konoha, Naruto podría ser un ser amable y tranquilo, pero suponía que el día de una misión suicida con la excusa de demostrar su fidelidad llegaría, y ahora tendría que ir sola a ese lugar donde había sido perseguida y que por esas horrendas políticas contra los de su tipo había perdido a su madre y habían hecho que huyera con su maestro, todos esos pensamientos fueron confirmados por el ANBU que apareció en su pequeño departamento.

Sacando los pensamientos de su cabeza, se topó con el edificio donde había visto que vivía su rubio amigo, subió hasta el apartamento de Naruto, tocó la puerta, las luces que estaban apagadas se encendieron rápidamente y la puerta se abrió.

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no sabía realmente que hacía en la oficina del Hokage, "Viejo, como demonios vas a mandar a Haku-ku…Chan a una misión de ese calibre sola, ¡maldición! Si ya tienes tus ideas en ese punto, debemos empezar a buscar un sucesor para ese sombrero" dijo un Naruto evidentemente molesto, el Hoakge lo miraba extrañado, ella intento fundirse con la pared, eso iba a ser intenso, "Naruto, yo no ordene ninguna misión para Haku-san, sigue en periodo de vigilancia, aunque ya haya sido promovida a chunin, para equilibrar su rango de habilidades" dijo el tercero completamente extrañado, Naruto tomo una expresión pensativa y dijo suavemente, "¿Haku el ANBU que te notifico que tenías que partir de enlace a Kirigakure, tenía algún color en su máscara, o llevaba puesto una capa marrón con ropa normal debajo de ella?" preguntó suavemente el rubio, los ojos del Hokage también se habían endurecido, ella hizo memoria, "Si, no tenía color en su máscara, pero llevaba el uniforme de ANBU normal" respondió ella, "¿Tenía algún tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo?" preguntó esta vez el Hokage, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Halcón de mierda" dijo Naruto, "Haku-san desde este momento tienes la orden estricta de no salir de esta aldea y cualquiera que te ordene lo contrario, a excepción de mí, en persona, en esta misma oficina y con compañía de Naruto, debes desobedecerla, entendido" hablo seriamente el viejo Hokage, "Si" respondió inmediatamente ella, "Bien Naruto por favor crea un clon que le acompañe a su casa" pidió el sandaime a su rubio amigo, que solo asintió y aparecieron unos seis clones, cuatro de ellos se convirtieron en niños pequeños, otro se acercó a ella y con una mano le indico que saliera de la oficina, ella solo pudo ver la expresión extrañada del Hokage al ver a los clones transformados y oír que Naruto decía "Es para él, llévalos a un orfanato, ya sobrepasó mucha…" antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato en el pasillo, "¿Cómo demonios hiciste para engañarme a mí y al jodido zorro?" peguntó finalmente el rubio, antes de tocarse con dolor el estómago, "Bien, Kurama, no sabía que también te clonabas cuando yo lo hacía" habló Naruto al aire, antes de soltar una carcajada, ella se asustó por ese comportamiento, y se le noto en el rostro, Nruto se dio cuenta "Disculpa a veces converso con Kurama el Kyubi" le explicó, ella asintió recordaba bien el miedo que le provoco, aunque tenía sus respetos era a su parecer alguien amargado pero amable, hasta intento salvar a Zabuza-sama y estaba agradecida por eso, por más que no haya funcionado al final, "Pero de verdad cómo pudiste engañarme" le volvió a hablar un curioso Naruto, ", Zabuza-sama fue él que me ordeno hacerme pasar por hombre y desconfiar de cualquier persona que pareciera demasiado amable, me dijo que era los que más podían llegar a engatusarte para violarte y bueno tu eres muy amable o muy imbécil".

A Haku se le escapo lo último pasaron tres segundos y Naruto estalló en carcajadas, "Si creo que tienes razón, aunque preferiría inclinarme por lo primero-ttebayo" dijo el rubio y ella recién cayó en cuenta de que Naruto le acababa de salvar de una misión suicida y miro arrepentida al ninja, se paró y se inclinó ante el rubio "Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la magnitud de la ayuda que me has dado, te debo mi vida" cuando miro de reojo, Naruto le sonreía amablemente, "No hay necesidad Haku, fue una buena broma y yo haría lo que sea por mis amigos, por mis personas preciosas, tú me lo enseñaste, considéralo como el agradecimiento por tan grande lección" dijo tranquilamente, ella comprendió rápidamente las palabras y rápidamente volvió a pararse, se consideraba una buena lectora de personas, y Naruto no era de los que querían elogios.

"Bien vamos ahora a tu casa, te sigo" le dijo Naruto ella empezó a bajar por las escaleras a las que habían llegado, siguieron hasta una ventana que ella paso de largo "Eh…Haku" le habló el rubio, ella volteó, "Es seguro que las puertas estén cerradas y posiblemente custodiadas por ANBU, así que es más fácil salir por aquí" Naruto dijo señalando la ventana, que abrió, ella se acercó y saltó por ella, el rubio la siguió, cuando aterrizaron en el suelo "¿A dónde?" le preguntó Naruto, "Sígueme" le respondió antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, seguido por el ojiazul, ella no sintió la presencia de los enmascarados que los observaban desde un edificio cercano.

"El arma ha demostrado iniciativa, tenemos que avisarle a Danzo-sama, es tiempo de controlar al zorro" dijo uno de los enmascarados, antes de que los dos desaparecieran, sin saber que un rubio clon les había seguido toda la noche, el clon soltó una carcajada y se disipó.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sus clones acababan de irse con unos ANBU, hacia cualquier orfanato, era hora que Danzo se diera cuenta de que no se debe meter con sus personas preciosas y menos aún con la voluntad de fuego, que empezaba a brillar en Haku.

"Eso fue demasiado Naruto" dijo el tercero, "Amenazarme con quitarme de mi puesto podría ser considerado un acto de traición", Naruto le miro, él sabía lo que había dicho, "Me disculpo Jiji, solo que ¡no voy a permitir que nadie mande a su tumba a ninguno de mis amigos-ttebayo¡" dijo el entusiasmado, el viejo sonrió, y el sintió la familiar pulsación de chakra que se utilizaba para despedir a los ANBU que cuidan al Hokage, las firmas desaparecieron y se quedaron solos, los RAIZ de Danzo se habían ido siguiendo a su clon y a Haku.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, "¿Qué estas planeando Naruto?" le pregunto el anciano Hokage, "Sabes Jiji, aprecio la paz que alcanzamos en mi época, pero quiero evitar a toda costa una Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, sé que cuando mis fuerza sean equivalentes a las que tenía, no va a ser tan complicado el poder derrotar a Obito y evitar que Madara reviva, ya lo estoy haciendo sembrando dudas en el corazón y la mente de Kabuto y otro de los pasos necesarios es hacer que Danzo muera, es un peligro para la paz que quiero que exista entre las aldeas, la vez pasada deje que Shikamaru se encargara de los asuntos oscuros, y a Sasuke los más espinosos, yo fui la luz, el sol, pero es hora de que este sol proyecte una sombra" terminó el rubio con voz decidida, el viejo asintió.

"Además Sasuke regresó, así que Danzo le pertenece a él", dijo Naruto seriamente, los ojos del anciano líder se abrieron, Naruto también iba a hablarle de su esposa, pero lo que tenían planeado respecto al clan Hyuga no era para los oídos del anciano frente a él.

"Tenemos que planear, lo necesario para el ataque de orochimaru, necesito hablar con Sasuke-kun, tiene la marca de maldición de mi alumno" le dijo Hiruzen, Naruto lo vio, "Cuando sea el momento estará Jiji, pero por el momento necesitamos a Shikaku-san y a Ibiki-san para establecer planes" Naruto se acercó a una ventana, "Envíame un mono cuando consideres que esta reunión se puede realizar,me tengo que ir abuelo" Naruto saltó de la ventana, había llegado un agente de raíz y no tenía más tiempo, el Hokage también se dio cuenta y solo dijo "Adiós Naruto-kun".

Naruto saltó entre los techos hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento 27, donde había acordado reunirse con su Hinata, iba a esperarla sentado en el pasto hasta que la oscuridad de la madrugada se vio interrumpida por una lluvia de fuego sobre él , varias bolas de fuego se acercaban, esquivo unas cuantas y gritó después de hacer unos sellos de mano **Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas)** , había apagado las bolas de fuego con un poderoso torrente de agua, pero sin poder respirar, una lluvia de agujas de fuego empezó a caerle y más bolas de fuego empezaron a dirigirse hacia él, no sabía que hacer el ataque venia de todas parte y el único jutsu que podía sacarlo de esa situación era el **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** , pero este es demasiado complicado, aunque había logrado simplificarlo, era un poco inestable.

Sabiendo que era su única oportunidad sin hacer mucho escandalo con sus jutsus más avanzados, realizo cinco sellos, buey, mono, liebre, dragón y ave; y dijo suavemente, **suiton** detrás de él surgieron nueve columnas de agua, gigantescas con una forma parecida a la cola de un cánido, que rápidamente rechazaron todo el ataque, se movían descontroladas detrás de él, hasta que cancelo el jutsu, había salido sorprendentemente bien, la última vez que lo intento utilizar, se había quedado sin chakra y miles de columnas casi lo ahogan, cuando ya el vapor estaba desapareciendo sintió la presencia de Hinata, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, sintió un pequeño golpe en el brazo y todos sus tenketsu fueron dolorosamente cerrados por una descarga eléctrica, tuvo que forzar con todo su chakra para que se abran, Kurama se encargó de curar los músculos también destrozados por el ataque, Hinata volvió a atacarlo, "Naruto-kun llegaste tarde", le dijo con una sonrisa y el rubio se acordó porque demonios evitaba pelear con su esposa, después de que los viejos pedorros de los Hyuga intentaran marcarla a ella y a su hijo, Hinata entreno mucho, intentando recuperar un tiempo que ya no le pertenecía, luego de eso paso la masacre de la que recién se había enterado, y bueno en esos entrenamientos terminaba malherido, así que pelear con ella no era algo que hubiera deseado, Hinata había llegado a un sólido nivel de Jonin y ahora con esas nuevas técnicas, fácilmente y en unos años con un cuerpo mejor entrenado llegaría al nivel kage, y eso lo aterraba.

Esquivó otro par de golpes, tenía que evitarlos todos, así que en uno de sus acercamientos gritó, **futon:daittopa,** alejándola, su esposa iba en serio dos leones se concentraban en sus palmas, el hizo dos **odama rasengan** para contrarrestarla, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Hinata sujeto su brazo, el sintió que su chakra en ese brazo se apagaba y el **odama rasengan** de esa mano se desvanecía, antes de que eso ocurriera, lo empujo contra el costado de su esposa que desapareció en una nube, el hizo un shunshin antes de que Hinata lo atacara por detrás y empujo la otra mano contra su espalda, su esposa salió volando, pero antes de que pudiera sonreír por su victoria sus tenketsu otra vez se cerraron y cayó desplomado en el suelo, Hinata le dio una sonrisa desde el suelo, el también sonrió, era hermoso ver a su esposa sin las cargas de esas malas decisiones y con un futuro nuevo por delante, el comenzó a reír y ella también.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y habían quedado dos cosas en claro para él, primero su esposa se veía hermosa con esa camisa violeta, que enmarcaba sutilmente su figura en desarrollo y esos pantalones negros hasta el tobillo, junto a sandalias tan parecidas a las que usaba en su adolescencia solo que sin un taco, le hacían ver espectacular; y segundo estaría en el infierno por un mes, entrenando todos los días con su hermosa pero mortal esposa, que ahora reposaba la cabeza en su hombro, hasta que sintió dos presncias que se acercaban a ellos, "Sakura y Sasuke se están acercando" le avisó a Hinata, "Cariño, no tengo ni un ryo" le dijo ella, "Yo tampoco" contestó el rubio, y los dos desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas dejando atrás a Sakura y a Sasuke, que ya les habían visto y que se acercaban peligrosamente a atacarles por que les dejaron con una cuenta exorbitante en el restaurante.

Cuando estaban en la cima del monte Hokage escucharon un gritó conjunto de "¡NARUTO!" y poco después "¡HINATA!" ellos solo rieron, su esposa se acercó a él y le dio un beso, antes de apartarse y decirle "Mi clon se ha disipado tengo que volver y evitar que sigan metiendo ideas estúpidas a mi hermana", "¿Qué paso ahora?" el preguntó, "Han cancelado cualquier entrenamiento con mi padre, quieren que pelee con mi hermana para decidir quien será la heredera" le respondió con esa frialdad en la voz que tenía cuando se enojaba, "Te acompaño" le dijo él, "No será necesario Naruto-kun, espero zanjar esto de manera diplomática" habló su esposa; él asintió, "Hinata" dijo ella lo miro, "Te ves muy hermosa" le habló, Hinata le sonrió antes de irse en un shunshin.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **OKEY SE QUE ESTO ES MÁS PEQUEÑO DE LO QUE LES TENGO ACOSTUMBRADOS, PERO REALMENTE LA UNIVERSIDAD, LOS TRABAJOS Y BUENO EL RITMO QUE LLEVO EN GENERAL NO ME DEJA ESCRIBIR TRANQUILO, QUE CONSTE ESTA HISTORIA LA TERMINO AUNQUE TENGA 58 AÑOS, PERO LA TERMINO, PERO NO ESPEREN CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS POR LO MENOS HASTA AGOSTO, QUE ES CUANDO SALGO DE VACACIONES, ASI QUE AUNQUE HABRA OTRO PAR DE CAPITULOS, ESPERO, ANTES DE ESO SERAN CORTOS COMO ESTE, BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTA Y NOS VEMOS OTRA VEZ CUANDO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME PERMITA. Y BUENO RESPECTO A LO DE HAKU DIGAMOS QUE PERDÍ UNA APUESTA CON UN PRIMO QUE ENCONTRO MIS ESCRITOS, ADEMAS SE QUE GANO EN UNA ENCUESTA ANTERIOR PERO SU PAPEL NO VA AVARIAR DE LO QUE TENÍA PREPARADO PARA ELLA.**


	19. La preparación: Parte II

Guest (visitante): AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Flemy Speeddraw: Hinata no es lo que se llama diplomática, ya lo veras, solamente era para aliviar a su esposo rubio. Si me encanta tu historia la espero con ansias

Edtru23: TOP SECRET, mi estimado si quieres saber que va a pasar sintonízanos a la misma hora en el mismo canal

Regina Alba Blossom: Gracias, sigue leyendo para que averigües que va a pasar.

Jorge Alberto Barrita Juarez: Todo a su tiempo mi buen amigo.

Nana: Wow, gracias y si la voy a continuar, espero tu comentario, ¡GRACIAS!

Rafarikudou: Gracias, si intento que así sea.

Arrendajo-kun: El internet a veces es malo, si a veces Naruto va aser así, es un hijo de su madre mi primo, salí en agosto y vuelvo en agosto así de fregado estoy, disfruta tus vacaciones y bueno no tengo instagram

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

YA SABEN NO SOY DUEÑO DE LAS COSAS NI DE LA OBRA DE KISHIDROGAS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo XVII: La preparación: Parte II

Su cuerpo parpadeo por toda la entrada del complejo, nadie intento detenerla, todos los Hyuga conocían bien su firma de chakra, finalmente se detuvo ante la puerta del dojo, donde entro rápidamente, se acercó a la figura reconocible de su padre, los ancianos no estaban por ningún lado y tampoco su hermana.

¿Dónde está? Le pregunto a su padre con ira fría, "Con los ancianos, en el salón del concejo" ella no espero a que su padre terminara de hablar, desapareció en una nube de humo y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del concejo a la cual hizo volar de un golpe de chakra.

"¡Que se cree al ingresar a este sitio de esa manera Hinata-sama!" dijo uno de esos asquerosos viejos, su tío abuelo, uno de los que murió por su propia mano en su futuro, "Vengo a hablar con mi hermana, anciano" dijo ella sin consideración alguna, "Nee-sama" fue lo único que le dijo Hanabi, unos cuantos guardias de la familia secundaria le rodearon, "Puede hablar con su hermana después de su pelea" dijo otro de los viejos; "Preferiría hacerlo ahora, abuelo" dijo Hinata soltando una profunda intención de matar mientras hablaba, un solo movimiento de la cabeza de su propio abuelo, hizo que los guardias se abalanzaran sobre ella.

Hinata repartió palmas suaves que inmovilizaron a todos los que la atacaron; la cara de los ancianos era de sorpresa, "Es mejor que me permitan hablar con mi hermana, la mayoría de ustedes tiene una edad avanzada y un paro cardiaco no sería raro" dijo Hinata; "¡No te atrevas a amenazarnos!" grito otro que era el primo de su abuelo, "No les amenazo, solo señalo lo obvio" dijo sonriente, "Una amenaza sería decirles que si no me permiten hablar con mi hermana, lo que les sucedió a los Uchiha va a ser un día de campo con lo que les voy a hacer a sus familias y si se atreven a contar lo que le acabo de decir, personalmente me asegurare de que de este clan no quede nada, ni el menor recuerdo; eso mis señores es una amenaza" se acercó soltando parte de su intención de matar, sujeto a su hermana y desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejando a unos ancianos atemorizados y congelados en su sitio.

Tras unas rápidas sucesiones de ambiente, que marearon a su hermana, aparecieron en un campo verde cercano al complejo, cuando Hanabi se soltó, estuvo a punto de vomitar, ella le toco por encima del estómago y se calmó rápidamente; "Hanabi, sé muy bien que no quisiste pelear cuando éramos niñas y no quieres pelear ahora" afirmo Hinata, su hermana solo atino a asentir, ella solo sonrió y abrazo a su hermana

Cuando se soltaron miro seriamente a su hermana, "Necesito que me ayudes Hanabi, yo tampoco quiero pelear, no quiero otra cosa que no sea verte a salvo, lo que les dije a esos viejos es en parte cierto, pero solo me llevaría sus vidas ni una más, Hanabi, por favor niégate a pelear, yo también lo haré" le dijo con voz suave Hinata, "E..eel honor nee-sama no me…" la ojiperla mayor corto a su hermana, "El honor ni las tradiciones importan hermana, cuando son anticuadas y crueles, te pido esto porque no quiero que te marquen, o en caso contrario no quisieras que me marquen, ¿o eso es lo que quieres hermanita?" dijo con voz suave Hinata, su hermana negó con la cabeza, ella sonrió dulcemente a su hermana y le abrazó "Gracias Hanabi" se separó de ella, "Volvamos al complejo"

Cuando Hinata habló la cara de su hermana se agrió, recordando su reciente experiencia con el shunshin, Hinata soltó na pequeña risa, "Algún día tendrás que aprenderlo hermanita" dijo antes de sujetarla y desaparecer.

.

.

.

"No se pueden negar" dijeron casi al unísono los ancianos del clan y antes de que su hermana dijera algo "Honorable anciano, sentimos que no sea posible determinar quién es la heredera del clan, mi hermana es pequeña y siempre que la he enfrentado, le he dejado ganar, con la motivación de que siga adelante siempre y con gusto dejaría que me marcaran en vez de ella; pero ya no puedo considerar eso, debe haber una heredera, pero no en estas condiciones, le pido al honorable consejo que aplace esta pelea hasta que mi hermana tenga el nivel de pelea de un chunin o por lo menos dentro de cuatro años, aunque yo todavía estoy lejos de ese nivel, sé que mi prodigiosa hermana lo podrá hacer bajo la guía de…" Hinata fue interrumpida bruscamente "La guía de este consejo, aceptamos su sugerencia Hinata-sama, siempre y cuando su hermana sea entrenada bajo este concejo" dijo su abuelo, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a disminuir y una profunda intención de matar se extendió por el dojo y por los espectadores de ambas ramas del clan; los ojos de Hinata estaban activados y un pequeño brillo azul se desprendía de ellos, además un chakra morado le rodeaba, pero de un rápida que tenían los ocupantes del dojo, se disipó, "Honorable ancianos creo que es mejor que nuestro actual líder de clan sea el encargado de dirigir su entrenamiento, no trato de ofenderlos mis señores, pero su tiempo de gloria y de hazañas ya pasó, mientras que mi padre se encuentra en una edad propicia donde la fuerza y la experiencia hacen una perfecta mezcla" dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

"Aceptamos su propuesta, pero quisiéramos hacerle una sugerencia, ante su poder latente sería un desperdició no explotarlo o pasárselo a las próximas generaciones" le dijo su propio abuelo, _*Así que quieres casarme, bueno el problema es que ya estoy casada desde hace 12 años*_ pensó Hinata un poco molesta, ella dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta, con su byakugan vio el matiz de una sonrisa engreída n unos cuantos ancianos y ella también sonrió, "Voy a hacer mis mejores esfuerzos en aumentar mi habilidad y ser una kunoichi poderosa, pero en cuanto en lo siguiente tendrá que esperar a que sea una jonin o a que yo encuentre al indicado para mí, no creo que ocurra el pasar mi poder latente a las nuevas generaciones y si ustedes quieren intervenir, me asegurare que nuestra anterior conversación se haga real" cuando terminó de hablar salió por la puerta y caminó unos cuantos pasos, "¡Onee-sama!" le gritó su hermana, ella volteó, su hermana se detuvo "Onee-sama, si vamos a pelear, ¿de qué sirvió evitarlo ahora?" le preguntó su hermana, Hinata le abrazó y le dijo n un susurro, "Solo es tiempo te juro que nunca pelearemos hermanita" después de eso le vio a la cara y le sonrió.

"Hanabi-chan tengo que continuar preparándome para los exámenes chunin, así que te dejo con padre y por favor no me digas onee-sama, es onee-chan, está bien" su hermana sonrió y asintió, ella saltó en uno de los techos y continuó su camino, necesitaba a su sensei, es posible que necesitara utilizar genjutsu.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estaba frente a la piedra conmemorativa hace un rato ya había encontrado los nombres de su equipo y no sabía qué hacer, uno de sus adorable genin era un prodigio entrenado por una bestia con cola, el otro se volvió amable y considerado con la marca de maldición, además de demostrar una aptitud en el kenjutsu y el raiton, por lo menos podría ayudarle con uno o dos jutsus; su otra alumna había conseguido una determinación única y pudo enfrentarse a un jinchuriki, ya no podía ver al equipo Minato en ellos y se daba cuenta de que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas, entrenamientos casi inexistentes, se desenfocaba por completo en sus alumnos y hasta ese momento solo pensaba en entrenar puramente a Sasuke, olvidándose del hijo de su sensei y de aquella niña que tenía de verdad un potencial dormido.

Su ojo busco rápidamente el nombre de su amigo, "Obito Uchiha" susurró, "Parece que he vuelto a abandonar a mis compañeros" dijo con una nota de arrepentí miento en su voz.

"Perdido en el camino de la vida" escucho una voz detrás suya, una voz que conocía muy bien y no volteó a ver a su dueña, "Mizui, pensé que estarías en una misión de cacería" habló el a su ex compañera ANBU, "Pensé que mirabas a tus compañeros a la cara Kakashi" le respondió la voz y cuando volteó a verla seguía igual que cuando se conocieron en una misión al final de la guerra, el mismo cabello azul claro que caía lacio hasta sus hombros y después se ondulaba hasta la media espalda, ese rostro en forma de corazón, los ojos negros, y esa piel tan blanca que podría rivalizar con la de Kushina-sama; y bueno su figura había sido bien escondida por la armadura ANBU, curvas finas y espigadas, caderas anchas y un busto ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, llevaba ropa de civil, una polera lavanda, pantalones negros y sandalias de tacón bajo también negras ; pero era claro que tenía encima por lo menos media centena de kunais y quien sabe que más podría tener una especialista en venenos y trampas.

"Despues de la carnicería que hizo tu equipo en la Ola no fue necesario, realmente fuiste cruel, solo unos cuantos sobrevivientes y cuerpos, además de cobrar todas las recompensas posibles, no me permitiste tener una misión de retiro en ANBU" le dijo la kunoichi en respuesta un poco molesta, él la iba a ignorar hasta que escucho su retiro de ANBU, "Te retiraste de ANBU, ¿qué te llevó a ello?" preguntó; la kunoichi le miró asombrada era difícil que el conversara más, "Bueno si quieres saber más, iba camino a comer un aperitivo, si deseas acompañarme te lo podría contar" le respondió.

"Maa, ahora tengo una reunión con mi equipo, quizás en la cena" dijo el sin pensar, "Wow, una cita con el legendario Kakashi" dijo ella aún más sorprendida y con sorna, a él no le dio tiempo a corregirse de lo que había dicho, "A las ocho en Yakiniku, tengo cupones de descuento" dijo la peliazul antes de desaparecer.

* _Mierda*,_ pensó, ella siempre le había agarrado distraído, en esta y en la primera conversación que tuvieron hace tiempo

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Saltaba entre los árboles todo era tranquilo ni una brisa, ni una señal de chakra ni siquiera un bakashi, o la risa de Rin; era un sitio tranquilo, su misión no era muy importante, Minato-sensei estaba negociando la rendición de Iwa, el páramo cercano era un buen lugar para terminar con todo, *Si un buen lugar* pensó él, de todos modos ya no tenía nada que hacer, Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama estaban casados, no había ya un lugar para él, se detuvo en el páramo y se arrodilló, sacó de su espalda su tanto y con un corte rápido abrió sus ropas, y coloco el arma en su estómago, sin ningún pensamiento estaba por insertar el tanto en su carne cuando escuchó "¡Oye! ¿estás bien?" la voz de una niña se escuchó entre los árboles, rápidamente guardo su arma y se cubrió con un genjutsu, volteó la mirada una niña, no una chunin de 12 años aproximadamente estaba cerca de el, pelo azul claro hasta los hombros una camiseta manga larga celeste con un chaleco táctico encima y pantalones shinobi negros junto a sandalias también negras, sin contar todos los implementos de shinobi.**_

" _ **Si, solo tuve un lapso, lo siento" respondió, la chica cuando miro su rostro se sorprendió un poco, él ya era famoso como el "asesino de amigos" y ya genins y chunins le temían, ya se levantaba para irse y le daba la espalda a la kunoichi "¿Tú… tú eres Kakashi Hatake?" le preguntó, pero no había miedo en su voz, solo aparecía un poco de ¿emoción?, el volteó y la kunoichi estaba queriendo acercársele.**_

" _ **Tú fuiste parte del equipo de Minato-sama, eres un héroe de guerra", había emoción en su voz, rápidamente le vinieron a la mente las caras de sus amigos y sin pensarlo habló "Mis compañeros también lo eran y ya no están" miró los ojos de la chica y ella tuvo la decencia de apreceer culpable.**_

" _ **Lo…lo siento no quise molestar, pero ¿qué hacías aquí?" le preguntó la chica, él le respondió "Solo quería seguir los pasos de mi padre" la ninja le miró extrañada, él se volteó para irse y antes de volver a saltar entre los árboles, escuchó "Por cierto mi nombre es Mizui; Mizui Murasakiiro"**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Después de ese día se dirigieron pocas veces la palabra, pero ella siempre tenía la capacidad de sacarle más de dos palabras, hasta en sus oscuros días de ANBU, hablaban poco, pero ella curiosamente se preocupaba por él, cuando le preguntó porque lo hacía, solo le respondió ella "Ningún shinobi de Konoha va a caer por su propia mano", una respuesta curiosa.

Despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento y se dirigió a reunirse con sus genin.

.

.

.

Llego tranquilamente al campo de entrenamiento, esperaba que no se les hubiera olvidado a sus alumnos, estaba llegando exactamente a las 10 de la mañana.

Y si allí estaban en una escena un poco extraña, Naruto estaba dándoles dinero a un Sasuke y una Sakura furiosos, se acercó sigilosamente y apareció detrás de ellos, rápidamente tuvo que esquivar una espada que se dirigía a su cuello.

"Maa, Sasuke-kun, no creo que debas asesinar a tu sensei" le dijo vagamente

Su estudiante respondió de la misma manera "Entonces no deberías, sorprender a un shinobi sensei" con una sonrisa termino de hablar Sasuke.

El solo asintió antes de hablar "Bien, se acerca la fase final de los exámenes chunin y Naruto y Sasuke han clasificado, tu Sakura también lo hubieras poder hecho si no te tocaba un rival como el que tuviste" miro a sus alumnos con una sonrisa de ojo, "Yo voy a entrenar a Sasuke y tu Naruto, ya conseguí a alguien que te puede ayudar, está esperando en las aguas termales, solo es para repasar puntos básicos, creo que como que en el nivel en el que estas es suficiente para ascender a chunin, tu Sakura, has mejorado desde que somos un equipo" continuó Kakashi, "Pero tu destilo es parecido a de una conocida que en este momento está en la aldea y aunque con gusto le pediría a Kurenai que te entrene, debe estar con las manos llenas entrenando a Hinata, así que si quieres acompañar a uno de tus compañeros estaría bien"

La pelirrosa sonrió, "Me gustaría alternar entre las enseñanzas sensei" le dijo, el asintió bien entonces empiezas conmigo, los quiero a los dos a las cinco de la mañana aquí, no lleguen tarde, yo voy a esperarlos" Después de decir eso desapareció"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Bien yo me voy a encontrarme con el que me va a entrenar" dijo tranquilamente Naruto a sus amigos con una sonrisa, desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas, dejando atrás a un Sasuke un poco incómodo por quedarse junto a su futuro esposa.

Rápidamente se dirigió a las aguas termales, donde se encontró con Ebisu, un hombre molesto realmente, ni bien lo vio empezó a argumentar de que solo le hacía un favor a Kakashi y otras cosas que no atino a escuchar, le paso de largo y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de las aguas, cuando llegó, Ebisu ya se había callado y le miraba un poco sorprendido.

"Parece que no eres tan inútil, puedo enseñart…." Otra vez corto al tipo al transformarse en una hermosa joven de ojos verdes, piel palida y un cabello rojo fresa; que llevaba puesto un apretado top y un pantaloncillo negro en unas turgentes curvas y gritó "¡Ebisu-sensei, lo hice, puede darme mi recompensa¡" y antes de que el hombre hablara, un sapo cayó sobre él y escuchó "¡Joven kunoichi, no dejes que ese hombre te enseñe, pues ahora tendrás el privilegio de que el gran sabio sapo te enseñe!" y un hombre de pelo blanoc apareció en un baile Kabuki y con la nariz con una ligera línea de sangre

El gritó "¡Ero-sennin!" volviendo a la normalidad

.

.

.

"¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Gritó el pervertido

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **OTRO CAPITULO CORTO PERO CREO QUE DE TRANSICIÓN, ME DISCULPO POR NO SUBIR EN MUCHO TIEMPO, LA LAPTOP DONDE TENBÍA TODO AVANZADO MURIÓ Y BUENO TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR 6 CAPITULOS DE NUEVO, Y NO LES PODRÉ BRINDAR LA SORPRESA DE TRAERLES POR UNA SEMANA UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO, PERO BUENO , HE VUELTO Y NO ME VOY HASTA FINALES DE ESTE MES, Y SI, SI SE QUE ES MUY POCO TIEMPO, PERO TENGO ALGO PLANEADO PARAQUE NO EXTRÑEN LA HISTORIA, DE TODOS MODOS AGRADEZCO LOS 140 CMENTARIOS, SON LO MEJOR SUS OPINIONES SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS A ESOS 153 FAVORITOS Y A LOS 182 SEGUIDORES MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **ATTE. RODER.**


	20. El entrenamiento bajo la luz roja

**00125: Gracias por la recomendación he intentado reducir las "O" pero con los signos es un poco más difícil, espero que este pequeño cambio mejore las cosas para ti y para los que tienen ese problema con la app, saludos y gracias**

 **Edtru23: Tuvo un funeral honorable y su guardia ha terminado, tengo respaldos, pero el estrés de la universidad hizo que me olvidara, tengo cuenta en wattpad pero es un sitio demasiado tóxico y lleno de cosas oscuras y tenebrosas, creo que voy a empezar a publicar en AO3, es cierto intento inspirarme en la relación que las dos tiene en The Last, escribir a Jiraiya se me hace un poco difícil es un personajazo, pero hago mi intento, saludos de mi parte y gracias por ser un constante en la lectura de es fic.**

OOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

YA SABEN NO SOY DUEÑO DE LAS COSAS NI DE LA OBRA DE KISHIDROGAS.

OOOOOOO

Capítulo XVIII: El entrenamiento bajo la luz roja

"¡¿Dónde está?!, niño donde está la pelirroja" gritó Jiraiya.

Naruto suspiro, "Ero-sennin te quiero, pero es mejor hablar con el Hokage" dijo el rubio a un Jiraiya que se puso más serio cuando le escucho hablar del viejo Sarutobi, "¿Y tú quién eres?" le preguntó el sabio de los sapos, Naruto sonrió, "¡Soy el futuro Hokage! Hijo del rayo y el habanero" le respondió con una sonrisa.

La cara de Jiraiya, se puso sería completamente al captar rápidamente las palabras del ninja rubio y empezó a caminar fuera del establecimiento, hasta que una terrible idea cruzó por la cabeza de Naruto, _*Nah, es mejor que el Hokage espere*,_ diciendo esto se transformó en una mujer de cabello castaño, cubierta solo con una toalla y gritó "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pervertido!", se aproximó a su maestro y de una cachetada lo lanzó hacia las aguas termales donde otros gritos resonaron y un asustado Jiraiya habló, "Por favor señoritas, podemos razonar, que les parece aparecer en un libr…" las mujeres no le dejaron terminar y se escucharon golpes y cortes dentro de las aguas termales y Naruto reía estrepitosamente.

 **Varias heridas, contusiones y un cambio de ropa después**

Un enojado Jiraiya miraba molesto a nuestro ninja rubio que no podía contener la risa, "No se cómo sensei pudo a enviar a por mí a alguien como tú" hablo rencoroso el sabio, antes de voltear y dejar de ver a Naruto, el rubio volvió a utilizar sus jutsu sexi y se pegó a su maestro "Neh neh, Jiraiya-sama, usted no se puede enojar conmigo" dijo con una voz sensual y el pervertido anciano le miro con la nariz sangrando el escote, "No…no podría hacerlo" respondió entre balbuceos, Naruto volvió a transformarse y sonrió "Bien, ahora hacia la oficina del Hokage" dijo antes de saltar sobre un techo e ir corriendo hacia la torre Hokage.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo se hacía a un lado en la Torre Hokage al ver a una leyenda viva como lo era ero-sennin y la gente aún más se sorprendía al ver que él lo escoltaba, así ascendieron a la oficina del Tercero, Naruto toco la puerta y al recibir la orden de entrar, se encontró a Ibiki y a los tres ninjas del sonido, "Ibiki asegura un buen alojamiento para ellos y aunque todavía deben ser vigilados, es posible que ya puedan salir a misiones , es posible que tengan un Jonin-sensei la próxima semana" le dijo el Hokage al encargado del T&I y después se dirigió a los genin desertores, "Tiene suerte, aunque no lo crean la confianza y recomendación de Naruto así que deberían agradecerle" termino el viejo Sarutobi señalando a Naruto que se encontraba detrás de ellos, los genin voltearon a verlo, y se inclinaron profundamente, después solo se escuchó la voz de Dosu "Te agradecemos Uzumaki-san, te debemos la vida", Naruto dio un leve asentimiento un poco incómodo por la reverencia, "Parénse, Dosu, Zaku y Kin; su vida es solo suya, tanto como fue su decisión de desertar en su momento, solo les di una ventana de oportunidad" le dijo, los ninjas se levantaron y voltearon a ver al Hokage, "Pueden retirarse" les dijo el otrora gran shinobi, "Ibiki por favor escóltalos y es posible que mañana te envié un mensaje , es importante" le habló Sarutobi al experimentado torturador, él solo asintió antes de llevarse a los shinobis e inclinarse suavemente ante Jiraiya".

Naruto se dirigió al Hokage, pero antes miró a su sensei que le miraba confusamente por la situación que acababan de empezar, "Hokage-sama, por favor los ANBU, Sarutobi asintió y con una pulsación de chakra, Uzumaki dejo de sentir las presencias de los guardianes, Naruto se dirigió al costado de su abuelo adoptivo y miro seriamente a Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin, lo que estoy a punto de decirte puede llegar a parecerte extraño, hasta la locura de un genin, pero tengo las pruebas para demostrarlo.

Dicho eso, comenzó a relatar su historia, toda su vida, desde sus épocas de genin hasta la primera vez que se vieron en esas aguas termales, su entrenamiento y su tiempo fuera de la aldea; hasta el punto que llegó el momento de narrar la muerte de su maestro, la garganta se le atracaba de tristeza pero lo contó, no exceptuó ni quien lo mato ni lo que les había pasado a sus aprendices, continuo con la invasión de Pain y con la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y finalizó con su historia de postguerra, su familia, los Otsutsuki, el día en que volvió al pasado y todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Jiraiya mantuvo un rostro serio todo el tiempo, al final solo dijo "Si que has vivido muchas cosas mocoso", Naruto le miro un rato y rio estruendosamente por un rato, cuando se calmó, dio unos pasos hacia su maestro y lo abrazó, el hombre se asombró y luego naruto presiono haciendo que sus huesos sonaran, cuando soltó a Jiraiya, este tosía, "No hagas la idiotez de enfrentarte a uno de tus alumnos, les enseñaste lo suficientemente bien para que te superen", le dijo con una sonrisa, el pervertido solo asintió.

"Naruto, mañana vamos a tener esa reunión que solicitaste, necesito un lugar que no pueda ser espiado" le dijo el Hokage, el rubio pensó en un sitio hasta que le llegó a la mente el lugar correcto, "Ya lo tengo, Sasuke nos lo puede proporcionar, es un sitio solo conocido por los Uchiha, ni siquiera Danzo puede entrar y si lo intentara, Sasuke podrá liquidarlo allí mismo, aunque no sea lo más conveniente" dio seriamente, Sarutobi asintió.

"Pueden retirarse, Jiraiya te mandare a llamar dentro de un rato" les dijo el Hokage, los dos hicieron una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando salieron del edificio y dieron unos pasos, el sannin habló "Naruto", el rubio volteó a verlo, "Busquemos un campo de entrenamiento, quiero que me muestres ese rasenshuriken y el modo sabio completo" dijo Jiraiya con una media sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió y le mostró el pulgar a su padrino, "Okey, ero-sennin, pero primero vamos a almorzar y luego a buscar a alguien" le dijo, la leyenda le miro y preguntó "¿Quién?"

"Un admirador".

OoooooooO

Hinata caminaba en dirección hacia la casa de Kurenai, masticando su ira mientras pensaba, _*Hacerme casar con uno de esos estirados, queriendo que sea sometida, no lo van a lograr mi corazón le pertenece a Naruto, tanto como me pertenece el suyo, van a saber mi ira, no se los voy a permitir, pero que hago mientras espero que Hanabi se fortalezca, necesito una cubierta para la masacre y también aprender fuinjutsu, ¿Naruto ya se habrá encontrado con Jiraiya-sama?*_ Hinata estaba absorta hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, dirigió la mirada a quien le había interrumpido, era su maestra y estaba frente a la casa de ella, "Kurenai-sensei" dijo. "Hinata, te he estado hablando por un rato, ¿De qué estas preocupada?" le dijo la kunoichi de ojos rojos.

"Oh, de nada sensei, la estaba buscando a usted" respondió reduciendo su voz al tono tímido que tenía cuando era una niña, su figura materna le miró sorprendida, "Y, en que te puedo ayudar" le respondió, "Quisiera… quisiera…, ¡QUISIERA QUE ME ENSEÑARA GENJUTSU!" exclamó la ojiperla en una perfecta imitación de ella misma, "He tenido unos problemas con los ancianos de mi clan, no quiero hablar de eso, pero necesito, mas habilidades, el Byakugan es sorprendente, pero quiero saber más, quiero proteger a mi hermanita, por favor entréneme" finalizó Hinata inclinándose ante su maestra, dejando caer toda la timidez que fingía, dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de su maestra, que le veía asombrada, después sonrió y le asintió, "Bien Hinata, mañana en nuestro campo de entrenamiento a las 8 de la mañana" , la ojiperla sonrió y volvió a inclinarse "Gracias, Kurenai-sensei" dijo con una sonrisa, "No hay de que Hinata, ahora tengo que reunirme con alguien, nos vemos" le dijo su sensei, antes de que Kurenai siguiera avanzando, Hinata habló, "Disfrute su cita con Asuma sensei" la jonin se sonrojo y solo balbuceó un gracias antes de irse.

Hinata rio suavemente y decidió ir almorzar, estuvo caminando por un rato, iba a ir a Ichiraku y después intentar conseguir un lugar donde quedarse, su casa no era segura por el momento o por lo menos hasta el final del examen su posición dentro del clan era débil, necesitaba mostrar fortaleza y los exámenes chunin eran su oportunidad, necesitaba salir de ahí y de la invasión con un rango de chunin y posiblemente reconocimientos en batalla, no era ético para la aldea, especialmente lo de la invasión pero necesario para el futuro de su clan y pensando eso, sus pies le dirigieron hasta Yakiniku Q, ella vio el lugar y se le antojó tenía una buena cantidad de dinero escondido y bueno podía permitírselo tranquilamente, asi que entró y cuando empezó a buscar donde sentarse, una voz le llamó "¡Hey, Hinata!" busco la voz de quien le llamaba y vio una cabellera rubio platino, sonrió y se acercó a los genin del equipo 10 " Hola chicos" les dijo, "Hinata-chan, no quieres sentarte estamos celebrando la salida del hospital de Ino" le habló Choji, "Más gente es un poco problemático, pero adelante, Asuma-sensei se fue hace un rato y nos dio carta libre" le dijo perezosamente Shikamaru, Ino solo se arrimó en su banca para dar espacio a Hinata, ella se sentó y miro a Ino "Lo siento por cierto, por lo que te hizo Neji-niisan, pido disculpas en su nombre" le dijo a la rubia "Fue un poco bestia, pero yo estaba distraída, es que en verdad me molesta que Sakura haya sido cargada por Sasuke-kun, sé que es mi culpa pero tú no te sentirías así por Naruto y antes que digas algo se sabe que te gusta es obvio" le respondió la Yamanaka, a Hinata le habría venido bien fingir algo de timidez, pero con todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día realmente se le había acabado la paciencia de estar haciéndolo solo lo hizo con su sensei porque más no aguantaba, así que solo dijo "Bueno Naruto-kun es muy de ayudar así que no me extrañaría" los genin le miraron raro, "Oh si, sonrojo y todo eso, si me gusta Naruto-kun pero ahora tengo unos inconvenientes más grandes" al decir esto Ino le habló "Bien, cuéntanos, que paso han estado saliendo en secreto y se pelearon o quizás otro chico capturó tu corazón" ,ella miro un poco incómoda a Ino _*Realmente es lo que se te viene a la mente, kami sí que todos éramos un poco idiotas*_ tras incómodos segundos Hinata respondió "Cosas más importantes que los chicos Ino, cosas de Clan, tú debes saber bien como es esta posición de heredero", Ino se sintió un poco incomoda y Hinata lo noto , ella cambio rápidamente su expresión y sonrió, "Pero ni es momento de hablar de eso, así que cuéntenme ¡cómo va todo después de la academia?" les dijo, la mesa se animó y en ese momento atinó a llegar la carne que había ya pedido el equipo 10, ella pidió más para que alcanzara para los cuatro y mientras freían la comida, le contaron sus aburridas misiones de rango D y ella empezó a contar su aburrida misión de rango C de escolta de un cargamento de madera y como casi tortura a Kiba por hacer chistes idiotas sobre troncos, cuando estaba terminando de hablar escucho una voz muy reconocible.

"Ero-sennin, sabes agradezco que estés aquí pero no voy a hacer esa transformación" dijo la voz de su esposo, "Ah, vamos Naruto, ahorrarías tiempo a la producción de mi libro" escuchó ahora la voz de un viejo una voz que no habia escuchado mucho pero rápidamente supo quién era _*Jiraiya-sama, así que Naru ya lo encontró, oh tengo que hacer que firme mis Icha icha*_ pensó ella con un poco de sangre en su nariz, "Hey, quien es ese viejo que esta con Naruto" volteó a ver a Shikamaru que habló interesado, ella miro a su esposo y al sannin, "Es Jiraiya-sama, el sabio de los sapos, estudiante del Sandaime Hokage y parte de los legendarios sannin" respondió Hyuga.

Antes de que cualquier otro hablara, "¡Hey chicos como les va!" les dijo Naruto muy de cerca, "H…hola Naruto-kun" ella susurro, "Oh Hinata-chan, estas un poco acalorada" le dijo Naruto tocando su frente, ella no se dejaría molestar; "Si creo que t…tienes razón Naruto" dijo ella antes de sacarse su chaqueta dejando ver una camiseta negra sin mangas u una camiseta de mallas debajo de ella, que dejaron al descubierto sus atributos ya en crecimiento, en el rostro de su esposo se notó que su nariz empezaba a sangrar y bueno ella presentía que algo despertaba mucho más abajo.

"Okey, un gusto haberlos visto, disfruten su comida" dijo su Naruto y se fue a una mesa cercana, Hinata rio mentalmente y siguió comiendo, habrán pasado unos 10 minutos todos terminaron, ella agradeció por la comida y rechazó amablemente la invitación para pasear del equipo 10, tenía que hacer firmar sus Icha Icha y bueno empezar a prender fuinjutsu, así que espero que sus compañeros se retiraran y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Naruto y se sentó junto a él abrazándolo apretando su pecho contra su brazó, y le susurró "Ya le dijiste" su esposo rápidamente respondió con sangre en la nariz "Si".

"Oigan sé que son esposos y que tiene más de treinta, pero es un poco perturbador ver eso en unos niños" les dijo Jiraiya con una cara entre confusa y pervertida, los dos rápidamente se recompusieron y ella empezó a buscar su rollo de almacenamiento, cuando lo encontró lo saco e hizo aparecer su contenido, los dos volúmenes de ya publicados de la serie de novelas de Jiraiya "Icha Icha Paradise y Icha Icha Violence)" y junto a ellos un ejemplar un poco viejo de " La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz" libro que le dio nombre a su esposo y que le inspiro en parte a tomar las decisiones que estaba teniendo en esta nueva vida.

Cuando Jiraiya vio los Icha Icha su cara se tornó pervertida "Si que tienes una muy buena esposa Naruto" dijo pero cuando vio el tomo desgastado lo cogió y con una sonrisa se lo quedo mirando "Si ue tienes una buena esposa" repitió calmado, "Quisiera que me los firmara Jiraiya-sama, todos, soy admiradora de su obra" antes de continuar miro a Naruto, "Espero que tenga un genjutsu de sonido" le dijo su esposo asintió y ella continuo hablando , "También ayude a culminarlo con los títulos, Lovers, Divide y Ecstasy, todo junto a Kurama El Kyubi que también es su seguidor" Jiraiya que asentía alegre, empezó a toser cuando mencionó al zorro, "Qué" dijo el sabio.

"Si ero-sennin, el zorro es tan pervertido como usted, es posible que más tarde lo conozca, pero a m itambien por favor fírmeme mi copia" Naruto habló sacando su propio libro del "Shinobi Audaz", Jiraiya sonrió "Bien estoy feliz, realmente feliz especialmente por ese libro viejo que ustedes tienen, después de lo que escuche realmente creo que logre ayudar a cambiar este mundo, siquiera con eso" les dijo antes de coger los libros y firmarlos junto con dedicatorias, cuando Hinata revisó Paradise, había una carita pervertida y decía "Yo les pago la Luna de Miel", en Violence la misma cara pervertida y "Solo espero que descansen, ¿Los niños me llamarán abuelo?" y finalmente en su viejo ejemplar " Todavía estoy confundido de lo que pueda pasar ahora que conozco su futuro, pero si vuelve a ocurrirme lo mismo con Nagato, sé que Naruto está en buenas manos" una sonrisa triste se posó en el rostro de Hinata y cuando miró a su marido vio también la tristeza, parece que él tenía un mensaje similar, las tristeza se convirtió en seguridad en ella y en él "No dejaré que eso pase ero-sennin y no solo por mí sino por la abuela y por todos aquellos niños que no te conocieron ni a ti ni a tu grandeza" habló su rubio, "Yo tampoco lo dejaré Jiraiya-sama, necesito niñera para los niños" ella habló y Jiraiya y Naruto se rieron ella también, el ambiente triste se había disuelto.

"Bien, bien, Naruto me contó que los dos querían aprender fuinjutsu, puedo saber el interés" les preguntó Jiraiya, "Quiero hacer cambios en mi clan y como la ley de clanes lo protege de cualquier intervención externa, lo tengo que hacer yo" Hianta dijo, "Quiero ayudar a mi esposa no sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar y ver con los Hyuga" completó su marido, "Ese sello, yo ya quería removerlo, estaba dispuesto arriesgarme a ser castigado, Minato también pero cuando conseguimos un colaborador de la rama secundaria, a los días fue su funeral, un cabecilla Hyuga lo había descubierto y le había quemado el cerebro" les dijo el pervertido, Hinata apretó sus puños molesta, la mano de su esposo en la suya le calmo, "Necesitamos tu ayuda ero-sennin, es una situación delicada" habló él, Jiraiya asintió con una sonrisa decidida, "Está bien, pero vamos a empezar hoy mismo, además Naruto debe firmar el contrato de sapos" habló el sabio, Naruto y ella sonrieron, el maestro y el alumno terminaron su comida pagaron la cuenta y salieron a buscar un lugar alejado.

.

.

.

Encontraron un campo cercano a una cascada, el mismo lugar donde Naruto y ella iban a despejarse del mundo, ella sonrió a ver el sitio, Jiraiya sacó el pergamino de su espalda y lo abrió, antes de acercarse a ver como su esposo firmaba el contrato, sintió una leve concentración de chakra, activo su byakugan y dirigió sus ojos a la concentración, cuando vio se sonrojó un poco, lo que era el chakra de Iruka-sensei alborotado y empujando el chakra de Anko-san, _*Demonios, están haciéndolo*,_ se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba persiguiendo a Jiraiya, el anciano no le dejaba firmar el contrato, así que por morbo se acercó rápidamente donde ellos y llego a ver a un Iruka empujando a una Anko entusiasmada contra un árbol, que no gritaba porque mordía un palo que estaba forzado en su boca.

"Anko-chan, no debiste haber apostado que no te atrapaba" escuchó como su profesor le susurraba perversamente a la torturadora, al escuchar esto volvió a donde estaba rápidamente, _*Kami, si que tiene buena química*_ pensó antes de ver como Naruto invocaba a un sapo gigantesco.

OoooooooO

Una nube de humo lo elevo muchos metros y se vio en la cabeza de un sapo rojo, "Jefe" habló, "Ehh, mocoso que haces ahí arriba" le habló Gamabunta un poco molesto; "Jefe Gamabunta soy el nuevo invocador del clan de los Sapos, Naruto Uzumaki" le respondió el rubio, vio como el molesto sapo empezó a buscar a alguien en el suelo.

"¡Ah, Jiraiya, ¿es cierto lo que dice este mocoso?!" vociferó Gamabunta observando al pervertido, "Mah, si es mi nuevo aprendiz, Míralo tú mismo" respondió el peliblanco haciéndole ver la firma de Uzumaki al sapo, que solo dio un gruñido y sacudió el lomo para liberarse de Naruto, él se agarró con el chakra y empezó a canalizar chakra mientras se colocaba en la pose de la flor de loto, la energía natural rápidamente vino a él y Gamabunta se detuvo.

"¿Cómo puedes?" le habló el sapo al sentir que utilizaba el modo sabio, Naruto saltó al suelo y habló "Bueno jefe, es una larga historia", Gamabunta miro confuso a Naruto y luego a Jiraiya, "Llama a Ma' y a Pa'" le dijo al sabio este asintió y empezó a realizar los sellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" habló Hinata que se acercaba, Naruto la vio "Debe ser un poco raro" habló con una sonrisa, ella también le sonrió, "Jiraiya-chan, para que nos has llamado" Naruto escuchó la voz de Ma' cuando volteó a ver sus ojos característicos del modo sabio se encontraron con los de los sapos, "Oooh, creo que puedo comprenderlo" dijeron los ancianos al mismo tiempo, él iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido, "De todas maneras no importa con tal de que no sea un futuro trágico, ¿o lo es?" dijo Fukasaku , el negó con la cabeza "Pero de todas maneras tenemos que decírselo a Ojiji-sama" habló Shima.

"Creo que eso sería en otro momento Ma', realmente yo y Hinata necesitamos entrenar, y ero sennin nos lo aseguró, así que si puede ser en otro momento, se los agradecería" finalizó Naruto inclinándose, "No hay problema querido…" antes de que continuara Shima empezó a reírse, Fukasaku y Gamabunta también lo hicieron, el gran sapo rojo hizo sonar su voz estridente "Aaah,mocoso no sé qué es lo que pasa contigo, pero puedo respetar a quien le dé un apodo tan acertado a este pervertido", los sapos se rieron por un rato antes de que Shima continuara hablando "En otro momento te presentaremos a Ojiji-sama" diciendo esto ella y Fukasaku desaparecieron, Gamabunta les siguió con una sonrisa.

"Bien, Naruto gracias a ti el jefe y la señora van a tener un motivo para invitarme a cenar y ser la burla de los sapos" le dijo un malhumorado Jiraiya, "No debería escribir ese tipo de novelas Jiraiya-ero" dijo Hinata sonriendo, "Pero si tú las culminaste" dijo el sabio indignado, Naruto rio junto a su esposa.

"De todos modos eso no importa, quieren aprender fuinjutsu, bueno van a aprenderlo" les dijo con una sonrisa oscura, el trago fuerte, rezando por su alma.

.

.

.

Caminaban por una Konoha en el atardecer, los dos tenían la ropa un poco chamuscada después de las cosas que les había obligado a hacer el sabio pervertido, gran cantidad de sellos complicados para que practiquen su caligrafía, realmente el hombre era duro y se estaba vengando; "¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku?" le dijo su esposa, el solo asintió con una sonrisa cansada, "Te amo Hinata" dijo después, "También te amo Naru" le contestó Hinata y con una sonrisa fueron a comer ramen.

Cuando entraron se sentaro y vieron la amable sonrisa del viejo Teuchi, "Y que va a querer la pareja" les dijo, Naruto pidió tres ramen de carne y Hinata tres de cerdo, "Salen inmediatamente" dijo el cocinero y se puso a cocinar, Ayame les vio y les preguntó "Wow, ¿Qué les ocurrió chicos?" una mirada preocupada se posaba en los ojos de su hermana, "Solo entrenamiento Ayame-neechan" respondió Naruto, "Tenemos que prepararnos para el examen chunin Ayame-san" continuó Hinata.

"Solo cuídense chicos, y Hinata-chan, es Ayame-chan, no san" habló la hija del viejo, "Está bien Ayame-chan" dijo la Ojiperla, pasaron unos minutos y Teuchi les entregó sus pedidos, comieron agradecieron y salieron a caminar ya en la noche.

"Naruto-kun, te parece si hoy voy contigo a dormir en tu apartamento, con todo lo que paso hoy no es seguro estar en mi casa" le dijo Hinata, "Claro cariño, no hay problema puedes ir cuando quieras, tu casa es mi casa" respondió el un poco sorprendido, "Gracias, voy por unas cosas y después me dirijo a tu casa" le dijo su esposa dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo en un shunshin, el continuo caminado hasta llegar a su apartamento, subió las escaleras y en su puerta estaba un arreglo floral con una nota encima, "Lo siento, de parte de mí y de mi esposo. Suiren" Naruto sonrió, cogió las flores y entro a su casa, mientras esperaba a su esposa, alisto unas mantas para que el durmiera en el sillón, la cama era muy pequeña, espero unos diez minutos e n los cuales coloco el arreglo en la mesa y puso agua a calentar, hasta que tocaron la puerta él se acercó a abrirla revelando a su esposa con una maleta pequeña, ella se adelantó hacia él y le dio un beso ligero, pasando al interior del apartamento, Naruto le siguió y la encontró viendo todo el lugar, "Sabes todo esto me pone un poco nostálgica" le dijo su esposa, se acercó por detrás y la abrazó de manera protectora, "Sabes" le dijo, "¿Qué?" le respondió Hinata que también le abrazaba, "Te amo", su esposa soltó una risita, "Naruto, eso fue un poco tonto" le habló.

Él sonrió "Pero te gustó" afirmó, Hinata volteó a verlo "No puedo negarlo" y diciendo esto los dos se besaron

OoooooooO

Estaba sin su chaleco esperando frente a Yakiniku que apareciera Mizui, no iba a negarse a una comida gratis y a una historia del servicio ANBU, un remolino apareció a su costado, Mizui no estaba muy cambiada, solo que ahora tenía puesto un vestido simple de color celeste claro, como el que llevaban muchas kunoichis en sus días libres; "¿Entramos?" le habló Mizui, asintió y se encaminaron al local

OoooooooO

 **BIEN, PARECE QUE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS ME ODIAN, UNA GRIPE ME TUVO EN CAMA POR 9 DIAS Y ESTE CAPÍTULO ME DIO PELEA, MAÑANA EMPIEZAN MIS CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, SI PUEDO HACER ALGO, LA SEMANA QUE ENTRA PUBLICARE ALGO CORTO, PERO PARA QUE NO ESTEN ESPERANDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO UN CAPÍTULO O ABURRIENDOSE LEYENDO LOS YA PUBLICADOS, H DECIDIDO HACER ALGO A AQUELLOS LECTORES QUE TIENE ANSIAS DE ESCRIBIR Y BUENO NO SE ANIMAN A CREAR ALGO PROPIO O TIENE MIEDO, LES PROPONGO CREAR OMAKES DE "UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD" PUEDEN SER CORTOS O LARGOS Y ME LOS ENVIAN POR PRIVADO, YO LOS PUBLICARE CON LOS RESPECTIVOS CRÉDITOS Y SI SE ANIMAN A TENR UNA HISTORIA PROPI Y HAN COLABORADO EN ESTOS OMAKES TAMBIEN LES HARÉ UNA PEQUEÑA PUBLICIDAD EN UN CAPITULO QUE SAQUE DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	21. Miedo y decisiones por tomar

**Regina Alba Blossom: Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que he hecho con ellos, el entrenamiento…. Escribirlo ha sido un dolor y el motivo de que este capítulo no saliera en 2019, así que decidí hacer este cap de transición y dedicarme a eso en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Jorge Alberto Barrita Juarez: Mmmh, me tientas, me tientas con tus sugerencias, si he decidido implementar algunas, no todas, pero con el tiempo veras algo ;).**

 **Davaru: Ahora puedes! :)** **xd xd**

 **Alinita28: He estado tan ocupado que tampoc he podido verificar Otosan Hatake, pero igual es bueno que volvieras y una aclaración soy varón amiga.**

 **Sharker22: Gracias por el cumplido y gracias por tener fe, GRACIAS.**

 **MISA47: Me alegra que te haya gustado por lo menos hasta el cap 5, gracias por leer** **;)**

 **Serpiente obsidiana: No se realmente a que te refieres, en el cannon nunca vemos a suegra alguna (Mito no es su suegra y está muerta antes de que a Minato le dé por aprender los sellos), Jiraiya es su primer maestro y creo que la principla razón de que fuera bueno es Kushina, ya sabes esos pelirrojos estaban más chetados qu las células de Hashirama.**

 **: El primer comentario después de tiempo, wow como ha pasado los años pero igual gracias por leer y aquí está el capitulo.**

OOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

YA SABEN NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO PEEERO SI ALGUEIN ESTA INTERESADO MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN MAYO.

OOOOOOO

Capítulo XIX: Miedo y decisiones por tomar

Un vaso de Sake descansaba en su mano y los pensamientos se agolpaban contra su cabeza, una invasión, una jodida invasión y más aún advertida por el maldito séptimo Hokage y el Hokage en las sombras, en los cuerpos de dos genin, no, no genin, chunin, ascendidos en la reunión; cuando quiso dudar de lo que decían esos niños, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que uno había sido el alborotador de su clase y el otro un genin con aires de jonin, una asombrosa intención de matar le cubrió y un zorro gigantesco le miro a los ojos.

Cuan loco tenía que ser para no solo estar ellos sino también la heredera de los Hyuga inmiscuida en todo, le pedían que confiara, pero su deber como estratega era no confiar y evaluar todas las posibles desventajas, hay que saber que todo plan no resiste al primer enfrentamiento de los soldados, al choque de las armas, después de eso uno tiene que planear en el camino.

Tenía que planear una estrategia lo suficientemente buena para evacuar a todos los aldeanos, crear una bolsa donde encerrar a las fuerzas del sonido y aislar lo suficiente a los de Suna para que vean a su jinchuuriki ser derrotado, para desmoralizarlos.

Podía agregar muchas cosas a ese pedido inicial, pero esas eran las especificaciones que se habían pedido.

"¡Hey Shikaku, tiempo que no estabas aquí!" la voz de Choza le saco de su ensimismamiento, "Tu esposa te tenía con la correa corta Shika" hablo Inoichi.

Él sonrió, "Veo que el bar está mucho más tranquilo" dijo cuando sus amigos tomaron asiento a sus lados, "Sin Anko-san no hay mucho alboroto" sonrió Choza.

"¿Está de misión?" preguntó Shikaku interesado por la sádica interrogadora, "¡No! La pequeña Anko-san consiguió un novio" dijo Inoichi riendo.

"Inoichi tu eres el único que podría llamar pequeña a una mujer como ella" dijo Shikaku.

"¿Dónde estabas toda la mañana?" le preguntó Choza

"Un asunto en la oficina de Hokage, uno muy problemático" respondió

"¿Exámenes Chunin?, Ibiki también está preocupado con ese asunto" le dijo Inoichi

Antes de que shikaku pudiera contestar escuchó, "Papá" cuando volteó a ver ahí estaba su hijo.

"Tu madre te mando a buscarme temprano" señaló

"Ya son las 10 de la noche" le dijo Shikamaru

Shikaku se sorprendió, "Parece que he estado más tiempo pensando que bebiendo" dijo "Nos vemos Inoichi, Choza"

"Vamos antes de que tu madre piense que otra vez trate de ivitarte alcohol"

"Problemático" dijo su hijo saliendo detrás de él.

OoooooooO

.

 **A CONTINUACIÓN, SALTO DE TIEMPO, FÁLTAN DOS SEMANAS PARA LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN.**

 **.**

Había sido llamada a la oficina del Hokage, eso podían significar muchas cosas, una misión, un nuevo prisionero, quizás su tan ansiado ascenso a Jonin, aunque eso era solo era por la paga; o malas noticias, y en ese momento se le arremolinaban muchas ideas.

Iruka se haía ido en una misión rango B hace unos días en un escuadrón al mando de Mizui Murasakiiro, unos ninjas desertores de Iwa habían atacado un puesto fronterizo y como la mayoría de shinobis y kunochis estaban ocupados, su novio y un grupo de chunin habían sido llevados, cantidad a falta de calidad, se habían despedido al amanecer en la puerta de Konoha, cuando se iba creyó ver por un momento en un árbol a Kakashi Hatake.

Un día después se anunciaba de que se había perdido todo contacto con la unidad de Iruka, la desesperación la embargo, no dormía, iba a la puerta de la aldea esperando ver llegar a su novio.

Desde ese día temía ser llamada a la oficina del Hokage, porque lo más horrible que podía pasarle en ese momento Era recibir la noticia de la muerte del hombre que estaba robando su corazón desde casi dos meses atrás, era absurdo para alguien como ella pensar en eso, ella Anko Mitarashi la sádica amante de las serpientes llorar por alguien que conocía muy poco y con quien sorpresivamente había iniciado una relación hace muy poco.

Pero eso sería si su novio fuera un cualquiera que le proveyera una buena noche de sexo constantemente, no su Iruka, el único hombre al que le permitiría ver su lado más frágil y débil, el único que veía su femineidad; no esa máscara construida por el abandono, la vida y la propia aldea.

Por Kami ni siquiera le había dicho algo a Naruto, el chico se estaba preparando con todas sus fuerzas ella cuando lograba encontrarse con él notaba su ropa lucia o en muchas veces chamuscadas, no podía decírselo.

Cuando llego a la Torre Hokage, entro y ascendió pasando a los pocos shinobis que estaban en su camino, despejando su mente y aplicando todo el profesionalismo que podía.

Ingresó a la oficina tras haber pedido permiso con un rostro serio, pero con el alma llena de temores, al costado del Hokage se encontraba su jefe, Ibiki.

"Anko escucha atentamente lo que voy a decir" dijo su jefe "Desde este momento ya no perteneces a la Fuerza de Tortura e Interrogación" completó seriamente

A ella las palabras le dejaron completamente congelada, "¿Q…Qué?, no…no…no por favor no, es el único, el único lugar donde nadie me mira y ve a la estudiante de Orochimaru, donde se me reconoce por mi esfuerzo, no por favor no ahora que Iruka-kun está en una misión en la que puede morir, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está por favor, por favor …" dijo desesperada Anko

Fue cortada por el anciano "No lo tomes como un castigo Anko-san, sé que muchas cosas han pasado en estos días, creo que Ibiki fue muy directo contigo, primero es avisarte que Jonin Murasakiiro logro enviar un mensaje con uno de perros de Kakashi-san, se están quedando en un pueblo cercano a la frontera, recuperándose de sus heridas, hubo muertos unos cuatro en total, necesitan sellarlos para traer sus cadáveres"

Anko empezó a temblar a escuchar sobre los muertos, "¿I…I…ruka?" preguntó.

"Sano y salvo, según el reporte, puedes quedarte tranquila" respondió Ibiki7

Todo el cuerpo de Anko se relajó y comenzó a llorar, abrazó a su superior inmediato, días en vilo salieron por sus ojos con forma de lágrimas.

"Anko es necesario seguir hablando" le dijo seriamente Ibiki

Anko tras saber que Iruka estaba bien, soltó un suspiro, se paró firme frente al Hokage y recuperó su máscara, en un rápido vistazo apreció una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios de Ibiki.

"Anko Mitarashi el motivo por el cual ha dejado de pertenecer a su unidad es debido a su nuevo Rango, felicitaciones es una Jonin"

La sorpresa y la alegría llenaron a Anko, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "Gracias Hokage-sama"

"Con un nuevo rango, viene un nuevo cargo y una nueva responsabilidad, Anko-san, hace un par de semanas el equipo genin de Oto desertó de su aldea, trayéndonos información preocupante, como sabes Sasuke Uchiha fue marcado por Orochimaru de la misma manera que tú, pero esto no fue un hecho aislado, estos genin nos revelaron desde el poco conocimiento que tenían de que el líder de Otogakure es el propio Orochimaru, suponemos que después de tantos años ha venido por su venganza contra la aldea, creemos que sus dos objetivos principales son tomar posesión del último Uchiha e invadir Konoha" le dijo el Hokage

La furia vibraba en Anko, "Lo que queremos de ti, no es que lo persigas, ni menos te encuentres con el, solo te decimos esto para que no seas ignorante ante una posible batalla en el futuro y por tu antigua conexión con Orochimaru" dijo Ibiki

"¿Entonces para que me necesita Hokage-sama?" preguntó

"Anko Mitarashi, desde este momento te conviertes en la Jonin sensei de Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi y Zaku Abumi; equipo 44, curiosamente; encontraras espíritus afines allí"

"No" dijo Anko.

El Hokage se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y con gesto le indico que se explicara.

"Tercero-sama, aunque me honra, no tengo experiencia alguna en liderar lo que realmente son niños, nunca he tenido a alguien debajo de mí, se dar órdenes, pero no puedo ser un líder para ellos, no tengo ese talento como lo puede llegar a tener Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Iruka o hasta Hatake-san; me siento alegre por el ascenso y muy feliz por las noticias que me ha dado, pero no considero ser capaz" dijo Anko con voz calmada.

Hiruzen soltó un largo suspiro, "De todas maneras tienes el ascenso, pero, aunque no lo creas esos niños son como tú Anko, para mi es retroceder 12 años atrás y volver a ver a una niña traicionada por alguien a quien admiraba, sé que eres capaz Anko, piénsalo" le dijo el Hokage.

"Necesitaría conversarlo con Kurenai o con Iruka, no, no sabría por dónde empezar, no sé cómo tratar con niños, me enorgullezco de como soy, como visto; pero no puedo enseñar así a unos genin; solo déjeme pensarlo; hasta yo sé que una sugerencia del Hokage es una orden expresada en dulces palabras" contestó la pelimorada.

"Puedes retirarte esperamos tu respuesta" le dijo el Hokage, e Ibiki le lanzó un rollo.

"Tu nuevo chaleco jonin" le señalo su jef…ex jefe.

.

.

.

"Anko-neechan, se enfría" ella salio de sus pensamientos con las palabras de su hermanito.

"Oh, sí gracias" dijo cogiendo su tazón y empezando a comer su ramen, el calor y el sabor de la comida le saco de su ensoñación, Iruka había logrado enviciarla con esa sopa, no era el lugar de siempre pero estaba tan lleno que afuera nadie les prestaba atención y cuando el mozo quiso sacar a Naruto una mirada suya fue suficiente par que el estúpido civil se callara.

"Gracias, por decirme lo de Iruka-sensei y felicitaciones por el ascenso" le dijo el rubio

"Gracias tenía que habértelo dicho desde antes, pero mira eso me hace dar cuenta de que no podría con unos genin, como no puedo mentir a mis subordinados, si te miento a ti, mira ni siquiera parezco una sensei, una interrogadora sexy si, pero no una sensei" dijo Anko.

"Deberías aceptarlo"

"¿Por qué?"  
"Supongo que jiji ya te dijo porque, pero ellos desertaron frente a mí, lo que sea que quiso hacerles Orochimaru les marcó muy adentro, ellos intentan estar bien, solo les vi una vez después de eso, pero asumo que lo que sienten es terrible, ser traicionado por la persona que más admiras…de cualquier forma Anko-neechan, si un pervertido como Ero-sennin, un atormentado como Kakashi-sensei y un ex revoltoso como Iruka-sensei pueden enseñar y guiar a quien se lo propongan; tú una kunoichi dura y experimentada, llena de cicatrices pero decidida y con un corazón rebosante de la voluntad de fuego, puede hacerlo mil veces mejor"

Anko se alejó de su plato y vio a Naruto que le miraba con una sonrisa brillante, "Si que sabes motivar mocoso" respondió.

"Voy a ser Hokage algún talento debo de tener" dijo el chico.

Ella sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza, "Iruka va a volver en unos días, no sé cuándo realmente, pero le puedo preguntar mañana al Hokage, así que, quisieras venir conmigo a recibirlo" preguntó feliz.

Una suave sonrisa vio que se posaba en los labios de su hermanito.

"Salúdalo de mi parte Anko-neechan, me voy mañana temprano con Ero-sennin; pero dale un abrazo de mi parte, voy a volver un día antes del examen le voy a ir a visitarlo o visitarles con lo rápido que avanzan ustedes no me extrañaría que ya estén viviendo juntos cuando regrese-ttebayo" dijo Naruto logrando sacarle un sonrojo.

"Oh, buena suerte entonces Naruto" dijo y por fastidiar se paró y depositó un beso en su frente, procurando de que el tuviera una vista de sus pechos solo cubiertos por una malla.

"Okey tienes razón tu atuendo distrae, pero no niego que también distrae a Iruka-sensei, es una vista magnífica"

Anko se sonrojo cuando Naruto menciono a su novio y cuando se apartó vio que el niño no se veía afectado, "Anko-neechan he estado entrenando con un pervertido y Hinata-chan no es un ángel"

Anko sonrió, "Entiendo, pero Hinata-chaaan debe ser también muy interesante" dijo sonriendo

Naruto se sonrojo y Anko soltó una carcajada, "Soy tu mayor Naruto-chan, no intentes bromearme, ahora vete voy a buscar a una amiga"

"Bien, bien, cuando te encuentres con Iruka no dejes que te pregunte si la cuerda está muy apretada" le dijo el niño antes de saltar a un techo.

Mientras ella enrojecía al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Naruto

OoooooooO

Una tarde a solo unos 9 días de los exámenes chunin seis jonin fueron guiados por un ANBU con máscara de tigre, al campo de entrenamiento 44, el bosque de la muerte, todos habían sido traídos a los alrededores del campo en diferentes momentos del día, solo se habían reunido momentos atrás y estaban dando vueltas entre los árboles.

Cerca de ellos escucharon el distintivo sonido del corte de una garganta y la caída de un cuerpo, cuando todos sacaron sus kunai el ANBU les indicó que no hicieran caso al sonido y continuaran.

Se pasaron dando vueltas hasta la puesta de sol, después de eso les hicieron entrar a una cueva en la que tras un largo y zigzagueante pasadizo pasaron por una puerta que los dejo directamente en un cuarto donde esperaban el Hokage y Shikaku Nara parados frente a un map entero de Konoha y sus alrededores y frente a unas sillas.

"Tomen asiento, disculpen el tener que estar allá afuera por unas horas, era necesario en estos tiempos agitados es difícil saber en quien confiamos" les señalo el Hokage.

"Gracias por venir Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Mizui, Anko" dijo Shikaku mirando a cada uno de los nombrados.

"Para que nos necesita Hokage-sama" dijo Mizui

"No quiero alargar mucho esta reunión, Suna y Oto han planeado invadirnos en plena final de los exámenes chunin, no sabemos su plan completo, pero hace dos días Hayate Gekko y Yugao Uzuki fueron enviados a vigilar al equipo genin de Suna y lograron traer información valiosa proveniente del mismo comandante jonin de Suna y de un traidor, Kabuto Yakushi, este ha estado bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru" habló seriamente Hiruzen

Ninguno de los Jonin dejo que sus sentimientos traicionaran su rostro.

"Cuál…cuál es el plan?" preguntó Asuma

"Shikaku" le dijo el Hokage al nombrado

"La defensa de la aldea se va a componer de tres divisiones, cada una con dos mil hombres a su mando, ustedes son los que van a liderarlas" Shikau hizo una pausa para ver los rostros de los ninjas.

"Gai y Anko están al mando de la división de evacuación y primera resistencia, tu Anko vas a estar a cargo enteramente de la evacuación y Gai vas a ofrecer la primera pelea, creemos que todo va a comenzar en la arena de los exámenes, tus tropas van estar posicionadas entre el público, tu eres el jefe de la división"

Anko y Gai asintieron.

"Vamos a esperar que las tropas enemigas ingresen en gran parte a la aldea, después Kakashi y Kurenai rodearan y presionaran por detrás, asumimos que debido a la juventud de Oto y el declive de Suna van a atarcar con todo lo que tiene, ustedes se van a enfrentar a sus shinobis más experimentados y a sus unidades especializadas"

"Gai no va a tener la suficiente fuerza para contenerlos, a cuantos shinobis nos enfrentamos seis mil quizás diez mil" cuestionó Kakashi

"Asuma y Mizui se van a encargar de eso, ustedes van a dificultar el avance y cuando el enemigo este adentro, van a unirse a Gai"

"¿Y los edificios, los negocios, vamos a dejar que todo eso sea destruido?" preguntó Mizui y Asuma asintió a las palabras de ella.

"No se consideran necesarias" habló Hiruzen.

"¿Por qué? Dijo ahora Anko.

"La información que les voy a revelar es clasificada y la única persona aparte de mí y de Shikaku que lo sabe es Kakashi" Los Jonin miraron al peliplateado tras las palabras del Hokage.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki ha logrado amistarse con el Kyubi y ahora son cercanos competidores, al parecer son cercanos desde su época de la Academia, el primer avistamiento de Orochimaru es una pelea que mantuvo con él en medio del bosque de la muerte, el y el zorro on lo suficientemente fuertes para romper ambos brazos de Orochimaru, solo tu Anko lo viste despeus de su pelea"

"Hokage-sama en realidad vi como Naruto no solo le rompía un bazo a ese bastardo, sino que lo inutilizo por completo, él fue el que evito que Orochimaru tomara mi cuerpo, disculpe por no haber informado antes, pero le prometí a Naruto no contárselo a nadie" menciono Anko compartiendo un rostro asombrado con sus compañeros por la noticia del Hokage.

"He hablado con Naruto y él se va a enfrentar al jinchuuriki de Suna la moral de ellos se va a romper en cuanto vean caer a su arma más poderosa, el deber de ustedes es acabar con los snhinobis de Oto y capturar a los que parezcan tener alguna relación con Orochimaru, con los de Suna es posible que podamos llegar a algún acuerdo hay información distorsionada de que el Kazekage se oculta y no sale para nada dd su alojamiento, cuando antesera común verlo caminar por las calles de su aldea, que se cubre la cara y utiliza su atuendo ceremonial en todo momento cuando antes vestía como todos sus aldeanos, es posible que sea un impostor disfrazado, no quiero perder a un potencial aliado arrepentido de habernos atacado, dentro de dos dái le van a ser entregadas órdenes más explícitas y serán cpmunicados el resto de shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea, Konoha y la voluntad de fuego cuenta con ustedes , pueden retirarse"

Todos sabían que las palabras del Hokage eran una despedida seria y aunque tenían preguntas, muchos sabían a quién debían dirigirse con sus dudas, un niño, no un hombre llamado Naruto Uzumaki, que quizás sin saberlo había puesto en sus hombros la esperanza de la victoria de la Hoja.

OoooooooO

 **VOLVÍ, CARACHO, VOLVÍ, GRACIAS POR ESPERR ESTE CAPITULO HA ESTADO UN POCO CORTO, PERO COM YA LES DIJE HE TENIDO QUE BATALLAR COMO UN ENFERMO PRO SEMANAS CON, ASÍ QUE DE TODO CORAZÓN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	22. ¡Comienzan los exámenes chunin!

**TIET: Gracias y gracias por esperar, espero disfrute este capítulo.**

 **Sharker: Gracias, si Orochi no va a saber nada, disfruta.**

 **MISA47: Me acuerdo que, si comentaste en una oportunidad, pero si es tu primera vez, ¡qué bien!**

 **Rafarikudou: Gracias espero que este también te guste.**

 **Jorge Alberto Barrita Juarez: Solo Sasuke, Naruto y Hianta han regressado, la reunión solo la presnete como recuerdos de Shikaku.**

OOOOOOO

"persona hablando"

 _*persona pensando*_

" **Biju hablando"**

 _ ***Biju pensando***_

' _Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

' _ **Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

YA SABEN NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO PEEERO SI ALGUEIN ESTA INTERESADO MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN MAYO.

OOOOOOO

Capítulo XX: La voluntad de Fuego en marcha ¡Comienzan los exámenes chunin!

Había pasado dos semanas entrenando el dibujo de sellos la primera junto a Hinata en los bosques de la Tierra del Fuego, los días habían pasado entre tinta explosiones y la ocasional perversión de su esposa y ero-sennin al ver a las aldeanas bañarse, fueron días alegres, una calmada antesala para la batalla que se avecinaba

Naruto sabía muy bien que podía haberlo detenido todo antes de que ocurriera, pero era necesario recuperar a Suna, era necesaria la paz entre las aldeas, no quería generar eventos no conocidos más allá de lo necesario.

Suficiente escarmiento tuvo con el hech ode que todos los jonin hayan estado en alerta por sugerencia de él y que después una Anko demasiado alegre le contara que Iruka sensei había sobrevivido de milagro en una misión que debería haber sido ejecutada por ninjas más habilidosos.

Hinata era la que le había tranquilizado después de enterarse de la situación de su 'hermano', Naruto en ese momento había dudado de todas sus creencias, como podía proclamar paz cuando el costo iban a ser las personas más importantes de muchas personas.

Solo se calmó poco antes de que su esposa se fuera a entrenar con Kurenai, y después de eso él y Jiraiya se dirigieron al monte Myoboku.

Salio de sus pensamientos y vio que había hecho ese sello de comunicación de memeoria sin necesidad de concentrarse en el.

Miro a su maestro que observaba su trabajo.

"Ahora que ya no tienes mujeres para observar, he de admitir que eres un verdadero maestro del fuinjutsu".

"Solo por eso vas a estar pidiéndole a Ma que te sirva más comida"

"No creo que cumplas esa amenaza"

"Aaah, y porque no, Naruto"

Naruto solo señalo atrás de Jiraiya, cuando el sannin volteó a ver, Naruto se escapaba a toda velocidad.

"No hay nadie moco…." Dejo de hablar al ver que Naruto había desaparecido.

Jiraiya sabía que Má siempre les traía unos bento a mediodía, una característica adorable de la anciana sapo, el único problema era el contenido de las comidas.

Al ver que el sol ya estaba en su cenit decidió desaparecer antes de que ella llegara.

Jiraiya estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho "Jiraiya-chan hora de comer"

Resignado soltó un suspiro de derrota "¿Ma, que tenemos hoy?, pero antes que me digas, voy a buscar a Naruto"

"No Jiraiya-chan, Naruto-chan ya me pidió su bento en la mañana, dijo que necesitaba concentrarse hoy y ya lo comería cuando tuviera tiempo"

La cara del sabio pervertido se agrio por un segundo antes de forzar una sonrisa, vio como Ma sacaba una caja negra con el kanji para aceite pintada en dorado sobre la tapa.

"Como hoy se van decidí hacer algo especial, se que te gusta el Kaarage"

A Jiraiya le regresó el apetito, cogió rápidamente la caja, la abrió y agarro una de esas bolitas fritas con la mano y se la metió a la boca, pero en vez de sentir la suavidad del pollo sintió que un líquido se dispersaba por su boca.

"Las larvas las recogí hoy en la mañana, ¿Te gusta?"

Jiraiya trago asqueándose y sonrió con el líquido entre sus dientes y sonrió.

"Genial, nos vemos después me alcanzas la caja" Shima desapareció en una nube.

Jiraiya soltó un grito.

"Aho, Aho, Aho"

.

.

.

Había escapado y desaparecido el ramen de bichos que Ma le había dado en la mañana, saco de un rollo un ramen instantáneo, solo apareció junto sa ero-sennin cuando elyatenía una cara llorosa, al parecer le habían dado Kaarage de gusanos.

Él se estuvo riendo por un buen rato de la desgracia de su sensei.

Jiraiya iba a hacerle una escena hasta que apareció Fukasaku, el Gran Sapo Sabio los convocaba.

Llevados por Pa llegaron rápidamente frente a él.

"Oh, Jiraiya y joven Uzumaki, están cambiando las cosas, lo presiento, el futuro se ve confuso y nublado, pero brillante, las decisiones que tomen ahora son determinantes para el futuro no solo de su aldea sino también el del mundo shinobi, recuerden todo cambia no solo los beneficios, también cambian las pérdidas y ustedes deberán saber adaptarse a ellas"

Las palabras del sapo llegaron a ellos con intensidad, y en sus almas se marcó la advertencia que les daba, Naruto lo entendía desde el momento en que decidió cambiar algo, no desde su llegada, su futuro había dejado de existir y tenía que pisar con cuidado en el futuro para no desencadenar cosas peores de las que ya había vivido.

"Les deseo suerte en su camino"

Antes de que pudieran contestar o agradecer las palabras del sabio fueron transportados de nuevo a los bosques de la Tierra del Fuego.

"El hecho de que hayas regresado crea nuevos caminos, Naruto, sé que debe ser un poco duro, especialmente cuando ha sucedido eso con tu sensei…"

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, "No hay nada que no se pueda hacer con esfuerzo Jiraiya-sensei y lo prometo nunca, nunca me rendiré, sabes que ese es mi camino ninja"

El sannin sonrió.

OoooooooO

El día por fin había llegado, hoy eran los exámenes chunin, ella no había clasificado a las finales pero había estado entrenado desde las preliminares, todo de la mano de su sensei, Sasuke y Naruto, se sentía más confiada de sus habilidades, era más rápida y sus golpes eran letalesm con Naruto había mejorado su control de chakra y ahora era tan fino que podía producir unos finos hilos de chakra, irrompibles perfectos para tender trampas.

Ahora se dirigía hacia el estadio sus dos compañeros de equipo peleaban hoy día y tenía que ir a apoyarlos, se los debía.

La gente se apelotonaba en las entradas del estadio, faltaba poco para el primer partido de Hinata y Shino y cómo veía la cola era posible que ni siquiera pudiera ver el partido de Naruto.

"¡Sakura!" escucho la voz de Ino llamándola, y cuando miro al frente de la fila ahí estaba la rubia agitando la mano. "¡Ven, ya van a empezar los partidos!", Sakura salió de la fila y se acercó a Ino.

"Chouji, Ino" dijo saludando a los dos integrantes del equipo 10, "Hola Sakura" respondió Chouji, "Ya es el día, quienes serán chunin después de hoy" dijo Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, obvio, apostaría por Shika pero es demasiado flojo, de seguro se rinde antes de que empiece su combate" dijo Ino.

"Creo que Shikamaru lo puede hacer" respondió Chouji

"Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun y Naruto lo van a lograr" dijo con seguridad Sakura

Antes de que alguien dijera algo ya estaban entrando, ella, Ino y chouji al ser genin se les permitía entrar gratis, era un beneficio que se les daba en estos eventos.

"Naruto, no lo creo, no ha aparecido en semanas, quizás solo este comiendo ramen como un loco" dijo Ino mientras pasaban por una rampa para acceder a las gradas del estadio.

Sorprendentemente Sakura se sintió ofendida por el ataque a su compañero de equipo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo Ino habló.

"Asientos libres, vamos" dijo jalándola a ella y a Chouji.

En el centro ya se encontraban los participantes solo no se le podía ver a Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto

No podía escuchar lo que les decía ese ninja enfermizo a los peladores, no con todas las personas hablando.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?, ni siquiera se ve a Hinata" dijo Ino?

"Ni a Naruto" dijo ella

Poco después el campo se vaciaba y solo quedaba Shino, "Se hace el segundo llamado a Hinata Hyuga" dijo el juez del encuentro y ni bien terminó de hablar, todos sintieron una poderosa ola de chakra, en la arena un remolino visible de chakra de color violeta se empezó a aparecer.

Cuando se volvía más grande este se dispersó, la sensación de poder puro lleno a todos, y los aldeanos que antes hablaban de su candidato favorito o menospreciaban en su mayoría a Naruto se callaron; donde antes se hallaba el remolino ahora Hinata se alzaba, ya no llevaba su ropa de siempre, ni siquiera la que había utilizado las últimas semanas.

Ahora la kunoichi llevaba una camiseta violeta pálida ceñida a su cuerpo por un cinturón con bolsillos, su pantalón, negro, era cruzado por una venda que aseguraba un estuche para kunai; estos se detenían a unos diez centímetros de su tobillo sus sandalias tenían un taco y eran tiras que cruzaban su pie.

Sakura vio como su antigua compañera de clase, daba una reverencia al juez, al palco de los Hokage y a una zona del estadio que no aprecio bien.

"Wow, Hinata si se lució, kami quisiera tener su figura" dijo Ino, "Se ve aterradora" dijo Chouji.

"Ella ha estado entrenado con Naruto y conmigo" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon era la sensei de la ojiperla.

"Estoy segura que quieren saber más, pero vean los partidos, ella ya no es la chica tímida que conocían" dijo la sensei con el orgullo rebosante en sus ojos.

Después de eso Sakura dirigió sus ojos hacia el campo la pelea ya había empezado.

Shino evitaba a Hinata con sus insectos y ella no podía alcanzarlo con sus manos, no podía utilizar su puño suave.

La kunoichi estaba tan concentrada en su pelea que no notaba como pequeñas nubes de escarabajos la rodeaban, en un momento Shino se paró y una iracunda Hinata le miraba.

"Cedes" se escuchó claramente, "Nunca" respondió Hyuga a su compañero de equipo; "Lo siento" respondió Shino, y con un sello de mano los insectos se abalanzaron sobre la kunoichi.

Ella pensando el partido acabado volteó a ver a la sensei, se sorprendió al no ver el pesar de la derrota en su rostro, sino que se extendía por sus labios una sonrisa cargada de ego.

Sakura devolvió su mirada a la arena, justo a tiempo para ver el choque de los insectos contra una cúpula giratoria.

De la cúpula salieron tres Hinatas que neutralizaron a nubes de insectos que se lanzaron sobre ellas, Sakura vio como de sus manos saltaban rayos pequeños que se extendían por los enjambres que caían al suelo.

Las Hinatas desaparecieron en nubes de humo y frente a Shino otra Hinata se abalanzó un último enjambre se alzó, con un golpe fuerte de la palma de su mano la ojiperla lo dispersó mientras que la otra mano con una velocidad inhumana atacaba a Aburame que terminó tendido en el suelo.

"¡La ganadora es Hinata Hyuga!" se oyó por todo el estadio y las vivas y los aplausos tomaron el ambiente, Sakura estaba asombrada, la chica más tímida que alguna vez había conocido, era ahora una gigante para ella.

Volteó a ver a sus acompañantes y en el rostro de Ino y Chouji se dibujaba el asombro, aunque en el de la rubia veía también celos y ella también lo sentía, no importaba cuanto había mejorado, ella era mejor y quizás al también ser de un clan Ino sería mejor que ella en el futuro.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, cuando volteó vio los ojos blancos de Hinata, "¿Estas bien Sakura?, no te enojes, entrena tanto como puedas y veras que vas a ser mejor que yo" se lo dijo con una sonrisa suave, casi maternal, una sonrisa que le dio ganas de sonreír también.

"Veamos la pelea de Naruto-kun".

OoooooooO

Entró corriendo apresurado a la arena, "¡Disculpen la tardanza!" dijo entrando por una puerta que daba a las gradas, de reojo creyó a ver a Tenten y a Rock Lee pero saltó al campo antes de corroborarlo.

Las pifias empezaron a su ingreso.

Al aterrizar se paró cerca de Hayate, y miro a su oponente, Neji, le dio una reverencia burlona pero no recibió respuesta.

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su esposa gritar entre los silbidos "¡VAMOS NARUTO-KUN!" y luego la voz de us compañera de equipo, "¡No pierdas Naruto-baka!"

El rubio se paró firmemente ante las palabras y espero la indicación de Hayate, cuando él bajo el brazo y desapareció, Naruto hizo cincuenta clones que atacaron desordenadamente a Neji.

Cada uno caía rápidamente en las rápidas manos de su oponente. Naruto observo hasta que cayó el último de sus clones, puso cara de asombro y exclamó.

"Waa, ¿¡Cóoomo!?, si era mi técnica super especial" volvió a sacar clones, esta vez unos 100 que volvieron a atacar a Neji otra vez desaparecieron.

Cuando intentó sacar más por fin escuchó la voz de su oponente, "Ríndete, me estas estorbando, si es lo único que tienes, no sé qué haces aquí, esperaba ver más de ti después de la pelea en las preliminares, peor parece que aún resulta ser cierto, un perdedor será siempre un perdedor"

Él se rio, "Hasta que por fin hablaste, pensé que eras mudo" dijo sonriendo.

"No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus bromas, si vas a pelear, pelea, sino ríndete ante tu destino, de todas maneras, te voy a derrotar"

"Mmmh, así que destino, no sé si tus ojos pueden ver el futuro, pero te aseguró que no perderé contra ti, Hinata-chan me pidió que tuviera cuidado contigo, ¡No me importa si me revuelcas en el suelo, o me golpeas lo suficiente para dañar mi chakra" Naruto señalo con un dedo a Neji y luego lo hizo un puño, "Te voy a ganar, mi sueño es ser Hokage, venciéndote es donde subo un peldaño más hacia mi meta"

Despues de eso Naruto corrió hacia Neji, hizo cinco clones y todos le lanzaron kunais y shuriken, forzándolo a hacer sus **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro palmas)** antes de tiempo, cuando iban a chocar con la cúpula que se había formado Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzo sus bombas de humo especiales que cegaban por un momento a los Hyuga.

Con su oponente en la nube de humo elaboro sellos y gritó _**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu.**_

Pero fue inútil, otra vez la cúpula apareció y el humo y el fuego desaparecieron, "Esta es una técnica secreta de mi clan, solo enseñada a los miembros de la rama principal de mi familia, aunque lo desperdiciaron en Hinata-sama" dijo Neji.

"¿¡Qué piensas de Hinata, por qué la insultas, se ha esforzado por mejorar!? Dijo Naruto un poco molesto al ver que por más de que su esposa era mejor que en el pasado, Neji la seguía menospreciando.

"No lo hizo cuando fue necesario"

Naruto se sorprendió con el comentario de Neji, sabía a lo que se refería.

"¿Cuándo fue necesario?, recién ha salido al mundo shinobi, no veo porque tuvo que necesitar antes ser fuerte, ella es fuerte por su familia, por ti" dijo Naruto.

Neji le miro "No sabes lo que pasa dentro del clan Hyuga, no conoces mi dolor" dijo con fría ira.

"Y tu no conoces el esfuerzo de Hinata" respondió secamente Naruto.

"Ella no comprende que toda persona tiene su camino trazado y tiene que seguirlo, su desafío a su eterna debilidad es inútil" dijo Neji.

"Neji, no voy a permitir que sigas menospreciando a Hinata" dijo Naruto realmente molesto y corrió hacia él.

Conecto su puño contra Neji, era tan rápido que Hyuga no pudo evitarlo, pero logró contraatacar con sus dedos sellando su brazo derecho, con el que lo había golpeado, sintió otro golpe cerca de su estómago y una patada contra su pecho, bloqueo otros golpes con su brazo bueno hasta que le sellaron el chakra.

Él podía liberarse rápidamente con el chakra de Kurama, pero necesitaba tiempo no quería mostrarse tan temprano, tení que esperar.

" **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"** _*Mierda*_ pensó.

Un sello de adivinación se formó en el suelo y empezó a recibir los golpes uno tras otro, sintió como todo su chakra desaparecía y un último golpe le mandó a volar.

Cayó duramente al suelo-

" **Deberías ir con lo fuerte desde el inicio, neji te ha hecho astillas"** escuchó al zorro hablar.

 _*No pensé que fuera tan duro*,_ **"¡No tan duro! La vez pasada estuvimos a punto de morirnos, imbécil"** respondió enojado Kurama.

*¿puedes curarlo?" dudando.

" **Solo párate mocoso"**

El chakra de Kurama empezó a llenarlo, justo cuando Hayate a punto de anuncar a Neji como ganador.

"Espere, por favor" dijo parándose, haciendo que Hayate se alejara al sentir el poderoso chakra del zorro.

"Sentí tu ira ahí Neji, esa ira comprimida en luto por tu padre, en la injusticia de tu clan, conozco tu sufrimiento" dijo cansadamente Naruto.

"Así que Hinata-sama habló, ella no conoce de mi dolor, u estupidez causo mi dolor y tú no conoces mi dolor, andas como un idiota por las calles con tu sonrisa y tu locura" escupió Neji.

"No Neji tú no eres el único que sufre" …

OooooooooO

El estadio se había quedado en silencio, al ver golpeado a Naruto, Suiren no podía ver como golpeaban al amable niño, aunque veía sonrisas en los rostros de muchas personas a su alrededor, incluso en el rostro de su esposo Hiro, desde esa noche en que conoció por fin a Naruto se había sentido culpable por sus anteriores pensamientos y ahora lo veía derrotado en el suelo.

*Por favor levántate, Naruto, levántate* pensó.

Sintió que ese niño ya había perdido hasta que se empezó a parar y el ninja juez se retiró, una especie de nube naranja empezó a rodearlo y ella volvió a sentir las mismas sensaciones que esa noche hace 12 años, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por sentimientos cálidos y los gritos de terror que habían empezado en el estadio, se calmaron y vio como en vez de ese niño, un hombre se paraba y en su capa blanca logró distinguir la palabra Hokage.

Al parecer el resto del estadio también lo había sentido, pero solo duro un momento.

El chico se abalanzó sobre su oponente y lo golpeó dos veces, antes de que fuera detenido por otra de esos ataques gigantescos que tenía.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio y claramente pudieron escuchar las palabras del ninja rubio.

"No Neji tú no eres el único que sufre, se lo que ocurrió con tu padre, no eres el único que ha sufrido la pérdida de sus seres queridos, entiendo el destino al que te ha ligado tu clan, pero se puede desafiar al destino y hoy te lo demostrare, ¡hoy este perdedor va a derrotar al genin más brillante de la generación!"

Tras decir esto Suiren vio como Naruto sacaba un rollo de su bolsillo, que se volvió grande y lo lanzó a su atrás, en el humo provocado por su apertura aparecieron tres de él todos en pose de meditación y logró ver un destello naranja en sus ojos.

"Veamos el poder de tu Byakugan contra mi modo sabio, Neji"

Hyuga no contesto solo corrió hacia Naruto golpeándolo, pero ya no le afectaba.

Ella estaba asombrada, en verdad el pequeño Naruto se había levantado.

Naruto intentó golpear a Neji pero este esquivo el golpe, sorpresivamente igual fue lanzado al otro lado de la arena.

Naruto corrió tras él y empezó a golpearlo, el chico, Neji, solo recibía no podía hacer nada ante la fuerza del rubio, pero nadie en el estadio se daba cuenta de cómo ya habían desaparecido dos de sus clones.

Neji seguía en pie, cansado, sucio y con sangre chorreando de uno de sus labios, Suiren logro ver como miraba detrás de Naruto y ella también se percató de que ya no quedaban clones, no sabía para que servían, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Hyuga se veía a kilómetros de distancia.

Naruto volvió a correr contra Neji y esta vez se veía un aura amarilla concentrada en su puño, pero de un momento a otro cuando iba a colocar su golpe el destello naranja de sus ojos desapareció y también la fuerza de su golpe siendo detenido por su cansado oponente.

Ella escuchó, "Al parecer el destino es imposible de cambiar" y después ese sello volvió a aparecer en el suelo y Naruto recibió los golpes otra vez.

Suiren se sorprendió al final un Naruto golpeado y sangrante estaba en el suelo y Neji sonreía dando unos pasos atrás.

El juez se acercó a Naruto y toco su cuello, fue para todos evidente que no respiraba y en vez de que estallaran celebraciones, un silencio muerto se posó sobre el estadio, Suiren sintió como las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos, cuando miro a su esposo él también estaba en shock.

El shinobi levantó la mano, pero antes de que pudiera designar un ganador, el suelo se abrió debajo de Neji y una pequeña esfera celeste choco contra su pecho " **¡Rasengan!"** Se escuchó en todo el estadio y Hyuga cayó hacia atrás.

El Naruto en el suelo desapareció y un cráter se evidenció debajo suyo.

"¡El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!" gritó el juez.

Suiren celebró, abrazó a su esposo y en la algarabía que se desato en el estadio escuchó decir a muchas personas, "En verdad es un buen muchacho".

OoooooooO

 **DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO ES UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE EL HACER BIEN LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ VEREMOS:**

 **SASUKE VS ROCK LEE**

 **SHIKAMARU CONTRA TEMARI (POSIBLEMENTE)**

 **NARUTO CONTRA HINATA**

 **DESPUÉS DE ESO YA ESTAREMOS MÁS CERCA DE LA INVASIÓN A KONOHA**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
